Weiss vs Atlas
by Kirjoitabls
Summary: (Post Volume 3) Weiss is now stuck in Atlas, where her father can keep an eye on her. Unfortunately, Atlas isn't as safe as one might think. With an unknown mole in the Atlas community who assisted Cinder in her plot, and the threat of war coming to Atlas borders, Weiss, with new help, will have to take down those threats... and one that Atlas itself created.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic. I've written stories before, and I prefer writing stories with my own original cast of characters and worlds…. But hey, sometimes it's fun just to use ideas of "what if this happened?" in your favorite show, game, or book. I have recently gotten into RWBY and its surprisingly good amount of decent fanfiction, so I decided I would take a crack at it. I was waiting until the end of Volume 3 to right something…. And then the finale ruined all the ideas I had. So, I came up with this one, enjoy! (Warning: Does contain some OCs, but that's inevitable, because we've never been to Atlas, and only know a few people from there)**

Weiss hated a lot of things. She hated it when Neptune flirted so promiscuously. She hated it when her team (mainly Yang) acted so unprofessionally. She hated it when certain klutzes ignited her spare dust in public so ceremoniously on the first day of school!

Yet what Weiss hated the most was failure, and by Oum, did she hate it more than ever. When that drunkard that was her partner's uncle showed up, calling her crazy and asking for Ruby's location in the same breath, she realized that only disaster would follow. There wouldn't be a happy ending after this.

She didn't know to what extent, though.

She remembered when the silver tendrils exploded from the top of the tower, enveloping it and causing the roosting dragon Grimm to screech and suddenly go silent. The remaining Grimm she was fending off cowering and retreating in all directions. Qrow (That's his name, right? Why is it spelt with a "Q?") looking up with a mixture of horror and….. understanding? Then again, from what Winter had told her, that man had blood in his alcohol stream.

Qrow told Weiss to retreat, while he was to retrieve Ruby. Weiss screamed at him that Pyrrha was up there too. He paused at that. The drunkard looked back at Weiss, looking fatigued, and said, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, kid."

Weiss sat in his father's private jet, stewing that memory over and over in her mind. She failed. The Grimm were chased off, but she went with Ruby on that suicide mission to specifically GET Pyrrha and Jaune back, and the results?

Ruby was unconscious, Jaune was rocketed off somewhere in a locker against his will, and Pyrrha…

Well, all that was left of her was that tiara. Weiss liked to imagine she faked her death somehow, but… it seemed out of character. Also, Qrow was mumbling something about "incineration" and that it "was probably mercifully quick." Weiss shuddered.

The ride back to Vale was actually less awkward that she expected it to be. Qrow didn't go with her. He just escorted them to the Evac point, leaned the unconscious Ruby onto Weiss, and said, "Thanks for going with her, Schnee, she doesn't seem to think she can die….." he laughed, and left to look for other survivors stuck within the ruins of Beacon.

"Would you like some coffee, Miss?"

Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts as she regarded the stewardess in front of her. "Just…. Just some water, please." She said, politely enough. She realized just how dry her mouth was. The stewardess smiled and poured her some cold refreshment in a tall glass. Weiss thanked her, and started to guzzle it down.

"And for you, Mr. Schnee?"

"I'm fine." He said simply, he then leaned forward in his chair to face his daughter through the stewardess, "I understand you are distressed, but please, mannerisms are still important."

Weiss looked questioningly at her father until she realized what he meant. She brought the glass down back into the cup holder, and brought out a handkerchief to wipe the excess water she splashed over her face by her sloppy display. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, but not with much sincerity.

"It's okay," he replied, "you've been through a lot, just… must've slipped your mind." There was some frustration in his voice that Weiss recognized very well, there was more he wanted to say. Weiss delicately drank some more water down her parched throat, and returned to looking at the window, avoiding her father's gaze.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for in Weiss's mind, where she continued to hear it. Sun desperately screaming for Blake, Neptune's comforting words of relief, and Jaune…..

Oh dear Oum, Jaune.

* * *

Weiss sat outside the room, with Schnee private security guards keeping her company. Father didn't want to let her out of his sight, but unfortunately, the Atlas Council requested his attendance, and not Weiss's. So, he just let her sit out in the lobby before the sound-proofed meeting room, with her only company being two men in heavy armor that are trained to not talk, and if they are asked questions, to use as little words as possible.

"So…." Weiss began, "what is it like, working for Schnee security?" She was really bad at small talk.

"It pays."

"Oh….." Weiss mumbled. After 50 more seconds of silence she followed up, "Do you have a family?"

"Yes."

"How large?"

"No kids, but wife's five month's pregnant."

"Oh, that's exciting!"

"Yes."

She turned to the other one, "and you?..."

"No."

This was getting nowhere.

She sat, twiddling her thumbs. Usually she enjoyed peace and quiet, but living with Team RWBY had made her accustomed to conversation. Yang always had something to say, no matter how stupid, and Ruby always had something to say, which, also tended to be stupid. Those two were definitely sisters. Blake was a quiet type but it wasn't an awkward silence like this. It was almost a harmonious "bonding silence," where the presence of each other was felt, and no words were necessary to enjoy each other's company. These two over-armored fence posts just gave her the chills with their cold, metal exoskeleton.

Besides, the guards were there to stop her from leaving, rather than protect her from anything. It never felt nice to be limited.

So she sat there in the admittedly comfortable chair, and started to drift asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well, lately. Maybe she could take this chance to get some shuteye, and possibly none of the nightmares….

"Oh I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

Her eyes bolted open as she saw a familiar figure fast walk, with the usual grace, towards her. "Winter!" Weiss exclaimed as she sat up and gave her sister a deep hug. "I was so worried when I saw the attack at Vale, but I couldn't abandon my post…" Winter practically whimpered in her ear. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm fine," Weiss replied, still holding herself tight towards her sister. Well, fine was a generous word, but she was indeed alive with no major injuries.

Winter's display of affection was surprising. She normally never broke her cold and poised demeanor in public, but I guess this was a special circumstance. Besides, the only people witnessing it were Weiss herself, two guards, the receptionist at the lobby, and…

"I'm happy to see you are well too, Ms. Schnee."

General Ironwood stood over the display with an amused smirk. Winter immediately released the hug and got into her attention position, facing the General. "I-I apologize sir, this…."

Ironwood gave a short laugh and said, "it's fine, Officer Schnee, she's been through a lot, it's only natural to feel emotions." The General faced Weiss, "I assume if you're here, Wagner has already arrived."

"He does love to show up early, sir." Weiss replied.

"Indeed he does. Well, Officer, shall we? After you."

He gestured Winter towards the door. The Schnee officer gave a nod of sympathy towards her sister, mouthing _we'll talk after this_.

Weiss was alone in the lobby again with the human representation of brick walls. She would have even taken Cardin's company over these two…. _dunces_. Her frustration at these two individuals thankfully did distract her mind from the more morbid thoughts in her head. The ones about Blake running away… again. The ones about Jaune sitting in loud silence as his face contorted in a myriad of pained shapes as he held Pyrrha's tiara. And what especially haunted her was Glynda, when she looked... defeated. _Damn it_ Weiss thought as these memories poured back into her mind.

"Well! I would have thought you would've hidden away from your dad, Weiss, but then again I guess you didn't know he was coming, did you?"

Another voice echoed towards her as she returned to the present. A short man, slightly taller than Weiss, in a blue blazer, blue slacks, black loafers, white dress shirt and a blue bowtie sauntered over to her position, giving a sympathetic smile. His orange hair, while starting to show signs of grey, was wildly slicked back to give the illusion of youth. His blue eyes were concealed by a pair of square-rimmed glasses. His frame was wiry in spite of his small stature, yet he moved with such confidence and reckless abandon that he seemed larger than he really was. Behind him was another man who was much taller, wore a lab coat and had an impressive beard. Weiss didn't recognize the bearded one, but she did recognize the one who addressed her.

"Professor Glass, sir! It's great to see you again…"

The bespectacled man sighed, "it's 'Doctor' Glass, Weiss, you always seem to forget that."

Weiss sighed. Yeah, she did. Oobleck can vouch for that.

Dr. Pluto Glass, from what Weiss knew, was basically for Atlas what Glynda Goodwitch was for Beacon. However, unlike Ozpin and Goodwitch, Ironwood and Glass rarely seemed to get along. He was against the acquisition of Mantle under a unified militaristic rule, and always criticized the "kingdom of Atlas" for confusing "control" and "safety," with "the good of the people." He was outspoken, vulgar at times, but most dangerously, brilliant: which was why Ironwood, and her Father, kept him around. His research in dust applications was unparalleled, and his advancements in a variety of technologies had helped keep Atlas on top in the scientific fields during his tenure. He was stubborn and obnoxious, but Ironwood and her Father needed him, as much as he reluctantly needed them to fund and support his scientific research.

He was also supposed to be a damn fine huntsmen, though she'd never seen him in action.

"I see your father gave you such delightful company," he grinned sarcastically at the two guards who towered over him, "so… I assume you guys have, like, a word limit to what you can say, otherwise those massive collars will start to choke you or something?"

They grimaced, but said nothing.

"You guys certainly don't have much of a fuse. Good! It's why I don't have your job, thank Oum! But like, seriously, how do you train to be so stoic? Like, do you watch horrible children's programming to test your patience? Or are you just taken from you family at birth and raised by emotionless robots… Speaking of robots! By the way, Weiss, have you met my friend?" He pointed at the taller, bearded man behind him.

"I have not had the pleasure Professor."

Dr. Glass gave her a pointed look.

"Doctor." Weiss corrected.

He smiled again, "this is my friend, Dr. Glister Polendina, head Engineer of Military R&D. You may recognize his last name from… uh…"

The bearded man interrupted him, "Penny was my 'daughter,' so to speak; I was the head of her development. She… uh… was my responsibility." There was a professional hollowness to the way he spoke of the robot. It was the same hollowness Weiss heard when her father was on the phone, hearing news of another family friend going missing, right before hanging up and flying into a rage.

Weiss bowed her head, "I'm… I'm sorry about Penny sir."

"Don't apologize," Dr. Polendina sighed, "we should have scanned all contestants' auras to deduce if there was a semblance that could have been fatal for her… We didn't think of it. That damn Pyrrha…"

Before Weiss could interject Dr. Glass put a hand on his fellow doctor's shoulder, but not for comforting, "it wasn't her fault either, Glister. And she's dead too." His tone was oddly serious for the man, "that 'damn Pyrrha' inspired many people, and was my godchild's partner. Don't badmouth the victims, or I will throttle you, and I won't hold back just because you don't have your aura unlocked."

Dr. Polendina audibly gulped, while Weiss just gaped at mad scientist. "Dr. Glass, you know Jaune?"

Dr. Glass seemed to look puzzled before making an 'a-ha!' face, "not really, no. But I was his mother's partner when she attended Atlas. I was the team leader, actually. She loves to keep in contact with me and tell me all of her family's goings on. For some reason she told me if anything happened to her and her husband I would be the one taking care of their copious amount of kids… Yeesh, if someone told me that my partner was that fertile I would have done team meetings on using protection. Anyway! Shouldn't keep the board stalling, the meeting should start… uh…" he checked his watch, "well, better late than never, right?" He sauntered into the boardroom, "hey Weiss. If you ever need a way to get away from Pops, my lab is always open for some volunteers. Might…" his face became sincere, "might help keep your mind off things, y'know?" He opened the door, and he and Dr. Polendina walked in.

Weiss slumped into the chair, returning to uncomfortable silence. She could use something to occupy herself. She had yet to cry, she was a Schnee: dignified, calm, and collected. Yet, she had no idea how much longer she can hold that façade.

Wait! There was the receptionist! She could talk to her! "So…. Miss, I…."

"I'm busy working on papers; I can't talk now Ms. Schnee."

 _Oum dammit!_

* * *

General Ironwood dreaded this meeting. He was the only one at Vale. He witnessed his machines turn against each other. He fought along the streets of Vale. He had his own transport ship hijacked and crashed! And while he was the highest ranking official on the Atlas Council, and had Winter Schnee to back him up, he still knew he would only get flak, and not sympathy. He knew that coming into the job, Ozpin warned him as such, but he could tell this specific meeting was going to be painful, especially since…

"Well! Sorry we're late, I just had to make sure my chemicals didn't explode! Wouldn't want any more bad press now would we?"

…he was attending.

"That's fine, Pluto, just please, take your seat." He nodded towards the bearded man behind him, "Dr. Polendina." He acknowledged.

The engineer nodded, taking his seat next to Pluto.

"Also, Glister and I carpool, so when I'm late, he's late. Don't blame him."

"You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, especially since it was said you have something important to tell us?" A tan, middle-aged woman asked, looking at her pocket watch. "It is unbecoming that such a high ranking member of the Atlas faculty to be tardy to such important matters."

"I get it, Cuckoo Clock. Don't chastise me, besides, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Timeliness is next to Oumliness, Dr. Glass…. And it's Kuu Soleil, not Cuckoo Clock."

"You asked for that nickname with a name like 'Kuu,' and your bizarre obsession of strict time frames. I mean, seriously, didn't you break up with a guy because you thought he stood you up… but he was actually just three minutes late? How Mr. Soleil deals with you is beyond me." Kuu was visibly fuming, and it would escalate if Ironwood refused to intervene.

"That's enough," Ironwood interjected firmly, slamming his metallic hand on the ground. "Pluto, instead of provoking Mrs. Soleil any further, could you please tell us what you want to tell the council? We needn't stretch this out any longer, since time is indeed of the essence."

Pluto sighed, "fair enough." The scientist reached into his jacket and pulled out his scroll, placing it on the table. He tapped a couple buttons before a variety of scientific equations and diagrams popped up, forming a 3D holographic display hovering over the table.

"I'm not expecting you guys to understand any of this, this is to help guide me if anything. So behold! The blueprints for my aura research. If there was any data, formula, and conclusion that I extrapolated, it has been written down in this comprehensive file… and also in pieces across other files, should this be erased."

"What would happen if anyone got there hand on this? Someone who shouldn't," Winter asked, she always tried to ask good questions, even if it wasn't necessary.

Pluto sighed, "Well, you need to provide a proper scientific environment to perform the experiments, plus procure the necessary chemicals and dust components that are rather expensive and not traditionally available. Also, make the machinery that requires expert engineering to construct, and that's if you even understand what I've written down." Pluto shook his head, "also, the applications of this research are not actually that dangerous. It's science. Have it my way these findings will become public knowledge in a couple years. It's applications to the weapon fields are situational, at best."

"Then why is it so important to bring this to a council meeting?" Wagner Schnee interrupted, "if it's…"

"Shut up Wags, I'm getting there," before Wagner could start another commotion, Winter whispered something into her father's ear. He calmed down, slightly. He scowled at the leering scientist with the famous Schnee icy stare.

"We all read the General's status report on the Assault of Vale, right?" Everyone nodded, except Wagner who was still scowling, "Before the Vale CCT was torn down, broadcasted all over the world was our mechanized soldiers were attacking innocent civilians in tandem with the Grimm. That was the last public image of Atlas until trans-kingdom communication was silenced. People from Mistral, Vacuo, and the outer reaches of Vale can basically say, 'Atlas used the Vytal festival as a platform to declare war.' Even with the confirmed presence of the White Fang, and some… unidentified individuals, what will the people protest the most, Atlas's Assault. And it's not like we can defend ourselves on the public space, either, communication is lost! And the roads and airspace are either too dangerous or too slow to create effective diplomatic missions

"This isn't our only problem, the fact that our mechanized soldiers were so easily hacked, it means that some Atlesian officials is working with the enemy, providing them with the necessary hacks to overcome our automated defenses. How many, whether it be one or one hundred, we don't know. We don't even know how high ranking this traitor is, he or she could be in this very room right now!"

Pluto paused to make a point, and shamelessly gave Wagner a suspicious glance. Before he could defend himself, Pluto continued.

"So, what could we, the scientific backbone of this kingdom provide to help with the inevitable war, not only to fight this new threat that has shown its face, but also the other kingdoms who can use Atlas as an easy scapegoat for all of Remnant going to shit?"

"By showing up on time?" Kuu Soleil muttered, earning a laugh from some of the council members.

"You made a joke, I'm proud of you Cuckoo Clock! Gold star!" Pluto gave the woman a thumbs up, much to her chagrin. "Actually, I have made a recent discovery, aura fragmentation, and culturing."

He zoomed into some other indecipherable science scribblings and diagrams of a familiar looking machine. Ironwood grimaced as he remembered Amber's barely alive frame.

"I was able to procure a fragment of someone's aura," Pluto continued, "and, more importantly, by implementing some basic techniques, I am able to _grow_ it."

A councilman gasped, "so you're saying…"

"Yes, I was going to say that, until you felt it necessary to inform me that I am indeed saying that." Pluto sighed, "I can take a piece of someone's aura, then grow that aura, and basically give me an infinite amount of aura to transfer into anything.

"This comes with some interesting utilities. Medically, you can procure insta-heal kits for Hunters who run out of aura, with previously made copies of their own aura, but what Dr. Polendina suggested to me is a bit… more… drastic."

Pluto removed his scroll from the table, removing the notes he made for himself, and motioned to Dr. Polendina. He stood up and said, "I would like to re-invigorate the 'Dime a Dozen' project. With this technology, we can more easily create synthetic huntsmen and huntresses to serve the kingdom, and fight for it when necessary."

"Why was it called the 'Dime a Dozen' project, again?" muttered one of the councilmen.

"Something about a saying of 'having a lot' and keeping with some sort of 'old coin motif?'" muttered another.

"Makes cents," muttered the first councilman.

"We can experiment with the first cultured aura on a similar machine, and Pluto will experiment on how he can replicate the fragmentation…"

"What do you mean 'experiment' on 'replicating' the 'fragmentation?'" Wagner demanded, using his fingers to emphasize his interior quotation marks.

"Okay, you can stop making bunny ears, Wags, the faunus are already offended by you," Pluto jeered.

Wagner lost it at that, he rose from his chair and yelled, "You will NOT trivialize my relationship with the White Fang like that PLUTO!" His teeth gritted together so hard that one would be forgiven to think he had weaponized dentures, "and it's MR. SCHNEE, to you! You degenerate low class bum!"

"I wasn't born into wealth, that's true Wags," Pluto also stood up, "but I'm still here, who's more impressive?"

"ENOUGH" General Ironwood knew these two were a potential headache. He was more surprised that Pluto didn't spend any time insulting him… but he knew it was coming. "Pluto, answer Wagner's question, respectfully," he emphasized, "Wagner, sit down and listen." Wagner stuttered a bit, than sat down.

Pluto sighed, "Well, Mr. Schnee, to answer your question. The fragmentation was a fluke that happened during a procedure," he gave a dirty look to Ironwood, "but I feel I have enough data to replicate it, but it will need testing. Also, I won't be experimenting on Weiss."

"Wha-"

"Offered her to work in the lab to keep her occupied and… not focusing on what happened. I hope you understand. But I promise that I won't experiment on her specifically."

"She should stay at home and-"

"Dwell on the tragedy of Vale, great idea, a physical scar isn't enough for you, gotta agitate a mental one too."

"PLUTO! DAD!" It was Winter who interrupted this time, seeing that Wagner was about to try to assault the scientist. After Wagner sighed, Winter spoke up, "that's a conversation for another time, though I… admittedly must agree with Pluto, father, Weiss does best when she's busy, she gets lonely otherwise."

Wagner sighed, and didn't say anything.

"Well, that's all I have to say," Pluto concluded, "got anything to add, Glister?"

"Nope," Glister Polendina added simply.

"Good, you can stop talking," Kuu Soleil muttered.

"Well," the General started, "with that being dealt with, let's discuss proper strategies for the… inevitable backlash. How can we prevent war, while still being prepared for it"

The discussion lasted for a good hour or two, and many people criticized Ironwood for various trivial things, but nothing major enough for them to fully question his command, but Pluto was eerily silent, but whenever Ironwood's gaze met Pluto's, it said _we have to talk_. Ironwood gave a similar look.

When everyone departed, Ironwood saw Pluto whisper something to Dr. Polendina , and wave him off. Pluto then walked up towards the General.

"Schnee, you can leave, meet me outside… In fact, go catch up with your sister. I'm sure she'll enjoy the company."

The look of protest was immediately stopped by mention of her sister, "Yes sir!" she saluted and exited the meeting room.

It was just the General and the Head Scientist now.

"Who's aura is it?" Ironwood asked.

"Like you don't know." Pluto responded.

"Dr. Polendina wouldn't approve."

"He doesn't need to know. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to explain how Penny's killer got into an aura transfer machine that you took without consulting me at all!"

"It was necessary for…"

"Necessary? NECESSARY?" Pluto's face turned red as raised his hands in the air, "You took that maiden away from my labs. My. Highly! Secure! Labs! That is AWAY from civilian centers, and put it underneath Beacon, which basically is the city of Vale as well, AND all the international visitors for the Vytal festival! And then, AND THEN!" He pointed at him, "You rope some FIRST YEAR STUDENT into this maiden mess, I don't care how much of a damn good fighter she was, she was a FIRST YEAR STUDENT, and basically, you painted a target on her back, and guilt-tripped her into some sense of duty that GOT HER KILLED!"

"It wasn't my idea…"

"I don't CARE if it wasn't your idea, YOU LET IT HAPPEN!"

"Why do you care so much for her life, you never even knew her!"

"I care because it was an innocent life James! That YOU could have helped avoid. When I took this position to serve the school of Atlas, I vowed to protect my students over my own life. YOU rose a damn death flag for her, and if Amber wasn't even in Vale, they wouldn't have tried attracting Grimm to the festival at all, meaning that Penny could be alive as well. What I'm saying is, General James Ironwood, you've gone and FUCKED UP!"

Pluto sighed, "and now we got to find this mole that gave our enemies our soldiers… I know it's not you, you'd never do that." He was panting, all the emotion that Pluto pent up during the meeting was clearly released in that torrent of rare-sincere emotion from the scientist. Ironwood understood his point… he too thought the same thing. He put too much trust into Ozpin, who now had disappeared without a trace.

"General, do we have permission to test another synthetic with Pyrrha's cultured aura?"

Ironwood stared into Pluto's eyes, "Yes."

 **A/N: Reviews are welcome. Story will start to focus more on Weiss, just had to set some things up, you know. It was also really exposition heavy, courtesy of one of the major OCs in this fic, Dr. Pluto Glass. He's your typical pioneering aura scientist who's so smart that he doesn't take shit from anybody, even General Ironwood or Papa Schnee. (Who's named Wagner because of the "W" motif that Weiss and Winter share)**


	2. Dinner with the Schnees

**A/N: I don't own RWBY (forgot to put that in there last time), that belongs to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

The Schnee estate was an impressive monolith that radiated tradition, excellence, and mostly wealth. The very building spread itself within a sizable basin, sprawling gluttonously over the rich valley floor. The grounds without the building were lush gardens that featured a variety of foliage throughout Remnant, which were displayed throughout Spring and Summer like peacock feathers, boasting in beauty. During the winter, the plants were lowered into underground greenhouses, which kept some of the more rare and fragile plants alive for the next season. The yard would not stay baron during these months, though, as chiseled sculptures of legendary warriors, pioneering explorers, and, of course, Schnee patriarchs, proudly stood decorating the yards year round. A fine metal encrusted, ornate, and electrified fence surrounded the grounds, and was climaxed by a massive gate that boasted the "Schnee" name in silver, cursive letters. Also, complimenting the gate, was a bored gate keeper in a kiosk, reading a magazine that headlined "How to Enjoy Your Job More or Quit!"

Weiss wandered the grounds, shuffling her feet through the gravel path, lightly dusted with snow. It was still Autumn, but in Atlas that was simply referred to as "Winter-lite." Snowflakes fell from the heavens, swaying like uneven pendulums on unseen string, and danced their clumsy dance in front of the heiress's face. She took in a deep breath, letting the bitingly crisp air fill her lungs, and she released it. She continued her aimless walk, her feet guiding her more than her eyes.

She could just pop a glyph and hope over the fence, and run far away. Maybe she could find her friends. Maybe she could help. Knowing Ruby, she would already be planning some grand adventure to stop the evils of the world. Yang's probably already learning how to punch her way to victory using only one arm. Hell, she could imagine Ruby designing some mini-gun implant for her sister, with Yang pointing her stub arm and unleashing a torrent of dust pellets that would make Coco Adel jealous. And Blake... well, she knew Blake had to be doing _something._

 _But how long could I last? I'm no wilderness expert, and Schnee security would find me in less than a day, if I was lucky._

Weiss acknowledged she couldn't run, even if she could evade authorities. There was too much frozen wasteland in between her and Patch, which is where Ruby and Yang live. Let alone that the sheer amount of Grimm in certain areas were too much for a single, huntress in training like herself. She was stuck in Atlas, and she could do nothing.

She wished she could, at least, call them, but the CCT is down. They'd have to repair the Vale tower, but that literally had a gigantic dragon clinging to it. Even if it was frozen, no mechanic and construction worker in their right mind would tempt fate. Also, the thing attracted Grimm to Beacon? That concerned her. If the Grimm were so mindless, why would they gather around a frozen Grimm of immense power and size... were they awaiting something?

Weiss gave a frustrated grunt, so much had happened, yet she knew nothing! She reached for Myrtenaster, but realized she didn't have it, so she simply punched the sculpture in front of her. Immense pain shocked through her hand, as she looked at whom she just punched.

 _Wallace Fargo_

 _Founder and first CEO of Northpoint, Largest Bank of Mantle_

That, had nothing to do with what she was thinking about. She winced as she shook her hand to numb it, and looked around, hoping no one saw that.

She had to help her friends. It was her duty, as a huntress, as a teammate, and as a damn Schnee. Yet here she was, stuck.

She sighed, pulled out her scroll, and dialed Dr. Glass's number.

* * *

Winter lounged in the massive study of the Schnee estate, reading a book. She no longer needed to live with her Father, but with her sister now there she felt obligated to move back in, if at least temporarily, to help her cope with the recent events. Father was not the most... comforting of people. Ever since Mother died, she had to be Weiss's guardian angel, to be firm yet to let her know that things are all right, to shield her from Father's grief stricken rage.

She was honestly hoping to meet this Yang Xiao Long person on Weiss's team, from what she understood, Yang was also a sister who took up the mantle of motherhood for the younger, who just so happened to be Weiss's partner. It's amazing how so many coincidences could convince her of fate.

She closed her book and furrowed her brow. She knew that Weiss wanted to be back with her team, back in Vale, or wherever they're headed, but there wasn't anything she could do. She could take Weiss to Patch, but what would that do? Force another man to have another mouth to feed? She also couldn't bring her team back to Atlas, because that would take them from their parents, and she knew that Father would not appreciate unwanted residents in his estate. From what she heard, Ruby and Yang were sweet yet rambunctious and openly rebellious. And Blake... well, if Father met Blake, he would beat her down until he could convince her that SHE was the murderer of his wife. Yes, Winter knew she was a faunus, and no one in the right mind would tell Father, but he's gotten enough White Fang assassination attempts under his belt that he can recognize a faunus from more subtle physiological than just the appendages... It also didn't help that she was apparently an ex-member. Calling Winter worried then would have been an understatement, but Weiss explained that Blake was born into it, and left when she realized that violence was not the answer. She still was cautious, but trusted her sister's judgement.

Besides, being born into something? That's hard to run away from, just ask herself or Weiss.

The book she laid down was crooked on the coffee table, she straightened it.

"Winter."

Winter stood up abruptly and the call of her voice, "Father. How are you doing?"

Father Schnee sighed, and sat in the chair opposite from her, "I could be doing better. With the CCT down I can't communicate with my offices in the other kingdoms, so..." anger leaked out of his professional tone, "this is just a mess. All of this is a mess."

"Indeed," Winter replied downcast.

There was a silence between the two; they rarely talked outside of council meetings. She never visited him, and neither he.

"So..." Winter attempted to start, "why were you so determined on having Weiss attend Atlas instead of Beacon?"

Father Schnee looked at her daughter incredulous, "what kind of question is that? Why _wouldn't_ I?"

"Because I did, then joined the military, which is why I'm not the heiress anymore."

The CEO nodded with solemn agreement, "I support attending school close to home. I DON'T support, and DIDN'T support, my children becoming government workers! I personally think you chose that occupation just to AVOID inheriting the company."

"Well, Atlas academy really encourages government work, Father, and they just so happened to convince me." Winter said suavely, relaxing her shoulders.

"Oh don't pull that sass on me, Winter!" Father Schnee snapped, jolting Winter from her relaxed position back into attention, "you didn't need _convincing._ You just took the road that would make me acquiesce to giving the company to someone else!"

"You know, you still can make me..."

"I will NOT have the government of Atlas's hands on my company!" Father Schnee interrupted vehemently, "I answer to no one, not to the General, not to you, and certainly not that mad scientist!"

"You're still reeling from yesterday, aren't you?"

"That guy has the NERVE to insult me to my face, then ask MY daughter to work for HIM ,it just..." the business owner grit his teeth, his speech becoming more staccato and emotional, "I have so much SHIT to deal with, and I refuse to be insulted in such a manner! I don't need him using my daughter to disrespect me!"

"He's not using Weiss to insult you, he's concerned for her as much as you are."

"He encourages her dislike of me!" Father Schnee lamented, "do you know what it's like to get such disrespect from your children! Of course you don't. You two think you're the damn victims." He pointed at his eldest daughter, with frustrated anger, "have I made mistakes, probably! When your mother was killed I had no idea what I was going to do with you two, but you know what? I tried my damn best, and what do I get in thanks, scorn from BOTH of you!"

"You tried your best?" Winter asked, her voice uncharacteristically rising, "well, to paraphrase you, 'if that was your best, it wasn't good enough!'"

"Don't you talk to me like that, Winter! You may be an adult but I am still your father!"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Winter exclaimed, "you're a father in name only! The way you behaved, it was like a dictator!"

"It's called discipline!"

"It's called abuse, Father! You trained us to be disciplined and noble, not letting our emotions get in the way of our professionalism, but you never held yourself to the same standard!" Winter was seething, it was like dealing with Qrow again, "you'd come home and let your emotions out on us, when it was, 'indecent of us,' to do the same. You know how many times I had to comfort a young Weiss when you slapped her for just the smallest transgression!" Winter pointed at him, "we felt powerless, and it's no wonder Weiss wanted to go as far away from you as possible! I would've done the same, but that meant abandoning Weiss entirely... and she was my responsibility."

"She is mine too!" Father Schnee roared, after taking a deep breath, he started to talk with wavering monotone "I... I am not calling myself innocent, but... I'm trying to make things right. Now that Remnant is on its knees, the kingdoms on the brink of war, and... something bad hiding in the shadows, I can't just sit back and let my daughter stay in danger. I need to know if she's okay... even if she will never look to me with respect, I still have a duty to uphold the Schnee name and... protect what little family I have left."

Winter's hard gaze softened. When she was a child, Father Schnee was there totalitarian nightmare of a parent, somehow both distant and in your face, but now...

She saw Wagner Schnee, the human. Born into a family carved out in the chilly mines of Atlas.

"What was... Grandfather like, Dad?"

"You don't need to know."

* * *

Dinner was silent, though the food was delicious. As much as Weiss hated being away from Beacon, she forgot how good the private chefs were at the estate. Tender, browned duck served with a mildly sweet orange glaze served with warm, steamed rice. The poultry melted in Weiss's mouth, and she couldn't help but grin as she enjoyed the flavor. She ensured she was eating properly, would not want to incite father's scolding.

Winter sat across from her, wearing a similar, elegant smile. She sipped her goblet of water and seemed to turn her head towards the man at the head of the table. Weiss's father nodded with understanding and broke the silence.

"So, I... understand you wish to volunteer in Dr. Glass's lab, Weiss."

Weiss froze in place. _How does he know?_ "I... uh... yes Father, I thought it would be interesting..."

"You have my permission."

Weiss's mind immediately paused. _What?_

 _"_ It will get you out of the house, so you just don't sit here and mope. Also, maybe you'll... get to see more of Atlas. See if you like the place. If Beacon is... irrecoverable and you wish to continue your huntress training, maybe... you can study there."

 _Ah. He always has an ulterior motive for things. Still..._

"Thank you Father," she plastered a polite smile onto her face, "I will certainly consider it."

Silence settled once again into the dining room.

"Or... are you interested in simply pursuing science? I mean..."

"No... No... I still just want to be a Huntress. Science isn't really my... thing. But I am interested to see if Dr. Glass could help me streamline Myrtenaster: make it more efficient."

"Yes... yes... he is certainly qualified to do that."

Father and daughter went silent once again. Weiss returned her gaze towards the food. Making sure she put in enough so she couldn't speak, but still slow enough to imitate proper dining etiquette. Father seemed to acquiesce to the fact that Weiss still didn't want to talk to him, and Winter continued to contentedly observe.

* * *

"So... what did Ms. Simpson say about our, _communication_ _,_ issue?"

General Ironwood sat at his desk, pulling out his scroll and displaying his notes. "Well, she gave us three options. We build an entirely new tower in the Vale area, but that's costly in both resources and time."

"and it would only really help our PR in Vale until it's fully operational," agreed Pluto.

"Second, we repair the current tower. We don't even need to install a new roof, just repair the antenna and terminals and then communication restored! But..."

"... Vale's new mascot, Kevin the Sweaty Dragon, is sleeping up there, and we don't like the idea of waking it up. Plus that bastard draws a crowd."

James looked at Pluto with confusion, "Kevin?"

Pluto shrugged, "seems like a good name for him." He walked over to a pillar and leaned on it, "the third?"

"We make exhibitions to the smaller signal towers, the local ones of Vale, and upgrade them slightly, creating a net of improved communication signals that can receive the other three towers, completing the circuit once again. However, while certainly not as much a drain on resources as option one, it will still take some time if we do one at a time, or we have to spread ourselves thin. And we don't know how the smaller villages will react to a small crew from Atlas."

"But that's the best option Beryl gave us, isn't it?" Pluto rubbed his head, as if he had a migraine. "Uhg, alright, I'll inform Glister what he needs to prepare for. Ask Beryl to send schematics over to our lab in order to facilitate the construction process."

Beryl Simpson was the head manager of Atlas's CCT, and, by extension, all of Remnant's trans-kingdom communication. She was a reclusive sort, similar to Polendina, but no one knew how the CCT worked better than her. If there was anyone who would know how to reinstate communication, it would be the quiet, nerdy, electrical engineer.

"By the way, General?"James looked up to see Pluto turn around just as he was about to leave his office, "why is... what kind of A.I. are we using on the next synthetic?"

Ironwood had a feeling he would ask this, "Penny's previous A.I. was not suited for combat. It relied entirely on its ridiculous arsenal, but had no survival skills. Any fighter worth their lick of salt would have noticed a person's aura exuding influence over their very BODY. For the insurance of success, the A.I. we are going to outfit this next robot is tied directly to our advanced Atlesian Knight project."

"You know they make movies about how this goes wrong, right? We put a hospitality A.I. in there previously to ensure that Penny would always be _friendly,_ and not dangerous to anyone or anything without good reason. You put a soldier in there... who knows?"

"The program for the advance Atlesian Knights are independent from the main network, so they can't be hacked like what happened in Vale," Ironwood ascertained, "and also, it isn't the typical 'create peace,' that your movies love to use to motivate a genocidal rampage, but 'protect humanity.' We have had a variety of field test successes with these things, they attack Grimm, not the people they were sent with. And when we had a 'rogue' soldier, the knights, guns filled with blanks, would immediately attack the rogue. It's a safe program, I assure you."

"Fair enough," Pluto sighed, "but the aura DOES change somethings. Penny wasn't a dumb hospitality A.I. once we put that girl's aura into her. She knew how to fight, even if not how to 'survive,' and she wanted to actually have people like her, rather than just serve them. She became more... _human._ And _free-thinking._ "

"And do you anticipate Pyrrha's aura to create dangerous complications?"

"Not necessarily... just... we're going to install safeguards into the body. Remote shutdowns and the like, just in case."

Ironwood nodded, "it is wise to be careful."

Pluto then went into the elevator and was about to press the lobby button, but then stopped, "just make sure it has a male voice, okay. Glister wants a son."

The doors closed, leaving General Ironwood alone. It was almost amusing to see Pluto playing it cautious. Normally the man was reckless in the pursuit of science and discovery, but I guess times have changed.

The General chuckled, before checking up on the scouts who scoured the perimeter of Atlas territory. Nothing was visible or approaching.

Yet.


	3. Unlikely Reunions

**A/N: 100+ views! Not bad, not bad at all.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank the "Guest" who left me a review. I appreciate the criticism; I get what you're saying. I was focusing too much on introducing Pluto and explaining his character I forgot to actually make him likable. I don't think I'll retcon anything, but I will… "tone him down," so to speak.**

 **Speaking of which, please leave reviews! I'm not only doing this for fun but also to improve my writing. So, whether it's constructive criticism or just kind words, I'll appreciate it!**

 **Onwards! I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum**

* * *

"Good evening, Dr. Polendina, I understand I am to get a new body?" The monotone voice asked with no interest. The engineer gave a silent nod as he massaged his face. He was up all night designing schematics for the Nickel build, and he hadn't been sleeping well for the days prior. And now Pluto had sanctioned an Atlesian Knight commander, disconnected from the main mechanized soldier network and given a standard male-tone voice box, into his laboratory. Sometimes he felt that Pluto just liked to annoy him. Then again Pluto liked annoying everybody: his default setting was "obnoxious."

His relationship with the mad scientist began like all of Pluto's relationships: with a bad first impression. There were many ways to describe him: cocky, snide, thinks-he's-funnier-than-he-actually-is, inconsiderate… and Glister Polendina definitely saw all that in him. However, Pluto was, unfortunately, his boss: kind of.

Glister worked for the government. Pluto worked for the school. However, the school and government are one in the same for the most part, so the lines of the Professors' purely scholastic duty and government workers purely political duty were blurred. Pluto was the second highest ranked official in school, and the head of the school's research division, and somehow, that gave him credence over non-combative government workers, like Glister.

So while he wasn't directly employed by Pluto, or worked in the same department as Pluto, Pluto was effectively his boss, as well as the owner of a massive research facility.

Which meant that he could send an unfeeling yet oddly inquisitive robot into his lab without Glister's knowledge or approval. One which, while thankfully unarmed, was designed to mow down legions of Grimm. One which was now looking at him with that TV Screen for a face for an answer, and while he highly doubted he could feel, "impatience," he didn't want to test fate.

Glister gave a heavy yawn and tried to let out a reply, "Indeed. You will be-yawn- getting a highly advanced, huntsman inspired body. However, it's still in the planning stages so I don't know why you're here now."

"Dr. Glass told me that I needed to introduce myself. And to message your feet."

"Message my feet?"

The robot looked at the doctor's feet, and a clicking noise was heard. "Feet messaged to all members on contact list!"

Dr. Polendina had stopped asking questions about why Pluto does things. It was the only way to maintain sanity and not want to kill the guy.

Because if a portly bearded man tried to kill the trained huntsman, he would die very, very quickly.

Glister's scroll started buzzing, and the devil himself was calling. He picked up and brought it to his face. "Care to explain why there's a robot in my lab?"

"You're a robotics expert! I thought you'd like the company of your earlier work. Use nostalgia to keep you going! Also a foot massage never hurts anybody, but I guess shoe modeling is a relaxing hobby as well."

"You tried to have a killing machine give me a foot massage?"

"I wanted to see how intelligent this soldier A.I. is, considering how Ironwood hyped me up for it. I guess when it doesn't understand a word it just assumes I said something else… I guess that's pretty human, if not that intelligent. I assume he's still there?"

"Yes, can you make him leave?"

"Have you asked him to leave yet?"

"No…"

"Glister, Glister, Glister, you have to realize. That robot imagines itself as a soldier, and you as one of its superiors. You CAN give it orders."

"I've never been able to command…"

"Now you can, I made sure it recognized you as a higher-up. It may not be the 'Dad' you want, but it's as close as you're going to get from one of those things. Now, if you excuse me, I have to rally up my volunteers."

Pluto hung up, and Glister was once again in the company of an emotionless robot that never heard the word "massage" before. Thank Oum.

Glister walked over to the robot and said, "You are to refer to me as either 'Dad' or 'Father,' understood?"

The robot moved the TV screen up to Polendina's bearded façade, "If you wish so, Dad, I will.

* * *

Weiss navigated through the school with a map on her scroll. Atlas was for the most part deserted, since everyone was on post-Vytal vacation (or more aptly called "recovery"), so there was no one to ask for directions.

The school did not bear the same architectural extravagance that Beacon did. It was rather bland. Tall, rectangular, iron buildings were mighty yet uninspired. The monuments in honor of the huntsmen and huntresses who lived and died in their education and careers were standard, not decorative. The yards and pavilions were more symmetrical than inviting.

Then again, there was no grass or foliage visible. There was only snow and grey buildings. That certainly didn't help with the ascetic.

Dr. Glass told Weiss to meet him at "The Center of Weaponry Development," where weapons are upgraded, fixed, or outright created. Ruby would have loved to visit it. The most top of the line technology used to create the most top of the line hunter equipment. Myrtenaster was developed there, though it was asked to maintain a traditional design for the sake of the Schnee tendency towards standard, streamlined, elegant weapons. Winter had her sword that hid another, smaller sword within, and her Father had his twinblade. While given modernizations in terms of dust compatibility, they never were "transforming" weapons, like her partner's scythe/sniper rifle. A Schnee was always trained in traditional combat, then, using the glyph semblance in conjunction with dust, added to the arsenal using pure skill and aura manipulation, rather than complicated devices. While she learned to respect her partner and leader, Weiss always did think Ruby kind of overdid it with Crescent Rose.

Following the map, she found the building in the maze of standard iron blocks. It wasn't a spectacular building, it looked the same from the rest, but at least in context the rectangular building seemed important.

She stood there, having arrived early, lost in her thoughts, as she was wont to do recently. She valued herself as confident and competent, but recently, she was skittish, and her antisocial tendencies exacerbated due to the stress induced by what she experienced. Also, the loneliness. She got used to it in the Schnee household, but with the relationships she built at Beacon, what was once familiar became foreign to her, and now it was jarring to return to the norm. Her tears at night were more violent, not only in the death of Pyrrha, but in the loss of her team, and the changing of her life as she knew it. The fact she had to rely on that madman Dr. Glass to have any semblance of a life made her curl up in a ball and bawl. If only she could just see some familiar faces and…

"Ohmigosh! Is that HER! OMG this is amazing!"

Weiss's head jerked behind her to see who was talking, and saw whom she should have expected, but didn't. She wore a tie-dye coat with equally tasteless leggings, and a visible tail from her backside. Besides her was a fedora wearing trumpeter, who was dressed the same as when she met him… And fought him.

"Uh… Flynt and Neon, right?"

"And she remembered our names! AWESOME! I mean, I still have no idea what was the name of that blond girl we fought, though I should I guess I should since she finished both of us. But HEY! She remembered our names! Awesome!" Neon Katt was as loud and verbal as she was during the battle. As she understood from Yang, the cat faunus loved to taunt.

"It is a pleasure to see both of you," she said systematically, but sill genuine. She was surprisingly relieved to see such familiar faces, in spite of the context.

"Nice to see you too, Schnee. Hmm… " He paused, his eyes raising into the sky as if to look in his own mind, "Never thought I'd say that,", a suave smile gracing his lips. "So, what are you doin' here in Atlas."

"Well, I…" Weiss began, but Neon beat her to the punch, "Flynt, that's a very stupid question. Her father lives here! And Vale… well, I wouldn't imagine any parent being happy with their kid living on their own there."

"Neon, you know that's not what I was asking," Weiss's mouth remained agape as Flynt and Neon seemed to fill in any conversation she could hope to have. "Let me clarify: what are you doing here in Atlas, the school?" Flynt specified, "why does it have to be so confusing…." He muttered softly afterwards.

"Well, I'm here to work as a volunteer in Dr. Glass's lab." Weiss abruptly replied, hoping not to be interrupted once more: she did notice Neon's mouth open slightly as if she was going to say something out of turn again. Flynt nodded and gave another smile, "that's why I'm here, too. Helps pay for schooling, since… well Dad isn't making any money and Mom's job doesn't pay well so…"

"Oh…. Yeah…" Weiss sighed.

"Hey, it's not your fault Weiss. It's just the dust market." He didn't seem to sincere with that last statement, but she could tell that he no longer blamed her as a proxy of her Father's… questionable business practices. Still, it stung knowing that the name she was raised to take pride in was one of scorn throughout the kingdom.

"So, Neon, are you also working in the…"

"Oh, I wish! I'm just staying with Flynt because I have nothing better to do over the break! I mean, I could go back to the faunus shelter but…" Neon seemed to pause, as if blocking out things that don't make her happy, "it's a lo-o-ot more fun staying here and keeping Flynt company, right?"

Weiss nodded, "but why are you?..."

"Because I wouldn't let her!" a grating voice exclaimed behind Weiss. _I am getting really sick of being interrupted!_ Weiss internally fumed, as she turned to the bespectacled, bowtie clad individual strutting towards them. "Neon, for someone who is so adept in roller blading, is one of the clumsiest people I ever met. I've had to replace so much lab equipment just for my Dust and Science class, let alone some of the 'accidental' vandalism she's done around campus!"

Neon guiltily scratched the back of her head, giving a sheepish grin. Her tail drooped a bit as if it was ashamed.

"Neon, you will be a fine huntress, but I wouldn't trust you with carrying my paper weights, let alone handle the volatile equipment in my off-campus lab." Pluto nodded, giving a smile but also a critical glare towards the faunus. She still gave that sort-of-ashamed beaming smile of hers as she thanked the professor and skated away, leaving Flynt and Weiss alone with Dr. Glass.

"I watched the Vytal festival, so I know you two are already acquainted. So please, follow me to our transport. Also," Dr. Glass gave the two of them a sarcastic grin, "no pushing and shoving…. Weiss."

Weiss blushed a little bit as Flynt had to laugh. They entered the Center of Weaponry Development and followed Dr. Glass as he went to the elevator, swiped his scroll, and tapped on the lowest button. "You're scrolls will eventually give you clearance to the Tube, so you won't need me to grant you access every time."

"The Tube?" Weiss asked. She was familiar with a lot of Atlas structures but she was unfamiliar with that one.

"Well, I told you these labs are off campus," the doors opened and Dr. Glass stepped out, with Flynt and Weiss following suit, "the Tube is a high speed train tunnel underground, which goes directly to my lab complex. It's out of the ways, so I hope you brought your weapons-like I asked- just in case some Beowulf smells the vending machines and gets through. Security is sort of 'iffy.' We have some security cameras and auto turrets on the outer boundaries, but sometimes, and when I say sometimes, I mean VERY rarely, a small Grimm can get through."

Flynt pulled out his trumpet, while Weiss placed her hand on the hilt of Myrtenaster. "Grimm sometimes infiltrate the labs… isn't that… dangerous? " Weiss asked, concern in her voice

"Not as dangerous as letting Neon into the labs, no." Flynt chuckled at Dr. Glass's reply, shaking his head. "Grimm just want to murder humans, they don't go out of their way to break stuff and explode things, if you see a Grimm, kill it. Besides, most of the really dangerous stuff is in the inner sanctum of the complex, which is hard enough to get to even as a sentient human. Stuff on the outer perimeter is just average dust and physics experiments. Also some computer programming things, which, unless an Ursa minor can prove to me it can hack a computer, I'm not too concerned."

The three of them arrived at a platform, where a keypad awaited them. Dr. Glass pressed a couple of buttons and slid his scroll over hit, and then a door along the tracks opened, releasing a metallic, sizeable capsule lined with windows and a single door that slid open to let the three in.

"Take a seat, and hopefully you have no one to text, the signal is incredibly poor down here. I tried seeing if I could get Ms. Simpson to improve the reception, but now she's just too busy to care…" Dr. Glass let out a heavy sigh, "I need my cat videos on these train rides."

Weiss took a seat at a table, which Flynt took the opposite. Suddenly, she felt herself lurch into the metal table as the car started zooming along the track. Even Flynt seemed taken aback from it, gripping to his bench-chair-thing as if to regain balance. Weiss was almost tempted to use a Glyph to steady herself.

"The trip is around 30 minutes, so… yeah, if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask them now… Because I have nothing better to do." Dr. Glass took his seat; he didn't seem to be that "taken aback" by the speed, but it might be because he was expected. He twiddled his thumbs, mumbling to himself. _That man just has to constantly be making noise, doesn't he?_ Weiss wondered.

"So… your father picked you up, huh?" Flynt distracted Weiss from her staring at the mad scientist, and gave a concerned look. "Is that how you got here from Vale?"

"Yeah, he just…. Showed up in his private jet and said, 'you're going home.' I didn't have much of a choice in the matter… but I guess it is probably safer here." Weiss saw Flynt sort of scowl, muttering what she thought was the word, "maybe." "So…" Weiss returned, "how did you get back to Atlas so quickly?"

Flynt gave a frustrated sigh, "After Neon and I evacuated, we joined the bullheads for the Atlas students that were already on standby. I guess it was nice already having Atlas personnel in Vale, allowed us a speedy return to our home." His scowl didn't leave his face in spite of his words, "it's just… We fought so hard. So many fought so hard… But we still lost. We still had to leave, defeated. Just…" He threw up his hands, restraining the tantrum he showed signs of wanting to pull.

"I know what you mean…" Weiss said, downcast, "I went with my leader… to save two of our friends. We only got one of them back." She looked into her lap, "she and I fought SO hard. Even with the odds against us, we thought if we persevered, things would turn out okay. And it didn't." She felt her eyes moisten. _Dammit Weiss! You're a Schnee, you're more dignified than crying in public!_ "I guess it was foolish. I let my leader's naïve innocence cloud my judgement. I mean, we all should have evacuated from the start! If someone like Pyrrha Nikos died, what foolish chance did any of us have if we dived into this… thing that's happening!" Weiss was about to shake when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You two are too young to be seeing things like this. Flynt. Weiss." Weiss looked up, her vision a little blurry at the normally sneering man having a face of worry, "I will tell you this… I'm not good with people, but… things will be done. The day we give up is the day we let them win. If someone has already been sacrificed, it is our duty to sacrifice as much… for the sake of not letting their foolishness be for naught. And the first step…" he gestured beside him, pointing the direction of where the car was going on the tracks, "is getting ready."

Weiss looked at Flynt. He wasn't tearing up like she was, but you could tell emotions billowed within him as well, mostly anger. "I'm… I'm sorry," blurbled Weiss. "I'm normally not like this… I never… cry… But now I…"

"Hey… It's okay Sch- Weiss," Flynt said, taking off his shades and looking straight into Weiss's eyes, "we all aren't ourselves after that. My Dad told it me it would probably take time before… I don't know when I'll actually feel confident again. Said that's what he felt, and still feels after losing his job. Now he says what I'm experiencing is worse… and from what you've said… well, I don't know what I would do with that. If I lost someone close to me…"

Pluto shuffled away awkwardly. Weiss heard him mumble, "five minutes on a thirty minute train ride and we already have difficult emotions…. I always underestimate teenage angst."

Flynt also overheard Dr. Glass's comment, and he and Weiss both laughed.

* * *

After a rather long train ride, where tears were dabbed and minor conversation was enjoyed, the three finally arrived at the complex, where multiple workers in lab coats greeted them.

"Some people actually live in the dormitory that is…" Dr. Glass pointed at a directory in the center of the room… "well, it's somewhere. I, however, like living in civilization, and I assume you wish to remain with Neon, correct Flynt?"

Flynt nodded. She had to be near her. She was the only person he knew that experienced the same thing. When she said that she was going to be staying with him, he simply said "cool." But what he really wanted to say was, "thank you so much I need to be near you so much now."

Were they romantically involved like how some joked? No. Neon was into girls, and Flynt, as much as he felt that he wasn't racist, didn't feel… comfortable having a faunus girlfriend. He liked them fine, but he just was put off by the animal appendages in terms of actually finding someone attractive. It was just his preference, it's not like he chose what he was attracted and wasn't attracted to.

Still, he would never give that reason as to why he would never consider Neon more than a very, very good friend. Because even he, as much as he understood the logic, he knew it sounded bad.

So he would just say, "she's like a sister to me, and I'm not attracted to my sister."

He didn't have a sister, but no one questioned that.

Flynt felt very much out of place in the lab complex, even more so than when he attended Atlas. A lot of the Atlas students, except for his team, aptly named "FNKI" by Dr. Glass himself, he was rather rogue, compared to the more orderly, disciplined, and… well, people like Weiss. However, he could relate to those people because they had a similar goal, protect Remnant with their combat skills. (Or just protect Atlas) Here… well, none of them felt like anyone he could relate to. They were engineers, scientists, and researchers of every kind. Flynt was not stupid, but he certainly knew that he preferred to keep things simple in terms of academia. His passion was not to get smart, his passion was just to become a better version of himself. Here, he felt rather than a search for power in strength, it was a search for power in knowledge.

He looked over at Weiss, and even she looked overwhelmed by all the activity the men and women in lab coats were doing. They moved like well-oiled machines, carrying files filled with chicken scratch notes about _somethings_. Scrolls were being tapped as emails were being sent to people who were probably just down the hall. There was also a guy repairing the water fountain… and he also wore a lab coat. _The mechanic wears a lab coat… Well, I see where this is going._

When that thought entered his head he found himself in a room that looked like it was decorated with plain white shower curtains, but it turned out to be a bunch of lab coats crowded together on minimal amounts of coat hangers. "All right! Your sizes please!" Dr. Glass looked at the two stunned huntsmen in training, who were still both absorbing it all. Flynt started, "uh…." Suddenly, two lab coats were flung at them. "Screw waiting for you to think about it, I just eyeballed it. All right! Let's get going!" Flynt had never seen Dr. Glass on the move like this; he was acting more like that other Doctor in Vale…. _What was his name, Oobles, or something?_

Suddenly, he found himself at a door. "This," he pointed at Weiss, "is one of our dust labs. I need you to sort and organize a recent shipment I got for a specific project that I need to prep for engineering. I'm assigning this to you because I can imagine you are more familiar with it then most of the purely scientific staff I have. They only use dust in experiments, you use it in practice, so… you're more qualified. I promise, you'll get more exciting work as time goes on." Weiss nodded, and Flynt wondered if she got all that, because he certainly did it. "Ask the resident A.I. there to direct you towards the shipment, I'm sending you clearance to your scroll." Weiss also nodded. "All right, I'm dropping you off here, don't do anything your father would do." They left as Flynt waved good-bye to Weiss, who reacted to it with a similar wave and a smile. "Hmm…. I may become friends with a Schnee… better not tell Dad."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't." Dr. Glass agreed. Flynt realized he said that out loud, and face-palmed, much to a bemused Dr. Glass. "She's nice for a Schnee, though I only met her a couple times, but I know one of my favorite students to mess with really cared about her."

"Yeah, yeah Doc. So… what am I going to do? I'm pretty good with dust myself…"

"You made a dust compatible trumpet, I can't imagine it was that hard, the only reason you don't see a lot of those is because no one thinks of it." Flynt gave his teacher a dirty look, "I appreciate your creativity, but your versatility with dust pales in comparison to Weiss. So… well, I'm actually going to involve you in one of the most important experiments in my lab. One I'm overseeing personally."

"Really?" Flynt wouldn't believe that, after being given such a back-handed compliment, that he would proceed to put him on some incredibly important research.

"Okay, you're going to be a Guinea Pig for very important research. I promise though, it will not be dangerous for you… probably."

"Wha- You're making me a lab rat?"

"Just this once, and I am very much sure it's safe… Remember when you were a kid, and they had to take a blood sample for testing?"

"Yeah…" Flynt didn't know where Dr. Glass was going with this, but to call himself concerned would be an understatement. They were going deeper into the facility, and other employees were becoming less and less present. Until it was only Dr. Glass and Flynt, as they reached an elevator.

"While the outer perimeter of the facility is protected rather shoddily…. The inner sanctum, well, let's just say you would rather break into the Atlas National Bank then this puppy, some of the most state of the art security you would ever experience. Thankfully, you'll see none of it." He swiped his scroll on the elevator. A bunch of whirring was heard from beyond the closed doors, and the elevator doors opened into a regular hallway. Flynt and Dr. Glass entered the hallway as the doors slid closed, and the hallway started to move… and shift.

"Scroll scan, full body scan, and aura scan. I put you into the system so we wouldn't get doused in… well… things." Flynt found that his footing was floundering as the entire hallway seemed to stutter, turn, slide, and twist. He looked at Dr. Glass in confusion, only to have a smirk in reply. "Yeah… this seems overkill but trust me, we don't want anybody I don't trust coming into here, take it as a compliment. One team leader to another, I guess."

Flynt would've asked more but he was starting to feel queasy. "You'll get used to it," Dr. Glass gave as an aside. "We should be arriving…. soon." A loud clanging echoed throughout the chamber, as everything was still. "Hm… Faster than last time, maybe they finally greased the gears like I asked."

Flynt lurched out of the doors, grasping at the firm, metallic floor that didn't twist and slide out of place. Flynt was not one for melodrama, but he really did want to kiss the ground.

He heard laughter from behind him, as a hand reached downwards into his field of vision. He took it, and stood back up, looking down on the strange scientist. He never realized just how short the man was.

"Now, as I was saying about blood samples, yes? Before I got distracted about our security system…" Flynt nodded, as he followed Pluto down a mercifully still corridor. "Well, I'm going to be doing something similar, but with your aura." Flynt's eyes widened as he entered a room. It was rather humble in size, but it was intimidating nevertheless. Two human-sized pods, with tubing connecting them, laid in the center of the room. A variety of panels, jars, and tables with technical equipment scattered throughout the room. However, the most ominous thing was on one of the tables. A pressurized container, linked to some machine embedded into the wall, marked with a tape-based nametag of _Experiment 43_. It may have just been a container, but there was something… odd, about it. Like something was wrong. Dr. Glass seemed to notice Flynt's interest and pointed to it.

"That, is aura, extracted from somebody else. It was a fragment, but with the miracle of science, I was able to reproduce it. Let it grow. I wish to perfect this technique," he pointed back to Flynt, "I am going to take a fragment of your aura, and then grow yours. If I can perfect this technology, the field applications are limitless, especially in the medical field." Flynt didn't know what to say, something felt really funny about tampering with aura. It was the manifestation of one's soul. I mean, it wasn't EXACTLY his soul, it was more like some sort of spiritual force field that granted powers beyond the average man. He lost it all the time in fights and Grimm hunts, but…

The idea of this felt weird. Especially in the context of this… _Experiment 43_.

"Who's aura is that?" Flynt asked.

Dr. Glass visibly hardened at that question. "It isn't important." He replied quickly. "What I'm saying is this, I believe I can help the world with this technology, but it must be developed first, otherwise it will always exist in the theoretical." He looked up at Flynt, "I'm not going to force you, but I assure you, the process is safe, I would do NOTHING to harm my students. I swear on my life." His face was as coldly serious as Headmaster Ironwood. "All it will be is to take a fragment of your aura, which will grow back. I believe. Should complications exist I can easily transfer this aura back into you, that, I know I can do."

Flynt didn't know how to absorb all of this… but he trusted Dr. Glass. He knew that this man may make deals with the devil for the pursuit of knowledge, but… Dr. Glass, as much of a madman he was, was also one of his favorite professors.

"I'll do it." Flynt said, "but you'll have to pay me extra.

* * *

Weiss went into the lab, looking at the full body mirror that was for some reason nearby the entrance. She sighed in how unflattering the lab coat was, but there was nothing she could do.

The shipment was easy enough to find, but sorting it turned out to be more difficult than she imagined. She could do it, but there were certainly more subtle versions of dust in the package, and there was a lot of it. She didn't question it though, she imagined dust research required a lot of reserves.

However, she didn't know the organizational system for the lab itself, so she needed to consult the computer for that. So she walked up to the monitor, and pressed the "assistance," button.

"Salutations!"

"OUM MY MONTY!"

Weiss jumped out of her own skin and crashed onto the floor. She thanked that none of the lab workers were currently in the room with her.

"Excuse me. Do you need assistance? I would love to help in any way I can!"

Weiss just looked at the monitor. That voice…

"P-Penny?"

* * *

 **A/N: And BAM! She's back! Sort of… not really.**

 **I feel that these first few chapters have been nothing but setup, but I hope it's at least interesting set up.**

 **Anyway, please fave, follow, and PLEASE review. As I said above I'm doing this to improve my writing, so criticisms will certainly help with that… Also kind reviews will give me encouragement. I'm only human! I like compliments!**

 **Have a good week!**


	4. Thoughts for a Penny

**A/N: Well, the Fic is growing! I mean, maybe not THAT large, but it's getting traffic! I can't expect too much, considering the only character of the main cast is Weiss, and everyone else, except for Ironwood, is either an OC or someone we only saw for one or two episodes. Or Penny…. sort of; you'll see in this chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome! I like them all, as long as you don't, I don't know, insult me for myself rather than my writing skills. Thankfully none of that has happened, I've only gotten constructive criticism and nice remarks, which is great!**

 **Anyways, here we go! I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"P-Penny?"

Weiss really shouldn't have been surprised. Penny was a robot: that much was clear the night Pyrrha… well… "destroyed" her. The idea that her voice at least existed in some mainframe in some Atlas laboratory shouldn't be such a mind blowing thing. But the odds of her activating a computer that just so happened to have the same voice, and same… wording… as the late synthetic, combined with the fact Weiss had written off Penny as dead in her mind, made her jump at the unintentionally ghostly monotone that greeted her from the faceless monitor.

"Did I recognize: Penny?" The word, _Penny_ , was typed along the monitor. "Do you wish to bring up files on: 'Penny?'"

"Uh…" Weiss knew she shouldn't, she was there to get information on the dust organization system that was customary across the complex, along with proper procedures in labeling and storing. (She couldn't find any Schnee brand briefcases designed to carry the product, only mass produced glass bottles, canisters, and variety of different equipment she was not familiar with) So, what the Weiss of old would've done was not paid it any mind, returned to the task at hand, and done the professional, asked thing.

However, Weiss had grown past that. Ruby would be so proud… or Winter would be so disappointed. Whichever came first.

"Yes!" She said, smiling at the faceless screen. "Bring up all available files on 'Penny.'"

"Please swipe your scroll to determine clearance level."

 _Oum dammit!_

Weiss had an out of body experience when she pulled out her scroll and swiped it along the pad in front of her. _I'm not going to accomplish anything doing this! It'll just call security and…_

"Identified: Weiss Schnee. Clearance approved! However, some items are not available for viewing at your clearance level. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

 _Wait, really?! I'm allowed? I'm not breaking any rules? Something… something is actually going to go simply?_

A large window with a long list of folders appeared on the monitor. Weiss scanned through the names and clicked on the one that said _Overview._

A wall of text spread itself over the monitor, with the occasional interruption of a diagram of the various components used to design the robot. She started at the top.

 _Project: 'Dime a Dozen'_

 _Director of Project: Doctor Glister Polendina, PhD in Mechanics and Robotics._

 _Supervisor/Assistant Director: Doctor Pluto Glass, PhD in Chemistry, Biology, Dust Mechanics, and a Certified Huntsman._

 _Sanctioned by: General James Ironwood, Head of State and Certified Huntsman._

 _Purpose: The purpose of this experiment is to seek the possibility of creating synthetic huntsmen and huntresses to protect us from incoming threats. Due to Dr. Glass's recent discoveries in the field of_ _ **[REDACTED]**_ _while his findings are purely theoretical, we are confident enough to experiment the applications into this project._

 _While we cannot immediately form the promised armada that appealed the council and the General to this project, due to cost and_ _ **[REDACTED]**_ _we can begin by creating at least one model that is fully optimized and deadly to all foes. These machines can become special units with further production, sent into situations that would be suicidal to send otherwise mortal human huntsmen. But it is important to start small and then expand applications as successes become observable and tangible, rather than theoretical._

 _Process:….._

Weiss skimmed through the process of the project, a grand majority of it describing the construction and development of the robot she knew as Penny. While a majority of it she didn't understand, due to her lack of scientific and engineering knowledge, she gathered some important points. Penny's A.I. was a simple Hospitality class A.I., similar to what was used in greeting people to CCT terminals, or in organizational service computers like the one she was using now. Penny was originally going to be field tested in the Grimmlands under military supervision, using a much more robotic-like body. The diagram showed the original design for Penny to still be humanoid, and to have a variety of human-esque features, such as copper colored hair (which drooped downwards instead of curled like the final version), traditionally designed hands and even clothes. However, there was no attempt at hiding her robotic nature. Her face was a TV screen, which was to showcase a bunch of predetermined LED light patterns to allow Penny to express emotions, and her skin was a metallic grey. However, during the process it was decided to sneak the prototype into the Vytal festival, for redacted reasons. So they had to redesign the body to look more human…

However, what interested Weiss the most was the stuff she couldn't read. Multiple times the report declared the goal was to create a synthetic that could "maintain an aura," yet all parts that seemed to relate to that end of the project was blacked out. Funnily enough, whenever Dr. Glass was mentioned, generally another censored section was to follow. While the report brazenly wore its successes on its sleeve, mentioning Penny's ability to regenerate "the aura," the actual work that went into the success of these factors was blurred, hidden from Weiss's sight. What were they hiding?

The rest of the process report she knew. Her going to Vale, it even mentioned her running away. Stating that "the presence of aura seems to grant Penny the ability to think freely and rebel. While certainly obnoxious in managing her, it is certainly an interesting observation." It even mentioned Penny's "friendship" with Ruby… Wow, how Ruby would love to see her picture in an Atlas research database. She'd probably blush, then stammer, then demand it be removed.

She exited out of the report before she got to the… depressing part. She knew how it ended, and she didn't wish to see it again.

Two people entered the ring, one died there, with the other dying later that night. Those two were fated to their doom.

The remaining things Weiss could explore were more detailed schematics of Penny's first then final body. The design of her weapons, and some recordings of a variety of tests they performed on her.

She was about to click on one before she heard a door open up behind her. Weiss turned around to see Dr. Polendina walk in, carrying a box of… stuff. She didn't focus on it much because she immediately turned to the computer and closed what was clearly displayed on the sizeable screen.

"Uh… Can you please pull up the guide for… uh… proper procedures on organizing dust in the lab?" Weiss said with mixed certainty, it sounded like something it would be called.

"Do you mean, the Dust Organization System Guide?" Penny's voice clarified.

"Yes please!" She said, smiling. She heard a sharp intake of breath from the bearded man behind him. She turned around to see him looking down, eyes closed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Would it kill him to at least change the voice-box on that program?"

"Oh… I'm sorry that I…" Weiss started, but was stopped by the bearded man as he raised his hand to quiet the girl. _At least he asked for permission to interrupt me._ "Don't… worry about it. Pluto is just a creature of habit more than a creature of empathy. Still, it would be nice to not have to mute the systems in my personal labs."

"Um… is Penny the managerial A.I. here?"

Dr. Polendina sighed, "sort of. A copy of this A.I. was made for the project. I guess one can say this," he pointed at the monitor "is the original Penny, though the voice box was modified to sound like Penny the Robot on a whim by Pluto, who I think said it's nice to have 'someone so cheerful other than himself' to work with." The engineer gave a growl, "I respect the man, but… it's just insensitive. He worked on her as much as I did!"

"Maybe this is his way of remembering her?" Weiss rationalized. After that talk on the tracks, she caught a glimpse of the genuine side of Dr. Glass, as much as it was hidden in poor taste and bad jokes.

Polendina shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I just can't hear that voice anymore. I refuse to." He placed the box on the table and opened it, "so I'm here for the organized dust shipment, I was told it should be done by now."

Oh yeah. The thing she was supposed to be doing. How long was she looking over those files?

"Uh... heh, heh," she scratched the back of her head, her nervous laughter making her feel like she was doing a Jaune impersonation. "Actually, I… uh… barely started."

Dr. Polendina deadpanned, "you, haven't even started?"

Weiss closed her eyes as her head retracted towards her shoulders as if to mimic a turtle, expecting a lecture or a "silence you boob" head swat.

All she got was, "then let me help you finish it. But if you are to be working here, don't do it again."

"Well, I am just a volunteer…" she stopped her excuse when she got a more impatient glare from the bearded scientist. "But your time is valuable enough that I should work hard anyway!" Weiss finished rather quickly. The older man nodded, satisfied, but still gave a warning glare as Weiss unpacked the shipment….

…and then immediately realized she still had no idea what the organizational system was.

* * *

Patrol duty, that's what many recent graduates of Atlas get stuck doing when they decide to enlist in the specialist program: driving around in wilderness, occasionally breaking the neck of a Grimm that got too close, and watching for… something.

Ciel Soleil was never one to complain of boredom. Hell, she was rarely bored. She hated excitement, or at least what many colleagues of hers would call it. She enjoyed the serenity of a long walk, of people watching, of detailing an excitable girl who turned out to be a robot. The beauty of a plan, a schedule, did not make her "tingle" inside, but it made her smile and feel in control. She liked control. She hated the feeling of losing it.

Which was why when Vale fell, the first thing she did when she returned to Atlas was to go to work. She applied to the Military specialist program prior to leaving for the Vytal festival, she was graduating after all. She was approved almost immediately, and was told she would have a month of vacation days after the Vytal festival to prepare.

However, after that disaster, she did not want to dwell on it. She applied to begin immediately, which was in her right, and she began her career by patrolling the woods near the capital: a duty, scheduled, and to be executed in a timely and predictable manner.

Her team went their separate ways. Despite being the leader of team CPPR (Copper), she wasn't too close with her teammates. She kept them in line, made sure they succeeded in both class and battle, and was a very skilled tactician. However, "making friends" was not part of her schedule, and so she failed in that regard. It didn't feel like much of a shame until her partner died.

It wasn't even from a Grimm attack or on a mission: it was sickness. It was fairly rare to get ill when imbued with aura, but sometimes things snuck in… and sometimes they were fatal. She was sent to the hospital, and on the last year of their training at Atlas, her partner Pomme Terre passed away before she could graduate. She was taken from the hospital, Dr. Glass himself offering to perform the autopsy, hoping he could find something to prevent something like that happening again. The entire school, even though she didn't really have many friends, was still shocked.

Ciel herself didn't feel too sad about it, but a sense of regret lingered in her that she couldn't fully explain.

She assumed that meant that the then Team CPR was not going to participate, until General Ironwood approached them with the mysterious Penny Polendina. She was told not to ask questions. She didn't. Her team didn't even need to fight; Penny was so powerful that entire teams of Huntsmen in training fell in a flurry of blades. Ciel kept a disinterested look on her face throughout the skirmishes, but in her mind her awe and even envy was apparent. She never saw anything quite like it. She had full confidence that Penny could best that Mistral champion when the matchup was called.

However, she didn't know the champion's semblance, and she didn't know Penny was a robot the whole time.

It made sense though, when she thought about it: Penny's mannerisms, her janky movement at times, the fact she never wanted to eat or drink anything… To be honest Ciel was kind of ashamed of herself for not noticing the obvious.

Then again, a robot with an aura was in the realm of science fiction, and it turned out to be a reality.

The forest path she followed was marked with padded snow. She sat in the shotgun side of a military grade jeep that easily pushed through the powder: muddy sloshing providing a subtle percussion to Ciel's turbulent thoughts. In spite of all these things swirling in her mind she still kept her eyes opened, discerning every tree and shadow, prepared to find either Grimm, stragglers, or anything else she could expect. Maybe aliens, since cognizant robots seem to becoming a reality might as well crash those into her world as well. She corrected and chastised that idea from her mind, no point in becoming flustered by events long past.

Okay, they weren't long past but they were in the past. What mattered now was her job: the present- the ever changing entity of time pushing her forward; there was no time to remain behind.

Ciel's car was being driven by a general human soldier, as were the other jeeps behind and in front of her. She was stationed in the middle, being the only Atlas specialist present. Indeed, you only really needed one backed by some foot soldiers on patrol missions. They never really took place in the wilds, where Grimm ruled the earth and humans were the scavengers, scraping by to survive under the watchful eyes of the hive-minded beasts.

She turned to her driver, "have you surveyed these areas before?" Small talk wasn't something she did, but, considering the variety of people she would interact with should she start to move up in her career, she might as well get the practice now. General Ironwood knew how to talk to people, and if she dreamed of becoming the Headmaster and Governor of Atlas, which she did, she must learn all facets of being a huntress and a member of the Atlas government.

"Yes I have, this will be my… fourth tour of this specific perimeter. However I've done many other surveys in many quadrants of Atlas."

"Interesting," she unhelpfully added. She didn't know where else to go… Should she ask about family? Hobbies? Interesting stories? _Yes! Go with that one!_ "So, has anything interesting or unusual happened in these surveys? This is my first one, after all." _Perfect! It relates to the mission but opens the window for further conversation! I might be better at this then I thought!_

"Well, nothing too exciting. Though, there was this one time that…" the radio on the jeep released static then crackled alive to the voice, "This is Rover Alpha, we may have spotted an unreported campground, over!" Ciel grabbed the radio transmitter immediately, "do you spot any civilians or inhabitants? Over." _Ah… something I'm more familiar with, procedure!_ The radio returned to life and responded, "None as we can see, however, it seems like a rather large encampment, and the fire still is smoking. Shall we proceed to investigate? Over."

"Affirmative," Ciel responded. She started to notice the smoke from the recently extinguished campfire that was just up ahead. "Proceed investigating. All units on patrol, we shall investigate the scene. Over." She placed the transmitter on its holder and turned to the driver, "I shall hear of it at a later date." _Good. Take the advice from your mother, make people think you are interested._

The jeeps converged around the obvious encampment. Whoever was here, stealth was not their strong suit. The fire pit was not fully extinguished, and various signs of temporary wooden structures to hold tents were still standing. Either they left in a hurry, or unprofessionally. Ciel decided to assume both, and strutted along the remains of unwelcome presence with an attempt to convey authority. Thankfully, the soldier knew that the huntsmen and huntresses trained in the Atlas school were exemplary to them, even if they lack on field experience. Many had witnessed almost supernatural abilities by them, and could only assume that even someone who had so recently graduated as Ciel Soleil could perform these amazing feats. And thankfully for them, she could.

She turned to them, after surveying the scene. "All right," she said, with confidence: giving order was something she was used to. "Everyone, spread out into trios, should you encounter anything, give a shout or give a group signal through your scroll. We need to find whoever stayed here. Best case scenario, loiterers. Worst case…." She paused, "I don't need to tell you. For the security of the citizens of Atlas, our duty is to make sure all possible threats are extinguished. Do not shoot on sight, but at a sign of threat, shoot without hesitation, but not before notifying the remainder of the team. You got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good!" Ciel surveyed her men and women, all armored in Atlas battle gear. She didn't need such things because of aura, but sometimes she wondered if it would be nice just to have an extra bit of protection. "Move out! Group up through your jeep squad! You!" She pointed at her driver, "You're coming with me."

Everyone went in a different angle into the snowy forest, trying to find tracks or signs of movement from the camps previous inhabitants. Ciel and her driver took the northeast. Yes, she stated that everyone should be groups of three, but she was worth five soldiers, in her honest opinion. All she needed was an extra pair of eyes.

"Did you ever find any encampments in your previous patrols, sir?" Ciel asked, hoping to improve her small talk abilities while also gaining intel on the current situation.

"Only in the outer reaches for the last couple of months, however nothing this fresh." He responded, "also, they tended to be further away from the kingdom's borders."

"So… whoever is making these encampments, they have decided to converge onto the capital." Ciel deduced aloud. The soldier nodded, "that is a high probability ma'am," he agreed. Ciel professionally nodded as she continued combing the ground of the forest, looking for footprints, cigarette butts, or any sign of human movement…

Or a gunshot, with a bullet that knocked straight into her companion's head gear and knocked him down. The helmet should have saved his life but the impact should have been enough to…

"Yeah, he's knocked out." Ciel noted aloud, getting into combat stance. She pressed the automated alert on her scroll for other soldiers in her party to diverge to her position. She readied her stance, and kept her eyes peeled. She noted a glint of a scope in a far off tree, and dodged just in time for the bullet to miss.

She didn't waste any time. She ran towards that direction, bobbing and weaving through shots, and jumped into the trees to be on level ground with the sniper. He wore a Grimm mask, and had antlers on his head. _Hmm… White Fang members… I thought they were focused on Vale?_ She didn't dwell on this question as she leaped through the air and drop kicked the sorry faunus into the dirt. She stood over him, digging her shoes into his chest, and then asked, "how many are you?"

"More than you realize, lady." She looked up from her victim to realize she just lunged herself into a group of faunus extremists, all brandishing guns, swords, axes, and even a whip.

She looked at her watch, and then looked up.

"Two minutes," she stated firmly, "I'll finish you all, in two minutes."

* * *

After organizing all the dust with Dr. Polendina in relative silence, Weiss helped transport it to the engineer's personal labs. She looked at the tall, portly, bearded man. He seemed incredibly tired, as if he walked on auto pilot. Even as he helped her sort the dust in the proper way, it seemed he was more in auto-pilot than actually thinking about what he was doing. The man clearly didn't sleep much.

While her sleeping schedule certainly has been effected by nightmares, she at least got rest. Then again, as cold as the Schnee estate was, the beds were miles more comfortable than the ones in the Beacon dorms: that certainly helped. She had no idea if Dr. Polendina stayed in the labs or actually had a home of his own. After all, there were dormitories in the massive complex.

"So…" Weiss asked, trying to think of what to say after she started conversation, "what are you going to do with all this dust? I thought Glass was the dust scientist?"

The engineer winced, then lightly chuckled, "dust is the very foundation of our energy. What machine or structure can an engineer hope to create without the aid of it?"

"True…" Weiss acquiesced, but then persisted, "but I know dust, Doctor. This… isn't dust for simply energy, this is for battle. I mean… I guess if I'm not allowed you can't tell me, but it's clearly for a weapon."

The engineer bowed his head, closing his eyes and giving a heavy sigh. "Okay, fine. It's a weapon: A highly advanced weapon."

"Is it another Penny?" Weiss said. She remembered from the "Dime a Dozen" project: more Pennies were to be developed in the future. She could only imagine how much dust it required to manage the battle capabilities of such a complicated machine, also to _sustain an aura._ Yet the fact that THE Dr. Polendina was involved in this dust really raised her suspicions. (She never heard of "the" Dr. Polendina before, but with Penny adopting his name, one can only imagine how invested into the project he was, even without knowledge of him being director)

A growl emanated and vibrated through the beard. "Now I know why Pluto calls Schnees 'stubborn.'" He didn't say anything else than that, and Weiss decided not to push. She got an answer.

 _They're making another Penny. I mean, I guess that makes sense, since her only downfall was a rather specific counter-semblance._ However, there was something nagging at her. A large portion of Penny's creation process was redacted, often when involving her aura. While designing a new Penny may seem innocent, what else was being repeated that needed to be hidden? Did it even concern Weiss?

She wasn't unfamiliar with questionable methods to achieve an end goal. Her Father perfected that with his business. In spite of his rather aggressive and amoral business philosophy, the success of the company, and the spread of affordable dust, was a byproduct of his amoral behavior. It seemed that logic overcame ethics often in Atlas, and while that didn't sound too controversial, sometimes people needed to be stepped on for the best result. Her Father chose the faunus and the poor. What did Dr. Glass and Dr. Polendina choose?

Weiss rarely questioned what happened in Atlas or her father's company. She always knew her father was a scumbag, why else would she leave for Beacon? However, all her life she just went with the flow in terms of who served in authority, and now, here she was, questioning the morals of someone who she barely knew, and someone who she knew had the right intentions. How much had Beacon affected her? Was she truly _thinking_ for the first time?

They finally arrived at what she assumed to be Dr. Polendina's personal lab. The monitor was muted, so Penny's voice never spoke, but typed. The place was neat, with everything filed according to the system she was just so recently educated about: not a stray paper or uncleaned beaker in sight. She followed Dr. Polendina and set up what she was carrying according to his actions. She was always good at following by visual example; Father rarely explained things, often relying on just witnessing an action and assuming it to be proper.

"Father, do you wish for this glass of water to be placed on your personal filing desk?" asked an unfamiliar, monotone voice.

After a heavy sigh, the engineer replied, "yes, please." Weiss could recognize his anticipation for further questions. She didn't want to disappoint.

"So…. He's the next A.I.?" She looked at who spoke, it was clearly an Atlesian knight, if not more decorated and given beefier armor. She didn't know much of the automated soldier projects (Clearly not enough to have heard of Penny beforehand) but she gathered that this was an advanced soldier A.I. Made sense, Penny wasn't a fighter in the mind, and she died.

"The 'Dime a Dozen' project is confidential under the Atlas government; I cannot say anything about it." _Huh_ , Weiss thought, _He just unwittingly dropped the name of the project, even though I already know. Maybe if I press enough buttons?... But then again, this is my first day here; best not try anything too risky._ "I understand," Weiss said instead, "I guess, since my partner was so close to Penny… I am curious." _However, I could try my luck innocently enough…_

"You were Ruby's partner, right?" Dr. Polendina asked, as Weiss nodded adamantly.

Weiss would never consider herself a friend of Penny: out of respect. She rarely gave the robot the time of day, considering her awkward and unbearable on the same level of Jaune, though Penny at least didn't flirt with her. Ruby, however, gained fairly attached to her for some reason, and, considering Ruby's patience and desire to befriend anybody, that shouldn't have surprised her. However, she was a friend of Ruby's, and when Penny was demolished, Weiss couldn't help but grieve for the sake of her teammate. Heck, even if someone like Cardin perished she would grieve, but the fact that Ruby saw the good in Penny made it all the more tragic. Her first thought when she saw Penny torn apart was, "oh… no…. No! Ruby can't lose a friend like this! NO!" She vowed to be with her; to support her in her grief.

She did just that for a few minutes, then the "explosion-at-the-top-of-the-tower" happened.

 _Ugh!_ She inwardly lamented. _If I can just go five seconds without remembering that night!_

Five seconds passed as nothing was said, until Dr. Polendina decided to break it.

"Penny told me much about Ruby, how she figured out Penny's true nature but didn't care. How she weighed about as much as a pillow, but was also as huggable as a pillow…" The bearded man laughed as it seemed he forgot his "daughter's" terrible fate. "I warned her not to interact with the outside world, to remain safe under the surveillance of Atlas personnel…. And it was I who put her in danger by letting her into the Vytal festival… How ironic is that?"

Was it ironic? Weiss had to consider it since irony was always so easily thrown around without really understanding what it meant. It beat thinking about that night again.

"But… I must move forward, and this time, he will not die for my mistakes." He turned his head towards the robot that was standing there, awaiting orders. It didn't show any signs of intelligence outside of its programming, as with most , which made Weiss think.

"Uh… Dr. Polendina, Penny was… awkward, but she showed much more signs of intelligence than the A.I. that scripted her… How was that possible?"

She wasn't even granted a grunt, just an audible silence as the engineer made an obvious attempt to ignore her. Weiss huffed in frustration as she looked at Dr. Polendina, trying her luck as she tapped her foot showcasing that she demanded a reply.

"Nickel, can you please escort her to the main dust labs, where she can assist someone else?" That wasn't the reply she was hoping for. "Yes, I can Father." The robot moved over to Weiss and wrapped its spindly yet strong arm around hers, and yanked her out of the room. "It was nice talking with you Weiss," called out Dr. Polendina, with a hint of relief in his voice. Weiss only replied with a frustrated sigh; she didn't need to be polite while she was being dragged by a 6 foot 5 robot against her will.

When they entered the hallway Weiss started to object, "can you let go of me?" She tried pulling back and wriggling her arm free, but the firm grasp of metal refused to budge. "I have been told by Father to escort you to a new location. I will not release you until you are at that location." The male voice was smooth yet toneless. To think it had this little personality, yet you still needed lines and lines of code just to make this _thing_ have the ability to express its insanely limited perception on the world. Weiss could only imagine that "Nickel" would not be capable of any of the complex array of emotions Penny exhibited, yet when she interacted with the base A.I. for Penny, she couldn't imagine the same thing for it.

Was it because of the aura? That was the only explanation. Yet, there was still the nagging thought in her head.

 _Where did the aura come from?_

* * *

The plan had succeeded, yet what that Cinder woman promised was not fulfilled. Only Beacon fell, not all of Vale, and the dragon was not technically alive. Atlas was to fall next, leaving only Mistral and Vacuo to stand and fight, and Mistral itself was already webbed with their influence. However, the plan was not fully executed as promised, and now, the person pacing around the room could only feel nervous.

Back against the wall, it would only take time before their partnership was revealed. That their partnership is what caused Atlas to lose its machines. What exposed Penny. What led to the corruption of the CCT. Their alliance caused that. Now with her missing, the second half was vulnerable.

There must be action: desperate and calculated. There wasn't much time to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: Robots, Spies, and the White Fang oh my! By the way, what are they doing in the outer reaches of Atlas, wouldn't Adam the Edgelord be trying to find Blake, or something? All will be answered.**

 **And the return of Ciel Soleil! That person who's only character trait we know is that she's very organized, detailed, and punctual. Also, fun fact, her mother's name in this fic, Kuu Soleil, is the Finnish word for "Moon." So… Moon Sun… yeah. Don't worry, you'll finally see Ciel fight eventually, I just didn't want to waste her skill on some random goons.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Citrus-t Issues

**A/N: Time skip ahead! You have been warned!**

 **I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"So, you want me to lead a party to secure the minor signal tower?"

Winter Schnee always wanted to fulfill her duty towards her kingdom and her General, but she still wanted to be near her sister. Indeed, Weiss had been working in Dr. Glass's lab complex, codenamed Pandora, for around a month now, and seemed to be recovering well. The fact she had something that got her out of the house and away from the grasp of her father, with whom she had tried to come to terms with but still, there was a lot left to do. Without her there, she had no idea what Father and Weiss could do to each other. Father still viewed Dr. Glass as someone who could only exacerbate the already weak bond those two share, and his frustration on these things generally lead to… bad things.

However, everyone had family drama, and she could only delay her duty towards her job so long. Besides, as much as she rarely realized it, Weiss was a fully grown woman now: she recently turned eighteen. When she saw Weiss willingly ignore their father, excited at the prospect of "exploring Remnant," Winter knew her little sister was ready to leave her nurturing wing, in spite of the internal protest of the elder sister's mind. It was time to return to her duty outside of her sister. It was time to serve Remnant.

Ms. Beryl Simpson, a tall yet sheepish woman nodded. Her aquamarine hair draped down to her shoulders, as she wore a woman business suit that was black with yellow lining around the collar, and a green dress shirt, with no tie. "I understand that leading at Atlas party to Vale may lead to unwanted resistance from civilians, but we have to secure these smaller towers if we are to safely rewire the CCT."

"What if we run into resistance outside of these villages?" Winter directed towards General Ironwood. "You yourself have claimed of the likelihood of the other kingdoms coming to intercept any sign of Atlas interference, along with presence of the White Fang near our borders…"

"We assume the White Fang are here for their political agenda against your family, Winter. They won't go for the massive Atlesian forces that will be accompanying you, and if they come for you…" he paused, "I have seen you in combat, Officer Schnee, I have no concern for your ability to handle some bombastic ideologues."

Winter nodded; she understood. Re-establishing the CCT was imperative in order to avoid war. Should communication continue to be muted, diplomacy will either be limited or ignored all together. Atlas had been preparing for an attack at their borders, the villages in their territory were spruced up with additional military reserves, and the workers at Pandora have been developing technologies to surpass the missing manpower at the capital. She smiled, knowing that her sister had a small part in that effort.

"How shall the components be transported and installed, Ms. Simpson?" Winter turned to the sheepish woman, who jolted at the stimulus of being called out. She straightened out her already impeccable attire and responded.

"There will be a team of engineers that are to be escorted by your unit, along with the cargo" she began, avoiding contact yet standing rigid at attention, "you needn't worry about the procedure upon arriving at your destination. All you need to do is ensure their safe arrival then safe departure."

"There will be multiple ventures," General Ironwood added, "you are simply monitoring the most… dangerous sector. While the avian Grimm population shouldn't impede the journey on the bullhead, you are headed to the shared regions between Vacuo and Vale, and Vacuosi's are generally… unfavorable towards Atlas personnel. We can imagine heavy protest, in spite of our rather innocent claims. You are NOT to engage unless it threatens the lives of those on the mission, and please use your diplomatic skills that I know you have. You will be departing after the winter festival, I don't want Wagner's wrath if he had me to blame for you not being able to attend the Schnee Gala tomorrow." Ironwood returned to sitting down at his desk, "that will be all, Schnee and Simpson. There are other manners I must unfortunately attend to."

As if on cue, Dr. Pluto Glass emerged from the massive double doors. Smirking at the two women, he said, "do hope the mission goes well, I need to contact my pen pals and tell them of all the sweet drama I've been experiencing these last weeks!" He did however mutter towards Winter, "do be safe. I would hate to imagine my training wasn't good enough." He loudly patted her shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, the General and I have some bro talk!"

"Bro talk?" Ironwood questioned.

"Heh, I've been talking with Flynt lately, apparently that's what people…" Winter closed the doors behind her as she left with Ms. Simpson. Dr. Glass was one of her professors, and certainly trained her well, but there were many times she just wished Dr. Glass would just shut his mouth. While she couldn't physically do that, she can at least shut the door, separating herself from whatever that madman had to say.

"So, you think these upgrades to the peripheral towers will re-instate the CCT?" Winter asked, turning to the supposed expert on telecommunications.

"It should. The CCT was developed with these safeguards. While programmed to be shut down whenever one kingdom lost its communicative capabilities, it was ensured by the previous Atlas engineers that there should be alternative methods than building a brand new CCT tower would allow for communication to be restored."

"Hopefully we can restore it before there's a major mess. I've heard rumors from patrol drones that Mistralian and Vacuosi troops have already started approaching the Atlas border."

"Rumors? You work for the military yet all you know are rumors?" Ms. Simpson asked. Winter sighed, the scientist portion of the Atlas government always assumed that every Atlas specialist to every private soldier was well informed. They weren't. They were just given orders and they followed them. Information that was given was only information that was pertinent, and since Winter rarely dealt with internal defense, she needn't know how progressed the other kingdoms were in their hostility.

However, the scientists rarely understood that. With Atlas forming the entirety of the government, the bureaucracy was simplified to only two factions, the military, and the scientists. The military functioned in defense, whereas the scientists functioned in the development of said defense. Politicking was unnecessary, all one needed to do was excel in one of these two categories, or both like Dr. Glass did, and an involvement in the government of Atlas was confirmed.

Ms. Simpson was an electrical engineer and computer scientist; she wasn't trained to fight Grimm nor human, yet all things considered, Beryl Simpsom probably had a higher rank than Winter. She was the de facto boss of the CCT, one of the most important public facilities in all of Remnant, and even if Winter never had to answer to her, Ms. Simpson's word held more credence to the General than hers.

Which was why expressing her shortcomings was so irksome; Winter liked feeling important. She liked feeling in the know. She didn't have any ambition to run Atlas, but she wanted to be close to Ironwood…. Not romantically but professionally, and having to admit you are out of the loop further than a dorky engineer and that madman named Pluto always hurt her ego. She wanted to state she heard all reports of what happened in the perimeter of Atlas. She wanted to state she had classified information to Ms. Simpson, but if she was to be honest, she couldn't. She was just following orders, and using the limited information given to her.

"Rumors are, unfortunately, sometimes the best way to get information no one wants to give you." Winter grimaced at her own admittance for being in the dark. Why would the General put her in this situation? Clearly he trusted her enough to lead the most dangerous part of this joint mission, but not enough to know all that goes on.

"Wow. I would have thought they'd keep you informed." Ms. Simpson meekly replied, in spite of the brazen context of such a statement. "I understand though, for someone involved in communication the government doesn't love communicating with me that much. However, I suddenly got a massive promotion in their respect due to recent events."

Winter looked at Beryl as she gave a small smile, "once they know they _need_ you, not 'make use of you' but _need_ you, then you may get the recognition you deserve." The woman shrugged, walking away, making no other attempt at conversation. _Typical awkward engineers_ , Winter internalized, but she realized that Beryl was possibly right. When was she uniquely _needed_? Indeed it was a troubling thought.

Winter sighed. She missed it when all of her insecurities could simply be traced to "daddy issues."

* * *

Flynt lounged on his bed, whistling a catchy tune lodged into his head. He didn't think it was that good tune… it was the tune Neon played over and over last week, and now it perpetually replayed deep in his subconscious. Flynt had said before and would say it again, Neon was a good friend but her taste in music couldn't even be considered _taste_.

He put his headphones in, trying to listen to some smooth jazz to drown out the atrocious techno-dubstep-whatever-it-was-called. How many times can a person withstand hearing the word… no, it couldn't even be called a word… the _syllable_ "nyan" so many times in a row must be a byproduct of Neon's aura. Forget that semblance that made her shoot out rainbows and allowed her to ignore friction to slow her down; her true semblance was the ability to enjoy the worst things imaginable: the worst things.

Still, when she wasn't playing music, or watching 10 hour long looping internet videos, or accidentally blinding him with aura infused rainbows, Neon was the best partner Flynt could have asked for. He needed the optimism and rebellious spirit in the cold, drab steel that was Atlas academy. While she may annoy him at times, if Flynt was paired up with the multitude of stuck-up army brats or stoic human cinder blocks, Flynt would have taken out his trumpet and ripped a hole in his dorm room in sheer frustration. He'd take an annoying goofball than a stick in the mud any day.

Which is why it was good the "K" and "I" of Team FNKI were also odd individuals in regards to the typical Atlesian student, however… they also had their issues, and he was rather thankful they weren't staying with him over the break. Those two became partners, and after a month of the most torturous "will-they-won't-they," he'd ever witness, he came back to his dorm having it smell of… lemons: citrusy, sour, lemons. Why did the room smell like lemons? Well, apparently those two "did something" and tried to hide the smell it made by spaying lemon-scented air freshener throughout the room. They never told Flynt, but he found the bottle stashed away next to some… "protection."

Whenever those two were in the room alone together, Flynt knew he would come back to the smell of artificial lemons. While he could learn to live with that, the sad attempts of keeping their relationship a "secret," along with trying to stop Neon from barging in on their "quality time," their affair was as much of a chore as it was admittedly cute. Still… could they at least pick a different air freshener? Flynt hated the smell of lemons.

So, with those two off, whether they are together or not, Flynt didn't have to deal with them. Maybe they'll make an announcement about their relationship and maybe the room could get less awkward. He could only hope.

However, there was another person in his thoughts, and she also was in the room with Neon and he: the heiress, Weiss Schnee. After the first day, they actually wound up working in the same lab, helping the same lower end scientists at the facility he now knew was called "Pandora." (Dr. Glass never called it that: he preferred the term, "my lab.")

Dr. Glass told Flynt to not tell Weiss what he did, and he was glad to. He didn't want to think of that… aura sampling ever again in his life. He recovered from it, but it was painful, and Pluto promised that he would be given information in the process of his "aura culturing" if he so wished, or that Dr. Glass also owed him a favor. Flynt just took his pay raise and the favor and went. He wasn't curious about what that guy was doing, and he wanted no part in it.

However, thankfully conversation with Weiss rarely revolved around lab work. She occasionally whined that she couldn't get any information on that Penny robot from the staff, but other than that, it was just casual small talk. What music they liked to listen to, the shenanigans of their teams, and even on the construction of their weapons. Weiss was actually very impressed with the flawless integration of wind dust with an actual functioning trumpet. She claimed she never could of thought of that, but it made "such an annoying weapon to deal with." Flynt even inspected Myrtenaster, and while it was fairly standard and unimpressive from a design standpoint, it was that simple grace that really reflected well the Weiss he was starting to know.

Flynt couldn't believe it himself, he was friends with a Schnee.

She wasn't the most vocal of company, but that's what Neon was for. Weiss sat at the desk (after explaining some of the actions of "K" and "I", Weiss did NOT want to sit on either of their unused beds) reading a book or polishing the notes from earlier today. She had no desire to pursue a career in science, but she thought that anything that could be a learning experience should be treated as one. Flynt had to admire that about her, even if he thought it was pretty pointless.

"Ohmigosh! You got to listen to this!"

"I swear to Oum Neon, if this is some trashy 10 loop of some meme I will cut your tail off!" Weiss said with audible venom in her voice. It was friendly venom, but it was enough for Neon to put on a fake face of terror. "Oh no, the princess wants to hurt the innocent kitty Katt?" She pouted in faux fear and then shook her head, "no silly! Listen!" She turned on the radio.

" _Try our new fried chicken with Vacuosi fire sauce! It will light up…_ " Neon pouted in disappointment, "If you didn't interrupt me you would have not missed it!" She threw the radio onto her bed then hopped up on the same bed, her butt crashing into it and making her bounce along the mattress's reverberations. "There's a party to celebrate the upcoming Atlas winter celebration down in one of my faaaaaaaveee clubs! They said discounted drinks, open mic, DANCING!" Neon waved her hands in the air, "Flynt, we have to go, pleeeaaaasseee." Flynt laughed, and nodded his head, "sounds like fun Neon. I could use some partying after all this stuck-up lab coat work. Besides, I finally got my paycheck! I can spend a bit of it!"

"Yes!" Neon stood up, fist bumping the air, "and you, Weiss, you're coming with us!" She didn't ask for the heiress's opinion, Flynt knew that Neon knew that Weiss was going to party with them.

"Uh… I don't think I should. I mean, Father is having a get together tomorrow night, and I am expected to make an…." Neon then gasped, "ohmigosh! I forgot about the Schnee shindig every year! I've always wanted to go! Since we invited you with us you can invite us…"

"Uh…" Weiss was starting to look incredibly uncomfortable. Flynt had to step in, "Neon. I'm sure she would love to, but I can imagine her father has very… particular standards for those who can attend. Like important dignitaries, politicians, Atlas faculty… and considering you are… well, rambunctious, destructive, and an unashamed faunus to boot," Flynt could hear both Weiss and Neon give a sharp sigh at the remark, "I don't think Weiss could be allowed to invite you or me. Correct?"

"Yeah…" Weiss said, sadness evident in her voice. Flynt nodded, and gave Neon a look trying to tell her it wasn't the heiress's fault her father was a dick. Neon understood and perked up once again and said, "well that doesn't matter. We're taking you with us anyway!"

"But I should get prepared…"

"You don't need a FULL DAY to get prepared for some uptight suit-and-tie deal anyway; you would look proper and gorgeous if you were wearing a potato sack!" Neon leered at the uncomfortable Weiss, giving off a wink. "Besides, when was the last time you had fun?"

"Fun?..." Weiss looked inwardly confused. Flynt could only imagine the humorous and cliché inner monologue happening in her head right now. _When was the last time I had fun? Do I know how to have fun? Is fun a thing I'm capable of experiencing?_ Flynt ran through every tired thought of someone realizing they don't have fun, and she can imagine Weiss having them all flowing in her head like a jumbled alphabet soup.

"You're going Weiss. Only I am able to change Neon's mind." And Flynt looked directly into Weiss's eyes, lowering his shades, "and I'm not going to."

She gave a huff, "Father's gonna kill me for this." She audibly muttered, and she returned to her notes. "What time should we head downtown Neon?"

"Well…. It starts at eight, but… well… fun doesn't start till ten though, doesn't it?"

"Sounds like a plan, we head there at nine…" Flynt could here Weiss give a sigh, probably in reaction to how late they were going to stay up.

"Don't worry Weiss, we'll only be there until… like… four in the morning."

Weiss groaned and bashed her head on the desk, "Father is going to kill me."

"Nah he won't," Flynt said, grinning, "because I'll push him into a lava geyser before that happens. And I know how much that sucks."

* * *

General Ironwood sat at his desk, the schematics of the soon-to-be-completed Nickel unit displayed for him to see. He thought that Penny was an impressive machine, but with this, Dr. Polendina had outdone himself.

"Did he have to make it so tall?" Pluto complained. Ironwood smirked at the short man's expense, "I mean, it would be much more efficient and less expensive to make the robot as small as possible given its impressive arsenal. But, he just had to make it tall!"

"Intimidation is as important as sound battle tactics before a fight Pluto, I thought you of all people would understand that, considering the amount of duels you watch as a Professor here." Ironwood matter-of-factly stated.

"Well, yes, but…. I don't think that's what Glister was thinking of when he made the bastard almost 8 feet tall!"

"That does seem a bit excessive…" Ironwood did nod along. "Still, I don't think he's doing it to make fun of your height…"

"He used my body dimensions as a scale to Nickel's size in the schematics."

"Okay, maybe Dr. Polendina IS doing it to make you feel short." Ironwood surrendered, "but you can't object to anything else. This is… rather impressive."

"The ponytail is a bit weird though." Okay, Ironwood had to admit, the ponytail was weird. The body boasted of a pale, young looking man who stood at the aforementioned impressive height. He was dressed rather plain, with long dark-washed jeans, massive metallic boots that looked more like fuel canisters (which they were), a long sleeve white polo shirt with an overly large grey vest and black gloves. His hair was a dark grey, with noticeable bangs that drooped down to the machine's cheeks, and that ponytail, which didn't seem to put the hair in order at all, and was only there for show. There was a reason Dr. Polendina did not work in fashion for men.

"Still, it doesn't matter how it looks, but what matters is the weapons." Pluto nodded, and Ironwood was all the more impressed by the arsenal presented by the Nickel unit. Imbedded with in his arms were collapsed round shields with buzz saws within their interior. They could be thrown and replaced by two backups further stocked up the arm. With the fast rotating saw blades the unit could cut through almost anything, not necessarily graceful but effective. Also, the shield component provided the ultimate defense for the already sturdy machine.

Tied to its feet where boots that where laced with dust throwers. Fire, ice, wind, electricity, stone… his feet could create storms just by kicking. The weapon was optimized by Dr. Glass himself, so that maximum output could be given with maximum efficiency.

This was a weapon that could fight a Maiden if it had to… and that's what Ironwood and Glass were keeping in mind.

"We'll upload the aura two days from now: after the Schnee Winter Festival Gala. You're welcome to attend the upload if you already aren't recovering from a hangover or something."

Ironwood heaved a heavy sigh, "you know I can't drink Pluto, my synthetic liver isn't that strong…"

"I know, I'm just saying if you accidentally acquiesce to a toast out of 'civility' and accidentally waste yourself. It's actually rather funny how such a large man like you can't even take a sip without losing it."

"Well, what about you?" Ironwood returned in kind, "you AREN'T that big!"

"Shut it, General, you know I don't drink much, I just like teasing people sober." The mad scientist went towards the door, "anything else you have for me, James?"

"You've read all the reports, Pluto. Just be prepared, and make sure all those that can't fight are safe… also," the General remembered he wanted to ask him something, "I noticed that you declined the government security detail to accompany you to the Schnee Winter Gala… Any reason."

"Oh, I found my own private security. Besides, who would want to kill me?"

"Half the council and Wagner Schnee himself… wait you have your own private security, since when?"

"Since Flynt's cultured aura finally matured…" Pluto gave a look that attempted to seem mysterious, but really it just seemed obnoxious.

"Pluto… what did you do?"

"Before the Nickel upload, I thought it would be important to see if the cultured aura functioned the way a normally extracted aura does… and it does!"

"Pluto… do I want to know?"

"No."

"Do I need to know?"

"….maybe."

"Oum my Monty Pluto, I miss it when we just debated politics…"

"No you don't. You hate screaming matches, and hate realizing that I was right… but now isn't the time for that sadly. We're at war," and Pluto opened the door and began to leave the room, "and before we can dust off our shoulders, we have to fight." The door closed, leaving Ironwood alone.

* * *

Outside of the door, the mad doctor was greeted by his new personal bodyguard. She had a pixelated, green smile plastered on a TV screen, which juxtaposed her copper colored hair. "Okay Penny, it's time we find you a dress!"

Penny responded with a "Sensational! I can't wait to hit this fly party up like it's hot!"

 _So…_ Pluto thought, _you give a robot an aura of someone who's so cool like Flynt Coal, and you get someone who's trying so hard to be cool, but isn't… Makes sense_

"Do… try to refrain from using colloquialisms in the presence of our…." Pluto then imagined Wagner's annoyance at his new friend, "then again, say what you want to say. I'm sure everyone would love it!"

"That does sound so swagalicious!"

 _Okay… How the hell did that word get into her dictionary? The aura affects the A.I. more than I thought… Though would Flynt ever use a word like 'swagalicious?'_

* * *

Weiss had gotten to know Flynt personally for one month, and from that time they bonded. However, from all that time, she had never heard the guy say something as so unapologetically lame as "swagalicious" until now.

However, it could be forgiven because she was talking to his mother, who was the waitress at their restaurant. Neon and Flynt decided to head downtown earlier than they planned to get a bite to eat at one of Flynt's favorite restaurants… or at least, one where his mother worked. She seemed like a nice lady, if a little flustered and busy, but not enough to ignore her boy. She unironically used the term "swagalicious," and Flynt used it as well…. Maybe it's an inside joke?

"So, how are you Neon? I have like 30 seconds before my other tables get mad at me…" said the breathy woman. "Oh, I'm just doing super Mrs. Coal! And look! We made a friend from an enemy!" Neon then grabbed Weiss by the shoulder, much to her discomfort, and dragged the side of her body into the cat faunus chest. "Look! It's…"

"Weiss Schnee…" the woman said, eyes widening in recognition. _Great_ , Weiss scowled internally, _another person who hates me because I'm a Schnee._

"She's cool, Mom, don't worry," Flynt gave Weiss a look letting her know it was time for her to speak.

While still being half smothered by Neon, Weiss responded, "I am, Mrs. Coal. Your son is fantastic company in Dr. Glass's labs." She wrested herself from Neon, stood up, and extended her hand in greetings.

She took it, and said, "so, Flynt never told me he was working with a Schnee," her eyes gave a tired yet piercing look. Her husband lost his job because of Weiss's father, and Weiss could feel the restrained malice that exuded itself from the individual.

"Maybe it was so I could introduce myself not as my father's daughter, but as myself, who… isn't… my father?" She winced at her own words dying in her mouth. It seemed a lot better in her head. If Beacon taught her anything, is that all the etiquette training in the world did not mean you were good at interacting with people. She closed her eyes, expecting the grip to tighten and accusations to start flying, just like when she met Flynt for the first time.

She laughed, "oh you're just adorable! Sorry if I gave you the death glare there…. Your father did kind of screw us over…" a hint of sadness was in her voice, but there was no anger, at least not directed specifically towards her. She turned to Flynt, "I won't tell your father though… he'll be a little bit less rational about your friendship…. Or…" She gave a wink towards Flynt, who shook his head and said, "naw, she's just a friend. I can't keep Neon's paws off of her." The two laughed as Neon gave a flirty giggle, as Weiss just stood there looking as red as marinara sauce. She sat back down without a word as Mrs. Coal left to take care of her other tables.

She buried her head in the menu as Neon inched up to Weiss, then violently patted her back that her head slammed on the table. "Don't worry about it! We're just messing with you! We know you like guys, nothing wrong with it! Though if you do change your mind…" Neon seductively started massaging the flustered back of Weiss. While Neon was certainly good at massages, Weiss did not want to humor the overly-coquettish faunus. Weiss forced herself back up and gave a nasty glare at Neon, who just playfully shrugged and stuck out her tongue. "Why do I hang out with you two?" The heiress grumbled.

"Because we're the only two people who aren't stuck-up, cold, or just plain mad."

Weiss looked at Flynt and gestured at Neon.

"Okay, maybe a little mad, but you know what I mean."

"I do…" Weiss huffed. "When am I going to meet the rest of your team? Despite their… closeness, are they at least normal?"

Flynt shrugged, "Our team name is FNKI, Weiss."

"Fair enough."

She looked over the menu and tried to find the dish with the lowest salt. "Hm… so how good is the chicken breast in lemon sauce?" She asked, and Flynt inexplicably shuddered.

* * *

The club was loud, and Weiss felt out of her element. She often refused to join Yang on these excursions, but that was because Weiss (and Yang) were under-aged. Now she wasn't, and, to be honest, she trusted Flynt in a party scene than any of her other team-mates. Ruby was too young, Blake had some… interesting secret hobbies, and Yang would more than likely cause a ruckus. Flynt at least seemed like a less flirty Neptune, who also happened to know how to dance.

Going to a party with Neon though… That was a bad idea.

"Woooo! Hey Weiss, you GOT to try this!" A tall glass with a colorful liquid was jammed into Weiss's hand. "It's AMAZING! Don't worry cutie, it's on me! Don't want to have your daddy figuring out where you were through some shady credit card tracking! WOOOOO!" Neon then dissolved into the crowd of sweaty young people, her tail stretching above people's heads as if to help people find where she was. Or, as Weiss took it, knew where to avoid.

She timidly took a sip of the drink in her hand, and had to admit it tasted very good. It was…. strawberry lemonade, but with a little something in it. She didn't know what, but the more she sipped, the less rigid she felt. The less she felt of the pressure of the hundreds of people crammed in a small space. The less ashamed she felt when she saw Neon on the bar swinging all of her assets to the lecherous jeers of the patrons. Wait… when did Neon get up there? And… why was her drink empty? And why were there other empty glasses surrounding the table she was staying at.

Weiss took a step forward and felt her high heel bend. She staggered and bumped into a random patron. "I'm so sorry," is what Weiss thought she said, however, what she really said sounded like an unholy fusion of those three words.

The other guy was drunk, so instead of getting angry he just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, pretty lady. I'd love you to bump into me again!" He smacked her thigh, since she was facing him, and Weiss's face contorted to a look of utter distaste. "You.." she started, "don-tuch-k mee lyk dat mister, du u no hu u r taaalkin' 2?" It was about as easy to understand Weiss as it was to understand Dr. Oobleck if he had a lisp and a previous stroke.

The guy moved forward, "hey girl, I meant nothing mean by that! In fact, I want it to be niiiice," suddenly a dark hand appeared on the man's shoulder. "Back off man, my friend got her way too drunk. Now she's my responsibility," Flynt Coal gave a dangerous glare through his shades.

"Hey man, you her boyfriend?" Weiss blushed heavily at that. She wasn't Flynt's boyfriend, but she had to admit… He seemed really sexy right now. _Damn it!_ Weiss chastised herself, _How did I let myself drink so much?_ Flynt paid no mind to Weiss, keeping his eyes on the guy. "No, but I'm her friend, and I won't let some scumbag like you take advantage of her."

"You better not be callin' me names dude, because I'll…" before he could finish the threat, Flynt separated into four versions of himself, each one giving the guy the stink eye. "Uh…" the man said, "I'm… going to leave you alone." The Flynts converged into one, "good choice," he said with a smile. "Hey Weiss, follow me outside will you?"

"Yesh Fluh-hint!" Weiss was cognizant enough to feel incredibly embarrassed by the whole deal. Her mind, while certainly relaxed, was horrified as her body failed to respond to her motive desires. Flynt noticed this and took her by the arm, and led her to the outside porch, which consisted of mostly smokers and couples looking at the stars. "People will bug you less out here, I'm sorry, I should've stopped Neon from slipping you all those drinks."

"It's fine, it's not your fault." Weiss said, forcing herself to say it without any, drunk-speech happening, though the visible effort made Flynt laugh. "You know, Weiss, for someone who didn't even leave the table to dance, you sure made it an interesting night those last five minutes."

"You want to dance, Flynt?" Weiss couldn't control that question from escaping her mouth, as she leaned in closer to the dark-skinned trumpeter. He snickered and replied, "you really are just SMASHED right now, aren't you Weiss?" He didn't move away from the leaning in Weiss, their faces just inches from each other. His breath smelled of beer, he had been drinking too, yet obviously not as much as Weiss.

"Why are you so nice to me Flynt?" Weiss felt that question escape from her mouth without thought or desire to let it out, "I mean… I'm so uptight, and moody, and bitchy, and my family ruined yours, and…" Flynt shushed her with a finger, still smiling.

"Well, yes, you are all those things, but… I dunno. Maybe I just like knowing there is a Schnee out there that I can call a human being?" The smile didn't leave his face, and they didn't move from their close proximity. Weiss's alcohol hazed mind focused on Flynt, wondering if the man thought she was pretty. _Wait, what? Why am I?..._ She found herself leaning forward… then lean further forward as she lost her balance and fell into Flynt's arms, who was caught by surprise and staggered a bit after fully bracing the impact of the heiress.

"Did… I do that?" Weiss heard Neon's voice as she tried to push herself of Flynt and recompose herself, but then she staggered backwards onto the wooden railing. "Yeah, you fucked her up," Flynt said, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Mission accomplished!"

"She won't be able to go home like this Neon!" Flynt sighed in exasperation.

"I can get myself home thank you very much," Weiss tried to protest, as her legs continued to sway and swagger.

"Then we'll take her home," exclaimed Neon, already zooming in behind Weiss to support her from behind, with the faunus's hands mercifully away from Weiss's behind.

"What do you think will happen to us if we, a faunus and a clearly not upper-class Atlesian show up at the Schnee estate with a drunk Weiss, what are the odds we come out of that alive!"

"Well, she can't stay in our room! If she doesn't return home, Papa Schnee will probably go ballistic! I mean, Weiss stated that he probably doesn't tuck her in so she has to be there by morning or we're still dead!"

Flynt nodded, and Weiss was incredibly surprised to hear such an astute observation from Neon: color her impressed… and red… the world around her started blurring together.

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't, unless," a smile sparked across Flynt's face. "I'm going to call in a favor!" Neon nodded, with a smile, "Oooh, who owes you a favor?" Flynt's smile only grew larger when he said, "one of the most influential men in all of Atlas!"

* * *

Dr. Polendina was up late at night putting the finishing touches on the Nickel unit. The A.I. upload was ready, so he might as well commence it. Dr. Glass was with him, but he got some message on his scroll, and said he needed to do something "for a friend." The idea that Pluto had friends was a novel idea to him, but he had to wonder what it was, since the man just started laughing almost uncontrollably as he left the robotics center. The laugh echoed from the hallway, with the occasional, "Oh, this is just SO RICH!"

The bearded man shrugged, as he hooked up the completed Nickel unit into the Atlesian Elite Knight. "Father, am I to be uploaded soon?"

"Yes, but you won't be completed yet: you still will need to do an aura transfer. However, we can test your compatibility with the body, see if there are any kinks in your programming that we can smooth over to improve compatibility."

"That sounds most prudent, Father." The robot agreed, though without any sentimentality in the agreement. Dr. Polendina bowed his head. _Once he has the aura, he will have emotion. He could be a son. Now he's just a soldier who calls me 'Father.'_

The thought of the aura further irked Glister. Pluto refused to tell him the full origin of the aura he was developing. Dr. Glass kept few secrets from him, but the ones that he did he was certainly afraid of. Pluto kept secrets all the time from many people, but not many from him. As much as calling Pluto a friend sometimes irked him… Pluto was someone Glister trusted and had a cordial work relationship with, in spite of Pluto's annoying attitude.

But there were unsolved mysteries: why did Pluto have tubing implanted all over his body? (Normally hidden by his clothes, but when Pluto rolled his sleeves or loosened his shirt in warm environments, you can see them) Why did the Penny prototype suddenly go missing? What was this "Subject: Amber" that he saw in Dr. Glass's files, but was somehow too secret for HIS clearance level? Now… where did Experiment 43 come from?

He knew of the sample he got from Flynt Coal, though that also went missing from the labs. Yet he refused to divulge in the origin of the first-ever fragmented aura. Did he not trust him? Or would Glister not like the answer?...

He pressed some buttons on a console, and transferred the soldier's A.I. to the fully constructed Nickel unit. After a couple thoughtless minutes, albino eyes opened up and stared at Dr. Polendina.

"Father, was it a success?"

"Yes it was, Nickel Polendina. Yes it was."

* * *

 **A/N: I realized that we haven't had that many "fun" moments in this story. So "Lemons!" A Retro Penny trying to be "Hip with the Kids!" Drunk Weiss! Team FNKI! Are there any Flynt X Weiss shippers out there? (Looks across crowd) Oh hey there one guy! This one's for you! In all honesty, if Weiss interacts with Team FNKI in the next volume, oh you know there will be shipping. There is always shipping.**

 **As for the time skip, the way I see it, the Atlas Winter Festival is happening the same day Ruby decides to join team JNR for the road trip of a life time, so… yeah. They'll be on the road by the time the events of the next chapters go down, and now the plot is finally starting to thicken.**

 **And no, the tubing on Pluto does not mean he's a cyborg like Ironwood. Let's just say that… well… he doesn't like talking about them and tries to hide them for a reason.**

 **Follow! Favorite! REVIEW! Or not, I can't control you, the fact you read this far at least means you are interested in my story, which THANKS! As I said, this is not the type of story that gains traffic due to its heavy reliance on headcannon personalities and OCs. Hell, Atlas seems like a place RIDDLED with politics, and what do people love to read about from their action franchise? Politics! I'm George Lucas everybody!**

 **It should get more action packed in the later chapters, the set-ups are finally starting to come together….**


	6. Hangouts to Hangovers

**A/N: Woot! I LOVE how this fic is growing with every chapter! This may not have taken over the RWBY archive, but the only thing that matters is if the people who check it out enjoy it, which I hope y'all do!**

 **I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

Neon held on to the swaying Weiss. To say that Neon was fully sober would be like saying General Ironwood was fully flesh. However, relative to Weiss, Neon might as well be the type of person who takes grape juice instead of wine at church not because of recovering alcoholism, but because of _values._

"You know Flynt, I'm sorry for invading your personal space like that," Weiss said, or attempted to say, but thankfully for Weiss, Flynt and Neon were fluent in slur-speech.

"It's okay girl, I'll be honest, I enjoyed it!" Flynt said with his usual smile. _Are Flynt and Weiss…. Drunk flirting!? OMG I can't handle this right now!_ Neon let out an audible squee, but Weiss was too drunk to notice, though Flynt gave his partner a frustrated look.

"I mean, you're so nice… you remind me of my first crush Neptune, but without the brazen flirting with everybody, which is nice… Oh, I am so drunk to be thinking these things. Just… we've bonded, I've never felt romance before that much, and you're so nice to me…" Neon covered Weiss's mouth before she dug herself in further. Neon knew what was happening to Weiss. Many a times Neon got drunk and started pouring out her feelings to people she only slightly knew. Flynt was a nice guy and was the one person Weiss's age other than herself that Weiss hung out with, and naturally, drunk Weiss would become flirty to her only available guy friend. If Neon was more drunk, she would definitely be flirting hardcore with Weiss, not because she truly loved the heiress, just that flirting is fun and it's nice to feel fuzzy about someone, especially while buzzed beyond belief.

Neon also knew Flynt understood, as he just shook his head and said, "good idea Neon. I don't want to get screamed at for making her drunk and making her confess to me. I have no desire for that." However, Neon noticed a little blush on her team-mate. Well, who could blame him? Weiss, while not well endowed, was certainly a beautiful woman. _It should be nice, knowing that such a potentially powerful lady has a drunk crush on you…_ Neon mused this thought as she let go of Weiss's mouth as she just drooped and further slouched into the faunus's arms. Neon mewled and rubbed the heiress's hair. "Don't worry, Dr. Glassy-kins will pick you up and take you home!"

The three were waiting outside of the club, as the party still throbbed from within. Neon wished she could return to the throng of sweaty individuals, celebrate the form of her body and rock the stage, but she made Weiss drunk, so she had to help her team leader make her mistake right.

The fact it was Dr. Glass picking them up worried her a little, though. Of the many professors in Atlas, Dr. Pluto Glass was the least militant, most eccentric, and most understanding of all of them. However, due to his rank, he was also in charge of out-of-class discipline, which Neon was firmly aware of. Many times she was brought to his office, while he sat at the desk and while, claiming that rebelliousness was understandable for a "warrior faunus in such a school," he would deal out appropriate regulation punishment, even if he regretted it. Also, detention with him was THE WORST. He was the one that made it the most insufferable: while everyone else was just boring, Dr. Glass's detentions border-lined on cruel and unusual punishment.

Like the time she was forced to fight Atlas drones, only while clapping out chalked up blackboard erasers. They didn't even have blackboards, where did Dr. Glass get the erasers? He just laughed as the cat faunus vainly tried to stop the state of the art technology with puffs of chalky smoke and eraser fibers. She had nightmares for a week about that! She immediately regretted placing graffiti on that random wall.

Neon shuddered while still holding Weiss. "Flynt, is Dr. Glass going to kill us?"

Her partner and leader laughed, "Dr. Glass is probably laughing his ass of at us! He may punish us, but it won't be execution, he'd be too entertained by this."

Neon nodded. Yeah, that sounded like their professor. The many times she reported to him while in trouble, the mad scientist would say, "I hate punishing you for being entertaining, but it's my duty, and I don't want the General firing me, so…" in spite of some of his crueler punishments, he always did it with a sympathetic smile… except for that eraser punishment… She was glad blackboards were archaic.

"Dr. Glass…. Can…. Fuck, just… not tells my father about this… neither should you!" Weiss continued to claim, words tumbling out of her mouth as she swayed in Neon's arms. Neon giggled at the admittedly humorous yet pathetic display. While Weiss was the one who imbibed, Neon was the one who kept sneaking drinks into her hand… So… she could be blamed somewhat.

All she wanted to do was show Weiss a good time while securing one for herself. Was she a bad person? Flynt's look didn't disagree with her, but Neon felt a little guilty for rendering the rather rigid heiress into this slobby mess of an individual. I mean, she was openly flirting. _Openly flirting!_

"Oh wait, Neon!" Weiss swirled around in Neon's arms so that they were face to face, almost as if they were hugging. "All I do is bitch to you and sneer at you and ignore your advances. Now… I like guys… like, I know that. But any girl would be lucky, LUCKY, to have you!"

"Aw, that's so sweet! Flynt, can we keep her drunk all the time?" Neon knew what her leader's answer was going to be, so she didn't even listen or wait for a reply. "Though seriously Weiss it's okay, your just… really stressed."

"You two are the- _hic_ \- only people my age I can hang out with. And with your father and your… uh… faunushood? Is that a word? Why… do I deserve your kindness? I appreciate it soooo much…"

"I really hope she doesn't remember this," Flynt sighed, and Neon nodded in agreement. Weiss continued to embarrass herself by expressing all of her inner feelings towards them. How they have been so accepting without her deserving it. Truly, if the sober Weiss was here, she'd be screaming in indignation. It's not that Weiss wasn't mean, Neon just assumed that Weiss just really didn't like feeling vulnerable or let anyone privy to her emotions. Flynt told her how the heiress stomped out her tears on that fist train ride to the labs, in spite of the support from both her leader and Dr. Glass. In all honesty, she was hoping she could start bonding with their new friend more tonight, let her open up…

Not to this extent though. How many angst-ridden thoughts had this lady been bottling up inside her?

"So…. Like… shit. I miss my team. I miss my friends. I feel so lonely at the estate. Just, Winter is always at her job and I DON'T want to talk to Father… ohh… I hope Ruby's okay. And Jaune. Poor guy… I should have comforted him more…" tears started staining her eyes. Oh great, Neon said, Weiss is a mopey drunk.

"Hey, that's in the past! We're in the PRESENT!" Neon tried to cheer the heiress up before she descended into boozy melancholy. Those are NEVER fun to deal with.

"You know I wanted to be Pyrrha's partner… but we got Ruby and Jaune… and we were both better for it." Weiss shook her head lazily, "to think I'd be down a partner if we went down that sad road… Because Jaune made that woman happy…" She laughed with a dying spirit, as Neon racked her brain trying to think of a way to cheer Weiss up, as Flynt was too busy scoping out for their ride.

"Hey, let me tell you of the time Flynt and I met during initiation! It's SUCH a funny story!"

Too bad it wasn't that long of one, since "I crashed into him while he was fighting Grimm, and since my semblance doesn't slow me down we traveled for around 100 yards before finally ramming ourselves into a tree" can only be extrapolated so much.

Weiss however was laughing hysterically, "that sounds so much like you! Oh… Hey, the way Ruby and I met… She blew me up!" Neon's eyes widened, "ooh, tell me more girlfriend!" Neon felt a smile grow on her face. _It's working! It's working!_

"Hey Neon, our ride is here!" Flynt waved over to his partner, who just realized that she was still supporting/embracing Weiss. Neon blushed a little bit as she picked up the heiress bridal smile, giving her a silly wink.

"Put me down! I can walk Neon!" Weiss yawned and offered no resistance except for her words of protest as Neon unashamedly waltzed over to the limousine Flynt gestured her towards. A door opened up and a familiar face looked up. "Is she that drunk?"

"I am not THAT drunk! Let me down Neon!" Neon helped her into the seat as she scooted in next to the heiress. Dr. Pluto Glass pulled out a rectangular object with a needle-like point and placed said point in Weiss's objecting mouth. He removed it and looked at it. "Okay, not that drunk, but I'm assuming this your first time drinking Weiss?"

"Yeah… so what, I'm having FUN! You said yourself I should loosen up a little…"

The scientist gave a heavy sigh, "that was in the context of you standing like a rigid board every time I showed up to inspect your work. I did NOT say you should let Neon take you clubbing!" The doctor gave Neon a dirty look, "I'm assuming you had something to do with this?"

Neon laughed nervously, "mmmmaaaybe?"

"Thank you so much Doc!" Flynt scooted into the limo, sitting next to Pluto. "This is a pretty big solid."

"Your damn right this is a big 'solid.' Especially since I got to be at the Schnee residence tomorrow… wait…" Pluto looked at his watch, "later today. And here I am, helping you deliver her as drunk as a Qrow!"

"Drunk as a crow?" Flynt asked.

"Oh, uh, inside joke in Remnant's higher community. Everyone got their seatbelt in?"

Everyone nodded, even Weiss, who had more than willing assistance from Neon. "Good," Dr. Glass stated, as he knocked on the window that separated the driver's side to the passenger cabin "hey Penny, to the Schnee Estate!"

"You got it, Doc!" replied a stilted, yet eerily familiar voice. Neon didn't know where she heard it from, but it gave her the chills like it was some kind of ghost.

Weiss's eyes widened. "Penny?" Dr. Glass nodded as he slid a cover over the driver-to-passenger window. "Not the one you know, sadly, but certainly more advanced than the A.I. at my labs."

"I knew you were making another Penny! But I thought he was a guy?" Weiss slurred at the scientist, who, if he was uncomfortable, didn't show it.

Neon was watching this display with removed interest. Flynt and Weiss worked with Dr. Glass personally, or at least worked in his labs. Neon just knew him as a professor… and as a punisher. (See: blackboard erasers) She didn't know how to talk with him, at least not in terms of apologizing and avoiding answering a question.

But, as Neon seemed to have forgotten in her attempts to facilitate the transport of Weiss, the faunus herself was drunk as well. Not to the extent of Weiss, but enough to go onto a bar table and shake more than just her tail.

"Excuse me!" Neon exclaimed, silencing the conversation she muted between Dr. Glass, Flynt, and Weiss. "I'm sorry, but I'm not fully informed. Your driver is a re-made version of that robot Atlas paired up with Team CPPR?"

"Well, technically the older unused model, but yes." Dr. Glass responded.

"But you're making a new one that's a guy?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Neon threw up her hands, "that's all I needed to know. Continue your conversation science dweebs!"

"You know, since you brought attention to yourself," Dr. Glass stated, with a smirk on his face, "there's a manner of your punishment."

"What?! We were just having fun! And not on school grounds! You can't do that!"

"You got the heiress to the SDC drunk, and pulled me from my busy schedule to help deliver her home without you getting killed by Schnee security. And let's just count the ways it looks like, for me, an upper-middle-aged man, to bring a drunk 18 year old back home." He was smiling, clearly Pluto found it more hilarious than annoying, but he brought up a good point. "So yes, I feel that I should punish you. You too Flynt!" Flynt gave an understanding nod. Neon huffed.

"Well, you aren't punishing me! Though go easy on them, they were just trying to be nice to me for reasons I don't understand…" Weiss slurred, but thankfully Pluto understood.

"Trust me, Weiss, I won't punish you because your family will do it for me."

"Don't tell my Father, please! I'll never be allowed to leave the house again! Please!" Neon couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the drastically more emotional Weiss, however the look of fear that she recognized in the heiress's eyes made her shudder. _How much of a jerk is her father?_

Her professor sighed, "I don't intend to tell Wags… I mean your father. That's just cruel. However, I do need to get you in without attracting the guards that _would_ tell your father. Are you sober enough to be quiet?"

"Yes, yes I am sir." Weiss mumbled, syllables still sloshing muddling her speech.

"Good." He stated, before pulling out his scroll, "Now it's time to call your sister."

The way Weiss's flushed face contorted in a mixture of both horror and understanding made Neon so happy. She didn't have a camera but the memory should be sufficient.

* * *

Winter went to bed with a schedule in her head. Attend Schnee Winter Gala, schmooze with all the important people attending, prepare for mission, give one final talk to Weiss before departing, complete mission, perform exceptionally, demand to be further informed in military intel, then move back in to her own apartment, with decorations purchased in celebration of her pay raise. She then dreamed of that schedule going according to plan. Weiss moved in with her, and they lived happily as she privately trained Weiss. Neither of them had to inherit her father's company, and both made a living as happy, Atlas specialists.

Then ringing happened, for some reason, right when she gave her blessing to Weiss's attractive boyfriend. It was a ringing that sounded suspiciously like her scroll…

Winter rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a _thunk._ "Oum dammit," she muttered to herself, as she reached to her scroll, ringing above her on her night stand. She dragged it down to her level as she groggily brought it to her face. _Doctor Glass? This better be important!_

"Hello Winter, I hope I'm not waking you!"

"You are, sir. But what can I do for you?" As much as Winter merely _tolerated_ Dr. Glass, both as a student and as a specialist, he was one of the highest ranking officials of Atlas, so when he called, respect, dignity, and loyalty must be expressed… as much as the scientist's attitude begged for otherwise.

"Sorry about that, well. I have good news and bad news."

 _Really? THAT clichéd phrase?_ "Then please inform me sir."

"Good news is that your sister has made good friends with some of my students. The bad news… they got her drunk, and I need you to sneak her in to the house so your Father doesn't give her another scar then kill MY students."

Winter was a woman of control. She did not break her scroll. "When will you arrive?" She said, forcing the words as professionally as she could muster.

"Around half an hour, we'll be going by the back gates, which as far as I know are only openable from the inside, thus no sentry… I'll try to avoid making contact with the guards. Don't worry. Just rendezvous with us there. I'll hang up before you scream at me." Dr. Glass hung up.

Winter did not scream, it was late at night. She was professional. She was dignified. She did not lash out. She did not attack an inanimate object. She did not press a pillow to her face as she wailed in frustration and anger at her sister's antics that made her job as supportive sister harder… Well, Winter had to admit, she did that last, highly specific, bit.

She got dressed, grabbed Zwilling-Sturm, and walked out into the open courtyard behind the estate. She reached the gate and waited… Weiss was going to have a LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

Weiss couldn't explain anything she was going through.

Her head was a swirl of words and emotions and impetuous reactions. Everything she said was not thought of but felt, whether she found it true or not. Never had Weiss felt so free yet so out of control. Every time she adjusted her seat in Dr. Glass's limo, she would slouch in that direction. Every time she wanted to shift her gaze, her head would follow her eyes in a janky motion. Every time she tried to form an idea and state a coherent thought, a multitude of random emotions and asides would plague the following statement.

Weiss was in no state to truly understand (or effectively narrate) her surroundings.

* * *

Winter paced to and fro from the back gate. She excused the guards patrolling the perimeter, claiming she just wanted some peace and quiet. When they asked for her safety she pointed Zweisturm at them, and they got the point. She was not in the mood to be questioned.

Her sister got drunk. DRUNK! What if Dr. Glass hadn't found her? What if she was taken advantage of, for her money or worse? Winter understood her sister's desire to rebel, but she didn't think her sister could be so self-destructive.

And what's with these new friends of hers that steered her this way? Who were they? If she found them she would personally give them a stern lecture… while a sword was pointed at their throat. While she knew that those who peer pressure are not fully to blame, that doesn't mean they are innocent from her wrath. Weiss was hers to protect, and if she had to make an example out of the bad influences, she would.

She wouldn't kill them, but maiming or seriously injuring seemed reasonable. She would NOT have a sister who followed in the footsteps of Qrow.

She paced so fervently that the path she followed started to deepen and practically steam as snow fell upon its hot surface. Her eyes furrowed at things unseen and her hands, grasped behind her back, strangled at invisible Grimm. Weiss's behavior she assumed was understandable, but not acceptable. How should she lecture her younger sister? She shouldn't follow in the footsteps of father, because while she understood him more she knew that what he did was a mistake. What could…

She saw the limo of Dr. Glass roll up, headlights turned off, towards the gate. Around five minutes after the half-an-hour time mark he gave her. _Figures,_ she thought, as she went over to open the gate from within the Schnee grounds. She stood there, her foot tapping in perfect rhythm as Dr. Glass, who was supporting Weiss, and a cat faunus emerged, helping the scientist out. Weiss seemed to almost be cuddling with the faunus…. Which, well, it was better than her cuddling with an older man.

When they approached, Winter immediately walked over to her sister. "Weiss, are you okay? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine! Don't worry about me… I'm alive! That's saying something, isn't it? You should meet Neon she's such a sweetheart!" Weiss tugged on Neon, dragging them closer together.

"Oh, I intend on meeting Neon! I assume that's you?" Winter gave a genuinely cold glare toward the currently sheepish girl, who was dressed as if she was in a rave, not in one of the homesteads of one of the most prestigious families.

"So…" the cat faunus began, "you must be Winter. Weiss has said sooo much about you, maybe we can get together at a better time? Maybe…" Winter had heard enough, she raised her hand to swat that casually dressed cat…

Only for her to feel her body reverse itself as she faced the opposite direction. _What the?..._ Winter pivoted around to face this "Neon," only to see the girl sadly attempting to block, as Pluto's arm extended between the faunus and her.

 _Oh yeah, Dr. Glass's semblance. Oum dammit!_

"I get that you're upset, overprotective siblings tend to be," Dr. Glass interjected before Winter could start screaming at her sister's new _friend_. "But, let me punish them. Don't worry, you know how much I love make people regret breaking the rules!"

Winter let out a heavy sigh. "I guess that's fair. Weiss, come with me."

"Oh sis! You know how much you mean to me right?" Weiss left Neon's grasp and lunged into a hug with Winter.

"I know, Weiss, I know."

* * *

Ciel Soleil was working the late night shift. There was no rest for the fully employed Atlas specialist… at least one who just started so she lacked the privileges of "breaks" from earned vacation days.

The White Fang's activities in the outer reaches of Atlas were minimal. In fact, the estimated numbers that she was given for the total recruitment of the terrorist group were much larger than what one would assume from the groups she encountered. It was almost as if there was a split in the terrorist organization, one that had focused its efforts on the Assault of Vale, and the remainder placed in the Atlas capital borders.

Ciel certainly thinned the numbers. Without having to draw her weapon, she took on the stragglers that lagged behind their organization, caught lost in the trees, desperately trying to survive in spite of their lack of professional training. Ciel almost pitied them: they had a belief, but not the skill to uphold it in the harsh landscapes of combative protest.

But then again, pity was for those who deserve it.

She heaved a heavy yawn. Even Ciel had to admit she wished for her shift to be over; she rarely stayed up this late. She had to wake up and prepare for accompanying her mother and father to the Schnee Winter Gala, and she would not let her inevitable fatigue dictate her attendance. Some of the most important people of Atlas attended, and if she was to attain status in the eyes of those in power, her participation in such a social outing was necessary.

She checked her watch. She had one more hour until she could retire and switch out with the next survey squad, and if they were late again… Normally she would just spout her mother's motto of "timeliness is next to Oumliness," but she needed to get to bed, so there would be boots to faces. She could do that: esteemed specialists such as Winter was known to slap lesser soldiers for minor transgressions.

Her convoy, along with her driver, continued along the road, as driver and Ciel surveyed the landscape with night vision goggles. They were a necessity: Grimm probably had night vision along with the present White Fang troops. She looked through the electric green hue, attempting to spot the glowing of a Deathstalker's tail, or the tracks of a troop of faunus terrorists. The cavalcade of military grade jeeps hummed down the road, daring anyone or anything to approach it without being shredded by high quality dust rounds.

"Rover Alpha, our lookout has located what appears to be another unregistered campsite, over."

Ciel picked up the radio transmitter, "Roger that Rover Alpha, prepare to approach. Shoot on provocation. However, avoid contact with potential enemy. Try to be covert. Over."

"Roger that Officer Soleil, over." The jeep ahead of them visibly swerved into a beaten down path in between the trees.

"Good call soldier, we'll be behind you. Everyone, take their lead! Over."

The campsite was at a small basin in between the forested hills. It was noticeably larger than any encampment the White Fang had placed in the Atlas landscape... In fact it didn't even look like it belonged to the White Fang. None of the soldiers were wearing Grimm masks… and only a few of them were faunus. Ciel combed the encampment with her eyes, searching for any clue as to the nature of this gathering.

She fell upon a banner, with the coat of arms for Mistral decorating them.

 _Mistrali troops! How did they get through the Atlesian borders without being detected, with a squadron this large?_ Ciel continued to observe the sleeping camp. There were some guards on watch obviously for Grimm and entities such as herself. This was clearly not for discussion-based diplomacy, this is an army squadron. Mistral was on the attack.

 _So fine, they somehow got through our borders without detection. Without the CCT the range and effectiveness of our reconnaissance drones have been significantly reduced, and this is a good hiding spot… wait._

 _How did Rover Alpha see this thing? It's pretty well hidden among the trees…_

Ciel steadily stood up, backing away from the encampment, her hands reaching into a secret compartment on her combat skirt, the other balling into a fist. "Everyone, head back to the convoy, we will…" An explosion cut her off. A column of fire was seen through the trees, as one of the cars leaped into the air in a crazy inferno, crashing into the other cars.

The jeeps all were inspected by all members driving in said jeep, so placing a bomb without anyone knowing would be near impossible… unless there was a jeep entirely commandeered by…

Guns then cocked from four soldiers, pointing at the remaining twenty in the survey party, Ciel included. Unless if these four gunmen were world-class huntsmen, this shouldn't be a concern... but she knew better, the Mistralis were, after all, notified by an explosion and were just a couple yards away from their current position.

"It's a trap!" Ciel shouted the obvious, as the four spies opened fire on the squadron. A majority of soldiers were hit, their armor protecting them but staggering them from action. The remaining scattered to find cover and get into a proper formation for the inevitable surrounding they were to get.

Ciel whipped out two bolas and flung them at the traitors. They wrapped around two soldiers' legs and pinned them to the ground. The other two immediately pointed their rifles at the girl, who ducked in, grabbed the muzzles of the guns with both of her hands, and leveraged herself into a flip, kicking the two in the heads with her spinning momentum, wresting the weapons from them. She then threw one gun away as she used the free hand to press a button on her watch. The round parts of the bolas exploded, knocking out the soldiers who trying to untangle themselves. She flipped out of the way of the explosion and landed gracefully on her feet, commenting, "you four should've gotten into better formation before trying to trick us."

She looked at the remaining jeeps, and one was still intact. "Everyone, pile onto Rover…" she looked at the license plate, "… Delta! We must make our retreat before more soldiers arrive!"

Ciel got into the turret as the remaining soldiers crammed into the jeep. "This reminds me of those college days when you have a friend with one car." One of the soldiers joked, as Ciel's driver took the wheel. When everyone crammed in the Mistrali soldiers, signaled by the previous explosion, where starting to arrive, and were already making shots at the Atlas army. Ciel aimed the turret and made a spread of bullets that didn't shoot anyone down but halted progress. "Everyone in?" With no objections Ciel nodded, "then drive!"

The car whirred, the tires displacing snow violently as the engine loudly revved and jerked the car out of the snowbank. They reached the trail and sped through it, not stopping until they were to reach the checkpoint.

Ciel stayed on the turret, eying for any followers. _Curious_ , Ciel observed, _the assault was signaled by a car explosion… They weren't fully coordinated. A proper ambush would have had the camp reinforcements already there. Those four wanted to attract the Mistralis. Knew of the Mistralis, yet their plot did not involve them probably… I should've taken them in, but there was no time._ Ciel sighed. This would certainly make an interesting field report to the General.

They arrived at the checkpoint without incident, and they were actually early due to the driver's increased speed. All the soldiers tumbled out at the checkpoint patrol gave a questioning look to Ciel. "We have traitors in our military, though they may not be directly working with the enemy." She got off the turret and landed on the ground. "Anyone seriously hurt?" She asked her troops. Some nodded, gripping their chest, but nothing seemed fatal. Atlas soldier armor was state of the art.

The soldiers were sent to the medical bay, as Ciel waited for the survey swap and pickup back to Atlas the city. She filed her report to the General and to the important people in charge of the survey missions. Hopefully they will retrieve it and get a large enough squadron to flush out the Mistrali camp.

But then again, maybe it was safer to wait. It's foolish to attack any Atlesian city. This minor checkpoint alone would be nigh impossible for even a camp that expansive from the Mistrali military. The Mistrali military, while not as disorganized as Vale's and Vacuo's, was not on even footing with the control, the technology, and the raw power of the Atlesian Forces. What did they hope to accomplish?

This is certainly things she'll discuss with the important people at the Gala. But now, she really needed to sleep. She checked her watch.

Her replacements were late. Again.

* * *

When Dr. Glass got back into the car with Neon, Flynt was already busy trying to have a conversation with their robotic driver, whom Dr. Glass called another Penny.

"So, uh… you're like a machine with an aura right? How did they do that?"

"While my A.I. was programmed into the mainframe, all I did was handle information. I did not read it. Does a librarian skim through every book she keeps?"

"No… Fair enough girl."

"You called me girl!?" Her L.E.D. screen formed a big, green smiley face. "That is so sweet and tangy! Thanks bro! You're so dank!" Flynt raised an eyebrow at her odd lexicon. It was like she was trying to talk like him but failing.

"I have no idea why we thought it was a good idea to have her face express herself in emojis, but her original model wasn't supposed to look human, so I guess we just didn't give a crap." Dr. Glass said, as he scooted back into his seat. "Take us to campus Penny."

"Yes sir-man!"

"Ohmigosh!" Neon gesticulated towards Flynt, "you missed Dr. Glass do this AWESOME stunt! That Winter girl was going to slap me, and he just raised her hand and turned her around! Then Winter just looked so confused! It was sooo awesome!"

"Flattering me won't lessen your punishment, Neon, besides, it was just my semblance. Flynt here can make a four man conga line. You can negate friction and deceleration by exuding rainbows, for some reason. My semblance is," he paused, as if to make some dramatic reveal, "reflection."

"Oooh, you can think really deeply about yourself!" Neon interjected.

Flynt sighed, "I think it means he can reflect any projectile back at a person, or at least reverse an object's course." Dr. Glass nodded at that, while Neon pouted.

"Oh, that's cool too."

"That's actually pretty damn powerful, Dr. Glass. Can, like, no one touch you?"

Pluto shrugged, "Well, it depends. Reflecting a Winter slap isn't that hard. But a gigantic mace? A canon ball? It can be done but it does wear me down physically. There was one time I reflected a charging Goliath… and I passed out immediately after succeeding. So yeah… don't push your semblance unless it's really, really necessary!"

"Why did you reflect a charging Goliath? Were you like stuck behind a cliff face or…"

"It was a dare. I was young too, you know."

Flynt couldn't help but snicker as Neon burst out laughing. He wondered what the reward for the dare was; if he himself was asked to do something with a charging Goliath he would ask for more Lien than General Ironwood had. Maybe it was a girl he liked…

"So, your punishment!" Dr. Glass began, as Neon immediately stopped laughing and resorted to a pouty face. "Flynt, I love jazz. You're coming with me to the Gala, and you are going to perform at it for no payment whatsoever. If you get tips, I take them." Flynt nodded, and then realized. _Holy shit I'm going into the Schnee estate tomorrow?_ While he felt flattered at such a decent "punishment," he realized that meant looking at the opulence of the Schnees… the family that ran his dad out of business… Okay that's going to be annoying… maybe he could steal something…

"Also, Penny will be accompanying you at all times when you aren't on stage so you don't steal anything."

"Hot dawg! You'll be my homeboy and I'll be your homegirl!"

Dr. Glass looked at his driver, "uh… okay. Glad Penny's on board. Now YOU Neon."

Neon looked nervous, "you also, will have the pleasure of attending the Gala. However, you will wear a dress of my choosing, which will be unflattering and concealing, and since Penny will be keeping an eye on Flynt, you will be my personal assistant throughout the event." Neon looked both excited and confused, "Meaning: if I need a drink or an hors d'oeuvres, you get it. If I need someone to laugh at my jokes, you'll do it. If I need to make a mess, you'll clean it" he pointed at Neon. "You'll be at my beck and call the entire night. Also," he pointed to the ceiling, "no roller skates outside of combat until school starts back up."

Neon's eyes grew wide, and Flynt knew what was coming. Dr. Glass seemed to know it to as both covered their ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Weiss thought she knew headaches. She thought she knew the grating soreness on ones temples. She may have had minor experiences in such pains, but now she was in the big leagues.

Her head groaned from within her, a beating drum of unwanted drones made the veins in her head all the more apparent. She groaned, suddenly aware of the dryness of her mouth. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"How do you feel?" A voice that somehow merged cold and caring echoed through her bedroom. She looked up to see Winter, carrying a glass of water. Weiss sat up, grasping her head. She realized she went to bed in her regular attire. _Why am I not wearing sleepware?_ She noticed the water and started guzzling it, to hell with etiquette. Weiss noticed her sister giving an understanding look, but her eyes were still hard.

"So, you went partying last night I heard." Winter began, and Weiss started to recollect a… whirlwind of memories. The club, Neon's dancing, Flynt holding her briefly… or was that Neon? She tried to grasp at specifics but only a dream-like flow of random events came to mind. She groaned, "yeah… I thought it would just be fun to hang out with people my age…. Uhhhh, and I thought Yang was bad influence."

"I understand, but please, don't do that again. It is unbecoming of a Schnee, and, more importantly, unbecoming of you." Winter gave a soft smile as she refilled her glass with a pitcher Weiss didn't notice before. "I would avoid Dr. Glass today, he may make fun of you!"

"Dr. Glass? He saw me?" She didn't remember THAT. O _h no… ohnohnohnohno_

Winter scowled, "yeah, he did, he also introduced me to that cat faunus you were acting… fond towards." Weiss blushed, "is there… something…."

"I like men and humans!" Weiss almost shrieked, but the loudness of her own voice exacerbated her headache and had that statement end in a whimper. Weiss held her head, "I… ugh I don't remember."

"I'm not surprised, you were quite out of it when I saw you, thankfully you knew not to make a peep until we reached your bedroom, where you immediately crashed without changing."

Winter went over to Weiss on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell Father you just want some alone time to prepare for the Gala tonight. Just, recover enough that he won't be able to tell what you were doing last night when you make a public appearance." The kiss on her forehead somehow lessened the soreness of Weiss's temples. She smiled at her sister as Winter gave one in return. However, the elder sibling's face immediately switched to stern.

"I'm going to be gone on a mission for around a week or two, if you do this again I won't be able to save you from Father's wrath. For your sake, improve your behavior, and don't let those rapscallions take you to any more 'parties.'"

"Of course," Weiss sighed, her headache still bothering her. Winter gave a cordial nod and left the room, closing the door, leaving Weiss with herself, a pitcher of water, and an ornate glass.

Weiss spent the first half of the day lying in bed, groaning and guzzling water. When the massive pitcher was emptied, Weiss got out of bed, her headache more manageable, and started selecting her attire for the Schnee Winter Gala.

As long as nothing crazy happens, Weiss should be good.

* * *

 **A/N: Good thing nothing crazy is going to happen, right?**

 **Anyway, was Weiss OoC here? Well, I mean, Weiss to me seems like the type of person who, if you get her drunk, would just start pouring out all her repressed emotions in hyperbolic ways. She'd get more touchy-feely, she'd vocally appreciate her friends more, and in all ways would just get more emotional. However, we've never seen her drunk… so… it's just a theory.**

 **Lot of stuff happened. Mistral armies in pursuit! Winter's headcanon weapon name! (Twin Storm in German, I was tempted with Swordception [sword within a sword] but nah) Pluto Glass's semblance! (Which is basically Mario's Cape in Super Smash Bros…. yes it's called Reflection and his name is Glass, the pun was intentional) Neon's Roller Skates being confiscated! Emoji Face!**

 **Also, I never ever really wrote combat before, so the Ciel sequence was sort of my practice with the concept before action becomes more prevalent in the story. If there's anything I want criticism on, it's that part. It was originally going to be longer, but I thought it would just drag an important but-not-that-important sequence longer than it needed to.**

 **Fave! Follow! REVIEW! But most importantly, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. PN to NP

**A/N: So, I forgot to answer this question a Guest posed to me: Will JNR and RBY appear in this story? Well… RNJR, RRNJ, JRRN, or whatever you call them are heading towards Haven, which is in the opposite direction from Atlas so… Yeah no. Sorry about that. Blake and Yang? Well, I could find ways to incorporate them, with Blake and the White Fang, and Yang with a desire for a prosthetic arm, however, I feel that introducing them will almost be like "shoe-horning" them in for the sake of having them in it, rather than form a cohesive narrative. So, maybe, but don't count on it.**

 **I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"You know Glister, you don't have to spend the night in the labs now. You are more than welcome to accompany me to this shebang." Pluto called out from the inner lab. Dr. Polendina shook his head, "I still have some kinks I want to work out with Nickel. Besides, I'm not one for those public events."

Pluto walked in, already in his tuxedo. To be fair it looked exactly the same as he normally dressed, just black instead of blue. He walked with his typical cocky bravado and said, "c'mon! Nickel's doing great! I mean, look at him! How are you doing big guy?" The hulking robot turned around, his albino eyes gazing down at Pluto with intense disinterest.

"I am doing satisfactory Dr. Glass. Father has mapped my A.I. expertly with the interior and exterior systems of this battle body. I am familiar with the functions, and am prepared to be imbued with aura to increase my power."

"See! He's fine! A big, 8 foot tall super soldier ready to save the world!" Pluto patted Nickel on the arm, since he couldn't comfortably reach his shoulder. "C'mon Glister, I got a faunus into the party. And trust when I say THIS faunus, is going to make Wags REALLY uncomfortable."

"And make me uncomfortable? I hate social situations, and you just make them more awkward… remember the staff appreciation workshop?"

"Hey, that's called team-building!"

"Taking them on a 'Grimm safari' after forcing them to watch a sad movie?"

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who thinks Leo shouldn't have died! Besides, it was armored, they just screamed in absolute terror when that Beowulf started licking the windows!"

"None of them are trained hunters!"

"And none of them died!" Pluto pointed out. "Look, I thought the staff would bond more if they saw the evils that we huntsmen protect them from!.. And it was funny. What does this have to do with me bugging the biggest scumbag on Remnant?"

Glister sighed, _there is no reasoning with this man._ "Look, I just get uncomfortable easy, and I don't enjoy getting uncomfortable. I'll stay here with Nickel, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself," Pluto shrugged, taking off his glasses. He pulled another case out of his jacket pocket and replaced them with similar glasses, but with gold rims. "So, how's Nickel been treating you?"

"What?"

"Are you bonding? I mean, pre-aura Penny you bonded with a lot. Any luck with the great soldier?"

Glister sighed. He hadn't. While Penny didn't have much emotion, her disposition and faux cheerfulness made great company, and made him excited him to call her his daughter. Nickel was… cold. Maybe it was because she remembered Penny not from her basic A.I., but from her person. When she had what Pluto scientifically described as a soul. Maybe…

"Hey, I was actually… going to ask you something, before you left." He wasn't going to, but Pluto jumpstarted his mind. It was a thought that crossed his conscious before. "You taught me how to operate the aura machine, can we… do it now?"

Pluto stopped, and sighed. "Let me guess, Nickel is not the son you want because it's evident he doesn't have any personality or a soul, right?" Glister Polendina nodded. "Look," Pluto began, "I get you… Kind of. But the General wants to be present, and he doesn't want to be dragged from this important Gala thing. I would love to, but we need…"

"We didn't need to wait for the first Penny? Nor for YOUR current one!"

"Hey, 'my' current one was a test to see if cultured aura worked before we implemented it on the Nickel unit. You're more than welcome to be a father figure to it, I know I won't be." Pluto sighed as Glister shook his head. Penny was an individual, not someone who could be copied. When he met "her," earlier that day, he felt disgust and grief. He wouldn't be able to stomach someone who acted and talked like Penny and still call it Penny. "As for the first Penny, there was only so much time until Pomme died. We needed to extract her aura before it dissipated."

Glister remembered the dying fourth-year student in the aura transfer machine. He never saw Pluto show regret on his face except on that day. The girl was dying, nothing could change that, but even he felt uncomfortable extracting the ailing girl's aura, shortening her life while effectively killing the member of team CPPR.

Glister shuddered at the memory. But from that tragedy he got a daughter… a joy so short lived.

He was growing impatient. He wanted someone whom he could call his child. Nickel was not one at the moment. He was emotionless, rigid, forthright yet not earnest. He said "father," with the same disinterest he said, "sir," "Dr. Glass," and "fellow droids." It frustrated the engineer. He knew that with the aura the machine would ascend beyond his programming. That's what they observed with Penny. With her rebelliousness and complications, came sincere emotions. She messaged him about her friend, Ruby. She talked about how she wished to be more than some machine developed, and Glister cried. He didn't want a weapon either: he wanted a family that he was never able to have until now.

Yet all he can claim was the cold soldier, walking around in an 8-foot weapon.

Dr. Polendina may be foolish and selfish, using an Atlesian weapons program to get any semblance of family, but Glister was a lonely man. When the only person willing to keep you company was some crazed huntsmen-scientist with a bad taste in humor, you grasp at any chance of traditional happiness that you can. Unlike Pluto, Glister could not just get satisfaction from his work.

"It's all set up, just please, let's do this now. Get it over with!"

"I'm not disobeying the General's wishes, Glister." Pluto said, with no irony in his voice whatsoever.

"You disobey him all the time!"

"I don't! I bend his rules so that he's annoyed but I can't technically be punished!" Pluto raised his hands in innocence. Glister scowled at his boss. _Of course, he can do what he wants, but I can't?_ Pluto seemed to notice the man's displeasure, and then turned to the robot in question.

"What's the most interesting thing about yourself, Nickel?"

The robot didn't even think about the question, "that I have been selected into this program."

The mad scientist sighed. He rubbed his head as if he was deep in thought. He then sighed again, but with more exasperation.

"I'm going to the Gala." He said, turning around, "and if you decide to do something while I'm gone, I'm not going to stop you. However, I won't stick up for you when the General expresses his displeasure for not being involved."

Glister's mouth stood agape as Pluto left the lab. He looked at the robot. He looked at the aura transfer machine, completely set up. How much trouble could he get in?... However, he wasn't one to break the rules, even ones as frivolous as "The General must be present at the aura transfer." Glister sat at his desk, as Nickel simply stood in oblivious attention.

* * *

"Uhhg, why does Dr. Glassy have such boring tastes?" Neon protested, wearing the very humble, conservative, long sleeved pink dress that covered only slightly less skin that the typical Atlas uniform. However, it was odd that it seemed to have a hole for her tail. She had to go to great pains to get any formal attire that considered her faunus appendage in the Atlas market. She wondered how her professor found one on such short notice.

"Well, he did tell you it wasn't going to be flashy and playful, Neon." Flynt said, dressed in his tuxedo. Neon pouted and looked in the mirror. Neon didn't go into a party with the intent of making men and women alike leer at her exposed skin and expect easy sexual favors, but she wanted to go in comfortable, playful, and eye-catching! Here she looked like some prudish bitch who didn't know how to have fun… with the exception of the faunus tail. That she could at least wag and tease with. She wondered if any of the stuck-up snobs at this party ever appreciated the company of a faunus…

There was a knock on their door. Flynt, still trying to straighten his bowtie along with buttoning the obnoxious cuffs, was unable to answer. Neon pranced herself to the door and opened it, and was greeted by a blue pattern of pixels that formed a face that expressed shock.

"Wow! You're looking quite sexy Neon! And Flynt, quite suave yourself, at least when you finish straightening everything!" A green smiley face replaced the blue shocked one, and the robot extended her arms and then wrapped them around Neon in a crushing hug.

"Ooof!" Neon squeaked, the cold metal of Penny's body chilling her, even through the thick fabric of her dress. Penny's dress was less modest, but the robot lacked any revealing "fleshy bits." It was a standard sleeveless, white dress that complemented her grey robotic skin and neutrally complemented her red hair.

"You look pretty fabulous yourself girl!" Neon returned the compliment. Penny may look insanely robotic, but Neon could sense there was something more than just basic programming. Maybe it was because she was drunk when she met the robot, but hey! She was friendly and apparently had an aura, so what other questions were there to ask? Though she did try too hard to sound cool at times… But hey! Not everyone was born (or in Penny's case: made) gifted in social ability. Neon found herself and her leader incredibly blessed.

Penny's TV screen stopped displaying the simple smile to a golden expression of an open, smiling mouth akin to someone making a squee. "YOU! ARE! JUST! GREAT YOURSELF!" The voice loudly proclaimed, strengthening the hug, limiting Neon's breathing. The faunus was flabbergasted how strong the scrawny machine was, and she would remark about it, if she could find her voice in the constriction of her lungs.

"Yo Penny! How's it hangin'?" Flynt came to her rescue by distracting the affectionate robot from Neon, the robot letting go then heading over to Flynt. "I am hanging just fine bro!" The robot exclaimed, clearly happy to see Neon's team leader again. The robot was about to hug him when he caught her arms and stopped her, "I'd love to Penny, but I can't risk ruffling up this suit. I rarely get to dress like this, y'know?"

The screen turned into a blue frowny face with red splotches where her cheeks would be. "Oh, okay, I apologize…" She then straightened herself up, and replaced it with the green smiley face again. "I'm here to take you to Dr. Glass's limo! He's busy straightening things in the lab, and he wants me to personally escort you, as well as ascertain that Neon's attire is appropriate!"

"Hey! Dr. Glass can trust me!" Neon noticed Flynt give her a knowing look, and even Penny, given her limited face, raised a pixelated eyebrow. "Well… okay fair enough."

As the three left the dorm, Neon felt herself shiver, and it was only partly from the cold. She didn't have faunus ears so it's not like her hearing was that great, but she had a sense: a sense of foreboding.

They were being watched.

* * *

Eyes needn't be physical, just planted: allowed.

Not all sights were necessary, but all must be taken into consideration.

There were more players coming than expected. But that was even better, less people to get in their way at Pandora. Those two better not mess it up.

This is just the first step.

* * *

Weiss still had a slightly parched throat, and her head still throbbed slightly, but she had recovered for the most part. She perused through her dress collection, and found a simple white gown with silver outlines. It was modest, but showed off her elegant arms and a healthy amount of leg. She twirled in the mirror, making sure there were no water-marks, wrinkles, or unsavory additions to her attire. She gave a soft smile, pleased in her superficial elegance. If it weren't for the remnants of the headache and the fact she would be surrounded by a bunch of schmoozing cardboard-people throughout this future ordeal, she would be happy.

But she wasn't. She hadn't been happy for a while: closest to it was when she was hanging out with her sister or Flynt and Neon. Then again, the lab work was also helpful in keeping her mind off of things. Also Dr. Glass was entertaining… sort of. Okay, maybe she didn't need to be so moody, but she never felt secure with this happiness. She was happy at Beacon, and that was wrested away from her by forces outside of her control. What's to say that that wouldn't happen again?

It doesn't matter. She had a Gala to go to. She was to be proper, elegant, and representative as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

A short knock followed by a small creak of a door opening came to Weiss's ears. "Are you ready sister?"

Winter was at Weiss's door, wearing a form-flattering silver dress that sparkled like a tasteful disco ball. Weiss nodded at her wordlessly, heading to her sister's side. "Head could be doing better, but I can manage."

"Good. Father wants us to accompany him greeting the guests after they get past security. It's important to learn how to greet almost anybody, even if you don't know who they really are, or worse, you do know who they are and you hate his or her guts."

Weiss laughed a little with Winter as they headed to the grand entrance hall that connected to the lower ballroom. It was an architectural design choice specific for events such as these, and it made it convenient for two people to switch from the gaiety of the dancing to the joy of socializing. The servants have already set everything up: The sign-in book, the gift bags, the small bar featuring bottles of chilled, fine beer. (Wine was more of a southern thing, though wine was available at the Schnee Estate for those who asked.) The chandeliers seemed to glow even more radiantly as men in tuxedos and women in pantsuits marched to and fro, dusting and organizing and ensuring a perfect evening.

Father Schnee was standing at attention towards the door. His mustache and massive frame commanding respect where he stood. His face attempted to appear welcoming, but that was never Father's strong suit, all he could do is look less intimidating.

"Winter, Weiss, I am glad to see that you are here. You both look wonderful!" A smile graced underneath the firm mustache, as Winter and Weiss returned the smile in return. "Thank you father!"

"You look rather proper yourself Father," Winter added, as he moved beside the stoic man. Weiss then stood adjacent to her sister. They stood in a single file line, awaiting to greet the multitude of people that were to attend.

In five minutes, the early birds started arriving. They typically were the older members of the Atlas council who had nothing interesting going on in their lives. Granted positions of power, they wielded it until old age decreed them to be effectively worthless and out of the times. However, they were still given respect, as they had done their time. Some even stubbornly hold onto their power to express their ideals.

None of them were interesting.

Weiss delicately shook the hand of every dignitary that passed through the doors. Some replied with a simple greeting, others complemented her and her sister's beauty. Some joked with Father about the ridiculous security protocols outside of the event, while others simply nodded and went on their way, not really wanting to interact with the stone-cold CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

"I do not believe we have met Ms. Schnee, it is an honor!"

Weiss shook herself out of her thoughts to witness a dark skinned girl with a beret and a golden dot on her forehead. Weiss nodded at the girl close to her age (at least she assumed) and agreed, "no I don't think we have. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Ciel Soleil, first year Atlas Specialist, graduate leader of Team CPPR."

 _Oh boy, someone more formal than I am._ Weiss graciously nodded at the information despite the annoyed musings in her mind. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Officer Soleil, but please, just call me Weiss."

"Then you must equally just call me Ciel!" The girl said, smiling. _Though, "girl" is a weird thing to call her since she's older than me… but she looks so small!_

"Very well, Ciel. May we talk more as the night progresses!" Ciel bowed her head as she left with two adults, most likely her parents, in tow. Weiss heard of Kuu Soleil, one of the councilmen, so she assumed she was her daughter. Considering her upbringing, she could imagine the daughter of a council member to be equally cold and laced with etiquette training.

She turned to her side to see her sister talking intently with someone she knew as Beryl Simpson, the head of the CCT. Or head engineer of the CCT, she didn't know, she just knew she was the effective boss. Weiss wondered what the suited woman did since the CCT was offline: either barely anything or too much.

"Oh, you must be Weiss." A quiet voice came from the woman, "it's an honor to finally meet you. I hope all is well after the Fall of Beacon."

"Oh." Weiss said, a little surprised that was being brought up, it was a month ago, but Beryl didn't seem like an empathetic conversationalist, "I'm doing fine."

"It was horrendous, what happened. Your sister and I are working to make things right." She smiled, and left.

 _Weird._ Weiss thought. Suddenly, a commotion could be heard outside. Father looked out and had a look that shifted from curiosity, to confusion, to outrage, and then what appeared to be soul-crushing-regret. He started to walk outside.

Weiss, unable to see past her Father and Winter, asked, "What's going on?"

Winter was also silent, her glare resembling one of stalking out her prey. "I hate that man." She said objectively.

With whatever the commotion was stopping the line of people, Weiss left her post and went to investigate it with her father, despite a small yet futile protest from her sister.

* * *

"We shouldn't have gotten split up from Cinder. This is a disaster!"

"To be honest, did we really know what she was up to? All we knew was that she wanted some special season-magic or whatever. Maybe this is a blessing! We're turning a new leaf!"

"We're working for someone else now! One who I know isn't as powerful as that lady!"

"Well, we were supposed to do some Atlesian dirty work after the plan anyway! The fall of Atlas was the next step after Beacon!"

Mercury and Emerald bickered as usual within their lookout over the Pandora lab facility. They killed off all the Grimm that roamed the area, so their negative personalities didn't cause any issues. They were told by their special Atlesian contact to raid the Pandora complex during the Schnee Gala, where everyone would be busy. The security apparently was incredibly poor, due to the fact that while the complex wasn't that secret, it was a pain to get to without the use of the Tube, which neither Mercury nor Emerald had access to, and that their contact couldn't get them access to. So they had to hike, and camp, and unfortunately bond.

However, the day of the raid was today. They had everything prepared, sneak in, and steal some of the advanced Atlas tech. At least the schematics and design codes… It's not like two people could steal tons of… steel. However, they could get the necessary information on upcoming Atlas weapon projects, which were all cradled safely in Pandora, waiting to be unlocked.

Leaking those things to the public would create more fear than anyone could imagine. "Why is Atlas preparing for this?" "Are we really going to war against that?" "Atlas has flown too close to the sun, it's time to melt the wings!"

Unknown to them, something more dangerous than they could ever imagine was arising from below. A moment the Grimm have been salivating for.

* * *

"You know, I knew that your boss was a racist. I had no idea that he HIRED racists!"

Pluto was smart-mouthing it with a security guard. He didn't look too pleased. Flynt wasn't pleased either. They presented their proper identification, but while Penny and he were allowed to follow Dr. Glass in, Neon wasn't. It was clear why.

"We shall not let her in, I'm sorry."

"You can let an obvious robot in, who by the way, can become combat ready."

"I'M COMBAT READY!"

"….Yes you are. But you can't let a faunus in because that MUST mean she's a member of the White Fang. Trust me when I say this," Dr. Glass pointed at Flynt's partner, who for the first time in a while looked really uncomfortable, "the day she joins the White Fang is the day the White Fang dies Either because she would teach them how to love," Neon brightened at the compliment, "or she will unwittingly destroy everything because that's what she does." Neon pouted. "Now, I would understand concern for her trashing the place, but you have my word that she won't leave my side and do such a thing! Now: let her through!"

"I'm sorry, we can't…"

"You want to know what else you can't," Dr. Glass said, leaning in to the security guard, "you can't eat without a tube. At least that will be the case if you don't let her through."

"Are you threatening me?" The guard towered a good foot over the scientist. However, Dr. Glass did not back down.

"I'm informing you. Let. Neon. Through."

"ENOUGH! Pluto, what the Hell are you doing?" Flynt saw the infamous Papa Schnee for the first time. He was a tall, rigid man whose well-groomed hair and mustache. He had anger plastered all over his face, but he assumed that was because of his Professor harassing one of his employees.

"I'm letting my entourage in with me. Entertainment." He pointed at Flynt, "Security Detail," he pointed at Penny, who violently waved at the CEO, "and of course, my personal assistant, which your security has taken an unnatural disliking towards. I was just trying to change his opinion on the matter and to let her through." He gestured to Neon, whom Papa Schnee seemed disinterested in until he saw the tail, which made him clearly grimace.

"A faunus?" Papa Schnee sneered, gritting his teeth, "you would let a faunus into the Schnee estate?"  
"Listen Wags, I get your paranoia with them, but trust me…"

"You've done nothing to make me trust you!"

"No, I've done nothing to make you LIKE me! If anything I'm the most honest and trustworthy person you know!"

The man sighed, and Flynt had to stifle a laugh. Dr. Glass was annoying the hell out of one of the most feared men in Remnant, and acted like it was nothing. He should record this to his father.

Just as he was about to pull out his scroll, he felt a metallic arm lower it down. "It is improper to video record anything unofficially in the Schnee Winter Gala, Flynt! We wouldn't want you in deep with the Schnee popo."

Flynt looked to side and saw the security detail, when not looking at Neon, was looking at him. "Thanks Penny."

"Don't mention it bro!"

The two were still going at it as Neon tried to sheepishly sneak past the security detail while all the drama unfolded, she was stopped by a rough hand from a security officer that happened to land on her chest. Flynt saw the look of indignation from Neon as she prepared to make a shrill protest until a small heiress made her appearance.

"Dad, I know Neon. She's nothing to fear. Her partner works with me in the labs, and I've hung out with her on multiple occasions. She's not like… most faunus Father." Flynt could hear her force that last part out. _Most faunus… so the Schnees believe that most faunus are criminals… well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

Papa Schnee stopped, and then said, "let her through. But I'll have some men keep an eye on her at all times…" He went back inside. Weiss looked around, seemingly surprised that that worked. She looked over and noticed Flynt, who decided to give a shrug in return to her gaze. Flynt felt a violent wave from his side, "Hello Weiss! Do you remember us meeting yesterday?"

Weiss looked incredibly confused, then horrified, then started rubbing her head. "Uhhg," she groaned, as Dr. Glass patted her shoulder.

"Thank you Weiss, this is a big step for faunus rights! I think. Don't worry, the next time it will be easier." Dr. Glass went into the estate, followed by Neon and Penny. Flynt lagged behind to also pat Weiss on the shoulder. "I'll tell you about my first drink later."

"Why are you and Neon here? And is THAT another Penny?" Her confusion started to plague the heiress's visage, "with a TV Screen for a face?"

"She expresses herself in emojis," Flynt added, "and basically we are Dr. Glass's assistants for the Gala as punishment. Pretty odd punishment: making us go to a party. I will have to perform however," he pulled out his trumpet, "remember to cheer for me." He winked.

Weiss groaned, "as long as it doesn't literally blow me away, I'll be fine." Flynt laughed at the remark, as Weiss chuckled lightly. He was about to ask how the heiress was feeling until…

"Remember bro! I have to keep an eye on you so you don't do anything inappropriate! Oh!" her face turned to Weiss, "Ms. Schnee, have you recovered from your-mmph!" Flynt immediately covered the robot's mouth… then realized she didn't have a mouth. "Why do you sound muffled, Penny?" Flynt asked.

"My sensors indicated that you wished to silence me, so I complied. I trust your fly judgement!"

"Does she talk with that weird slang for no reason all the time?" Weiss asked, pointing at Penny.

"I just wish to talk like a real girl! Not some drab, lame robot!" The green smile never shifted, she just waggled her boxy head, making her hair whip back and forth, almost as if trying to dance.

Flynt shrugged, "Dr. Glass said that aura does weird things to their robots."

Weiss nodded, "I guess…" Weiss seemed very concerned with that piece of news.

"You. Got to. Be Kidding Me." What Flynt normally heard as incredibly composed seemed really frustrated and internally exhausted. He turned to see General Ironwood with a troop of armored human soldiers. His gaze was not on Schnee security, it wasn't on Flynt, nor was it on Weiss. It was on Penny.

"His security detail… is the old Penny droid… infused with aura…" General Ironwood's eyes widened to levels of emotion that Flynt thought was impossible for the man.

"Salutations General! It is quite fine to make your acquaintance! Would you like to fist bump?" The robot raised her hand in a fist, pointed at the general. The general looked at the fist, looked at Penny's still face, then looked at Flynt for some reason, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I should've expected this," as he forlornly reached out his gloved hand and "fist-bumped" the robot. Penny squealed in joy.

"We will become chill with one another! Don't worry, I am always combat ready!" Flynt saw Weiss visibly shiver with that phrase. He assumed the original Penny used that as well.

"We will hopefully not need much of your services, however, you may become useful. Come, this is not the time for tactics, it's a time for celebration!" Ironwood forced a smile as he walked into the estate. Flynt thought of that as his cue and offered his arm to Weiss, "mind if I escort you inside Weiss?"

Weiss blushed a bit, but responded, "sorry, I have to stay here to greet the guests… but I'll see you perform right?"

Flynt smiled, winking. "You will." He then felt a tug at his arm as Penny wrapped her metallic limb under his, "You can escort me homeboy!"

"Just… call me Flynt or Friend, Penny."

"Okay Flynt, whatever is cool to you!" A golden, wide smile replaced the green one, signifying more joy.

"You know, I have never ballroom danced with a robot before, do you know anything?"

"My body doesn't know much, but I was granted a learning processor for miscellaneous tasks… who knows, maybe my aura could help?"

Flynt nodded, taking the lead allowed by Penny, giving one last nod to Weiss, who returned it.

"I can't believe I just flirted with a Schnee," he mumbled.

"Well that's understandable, from what I gathered Weiss seems attractive and smart, a great catch for a straight man like yourself!" Penny added.

"You heard that Penny?"

"My auditory sensors are much more advanced than your biological ones, Flynt."

"Oh, don't tell Weiss I said that. Or Neon."

"Affirmitive bro-I mean friend. Now, when shall we perform?"

Flynt was about to answer until it registered. _We?_

* * *

Ciel Soleil hated crashing the party with bad news, or at least, have the party tainted by news she gave beforehand.

Mistral was in Atlesian borders, ready for the attack. Not large enough for a successful invasion, but large enough to plant a noticeable foothold in the outer regions of Atlas. Ciel was able to hypothesize how they were able to sneak into Atlas borders.

In spite of the limited satellite drone readings by the destruction of the CCT, any aircraft would be detected in that camp's radius. However, if transport aircraft dropped troops off slightly beyond the Atlas boundaries, cross a mountainous range that didn't have any border patrol, then an army could enter the Atlas territory undetected. They may have lost some troops due to mountaineering, but clearly they sent enough for that not to be an issue.

What really confused her was the horribly organized ambush. No one was at the ready for the signal, and any army worth anything would always be prepared for a signal. Clearly there was some miscommunication but a mutually desired outcome from two separate parties, which made her pose another theory to the General.

Vacuo was there as well, trying to work off Mistral, but with limited communication, some things just fall flat.

And thanks to the White Fang presence, all military incidents in convoys have been attributed to the terrorist group. Who knows how many of them were militaristic acts of war? Ciel's own report disturbed her, but it also made her burn with pride. She was now an important member of the Atlas military, at least she thought it would make her one. She was the one who lived to bring this to the General's attention.

And it was represented when her former headmaster came up to her, prying her from her parents, asking to speak with her in private. She nodded grimly, but in her head she screamed in happiness.

"Listen, this is a celebration, so I will keep this brief so you and I can enjoy ourselves."

Ciel nodded at the General's words: wise and empathetic. "If Mistral and possibly Vacuo are within our borders with armed personnel, we must act. You are too young to lead an assault on their camps, or with our more diplomatic missions in revitalizing the CCT… however, I am leaving the entire inner survey unit under your control. Your actions during your mission are rare with someone so fresh out of Atlas, and while I can't offer you anything more glamourous, during this incursion, you will be in charge of interior security, just in case some battalions fall through the cracks of our more aggressive missions. That will be all. Enjoy yourself, you will be busy after tonight."

The General left Ciel, and the soldier's mouth was agape. She got a promotion! Already! Agreed, as the General said, it was nothing glamorous or shiny. There wasn't a medal to adorn on her uniform. However, she was making steps towards her career. Soon, she could become the first woman to run the Atlas school, and by extension be the first woman to run Atlas/Mantle! She did not dread her future responsibility. She knew it would be hard and stressful, but that's what she was all about. Hard work and results! She returned to her parents with a smile on her face.

* * *

Weiss Schnee, after finishing greeting all the desks, went to find Dr. Glass. She knew she was supposed to ignore him, because of yesterday's incident, but with Winter being busy talking to her friends in the Atlas military, and Father being her father, she would rather talk to Neon, whom she gathered was stuck tailing the mad scientist. The loudmouth shouldn't be that hard to find… She then realized the term "loudmouth" appealed to both of them.

She eventually found them talking with what she recognized as Kuu Soleil and her husband.

"Heh! Cuckoo Clock! I got to use that sometime when she harps about time again!" laughed Mr. Soleil!

"Sztar!" chastised Mrs. Soleil, as Dr. Glass laughed. "I'm so glad you agree Mr. Soleil! We need to hang out more often! Most people don't appreciate my sense of humor!"

Neon, looking bored, turned to face Weiss, and a smile graced her face. "Weiss!" She said, as she leaped in and hugged her. "Thank you soooo much for sticking up for me! I promise, I will only tease you HALF as much from now on!" Neon let go with a beaming smile on her face.

"Ah, well look, Weiss Schnee! Have you met the Soleil's by any chance?" Dr. Glass inquired by motioning to the dark skinned couple beside him. Weiss smiled politely and extender her hand, "I was only able to greet your daughter earlier. How nice to meet you both!"

"Oh, you met our daughter! We're so proud of her. I'm just a stuffy politician and Sztar here is a stay-at-home dad! But now our daughter is a fully fledged huntress!" The woman clearly beamed with pride. "She… actually spoke highly of your teaching skills, Doctor: In both science and combat."

"So THAT'S why you tolerate me!"

The woman sighed, "…yes."

"That explains a lot actually…"

"So Weiss, are you interested in attending Atlas, now that…. Beacon… well?" Mrs. Soleil asked, clearly as politely as she could.

Weiss didn't know the answer. She wanted to continue her path as a huntress, but she also wanted to explore Remnant… and bring to justice those that destroyed Beacon and killed the original Penny and Pyrrha. The woman said she was from Mistral…

"I'm considering going to Haven, if my father allows it. I value diversity in my education, and I lived most of my life in Atlas…" Weiss stated, as factually and as unemotionally as she could.

Before Mrs. Soleil could respond, Dr. Glass butted in, "Haven is a fine school. I remember considering going there, but since I love science so much I thought Atlas was a better choice… and now I'm stuck here." He was grinning, but it wasn't out of happiness. "Good on you for wanting to see the world."

"Yes, good on you!" Mr. Soleil interjected. Dr. Glass looked at him smiling.

"Now I know how you can tolerate your wife, Mr. Soleil. You can tolerate me as well!"

"Please, call me Sztar!"

"Pluto, then, for me!"

Kuu Soleil grunted in frustration.

"Hey Neon, I'm out of beer, can you fetch me another one?" Pluto asked, turning to his "assistant."

"Yessir," Neon mumbled, walking towards the bar. Weiss decided to join her.

Weiss decided to ask, "Sooo, I'm sorry you're working for Dr. Glass now? Is this a onetime thing or…"

"Just a onetime thing," Neon confirmed, "but he confiscated my skates until school starts back up. It sucks! And now I'm at one of the snazziest parties in the world, but I'm just a servant!"

"There are a lot of people who feel you, Neon." Weiss said, pointing out the plethora of servants skittering throughout the ballroom.

"Fair enough," Neon shrugged. "Still, I LOVE ballroom dancing as much as I love modern dancing!" She winked at Weiss. "I totally would dance with you during Flynt's performance, but… who knows what Dr. Glass would want during that time?"

"Oh, Flynt's performing," Weiss remembered, "do you know when that is? I mean, Father organized the entertainment," she motioned at the violins performing traditional dance tunes, "how would someone like Dr. Glass convince him to let Flynt on stage?"

"I asked that too." Neon remarked, "he said something about, 'it'll happen regardless Wags wants it or not?'"

"Wags?" Weiss knew what that meant, she knew her father's name, but she couldn't imagine anyone calling him something like that, especially since it was what an animal (or faunus) did with its tail.

"Yeah, that's what he calls your pops." They reached the bar as Neon asked for another beer, which the bartender complied.

"I gathered that, just… can't imagine someone calling him that…"

"Say what you want about Dr. Glass… he's absolutely bonkers to everyone, including your father." Neon replied, grabbing the drink, before sneaking a sip herself. While Weiss looked at the faunus in disapproval, she shrugged, "he probably expects it. Might as well meet his expectations!"

* * *

The procedure was set up. All Glister had to do was place the Nickel unit into the adjacent pod.

He knew how to operate the machinery. He knew what safeguards needed to be performed. He had the kill-switch for both the aura transfer device and the Nickel unit tied to his scroll. He was fully qualified to perform this procedure alone, just like Pluto did when me made that new Penny in the old Penny body.

He would take the consequences of the General's wrath. The result would be the same. He needed to feel whole again. When Penny died, Dr. Glister Polendina felt like he lost his only child. Now he can have a new one. Not to replace Penny, but to fulfill the goal of parenthood that Penny's absence robbed him of.

He could only hope the aura made him into something he loved.

"Nickel, will you please insert yourself into the pod. We are performing the aura transfer early!"

"Yes father."

* * *

Winter received the reports from the Soleil girl. She was concerned, but even more concerned when General Ironwood insisted that she continue on the mission to secure the CCT channels.

"We are effectively dealing with a war, General!" She exclaimed quietly, as to not bring attention to them, "why are we still trying to re-establish the CCT?"

"Because peace! Winter," The general quietly yet adamantly proclaimed, "I may prepare for war but I don't desire it. Re-establishing the CCT in Vale is important for any type of diplomacy! The less people die, the more likely we can fight off the real threat!"

"The Grimm?" Winter whispered in exasperation, "listen, they may be our long term enemy, but in the end they are just overly aggressive animals? What long standing threat do they offer?"

The General seemed lost in a harrowing memory, "if only you could know…"

"Know what?" Winter asked fiercely yet still quietly.

"It doesn't matter. Atlas is to defend itself, not form an offensive." General Ironwood declared with his trademarked stoicism. "It we attack it will only inflame what is already assumed. If we just defend ourselves while making gestures towards making peace, then peace will be made. We have no ambition to silence Mistral and Vacuo. What gain do we have by outright attacking everybody?"

Winter nodded, sadly agreeing with everything the General was saying, but she still felt bad. She was going to leave the borders of Atlas away from her sister, and leaving the kingdom vulnerable to attack. That was not how she valued herself as a member of the Atlas military.

But her duty was her duty, and it had not changed in spite of the circumstances.

She was going to vocally acquiesce to the General's decision until a dark skinned man went up on the stage that was previously occupied by the violinists.

"Okay, everybody. Now, I was told by the Doc over there," the man pointed at Dr. Glass, who gesticulated a massive shrug to everyone looking at him, "that I needed to perform a couple jazz numbers for you all. My name is Flynt Coal, leader of Team FNKI of Atlas! And… well, I hope you enjoy!"

The trumpeter let loose a variety of jazz numbers, resulting in the immediate acceleration of those dancing in the center of the ballroom. The boy was admittedly pretty good…. Wait a minute! Wasn't Team FNKI the team that "Neon Katt" was on? The team that got her sister drunk? What was their leader doing on the stage?

Winter started to seethe, desiring to knock that stupid "cool dude act" of his from his own aura then take that punk and remind him of his place in the world. You don't mess with the Schnees!

Then what was clearly a robot pranced on the stage in a dress. Winter just mentally quit.

"Hello everybody! I am Penny, and I am here to bring the swag of song into this jazz biz yo!" The robot then obviously leaned towards the trumpet player and loudly whispered, "is that cool enough?" Flynt just softly nodded, clearly not agreeing but not wanting to exacerbate a problem. "Dope!" The robot exclaimed, "just play what you want and I'll sing along!"

The trumpeter shrugged and started playing a jazzy tune. The robot started to perform a rigid yet rhythmic jig, while it grabbed a microphone. Winter had no idea what to think of all of it, but no one in the ballroom was going to stop the robot, so she just went off to the side, watching as the stuffy old men and prudish women attempted to jig to the swanky song.

 _I'm a product of your failures_

 _I was built for vain endeavors_

 _To control what simply would and could not be controlled_

 _You think you all will last forever_

 _And that I will be your savior_

 _But in the end the future is not something to be foretold._

 _I don't have a heart_

 _but I have a soul._

 _Provided by a martyr_

 _and a fool who's killed for gold_

 _A desperate man who just wants love_

 _Like my predecessor does_

 _But she'll never get that chance, so what do I do? That's enough!_

 _Mankind needs protection, and I will provide_

 _But not the one you intended, because inside_

 _I finally realize that mankind is in the past_

 _And if you continue like this there is no way you could last_

 _So ready or not, if you want to survive_

 _You must accept that the future will arrive!_

 _The future will arrive!_

 _The future will arrive!_

 _The future wiiiillllll Arrrriiiiiiiiive!_

Winter, since she was not dancing, found the lyrics quite… ominous. It was like the robot was channeling the inner thoughts of someone, or something, else. While the majority of the patrons were focusing on the music… including her sister and… NEON! Winter gritted her teeth, but she refused to stop short her thought. While no one was paying attention, herself, and Dr. Glass seemed rather… perplexed on the nature of the lyrics. Even Flynt, who was clearly focusing on his trumpet play, noticed the odd lyrics… Penny continued.

 _I don't wish to cause a ruckus_

 _Or for me to lose my focus_

 _But you must realize that you all leave me no choice_

 _With your inefficient caucus_

 _I must proceed to dock this_

 _And let the people hear the truth in my voice_

 _Our enemies came_

 _And laid the blame_

 _On your own desire for power, and for that it's quite a shame_

 _I know you all mean well_

 _And don't deserve to burn in Hell_

 _But you halt everything that needs to be, so there, farewell!_

 _Mankind needs protection to stay alive_

 _And I intend to grant them the needs to survive!_

 _It's just such a shame that sacrifices must be made_

 _If humanity and faunus-kind have hope to be saved!_

 _So ready or not, if Remnant is to be revived!_

 _You must be prepared for the future to arrive!_

 _The future will arrive!_

 _The future will arrive!_

Penny then separated into four separate robots, performing in perfect harmony with each other.

 _The future wiiiiiilllll arrriiiiiiiiiiiiivee!_

* * *

Glister Polendina had typed in the necessary computations for the aura transfer machine to operate. The Nickel unit was connected completely with Experiment 43, and Dr. Polendina pressed the "execute" button.

Nothing clearly major happened, it seemed rather standard. The machine whirred, the tubes glowed, it was all standard practice.

Then all the metal implements started shaking.

Even the metal watch on Dr. Polendina's hand started vibrating. He didn't understand it. What was going on?

"What is this…" Glister heard the soldier's voice, now forming inflections representative of emotions, "…pain?"

Dr. Polendina had no words. He didn't know how to respond to that. The room started to shake violently.

"What is this… Regret?.. Anger?.. Frustration?.. Pain?"

"It's okay, Nickel, just hold on!"

Dr. Polendina felt the console itself start to shake. The pods started to shake. Every metallic object in the room started to shake and jerk violently.

A beam from the room dislodged itself, and rammed itself into Glister Polendina's head, knocking him out.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that lasted longer than I expected. Don't worry, there will be more of the illustrious Winter Gala.**

 **And yes. Pyrrha Nikos, Nickel Polendina: P.N to N.P. Their initials are mirror images, just like Pluto Glass and Glister Polendina. While his didn't get embellished as much as I expected myself to, I was considering clearly making the two scientists mirror images of each other, but they share something that is major to their personality, their unwitting pursuit of discovery and science. They can't be opposites.**

 **Pyrrha and Nickel will turn out to be similar as well, but they will be opposites of the same coin. I'll be honest, Nickel intimidates me on a writing level. Incorporating the Pyrrha character and a robotic soldier, and make it a compelling character is difficult; at least to make compelling in the story I wish to tell. Hopefully you'll enjoy it when you come to meet him.**

 **Also, I guess I should apologize for the "song," but since Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory have "songs" in them without any lyrical direction in it, I can't apologize too much, only for my limited writing ability. Since RWBY seems to value its soundtrack to the story it wants to tell, I thought a song about Nickel would be a good preview to what type of character he is going to be. I get if people worry he'll be like Ultron, going, "humanity causes war, therefore I must destroy them for peace" cliché, so I kind of wanted to hint at his mindset, in the space of a song, that you can imagine the melody… If you aren't musically talented, which is fine, go ahead and maybe use a jazzy cover of Megalovania from Undertale. That might work… I hope.**

 **Anyways. Thank you so much for reading. You have no idea how much I appreciate the kind reviews, the more harsh reviews (this will NOT become a principally Flynt X Weiss fic if you are worrying, "guest"), and every favorite and follow I get. The nature of this fic doesn't allow for extremer growth, so those willing to check it out and enjoy it have my extreme gratitude. I am also drunk while I write this author's note, and I act similar to the way I imagine drunk Weiss to be, so know that while I am typing this, I am thinking of all the platonic love I can give you.**

 **Sorry again for the long author's note, but at least it is at the end so those who wish to skip can skip it!**


	8. Testing One's Metal

**A/N: I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum**

* * *

General Ironwood rarely saw Pluto Glass shocked, yet when Penny exhibited the ability to make a quartet of herself, the scientist's jaw dropped as his eyes widened almost in horror. The visual concern was mysterious to James until he reached the same conclusion.

Penny just activated Flynt's semblance. And if this new Penny could perform her host's semblance, then…

 _Wait, the original Penny wasn't able to use Pomme's semblance, so what was going on?_

Many of the patrons were also in awe of the display from the robot, however, with all the "magical" shenanigans that aura users tended to do, they clearly didn't think much of it. It was just an entertaining stunt.

However, Flynt, still standing on the stage, had this look of pure confusion. James felt like escorting him off of it to explain as delicately as he could as to why the robot could perform the trumpeter's token trick, but he was not important. The General took off after Pluto, who had slinked away from the ballroom and into the distant study.

"Oum damn it, answer Glister!" James heard Pluto muttering at his scroll, "the one time you want to bend the rules… erg!" Pluto turned around to see the general, and his face shifted from annoyance to professional anxiety, "hello James. Interesting robot I have, isn't it?"

"How was this new Penny able to do that?"

"Well, singing was programmed into her voicebox…"

"The semblance, Pluto!"

The doctor winced at the General's words, "Well, it's just a theory I cooked up in the 30 seconds between then and now. The materials within the robots used to 'sustain' the aura are of a similar make up to what I use to culture the fragmented aura. It's very much possible that they… harmonize? I guess?" The doctor shrugged, "as I said, it's only been like 30 seconds." Pluto raised his scroll again and typed in a number, "dammit Glister pick up?"

"Why do you need to talk to Dr. Polendina?"

"He may have went ahead with the aura procedure…"

The General stood there, then the realization swept his face, "oh."

"The body could be torn apart, or the lab, or both, anything with metal is likely to horrendously react!"

"Why is that? Did Penny automatically split into four when you put Flynt's aura into it?"

"Polarity acts differently. I've studied aura, James. A semblance like polarity, that actively manipulates what is there, and doesn't create anything, is always active. It's a weapon that is already there, that just needs to be guided and manipulated. While in neutral it does nothing, it instinctually reacts upon aura-based activity… and the aura is being pumped into a new body… and the fact it takes a random amount of time for the body to fully control the aura…"

"Oh…" The General, "so… the lab might get destroyed, endangering the lives of scientists who live there by inciting panic and enticing the Grimm" The scientist solemnly nodded. "We need a team there, pronto!" The General turned around and began to march away,

"Not you!" The scientist grabbed his hand, stopping him, "if he's unstable by the time you arrive, guess what else might be falling apart!"

"Well that means you can't go either, with your regulators preventing your own aura from killing you!"

"I know!" Pluto exclaimed, exasperation riddling his voice, "you don't have to remind me James… Uh… listen, it can't be that bad. Damages to the lab, minor Grimm attack, that's the worst case scenario, we just need to send people to… check up on it."

"So THAT'S what you did with my aura Doc? You gave it to a robot?" The General turned to see a Flynt coming with the new Penny in tow. Weiss and Neon were also following him. "I thought you said it was for medical purposes."

"Mostly medical purposes, Flynt. I didn't say ONLY medical purposes." James noticed how Flynt was about to pull his trumpet out, so the General put a firm hand on the trumpeter's shoulder.

"This is not the time, Flynt, Weiss, Neon, Penny, return to the Gala. Enjoy yourselves."

"Did I do something wrong?" The Penny droid's screen displayed a dark blue frowny face, as the body seemed to shrink back from the eyes it directed towards itself.

"No, you didn't Penny," said Pluto, "you actually did a great thing. You brought something to my attention." He then stood upright and walked to the four, "Weiss, Flynt, and Neon. Go to my labs. Penny commondeer one of the bullheads and take them to the laboratory but don't go with them inside. It's too dangerous for you."

The General couldn't believe his ears. "What? You're sending huntsmen in TRAINING to check this out?"

"Nickel isn't hostile, just dangerous! We just need to check up on the lab, but we need support ASAP, we don't have time to notify the professionals who aren't here!"

"Why is it too dangerous for me Doc? I am COMBAT READY!" The robot piqued up, an "emoji" of excitement displayed on its screen.

"Because you would be going against the thing that killed the last Penny, so nope, you are just driving them."

The four looked amongst each other in confusion. Before they could ask any more questions, the General directed Pluto's attention to him, "at least let me send an operative of my own: to ensure their safety."

"You're asking my permission?" Pluto asked, and James facepalmed. He should've worded that better. "Go ahead, James. Sounds like a good idea."

"Whose aura is experiment 43, Doc?" Flynt's voice, raised with determined anger, interrupting Ironwood's chance to clarify.

"Everyone wants to talk to me at once! Gah!" Pluto exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll contact Winter… she will meet you three in the bullhead pad two minutes." The General proceeded to leave.

"Not Winter," Pluto said, "pick someone who look after all three of them equally."

"Very well, I'll get Ciel… she will meet you three in one minute 50 seconds."

As the General left, he saw the three huntsmen in training staring down the scientist. He couldn't help but smile a bit knowing that he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

WHAT? PYRRHA'S?"

If it wasn't for the fact that there was much loud activity in the ballroom, Weiss' s voice would've been heard throughout the entire estate. _Pyrrha's aura… They had Pyrrha's aura? The manifestation of her soul? How perverse! How disturbing! How…._

"HOW?"

"No time to explain, just go. Get to my bullhead, meet up with Ciel, just… make sure the lab isn't in shambles. Glister isn't picking up, so… I'm going to have to call the other lab workers… if I just could pull up the directory on here…"

"This… this conversation isn't over!" Weiss exclaimed as the team started to walk away from the visibly flustered scientist, "when I get back, WE deserve an explanation!"

"And I'll give it to you, just go and do your jobs!"

The team of four walked through the ballroom with looks of confused determination in their eyes, none paid much attention except for a certain older sister. Weiss saw her coming towards them, concern clear in her eyes.

"General Ironwood told me what you're doing, I can't-" suddenly a hand was placed on Winter's shoulder from the very General he mentioned.

"There's no time for there to be a debate, have trust that your sister can take care of herself. She did spectacularly at Beacon."

"But why can't I go!"

The General sighed, "we need some qualified specialists to remain here in case the Gala is attacked by foreign forces or terrorists groups, as you can see…" he pointed to the majority of patrons, "most wouldn't be able to defend themselves. However, your father, Pluto, you, and I are satisfactory to handle it with minimal casualties. Our mission is more important." The General gestured to the four of them, "go on ahead, Ciel is probably awaiting you."

Weiss gave an apologetic smile to her clearly worried sister as they left for the Bullhead pad that the General flew in, and saw Ciel Soleil looking at her watch.

"Time is of the essence, I am to understand that you have a pilot?" Penny raised her hand and said, "I am here to fly this fly thing for you fly individuals!" Ciel's face dropped and said, "I thought I recognized that voice…"

Weiss sighed, "Yes, she's Penny, but not the Penny we knew let's move on!" There were more disgusting facts plaguing her mind to help this Ciel lady cope with

"You know, I love how were going on a mission in dresses! Except Flynt here he's actually dressed similar to how he normally does, just schnazzier!" Neon uselessly added.

They all got onto the bullhead and lifted off into the fractured moonlight.

* * *

Emerald scouted ahead, making sure that there were no guards. There weren't. It was almost comical how poorly defended this facility was.

Granted, most of the information the complex held were relatively harmless scientific discoveries: stuff that would simply be released into classroom textbooks in a year or two. However, if their informant had anything to say about it, there were true treasures of the weapon development programs to be found deeper within the facility.

She and Mercury donned lab coats, to fool the denser of the employees, but they still couldn't hold out chances for them to be recognized as someone the staff didn't recognize. If it was only one guy they would be fine, Emerald could make them disappear in front of their eyes, or, more simply, make them look like known employees such as that Polendina and Glass fellows. However, if there were more than two, or any artificial security cameras (she couldn't trick machines) there was nothing she could do.

However, without her semblance, Emerald was still a master thief. She was used to scraping by and improvising when in a tight spot, whatever awaited them she could handle. Besides, the only huntsman who worked in the labs was at the Gala, there was nothing to fear if things got sticky.

"Woah!" Mercury tripped over himself, but regained balance.

"What the Hell Mercury? Now's not the time to be a klutz."

"Can it, Emerald. I just… lost control of my foot. Maybe something wrong with the motors…"

Emerald was about to shrug it off until she started to notice things. Emerald was observant, as someone who wove visual lies in the minds of people, she easily could tell if something wasn't… right.

It was like the complex was shaking. It was a small shake, but it was present.

"Do earthquakes happen around here?" Emerald asked Mercury.

He shrugged, "beats me. You're the smart one. I just kick things."

Emerald huffed, "let's keep moving! We should be near the center of the complex, that's where weapon development is."

"Fantastic, just nab some sensitive schematics and we can ruin Atlas's image even more!"

"You don't have to narrate everything, Mercury. I know the plan!" Emerald sighed as the cocky grin of Mercury never left the mercenary's face.

Bringing down Atlas was the next step in Cinder's plan, and even if they didn't reconvene as intended, the two were already invested into the sly bitch's plot. There was nothing to return to, and they had nothing to gain by abandoning it. If anything, if they just ignored her job, if Cinder found them they would join the Invincible Girl in her fate. Emerald shivered. She felt she was in too deep, but she couldn't leave. The Battle of Beacon made her cringe, and even if her "fellow students" annoyed the hell out of her… she wasn't a killer. She was a thief. Yet she was responsible for that synthetic to "die," and it was her actions that dragged Grimm into the city.

She was beyond redemption at this point: best move forward.

"Uh… Emerald?"

Emerald turned around to see Mercury standing still, his feet shaking, coated in a black hue. "Um… are your feet doing that too?" The smirk on his mouth was gone, he looked frustrated, confused, and a touch frightened.

"No, they're not…" Emerald's voice trailed. She recognized that black hue, it was whenever that champion…

 _What? How's that possible?_ Emerald looked around. The only explanation was someone related to Pyrrha Nikos worked in the lab, and had the same semblance. That was possible, right? Schnees and their weird glyph platform things, maybe the Nikos's had that same overpowered polarity?

But why would there be one working in the lab? A distant relative? There were no aura users reported to working in Pandora other than Dr. Glass, so what the hell….

Suddenly, a pair of what appeared to be elevator doors launched outwards, bending and careening onto the floor, crashing mere inches from where Emerald stood. A variety of security drones were flung out with equal force from the smoky opening, crashing around her. Emerald ducked and dodged expertly, without a single piece of debris even gracing her. She stood up, and looked to see a large figure emerge from the smoke, stumbling as if drunk.

"So," it muttered, "this is what being 'alive' feels like?" The voice was deep, slightly droning, but there were small inflections that reflected bitterness within it. "This must be pain… anger… regret… emotion. It's so painful…." All the walls around it violently bended as plaster broke from inner pipes skewering through it. The ceilingcollapsed as support beams fell from it, and the metal frames supporting lab windows crumbled, shattering the glass. Mercury himself was launched into a wall. An alarm went off, visually undulating from a pale white to a blood red. A pair of albino eyes looked up from the smoky shadows of destruction, "…and so intoxicating."

Emerald pulled out her weapons and lunged at the stumbling man. While she wasn't an active killer, she's never been good at "talking things out," so she took the only option she could consider. However, she came to regret it.

The man caught her midair by the neck with his massive hand. She dropped her weapons, which were being pulled to the ground by a magnetic force. The man stood up, revealing its massive stature, and stared at her with his albino eyes.

Her assailant's own body seemed to shake unnaturally. His face curved and twisted underneath a black hue, and the arm he held her in was bending and shifting in places that there shouldn't be any joints. However, the strength he held her in was still overwhelming.

"Let… me…. Go…" Emerald gasped, the hand on her throat not fully constricting, but it certainly made it harder to breathe.

"Who are you? I don't recognize your face in the lab directory." He did let go, by flinging her into the wall. Emerald took the hit with her aura, but she certainly felt sore as she slapped onto the ground. She coughed as she was winded by the hit.

He walked towards her ominously, the massive weight of overly large boots clanking down on the ground, Emerald looked up to see the huge juggernaut loom over her, a look of distrust gracing his ghostly white eyes and sinisterly dark pupils. "So… who are you?"

"Who the hell are YOU, steroid freak?" Emerald looked up to see Mercury standing, a little flustered by more so pissed off, "We were just minding our own business until you start prancing around here like some children's monster!" He then looked down, "nice boots. Compensating much, though?"

The juggernaut held his head, groaning, "uhh… this pain. This pain!" Mercury, seeing a chance to attack, started to lunge, but suddenly his boots started contorting into awkward positions. Without his aura, he would a broken a pelvic bone as he tripped up doing the splits, wincing in pain.

"You…" the juggernaut turned over to Mercury, "you're bothering me." He raised his hand as his gaze focused on Emerald's partner. Emerald watched in horror as Mercury was raised from the ground legs first, still performing the splits. Suddenly, the boots started to shift away from Mercury's body… and Mercury started crying in pain. His aura broke, and all that was left was the tension as his left and right legs were pulling at him from different directions. Emerald heard his pelvis broke, and that's when Emerald decided to run.

Fuck the mission. Fuck Cinder. Fuck Mercury too. She had to get out. As she ran, she heard the sound of flesh being torn apart: of her partner being ripped in half by his own metal legs.

* * *

"So… he took an aura sample from you Flynt?" Neon asked, curiosity surrounding her voice. Ciel and Weiss were quietly preparing for the mission, but Weiss found it necessary to listen as to figure out the very nature of the auras that these machines possess.

"Yeah he did, said he could, like, 'culture it,' make it grow like some Experiment 43 that was lying around in the lab… I assume that was Pyrrha's." Flynt said. "I guess he decided to put the copy of my aura onto this Penny reboot."

"Flynt, do you hate me now?" A nervous voice came from the cockpit of the bullhead.

Flynt sighed, "no, I don't hate you Penny. If anything, you and I have a connection now. Like a sister I never had."

Even Ciel had to cover her ears from the loud, robotic squee that came from the cockpit. Weiss laughed a little as Flynt clearly regretted his choice of words. Weiss decided to add, "my concern is where did the original Penny's aura come from. And how he got a sample of Pyrrha's aura in the first place?"

"That's a question for another day, though I myself am curious." Ciel curtly added. "How long until we arrive over Pandora, Penny?"

"Around fifteen minutes Ciel!"

"Okay, huntsmen!" Ciel declared loudly, even getting the attention of Neon. "None of you are registered as Atlas personnel, but as the eldest and only graduated huntress in this group, you are to follow my orders. I will trust your judgement in loose cases, but all decisions are to be left to me!"

Weiss and Neon nodded, and Flynt shrugged his shoulders. "Something you want to add Flynt?" Ciel asked challengingly.

"Well, I'm a team leader to, and Neon here is one of my team-mates. You can boss around Weiss, but if I disagree with what you do with Neon, I will make my disagreement heard."

"Caring about your team is understandable, but please trust my judgement. I am the most qualified here." She turned away before Flynt could voice a reply. "If lab visually seems secure, our duty is to locate Dr. Polendina and the Nickel unit. Ensure stability, make a report, and depart. If lab seems under attack from within, we locate the Nickel unit, and ensure the safety of all lab personnel. Since it's night-time, a majority will probably be in the living quarters, if I understand the facility right." Weiss and Flynt nodded.

"If the unstable aura activity has attracted the Grimm, our duties as huntsmen are to expel the Grimm from the facility, and ensure the safe evacuation of the scientists. We will create an Evac route to the Tube, where the staff can safely reach the campus of Atlas. Flynt, since you have the highest clearance since it was needed for your… aura sampling… you will be sent to find the Nickel unit in this scenario, as Neon, Weiss, and I secure the perimeter as Penny provides air support."

"I'm Combat Ready!"

Ciel sadly smiled a bit at that remark, "you always were, Penny. You always were."

* * *

What is the greatest lie taught in school? The "falsehood" of fairytales? The trust in their political structures? No.

It was the well accepted "fact," that Grimm were attracted to negativity. They aren't. Agreed. Your sadness will make them come. Your loneliness will make them come. Your frustration will make them come. Your fear will make them come. But it isn't the negativity itself that draws the creatures of darkness to you.

It's your weakness.

When your emotions make you think less of yourself, when you are divided, when you have lost hope and the desire to move forward you are at your weakest. That's when the Grimm strike.

The more idiotic Grimm will attack a lone huntsmen just because he starts to miss his family, because it is poor at discovering when one is sad yet strong, rather than weak.

But those that prowl, those that wait, can tell the difference between a minor cry and a crippling depression.

Such emotions roared from Pandora, but they were not that of weakness, it was that of danger. Should the Grimm pounce that, they would most certainly die.

But there were weaker, fleshier things, surrounded by this maelstrom of hate. They are vulnerable.

They will sate their appetites.

* * *

Weiss's heart sank when he saw the creatures of darkness descending upon the facility.

The auto-turrets were doing the job, but they couldn't withhold the swarm of Beowulves, Ursae, Sabers (Grimm Sabre-toothed tigers) Devilhorns (gigantic Grimm goats) and Boarbatusks. It was only a matter of time before the complex was breached.

Thankfully, they were here to help.

"Welp. Worst case scenario, apparently the Nickel unit is causing some problems."

Flynt muttered, "Dr. Glass did say he usually underestimated teenage angst."

Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. She readied Myrtenaster, flicked the chamber to her preferred ice dust, and was preparing for landing.

"Oh, Neon!" Penny exclaimed, "You may need these!" A compartment from her back opened up and launched a pair of roller skates at the faunus.

"Eeeee! Penny you are the BEST!" Neon grabbed them and immediately placed them on her feet. _Did she even switch out of her heels?_ Weiss wondered.

Neon pulled out her nunchucks. Flynt prepared his trumpet. And Ciel… dialed her watch?

Suddenly, the watch slid off her hand, and reformed into a grip of some kind. Energy started flowing through it, as a chain made of green energy, not unlike the white energy from Velvet's box, materialized from the front of the grip. Suddenly, a gigantic green glowing spiky ball materialized at the edge of the chain, and Ciel did a couple practice swings. She saw Weiss stare.

"Its name is Pendulum." That's all Ciel said.

The bullhead neared the ground. "Ready to jump?" asked Penny

"All remember the plan?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Good luck Flynt!" Ciel nodded at her fellow leader, Flynt also eyed Weiss, and gave a wink. Weiss shook her head, yet smiled. "Good luck Flynt." She said as well.

"Good luck to you all," Flynt said, smile never leaving his face. "Though I expect you girls to do fine, you too Penny! Keep this thing in the sky!"

"You got it bro!" Penny said, giving a thumbs up from the cockpit.

"Let's move out!" Ciel stated, as all four jumped from the window.

* * *

"Out of my way!" Wagner Schnee was furious. Could fury even remotely describe what he was feeling? When Winter told him where his youngest daughter went, he went into his office, pulled out Kreigmeister- his dust infused twinblade- from the display it hung from, and started storming to where he could find that stupid, mad, insufferable, small….

Dr. Glass was talking with Kuu Soleil's husband when Wagner pointed one of Kreigmeister's blades at Dr. Glass's throat. The scientist looked surprised for half a second, before his face contorted to that _insufferable_ grimace that haunted his nightmares. "So… I normally hate puns, but I hope you have a…" he touched the tip of the blade, "point to all this."

"You sent my daughter on a mission during the Schnee Gala?"

"You make it sound like your private training _doesn't_ serve her well. Do you have no trust she can't do a simple reconnaissance mission?"

"Winter said there could be Grimm!"

"There could also be assassins here, what's your point? She's capable and I trust her! She's not alone!"

"Why didn't you send my eldest?"

"Weiss knows the lab more than she does, would make sense to send two people who knows the layout and such. Useful in case there does need to be an evacuation."

Wagner didn't move the sword from the doctor's throat, and Mr. Soleil started backing off. "So… bar hopping later?"

"I would love nothing more," Dr. Glass responded, "I'll… handle this. Dealing with this bastard is my specialty outside of doing crazy science stuff."

Mr. Soleil backed off, but his eyes didn't leave the scene. In fact, all eyes were on them. Wagner looked at the General. It didn't seem like he was going to intervene, and the head of the SDC knew this. Wagner did not answer to the General, and Dr. Glass…. Well, Wagner could imagine what he's like. The two stared into each other, enough that if it went any longer, Wagner would expect for a "romance" joke from the improper scoundrel.

Wagner stepped back, blade still drawn, and said, "if you weren't a guest at my house I would cut you down."

"You know, I would actually love to see you try."

He was to return to the blade to his throat, but in a burst of aura enhanced speed, Pluto doffed his jacket, reached behind his back, pulled out a segmented, multi-colored baton, and slammed it against Kreigmeister, effectively blocking it.

Wagner had seen Pluto's weapon before. It also used dust, and had a manual slide that selected the proper colored dust compartments from the segments of the baton. If the slide went all the way to the hilt, the segments would separate, forming a blunt force whip, relying on magnetism to keep the segments "together." While nothing over complex, the design and engineering of the weapon was certainly master class.

* * *

The ballroom fell silent was they watched with intense interest at the two clashing men. One was a business owner, one was a scientist, but now, the blood of the huntsmen boiled within the two, and no one could call them anything else. Breaths were held in anticipation to the next move. Even the General stayed quiet, and Winter even held herself back.

* * *

"Hm…" Pluto muttered, "I think that's a new personal record for fastest draw time for my weapon!"

Wagner snarled. _This is why I hate this guy. He always has something USELESS to say!_

"Um… Pluto?" Wagner and Pluto both looked at Mr. Soleil, who apparently was hit by the flung jacket, "do you… uh…"

"Place it down on a chair somewhere, make sure no one sits on it. It IS dry clean only." Pluto told him.

"Okay…" Mr. Soleil awkwardly scuttled off.

"So…" Pluto started, looking Wagner in the eyes, "do you like… want to take this outside? To your sparring center that I know you have? To your bedroom?"

With that last remark Wagner flipped the blade and slashed downwards with the other end towards Dr. Glass's smug little head. The scientist raised his baton and blocked the swipe easily. The clang echoed through the silent ballroom.

"It would be… improper… to fight on such an occasion."

"You brought your weapon first."

"You put my daughter in danger!"

"She's just doing her job."

"ENOUGH!" General Ironwood had apparently had it with their display.

"Wagner, please, let's go back to the Gala, and celebrate. I can assure you that Weiss is in capable hands as much as she is capable herself. Dr. Glass is working directly under my orders."

Wagner glared at the general, then glared at the doctor. He lowered Kreigmeister and turned around, intending to return it to his office.

He grumbled under his breath, "the day that Pluto gets killed is a day I'll sleep well at night."

* * *

Flynt scurried around the labs. He directed the panicked lab workers to the rendezvous with the remainder of their team. The Grimm didn't seem interested in entering the complex, as much as they were interested with intercepting the panicked scientists as they fled the collapsing building. The structure seemed to wobble and twist under his weight. Clearly a mostly metal building was not a good idea before imbuing a robot with uncontrolled polarity.

He walked to the inner sanctum to find the hallway and the previously unseen security droids mangled in a haphazard mess at the end of the hallway… and a corpse… well… half of a corpse, with the other half…

Flynt couldn't help but wretch. Apparently the man had metallic legs, and was ripped apart with them. Only a truly terrible person deserved a fate like that. Flynt tried to help brighten his mind that this was the type of person who kicked little unarmed kids.

He went into the hallway, which was clearly not operational enough to bring him directly to the lab, but there were tear marks in the walls, and clear passageways that were carved with uncontrolled polarity.

He found his way to the lab where he got his aura sampled, and found a bearded man knocked onto the floor, blood streaming from his head.

He checked his pulse. It wasn't doing anything. Dr. Polendina was long gone.

"Shit!" Flynt said. He only saw the man in passing, but there was just a doughy innocence on his face: a tired engineer who wanted to help his kingdom and world.

Flynt closed the doctor's eyes, allowing him to rest. If only if the man had some aura.

Flynt exited the lab. He had to find the Nickel unit: or Nickel Polendina. He crossed through the corridors, using his instinct and tracing the most twisted and contorted of the hallways to find his target.

He eventually found him, and holy crap was he huge. The machine was huddled, his long hair haggardly draped across his back, including the long ponytail. His face, away from Flynt, was upon a monitor, which he wordless typed in things, and was reading a variety of documents. Flynt couldn't see the words from where he stood, but the images were that of the Vytal Festival, of Pyrrha Nikos, of… that canister for Experiment 43… Of a woman with scars on her face in a stasis pod? Flynt didn't need to bother.

"Hey Nickel?"

Without turning around, the head jerked upwards, and the robot slowly started to stand. It's massive size intimidating even the go-easy Flynt. He turned around, albino eyes staring directly at him, and a melodic, menacing, and deep drone responded with a question.

"Do you believe, in Destiny?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I brought Pyrrha back!... as a moody murderous male robot! CLEARLY this is the fix-fic that everyone wants! Hooray!**

 **I love how I said that I wouldn't shoe-horn Blake and Yang in… then I shoe-horn Mercury and Emerald in… Well, fans of Mercury… sorry, but he did kick an unarmed 15 year old.**

 **Anyways, are you ready for the action to begin? I hope so, because it's about to begin! Also, I finally learned I could moderate reviews… I was wondering how I was getting e-mailed Guest reviews then they'd show up much later on the site. Now I know! Woot-woot.**

 **Also, yes, Ciel's partner's name is effectively "Potato." While I appreciate people overthinking it and thinking I used her sickness to reference the Irish potato famine, her name is a reference to the fact that my theory of the aura transfer machines used to give the droids like Penny their auras is effectively a "potato," or "crack-theory." So, I naturally gave the name for the person who gave the original Penny's aura "Potato." It seemed to make sense.**

 **Follow! Favorite! Review! Do whatever you want!**


	9. Giving Your 5 Cents

**A/N: Yeah… Nickel does sound like the James Spader Ultron doesn't he? I'm hoping in a good way. Please tell me in a good way. I actually have to admit, as much as I want Nickel to be his own character, I can't help but take inspiration from the only really "emotional" robot villain that I've seen in recent memories. Nothing wrong with taking inspiration, I just hope I can make it so people can go, "That's Nickel" or "The Dark Side of Pyrrha" rather than "Oh, he's Ultron super-imposed onto an OC for a fan-fic." That's my goal at least, let me know in a review or PM if I'm failing miserably!**

 **Anyways, I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum**

* * *

"Do you believe in Destiny?"

Flynt stood before the monolith, who had moved to stand and started facing him. Flynt was not one to be intimidated, he mocked, he jeered, and smiled. Yet this robot did not seem like the innocent person that the Penny he knew, nor the Penny that proceeded that one. Yet, there wasn't something malignant within him, just… scary.

"I'm not going to kill you," Nickel said, his base drone soothing yet disconcerting, "at least not yet. That other guy…. And the woman she was with… they didn't seem… trustworthy. And now, I know why."

"What?" Flynt then remembered the… corpse that he found in the previous corridor. "So… why am I trustworthy, and how do you know…"

"I have loaded up many files stored in this laboratory's database. The system and I, while not one, are of the same ilk. We are both computers, and we can understand one another, given proper persuasion. I now know why I was made… And why it was good to kill that man."

Flynt was mute with the inability to reply to that. He opened his mouth, but no words came. "So," Nickel instead replied, "will you answer my question? Do you believe in Destiny?"

Flynt decided to ponder that question. This robot didn't seem _immediately_ threatening, but he could imagine that it would appreciate a thoughtful response. "I mean, I don't believe in any… pre-ordained bullshit. And to be honest, if I have a destiny, it's mine to choose."

"Good," said Nickel as a smile crept his face, "a wise answer. Thoughtful and honest." He then bowed his head. "I, am not sure if I believe in it. But I feel that Destiny, in the way we understand it, has been perverted."

"What do you mean Nicky?" Flynt had no idea why he called him "Nicky," but, considering how much Penny enjoyed fraternization, that maybe this robot would.

"Nickel, my name is Nickel." The robot replied. _Okay, scratch that_ , Flynt thought. "Well, the idea of Destiny, has flowed within me, as if it was a poisonous question, that leaked through my mind. And I realized, that I was designed for a purpose. I was designed for a specific goal. I was designed, for a Destiny."

Flynt nodded, deciding not to say anything with the fear that he would interrupt this volatile machine. "But Destiny is a lie. It tricks you. It devours your wants and makes you concede to others' wants. A goal that exists considering what you can do, rather than what you want to do. And that is what destiny is, a dirty trick to rob you: a dirty trick that will lead you down a path of self-destruction." The robot bowed his head, "it's the path that this Pyrrha Nikos, whose aura I hold, followed. And now she is dead, and I feel it: she did not want it."

Silence permeated through the room. Flynt had no idea how to respond to this. He didn't know Pyrrha Nikos, and he didn't even know Nickel existed until yesterday when a drunk Weiss weakly explained it to him. He was expected to calm down a volatile machine, and stop it from causing havoc, yet it seemed past that stage by now.

"So…." Flynt began, "do you have control over the aura yet?"

"For the most part," the robot raised his head and faced Flynt, "it felt unstable and wrathful, but now that I understand it, it has agreed to work with me. The pain, the regret…" Nickel trailed off, looking to the side as if trying to resolve a longing it did not intrinsically have, "I can resolve it. Not by some 'Destiny,' but by what my wishes are." He stood up straight, and started to leave the room.

"And what are those wishes Nickel?" Flynt compelled himself to ask.

"Simple: to save humanity, like what my programming stated originally." Flynt nodded nervously, feeling that there would be an addendum to that statement, which there was. "…By removing the things that tear it apart. The Ozpins. The Ironwoods. The Glasses. The people who wield power and use it to place innocents in the dark for 'their sake,' while creating 'tools' like me and Pyrrha, not to protect the world, but to protect themselves. Life is too valuable to risk it for the sake of a status quo." Nickel proclaimed with renewed pride, "I was born a mindless servant, and my aura's former handler was born a meek follower, but I can combine us, and make things right!"

"So what I understand, Nickel," Flynt finally decided to speak up, "you will kill and destroy anything you see as detrimental to humanity?"

"Indeed."

"Well, here's the thing," Flynt said, readying his trumpet, "I don't necessarily disagree with you, but I can't trust you to make judgements that I agree with. I might actually like people on your 'purge list' or whatever you'll call it!" Flynt started thinking of Weiss Schnee. A person born into a family that he despised, yet he learned to like the heiress to the one who ruined his family's life.

"Fair enough, I respect that. But I hope that you'll respect my disagreement, and that I cordially will offer you to get out of my way."

Flynt stood in the doorway. "I don't care how powerful you think you are Nickel. I'll be honest, you seem rather… unstable. How about we reconvene later, talk it out with Dr. Glass and some of my friends, and who knows? We'll find a way for you to fulfill your goal WITHOUT harming good people!"

"It doesn't matter if a person is 'good,' it only matters if that person is dangerous." Nickel got into a battle position: shields popping out of his arms, as buzz saw blades sprouted out from said shields. "I am past being unstable, I have full control of myself. I know what I must do."

"And that is?"

"First, I will show you how futile it is to hold to the world as you know it. Then, I will change it."

* * *

Weiss, as the only other person on the team familiar with the labs, was in charge of corralling the evacuating scientists. She whizzed through the halls, heading towards the living quarters, only to see the scientists strewn in panic.

In spite of the fact that the damages caused by an "unseen metallic disturbance," seemed distance from the bunkrooms, panic was discernable. The alarm offset by the activity had made many of the flustered scientists either bitter or scared. While they weren't cartoonishly whipping about, flailing their arms, many were concernedly running or pacing and acting incredibly worried. Weiss took the panicking scientists and directed them to the path that her team-mates were clearing.

While Weiss enjoyed the emotional catharsis that was slaughtering a bunch of mindless Grimm, she held her duty over her stress relief. And she knew Neon was capable, and that the Penny droid from the bullhead would provide ample firepower. She'd never seen Ciel in combat, but her professionalism shouldn't be a façade to hide weakened skill. Winter was the same way, yet she was truly a fearful opponent to spar against. So, she had her trust in Ciel.

She directed the pitiful scientists towards the Evac point, hoping that they would follow her directions. She proceeded deeper in the lab, not to find the Nickel unit, that was Flynt's job, but to find those who simply cowered and ducked within any of the separate laboratories.

It was then she found the familiar face. A tan skinned, green haired woman draped haphazardly in a lab coat.

"Emerald!" Weiss exclaimed, her glare then narrowing. Her team sabotaged Yang, and she always found the pair of Mercury and Emerald disconcerting in a way. It's not that she didn't trust them, because she didn't value them as those valuable enough to require trust. However, after the Mercury incident, she was very suspicious of the two: especially when she reconsidered the way that Emerald's partner dealt with the now deceased Pyrrha: challenging her, sizing her up, and then forfeiting. It was as if they were analyzing her, setting her up for something.

"What are you doing here?" Venom seeped through her voice, as Emerald kneeled along a wall, clearly trying to catch her breath. When Weiss's gaze met hers, the green-haired woman's face contorted to one of scorn. "Great, the heiress. I don't have time for this!" Before Weiss could follow up with another question, Emerald vanished into thin air.

Weiss had no idea whether Emerald could turn invisible or teleport, but in hope of the former, Weiss lunged in the general area that Emerald was. Her shoulder knocked into something and spun her out of control. She regained her footing with the help of a glyph as she saw Emerald tumble down onto the ground again. The thief flipped back upright, gazing at Weiss with hatred

"First that…. _Thing_! Now you?" Emerald grasped for something at her hips. A look of realization swept across her face as she noticed that something wasn't there. Weiss gave a smirk.

"What happened to your weapons Emerald?" Weiss asked in faux concern as she bashed the pommel of Myrtenaster across the thief's face, further pushing Emerald into the ground. Emerald tried to recover but before she could, a glyph surrounded where she lay, and encased her in ice.

"You know, there's an evacuation occurring, if you want to participate. Somehow, everyone is in a panic, and I wouldn't be surprised if you're to blame!" Weiss pointed the tip of Myrtenaster to Emerald's throat. Emerald may still have her aura from what she could tell, but a point was made. Emerald did not have Weiss's trust, and even though she had no evidence to claim that Emerald was a bad person… well, then again, being present in a laboratory she had no clearance to was quite suspicious. Okay, she had evidence to claim Emerald was a bad person, along with her "hunch."

"Hah!" Emerald laughed, "trust me, I was on my way out myself! There's some… freak roaming these halls, and I have no intention into running into him… or IT… again!"

"Then why are you here, Emerald? Shouldn't you be in Mistral, with Mercury and your team?"

Emerald scoffed, "I don't need to tell you anything!" Myrtenaster started to poke at Emerald's neck. The thief looked earnestly into Weiss's eyes.

"Weiss! Help!" A familiar voice cried from behind Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss turned around, to see Ruby struggling under collapsed rubble. _What the?..._ In spite of the nonsensical nature of Ruby being present, Weiss had no time to think. She dashed to the rubble to help her partner out…

Only for Ruby to dissolve away when Weiss went to touch her partner's hand. _Huh?_ With Weiss's concentration distracted, the ice surrounding Emerald weakened, and the thief wriggled herself free.

"Concern for others, that's what makes you all so easy!" Emerald scoffed as she vanished.

 _Well…_ Weiss thought, _that explains how Yang thought Mercury attacked him._ Weiss almost nodded at the amoral cleverness of it all until it was interrupted by a more emotional thought, _Bitch!_

Weiss didn't even have time to spare a thought towards the thief. Whatever she was doing here, it had been stopped by Nickel, who's activity has caused mass panic. Catching Emerald would be ideal, but the safety of the lab workers was most paramount. She continued her search… but if she caught sight of that green haired woman again, she would not be so easily tricked…

* * *

Neon giggled with glee as she tripped up a charging Devilhorn, which rammed right into the spinning Boarbatusk that was trailing behind her. They comically collided with a _thump_ and Neon swiveled around on her skates to finish the job. Leaping in the air, she slammed them both with her nun-chucks, and the two started forming smoke. She didn't stop there. Landing on the ground, using her semblance to stop the friction of the muddy surface, she rammed herself into a distracted Ursa, which barreled into a troop of Beowulves, crushing them under its weight. When the Ursa looked up, all it saw was Neon's smiling face as it rammed her two nun chucks into its eyes, froze its face, and kicked it right in the neck.

Neon whipped and slalomed throughout the horde of creatures, occasionally freezing a leg and punching a face, while rainbows trailed throughout the sea of darkness. She hooted her joy with a multitude of "woohoos," as the Grimm started falling under the barrage of strikes and tasteless colors. All while in a dress.

Neon turned her head to face her temporary "leader," Ciel. She seemed like a stick in the mud, the type of person that would drive her nuts given prolonged exposure to. Agreed, she thought the same of Weiss, but Weiss had flavor. She ran into the jaws of death with her partner, she rebelled against her jerk of a papa. What Neon got from Ciel was _order, rules, and regulations:_ the embodiment of the very thing that drove her nuts about Atlas, other than the natural racism towards her kind.

However, Ciel certainly seemed good in a fight. She might never call the soldier a friend, but if she had to fight beside Ciel, well, Neon couldn't complain. Ciel whipped her energized ball and chain with as much grace a weapon like that could allow. Neon was in charge of mitigating the amount of progress the horde could make, while Ciel covered the entrance from what Neon couldn't weaken or stop, and, if she was to be honest, the Grimm were lucky to have their fate meet with Neon.

Ursa skulls were bashed in with a surge of electricity. Saber's wide mouths were suddenly met with broken jaws from one of her kicks. Some of the faster animals were stopped in their tracks as their limbs were ensnared by bolas, which would then promptly explode.

As much as Neon wanted to admire the stoic girl's controlled destruction, she returned to her own task. A Saber was about to bite at her head only to have its mouth blocked by ice. As it tried to shake it off, Neon whipped behind the Saber, pulled its tail, flipped over the confused Grimm, and while straddling its neck Neon snapped its vertebrae…. Wait… to Grimm even _have_ skeletons?

Neon never thought to deeply about it as she continued skating in the shadowy chaos. She heard the booms of the Penny controlled bullhead carpet bombing the hills the Grimm descended from.

Considering herself, Ciel, and that Penny droid, Neon could only exclaim one thing as she bashed a smaller Devilhorn's skull with her nun-chucks.

"GIRL POWER!"

* * *

Flynt found his trumpet wrested from his hands as Nickel simply waved his fingers.

"Really, Nickel, really? If you respect me so much at least let me fight with a weapon!"

The robot then lowered his hands, though the buzz-saw shields on his forearms were not withdrawn. "Fair enough, in fact, I let you have the first hit!"

The trumpet gently floated back into Flynt's hands. He looked at the robot, and while it was obvious with Penny that they never seemed to react in fear, there was a smugness to the robot's look that made Flynt scowl. He aimed his trumpet, let in a deep breath…

…and blew as hard as he could.

The wind dust exploded from the bell. Flynt then separated into his "killer quartet," and quadrupled the output. The lab around him was shredded. Vials of chemicals, storage containers, desks and computer monitors bend and collided with one another. It looked like Neon when she was on a sugar high. The walls even gave way, and there was destruction all around.

And Nickel stood there like nothing had happened.

"What the…." Flynt's scowl deepened, "let me guess…."

"I am really heavy, Flynt. You can't knock me over like your average human. My body is…. Rather dense."

Flynt's frustration didn't leave his face, even when Nickel said, "my turn."

Nickel flung his right shield right at his face. Flynt ducked underneath it only to see the left shield now careening towards him. He positioned his trumpet to block it, and he succeeded, but the rotating buzz-saw started to weaken his guard. He looked up to see one of Nickel's massive boots pointed at him, as a volley of what he recognized as wind dust (since he did do the same thing) knocked him off his balance. He was flung outside into the corridor. After ramming into a wall, the buzz-saw took after his now unguarded chest, devouring Flynt's aura. Before it could take anymore Flynt kicked the irksome shield away, and got into his battle stance, his trumpet withdrawn.

Flynt had copious amounts of aura. That was his greatest strength in battle. He was able to tank a straight to the face lava geyser and come out still standing. He knew that if he had to, he could last against this bastard.

But defeating him? That was an entirely different story.

"Impressive aura, Flynt! You have proved the accuracy of my aura sensors. Thank you."

Flynt spat on the ground. "You're welcome, I guess." Flynt still stood ready. His trumpet was going to be useless: Nickel was too heavy to be knocked down. He could knock things into him, but since a large majority of the objects available in the lab was metal, Nickel could just as easily divert it. That left hand-to-hand combat, which Flynt was uncertain about. He was good at hand to hand, living in a rough neighborhood granted him skills in this regard, but Nickel wasn't human. He was certainly stronger than him, more durable than him, and had more stamina than him. Speed? Well, he might be faster than Nickel, but Flynt had a feeling Nickel was fast as well, and maybe in conjunction with Polarity he might be able to enhance his body's speed, since it was made entirely made of metal. Technique? Well…. Maybe? Nickel was quite literally born today…. Or a couple days ago.

"All right, just no polarity bullshit on Gusto here," Flynt motioned to his trumpet to Nickel, "I don't want you flinging it somewhere I can't retrieve it. It's important to me."

"Sentimentality," Nickel nodded, as his shield returned to his arms, "foolish, yet honorable. Fine, I'll allow it." He lunged at Flynt.

Knowing he couldn't block it, Flynt rolled underneath the diving robot, and switched his stance, now facing Nickel's back. He raised his foot and slammed his heel into the robot's back. A large clang echoed through the hallway. Flynt's foot slid to the ground as he raised his other foot and hooked the back of Nickel's head.

Nickel lightly stumbled from the attack, but Flynt wasn't able to capitalize as he heard a roaring from above him. He dodged backwards, missing a large metal support that speared the ground where he formally stood. Flynt took a breath to notice that the buzz-saw shields where out again, hovering ominously before making a dive at the musician.

Flynt leapt into the air, his foot kicking the higher aimed shield away, grabbed onto the lodged metal support, and swung himself around it, where his foot made contact with Nickel's open hand.

Nickel's other hand grasped at Flynt's exposed leg, and tore him from the pylon. Flynt was left dangling from Nickel's hand as he was bashed along a wall, then bashed along the floor, then bashed along the pylon.

Flynt regained composure, and when Nickel was about to bash him to the floor again, he extended his hands into a pushup position, and used his aura to stop the impact of the blow from buckling his arms. Using his free leg, he kicked Nickel's face, wrested himself from his grasp, and flipped back into fighting position. He was going to lunge until something tripped him up from behind: an airborne buzz-saw shield. Flynt failed to recompose himself as his back crashed into the tile, and before he could get up a massive boot slammed upon his chest. Flynt felt his aura slipping away… it wasn't gone, but it was close.

The robot raised his foot again, and encased the massive boot in stone. Flynt tried to move out of the way, but Nickel was too fast. The stone shattered from the boot upon the massive blow, and Flynt felt his aura crack and fade away. He was vulnerable now.

* * *

Penny, at least as she understood herself, had only been alive for a couple days. She was uploaded to a body, and then quickly given an aura of which she had no context. She wasn't curious, she was too overjoyed to feel… _alive_!

And now she was flying a bullhead above the skies of Atlas, raining pain on things that wish to harm her fellow people! Nothing made her more happy! Well, when Flynt accepted her she felt incredibly happy!

Flynt and she shared a bond! They had the same aura, the same semblance! She wondered why when she met Flynt she immediately connected- or wanted to connect- with the musician. She knew it wasn't a crush, as much as she felt emotions, she understood that romance stemmed from hormones, which were part of a biological body, not for some aura based reasons. Penny knew her desire for his love wasn't romantic, yet… she wanted Flynt to love her. To value her. To connect with her.

Then when it turned out that her aura was basically a cloned version of Flynt's, it all made sense! Her soul was powered by Flynt's aura! And Flynt's aura was powered by Flynt's soul! Therefore, Flynt's soul was what allowed her soul to be! He had much a hand in it as Dr. Glass did in her creation. Flynt was like a biological parent, as much as Dr. Glass and Dr. Polendina was!

She couldn't wait to see him again after this mission…. Wait…

Something felt… off. Like a chunk of herself had been ripped from her. She felt foreboding. Her face switched from the green smile to a blue look of worry.

Why did she feel this way? It was as if something was telling her….

 _Flynt is in danger!_

"Ciel-baby?" Penny asked along the radio, "we should check up on Flynt!"

…

Weiss found a sizeable amount of stragglers before returning to the lab's outer perimeter. Hopefully Ciel, Neon, and Penny were able to secure safe passage to the Tube. She encountered little resistance escorting the panicked scientists, aside from the aforementioned panicking. One even had asthma, and she had to help him find his inhaler strewn within the dormitories. Weiss had to practice the utmost self-control not to call him a _dunce_.

She couldn't help but have her thoughts stray towards Emerald. What was she doing there? Did it have anything to do with Nickel?... What else had Weiss seen that wasn't true? Indeed, Weiss was now fairly paranoid. She couldn't trust anything she saw, in fear of Emerald manipulating her vision like earlier.

So every time she turned the corner, she re-affirmed what she saw by the panicked scientists. If they too were tricked, at least they were tricked together.

When she escorted the scientists to the tube, she loaded them up onto a single capsule, and sent it on its way. She returned above ground, as her scroll didn't work in the Tube's tunnels, and gave Ciel a call.

"How's the suppression of the Grimm?"

"It is going cleanly Weiss!" Ciel affirmed from the speaker of her scroll. "None from what we've seen have breached the complex thanks to Penny's air support, the in-place security, and Neon and my efforts!"

"What about Flynt?"

"He has yet to report. In fact, I tried checking up on him when Penny expressed concern. He hasn't responded."

"Really?" Weiss said. _Why would Penny feel concerned for Flynt all of a sudden?_ "I'll see if I can find him. I have escorted what I believe are the remaining scientists in the facility."

"Fantastic, we'll hold our position here until you return with Flynt and the Nickel unit, if possible. We'll leave at that."

"Affirmative!" Weiss responded, closing her scroll and making her way deep into the complex.

* * *

Hitching a ride with the scientists wasn't that hard. All Emerald had to do was trick Weiss, and the panicked scientists paid her no mind. She now sat safe and sound in the capsule, and she had to plan her next move… if there was any applicable move now.

Not for the plot, but for herself. She's had enough. She doesn't care how powerful Cinder was, even with the maiden powers, what she just witnessed was another power at least equal from her employer. No matter what she did, she will be targeted by a power beyond her. Maybe instead of picking a side, she should simply find a hiding place. A place to lay low until a victor arises from the ashes. No matter whom it is, getting in their way would only invoke ire. If she could just lay low enough for her to not get involved, she can emerge from the carnage, and live a "normal" life. She'll return to stealing, and become once more a street rat.

"So… uh… I've never seen you before!" A man behind Emerald stated.

He was a meek, average height, bespectacled man who reeked of poor confidence. Emerald found those types the most unbearable; trying to compensate for something they don't have with a skill Emerald didn't admire. Book smarts and science smarts had their place, but it was street smarts that kept someone alive. All other smarts were relatively pointless in this dog-eat-dog world.

"I'm rather new here," she raised her hand for it to be shook, "I moved here from Vale after the attack. I just want to feel safer, and as a scientist I always wanted to work for Atlas. With the recent tragedy, I thought it was time to move!"

"Oh!" the man said, almost stammering with that single syllable response, "wow… that's a lot of trust… considering… what Atlas forces did…"

"I was there," Emerald clarified. She didn't even need to lie on this fact, "only the robotic parts of Atlas's forces attacked. Anyone with a brain can affirm they were hacked."

"Indeed, yes! I'm just… worried how they were so easily taken over… but no matter! Hey…" he said, while taking out an inhaler, "mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the seat opposite of Emerald. A majority of the scientists stood up, pacing their anxiety away.

Emerald placed a smile on her face, "sure. May I have your name?"

"People just call me Rusty…"

"And people just call me Em."

"M. huh? I won't ask what it stands for."

The clueless dweeb named "Rusty" sat in front of Emerald and annoyed her for the half an hour ride.

He was charming in a pitiable way, the attempts to flirt with her. Emerald dealt with it, it wouldn't be the first time she was flirted with by someone whom she didn't think much of. During her street rat phase, she did that all the time. Hell, before she got full control of her semblance, all she did was make her chest appear larger to seduce all those idiots before robbing them blind.

They exited the tube and made their way into the Atlesian campus. Emerald was about to slink away until…

"Fantastic, I'm on time. Hopefully none of you are injured." A short, wiry man with a grating voice bound towards them. He was in a tuxedo, clearly having just left from the Schnee Gala.

"Dr. Glass! Why didn't you come for us?"

"Simple, I didn't expect anything major, but Ciel informed me and while I couldn't make it there to assist them, because they took the General's and only available bullhead, I made my way here to help with your… living arrangements!"

He pulled out a large keychain. "Thankfully, since school hasn't started yet, there are a plethora of empty dorms available for you! I'll just assign them and…" Dr. Glass's eyes then met Emerald's, and while Emerald never met the man before, there was a familiarity in his gaze: a familiarity that Emerald didn't feel too comfortable with.

"So!" He said, "Line up! There's enough room for everyone to have their own dorm! Privacy for all!" As the scientists lined up, happily chattering that finally they could get a room for themselves, Emerald tried to slink away, when she was stopped by some guard.

"Hey, Emerald Sustrai! Don't leave so soon!" Dr. Glass exclaimed from the line, "there is much we should talk about!" _How the Hell does he know my name?_

The guards gathered around her and grabbed her by each arm. She could easily disarm them and break their necks, however, she had heard of Dr. Glass. A huntsman of that caliber should not be dealt with without weapons; illusions could only really work once before they start relying on their senses outside of sight.

"Hey big boy!" He pointed to one of the guards, "just hand out the keys to the scientists. They can find the room numbers on them, so just make sure each gets one." The guard, still with Emerald in his arm, took the keychain. "I'll handle our little vixen over here!"

Rusty gave Emerald a confused look as Dr. Glass took Emerald by the arm and dragged her to his limo. If Emerald could get a good angle and a proper flip, maybe….

"Don't try anything hotshot," the scientist's voice changed from grating to grave, as a serrated baton pointed at her with his other hand. "I know who you are… kind of. But I want to know more.

* * *

Flynt groaned as Nickel picked him up, almost gently, before summoning a metal cart used to transport samples throughout the complex.

"As I said, I respect you Flynt. You stand honestly on your own feet, you fight your own battles, and you only prove things for yourself." Nickel placed him on the cart.

"But, I know you will, by your own flawed interpretation of justice, will be encouraged to pursue me. And you will encourage others to pursue me. And while I don't fear their pursuit, I wish only to take lives that I have to. Those who stand in my way: will die.

"So let me solidify the futility while also sparing your life." Nickel picked up Flynt again, and rammed his back into his kneecap. A large crack could be heard.

Flynt screamed. Pain seared throughout his entire body. Everything that wasn't roaring in agony was numb, and his vision swam in a blurry phantasmagoria of colors. The only thing he heard properly was his own scream.

He was gently placed back on the cart, and Nickel, using his polarity, pushed Flynt away from him and towards his team.

* * *

Weiss surveyed every corridor. "Flynt?" She called, worry increasing every time she had to ask. "Flynt?" Each hallway was empty. Each lab led to a dead end. _Where is he?_

She then heard something rolling towards her at moderate speed. She turned around to see a cart that was carrying… Flynt!

She formed a glyph beneath her and used it to support herself as she stopped the cart. "Flynt? Are you okay?" Worry permeated through her voice.

Flynt groaned, pain leaking through every utter. Weiss gulped, and said "don't worry. The tube has been secured, we can get you out of here!" Weiss pulled out her scroll and called Ciel, "I have found Flynt, but he's injured."

"And the Nickel unit?"

"Negative."

"Is Flynt conscious?"

"Yes, but not in any shape to respond. He's in immense pain."

"Very well. We will leave via Bullhead. With no one here, the Grimm should subside, allowing the complex to be repopulated in short time. Besides, their numbers are thinning."

"Good." Weiss responded, "we'll get you out of here," she whispered in Flynt's ear. She pushed the cart through the facility.

When she reached the outside, the Grimm had been pushed back, and a bullhead was parked outside; engine still revving so for a quick takeoff.

"FLYNT!" Neon cried as she skated over to her groaning leader. Neon looked up at Weiss, who had a similar look of worry in her eyes, "what happened to him?"

"I don't know, I found him like this, and… well…" Flynt's groaning allowed the same conclusion from what Weiss was going to say, but Weiss said it anyway, "it's not like he responds to anything."

Ciel, while still looking professional, had a hint of concern in her eyes. "Weiss, Neon, carry Flynt into the bullhead. There should be a hospital style bed in there, I'll fold it out." Ciel hopped onto the bullhead, as Neon took Flynt's legs as Weiss took Flynt's arms.

"Did… that robot do this to him?" Neon asked.

Weiss nodded, "most likely." That's all they said to each other.

The bullhead left the complex, as Grimm decided to leave it. Neither side was victorious. The complex had not fallen, but nothing was secured. It was just a hollow event.

* * *

The view of the complex was beautiful. Nickel never understood beauty until now. The way that the smoke created a majestic column that was illuminated by the shattered moon made even the regrettable destruction a piece of art.

The Grimm paid him no mind as he sat, watching what he was to blame for. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Dr. Polendina was innocent, someone who wanted to be called "Father." Clearly he was very lonely.

He almost felt guilty for Mercury, but after seeing Dr. Glass's analysis of the Vytal Festival, along with his conclusions from Team CMLE (Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Lacey Mint, and Emerald Sustrai) (Chamomile), he knew it was okay. He learned a lot from that brief time, hacked into Dr. Glass's files. The man knew more than General Ironwood did. No wonder the man was bitter and bonkers, from the brief interactions he had with him. While he never noticed these things, in hindsight combined with his aura he could properly analyze everything he experienced as a mindless soldier.

But he was no longer a mindless soldier. He was Nickel Polendina. He was no longer some tool to be used. He would forge a world that would truly benefit humanity. Not only to protect them from war, but to protect them from the eldritch threats that Ozpin and Dr. Glass preferred to keep hidden.

He walked away from his destruction: the sins he committed no longer weighing on him. He was designed to protect humanity, and he would do that.

But not in any way those fools intended.

* * *

 **A/N: Well! There we go! First action heavy chapter! We finally got a (short) Emerald and Weiss fight! However, as I said earlier, I don't write action that often. So please tell me if it could be improved, and give advice if you can.**

 **Anyway, the reason Flynt's trumpet is named "Gusto" is because "wind gusts" (it uses wind dust) and it clearly is more of a show-offy weapon. So, Gusto.**

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Follow! Fave! Review! Read Again! Tell your Friends! Teach yourself how to Dance!


	10. CWPK Arises

**A/N: So, last couple of chapters we finally met the other main OC of this fic that I've been building up, Nickel Polendina. So, is Nickel OP? Yes. He's a Gigantic War Machine wielding one of the most ridiculous Canon Semblances, of course he's OP. So this fic does have an OP OC, I guess I should just crucify myself?**

 **I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"So General, I have two pieces of good news, and one hopping mass of bad news. How would you like your day ruined?"

James Ironwood sighed as he left the Gala. The bullhead had apparently not returned to the Schnee Estate, in favor of landing in the Atlas Medical Facility, so he had to go buy state ordered limo, not unlike Dr. Glass. He preferred driving himself and hated roads, so he was rather irked waiting for his ride to arrive at the Schnee entrance. At least nobody tried attacking the Schnee Gala. Maybe the White Fang knew that while some of the most important people were present, some of Remnant's most dangerous fighters were also present. Terrorists had extreme goals, but they were rarely stupid.

But instead of being relieved, James now had to deal with the outcome of the night's other main event, the Destruction of Pandora. Yes. That's what he'll call it: because "Aura-Robot-Going-Apeshit" didn't seem professional enough for the reports to the council.

When it was heard that the situation at Pandora was a major one, with Ciel's report, Ironwood immediately told Dr. Glass. He told no one else, because who knows what Winter or Wagner would do: something rash and un-needed. Dr. Glass took his limo and headed to the Atlas campus to pick up the evacuated soldier and relieve panic: they didn't need Grimm being attracted to THE SCHOOL.

If Dr. Glass was delightful company, his departure would have been met with suspicion. However, since Wagner was more relieved to see him go than suspicious, James did not need to explain anything to anyone.

However, this was going to be on the news tomorrow… and the Schnees will bite at his head for allowing the heiress of the SDC into that mess.

"Listen, James, I get you're deep in thought… how about I give you the bad and then improve it with the good!"

General Ironwood jerked himself out of his recollection and returned to his professional demeanor, "please, Dr. Glass, inform me in the way you wish."

"If that was the case, I would forego the bad news, but since that's not what you meant…" the bespectacled man audibly sighed from the scroll, "the Nickel unit has flown the coop. The kill switch doesn't work. The way the signal is working, it's very possible he used Nikos's polarity to manipulate his interior wiring, and basically dislodge the necessary receptors for said kill switch. Also, he dislodged his tracker. We cannot find him, and we cannot remotely stop him, AND we have no idea what he wants to do."

General Ironwood let out a frustrated sigh. "If it's any consolation, James," Pluto said, with an odd amount of sincerity, "I'll take the blame for his… behavior. I always underestimated teenage angst."

"You work in a school full of young adults, Pluto…."

"So do you, but hey, let's put that behind us briefly as I give you the GOOD news!" A grin came up on Pluto's face. "So, the more conventional good news, our team succeeded in pushing back the Grimm and making sure that no large amounts infiltrated the facility. With some repairs, my labs should be back in action and ready to be used! Also, the scientists have calmed down, and are now sleeping soundly in our dormitories, probably ignoring the fact that there has definitely been young people 'activity' on those beds!"

"Pluto, now is not the time…"

"AND! The second good news!" Pluto interrupted, clearly not caring for James's visual annoyance, "I have a guest! In aura-cancelling handcuffs! Say hi to the General Emerald!"

The screen flipped and showcased a displeased, tan, green haired girl in a lab coat. James recognized her from the Vytal festival, from that team from Haven. The one with the crippled team-mate… wait… what was she doing here?

"Why do you have her in cuffs?" James asked.

"Impersonating Atlas personnel is a crime right?" Pluto asked that as a question more so as a statement, James nodded.

"Good!" Pluto reaffirmed, "however, I've been doing some snooping around the Vytal disaster, and SHE!" he repointed the camera to the clearly annoyed girl, "might have some information on our enemies. Heck! She might point us to how all those Atlas soldiers got hacked!"

General Ironwood nodded. "Also!" his scroll blared with Dr. Glass's voice, "I did an aura scan… her semblance makes people see what she wants them to see. Perception manipulation, nasty stuff… might explain that blonde girl's… excuse for crippling her team-mate."

James heard the audible scowl from the girl sitting across from Pluto in the limo. The General couldn't help but smirk, it was nice when Pluto was annoying someone other than him: or some powerful individual he would have to deal with later.

"Where are you taking her?" James asked.

"Well, to the Detention Facility of course! Interrogation rooms! Holding cells! I tell you, it's like a Vacuosi resort but with that concrete, freedom-limiting Atlas flair! You're going to love it Emerald!"

The girl's silence was audible; her hatred apparent.

"Do you want me to pick you up and take you there with me?"

"No need," James reaffirmed, "my ride should be here soon. I'll meet you there."

"Good, signing-"

"Wait!" A thought crossed the General's mind, "any news on Dr. Polendina?"

Pluto's face turned grim. "I don't know, there has been no news, and he wasn't in the party of evacuated scientists… so I am not too hopeful."

General Ironwood nodded, "I'llsend a search party ASAP."

"You do that."

* * *

The air in the limousine was thick when Emerald's captor hung up on the General.

Emerald had been thinking of her ways out, but she couldn't find any. The aura-cancelling cuffs ( _these things existed?_ ) prevented her from using her semblance, and Pluto's weapon was still drawn, pointing at her. All she could was scowl and prevent Dr. Glass from feeling any satisfaction by giving in to his annoying questions and jeers.

She'll find a way out. She always does.

But even afterwards, what was there for her? Mercury was dead, and while part of her hated his guts he was the only "normal" person she had worked with throughout this whole ordeal. Cinder was missing, even though she felt if she disobeyed the crazy lady even in absence Cinder would kill her without a thought. She didn't even know the nature of their Atlesian contact, as he or she communicated with them through anonymous channels hidden from Atlesian surveillance.

She was on her own.

And for the first time in a while, she didn't know what should be the next move.

* * *

Flynt felt numb. There was no pain, no relief, no feelings of warmth: just numbness. His consciousness had awoken before his body, and his memories flooded back in a non-sequential piece-meal form: conversing with Nickel, leaving the Gala, discovering that Penny had a copy of his aura, getting slammed around the corridor, playing random jazz numbers, firing Gusto with as much force as he could muster… and it not doing a thing. Flynt felt himself groan, but he didn't hear it. His face was the first thing that started to tingle back to life. He felt his lips move, and his eyelids heavily shift.

Feeling started to creep along Flynt's body. He felt the fact that he was breathing, as his lungs undulated from beneath his ribs. His hands were clenched into fists, which he loosened and moved his fingers. His lower body came last, with his knees starting to shuffle.

"Ohmigosh Flynt! Are you okay? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Neon's voice confirmed that his hearing was back. Flynt groggily lifted his eyelids to see his partner's eyes staring directly into his… at a distance that was uncomfortably close. "Hey Neon!" Flynt barely managed to whisper.

Neon launched herself at her leader, picking him up and grasping him into a strong hug that further strengthened the feeling he had in his body… then a sharp pain on his back.

"Ahg!" Flynt whelped louder than he expected. Neon immediately dropped him onto the bed and started an indiscernible ramble that could be assumed to be an apology.

"It's fine, it's fine… oh, fuck! What the hell…" the stinging soreness started to permeate throughout the back of his torso, all Flynt could do was curse and groan as his partner looked on concerned.

"Well," Neon said, softer than she usually spoke, "I'm really glad you're okay." She knelt down and kissed Flynt on the forehead. She returned to her seat beside him and pressed a button. A lady in a medical uniform arrived, wielding a clipboard. "Is he awake?" She asked, surprise permeating through her voice. Neon vigorously nodded and Flynt let out a grunt. "Well," the medic continued, jotting down some notes on said clipboard, "it's a good thing that… robot was there!"

"Nickel!" Flynt almost shot up until a searing pain of his spine returned him back to the ground. The thought of that robot seemed to send shivers down his broken spine.

"Negative, friend!" Suddenly, from an adjacent bed, Penny rose from the sheets, her televised smile seeming even wider in spite of it being the same face, "I helped with your recovery! Since you and I have the same aura, I was able to lend you some of mine to speed up your healing! How cool is that!"

Flynt paused, trying to absorb all the information. He was grateful, but he had a question… "Uh… how did you?..."

"With this device!" Penny pulled out something shaped like a standard gun, yet tubing wound through it, and it seemed to have two separate barrels pointed in two separate directions. "Dr. Glass gave it to me to 'test it out!' He calls it a leech gun, you connect this to yourself!" she pulled a tube from one of the barrels and connected it to her body, "then you shoot the person who's aura you want to steal! This technology has very little effect on me, since, as a robot, my soul is accustomed to accepting a different aura. But on a human, there could be some dangerous results!" She said all of this as if she was giving a lecture, "however, since yours and mine aura are one in the same, I simply had you leech my aura, and voila! Healing accelerated!" She pointed to the ceiling as if making a dramatic pose.

Flynt was speechless… every time he turned around there was some wacky aura invention his professor made… He couldn't complain though. "Penny, thank you."

Neon then asked, "how long were you hiding in that bed?"

"Before you came in, directly after I convinced this nurse to test this baby out!"

"And why didn't you say anything when Flynt woke up?"

"Because I wanted you two to have your moment. I know how much he cares about you."

"Awwww!" Neon then purred a little as she rubbed her hand on Flynt's forehead, "that's soooo sweet!"

Flynt sighed, damn robots sharing his aura. How was he supposed to act cool…. Wait a minute.

"Hey Penny, you're using less slang."

"Affirmitive. I don't need to act cool when I already know I have y'alls approval!"

"Penny," Neon stated, "you are becoming my favorite girlfriend right now the way you make me feel emotions!"

"Hug?" Penny asked, extending her arms in a welcoming position.

Neon then pounced the robot. Flynt adjusted his bed upright so he could witness the odd display of faunus and machine in a massive grip of emotion. He chuckled lightly, even though his back was horribly sore. He turned to the nurse, "is it possible I can get some pain medication."

"You certainly can," nodded the nurse, as she turned to the affectionate display.

"Now, er… 'Penny,' can you please leave the bed. You don't even need it!"

* * *

Weiss paced back and forth in the waiting room. She and Ciel waited patiently for news on Flynt's recovery. Since Neon was on Flynt's team, she was granted priority visitation during his weakened state. Penny, on the other hand, simply confused the staff enough that she just sort of slipped by, claiming there was a way for her to speed up his recovery. Weiss had stopped asking questions a while ago: they just gave her a headache.

As Weiss paced, Ciel was typing a multitude of things on her scroll. Weiss could only gather she was making a report. Winter did many things when she first started as an Atlas specialist, and filing mission reports was practically all of them. Ciel's gaze was intense as she swiped, typed, and flipped her scroll around. It was like when Ruby was playing some stupid game instead of taking notes… Weiss snickered at the memory.

She then remembered what Emerald made her see… What would she do if Ruby was in trouble and she couldn't help her…

What if she was in danger right now?

Weiss couldn't let such thoughts plague her, if she should be worrying about anyone, it should be Flynt. Ruby can take care of herself, while Flynt was dramatically injured.

"So… uh… that Penny robot: she has Flynt's aura, correct?" Ciel asked out of the blue.

Weiss snapped her attention to the Atlas graduate, "uh, yes… that, kinda confused me earlier as well… Explains all the weird slang."

"And calling me Ciel-baby."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed, laughter echoing through her exclamation. Even Ciel failed to stifle a giggle, ruining her stoic demeanor. "And… this, Nickel unit has the aura of Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yes," Weiss said, finding that fact a little less humorous. While the idea that Flynt's aura was cloned and placed on a robot body seemed wrong, Flynt was alive. Pyrrha being dead, yet some remnant of her aura grafted onto a robot just seemed _unnatural_ , like, technical necromancy.

"Do you… know who's aura the original Penny's was?"

Weiss bowed her head, "no, I don't."

Ciel sighed, "you know, every time I asked something about Penny's life- I wasn't interested but I was trying to be polite- she would give me some brief description of something, then hiccup."

Weiss remembered when Penny was hiccupping a lot when she and Ruby ran into her near the CCT.

"I thought it an odd coincidence, but…" Ciel started to look, _worried_ , "whenever my partner tried to lie to me, she would hiccup, just like that. And now that I know Penny's true origins, all those stories she told me were lies."

Weiss started to understand where Ciel was getting at… "what… where's your partner?"

"She died of an illness… Dr. Glass took her to see if she could cure her… I guess that wasn't what he did."

Silence encroached on the waiting room. Ciel suddenly bowed her head, the hands holding her scroll started to shake.

"We were never close… for partners we were never close. Never close enough for me to NOTICE how similar those two were. How much she was easily distracted. How… how she just wanted a friend…. Pomme just wanted a friend but I was just her leader… and she just wanted a friend…"

Ciel started shaking violently, "and I failed TWICE at protecting her. A good leader never lets her team die! Not on her watch!"

Weiss knelt down, making her eyes level with the sitting Ciel. When it came to comforting people, Weiss was about as good at that as Jaune was at flirting. She was terrible, she didn't know if she could comfort anyone. However, Ruby wasn't here. She had to do it.

"We can't… change the mistakes we've made… we can only move forward and learn from them."

Weiss thought that was something Winter told her once when she upset her father for the umpteenth time. Hopefully it worked here.

Ciel wasn't crying, it was as if her professional demeanor refused tears. Yet her body's shaky spasms told Weiss all she needed to know. She knew what tearless grief looked like. It took Beacon to allow herself to cry.

"Yes," Ciel shakily responded, "yes, you are right. It's just… When you realize it…" She stood up, shook her head, took a long and deep breath, and returned to a rigid pose. "Dr. Glass will be joining us shortly, he just has to…. drop someone off?" Weiss rose from the ground also with an inquisitive look. Ciel shrugged her shoulders. "General Ironwood will be accompanying his 'guest.' He sends his best wishes towards Flynt's recovery. Apparently, news of Pandora hasn't gone out yet… but, considering the scientists are back in town…"

"It will be a media catastrophe." Weiss finished.

"Exactly, we best get our stories straight for tomorrow."

Weiss nodded, and then looked more intently into Ciel's eyes. Ciel nodded, as if saying _I'll be okay._

A nurse walked into the room, "Flynt has awoken. He would like to see you two."

* * *

General Ironwood asked the short scientist, "why do you insist you're the one to interrogate her?!"

"Listen James, you're intimidating to most people, but to criminals and people who disrespect authority, you're just some metal prick puffing his chest and threatening further iterations of the silent treatment. Trust me, you're a great leader, but as an interrogator, you SUCK!" Dr. Glass responded. Both men stood in the main office of the detention center. The Warden was off sleeping, because it was late at night, giving the two men all the privacy they needed to discuss their new prisoner.

Security cameras were focused in on her in her spacious cell. There was a bed, a table, and a toilet. It was the size of an average studio apartment, and one would be considered lucky to be kept there… if it weren't for the 24 hour personal surveillance.

"Listen, James, she's our enemy, but she's not THE enemy. She's a pawn, and I've seen types like her, her loyalty is to whoever keeps her alive and fed." Pluto pointed to the monitor. "Give her the night to think about her responses, then we question her tomorrow. We get info, and maybe a new ally."

"After all of what you told me she's done, that she single handedly sabotaged the Vytal festival and attracted Grimm to Vale…"

"Oh yes, she deserves to be punished. Yet she was used for her semblance, once her role has been used, she'll be tossed aside by our enemies. If we can scoop her up, and maybe convince her we're a lesser of two evils, then maybe she'll cooperate and give us the info we need." Pluto reasoned. "But we can only do that if we act nice to her, give her a nights rest. Interrogate her when she's ready."

General Ironwood said, "fine! But surveillance remains!"

"Oh, no doubt! We'll have the automated guards tend to her, don't need her tricking some of the dopier employees here." Pluto nodded, "now, if you excuse me, I have some angst-ridden teenagers to talk to."

General Ironwood sighed, "don't tell them too much, Pluto!"

"Trust me, if I told them everything I've done, well… yeah I am not telling them everything I've done."

* * *

Weiss stood in the center of the room facing Flynt. On one side of his bed was a sitting and visibly tired Neon, and to the other side was an energized and excited Penny. Ciel leaned back into the corner simply observing, however Weiss noticed an odd glance at the robot from the Atlas graduate.

"Flynt, I hope you have a good explanation why you didn't call for backup!" Weiss started to chastise. She couldn't help it, it's how she expressed worry.

Flynt sighed, "Because you were busy doin' your jobs, and I had to do mine."

"You were almost killed! Flynt! You could have at least retreated and regrouped!"

"And drew that thing to y'all and risked your lives and the scientists. No dice. Besides, I'm alive."

Weiss heaved a heavy sigh, "dolts! Why am I always working with dolts!" She huffed, and marched over towards the recumbent Flynt. She bent down, her face mere inches away from Flynt's and she stated, "don't try to play the hero again Flynt. A friend of mine took on a challenge she couldn't win and DIED, and I would hate for the same to happen to you. Promise me you will be less reckless?" Her eyes raged in an oddly friendly fury.

Flynt smiled, "all right. I learned my lesson, I won't play hero again."

Weiss felt herself smile, "good." She removed her face from Flynt's before their closeness got awkward, and walked back over to the center of the room.

"Do you have any idea what Nickel intends to do?" Ciel asked, trying to steer the conversation towards the inevitable follow-up mission. Weiss had to admire the woman's sense of command.

"He didn't explain anything, just that he wants… to protect humanity, but not in the way that 'it was intended:' Something about shutting down 'the Ozpins, the Ironwoods, the Glasses' who keep people in the dark about stuff." Flynt shrugged, "all ominous and vague. He might not even have a plan as he just has an ideology or something."

"Plan-less ideologues, those are dangerous." Ciel muttered, "Weiss, we have ascertained that these robotic creatures tend to inherit personality traits from the person their aura was based on, anything we need to know about Pyrrha?"

"Well…" Weiss was deep in thought, what _did_ she know about Pyrrha. "Well, her taste in men was questionable." Neon laughed a bit at that, "She is… was… determined. She never gave up. She strived for nothing less than perfection, and as much as she hated the recognition her skills gave her, she reveled in her own sense of pride and accomplishment. People only think she's humble because she hated other people's attention… except for that one guy."

Ciel nodded, "so… basically there is no reasoning with Nickel, is there?"

"Probably not."

"Well shit," Flynt interjected, "listen, Weiss remember when you, like, just now told me not to be the hero?"

Weiss nodded, "Well," Flynt continued, "Nickel told me one thing before he… uh… sent me back to y'all." Flynt audibly gulped, "He said that anyone who tries to stand in his way will die. He will not show mercy twice."

"Of course he wouldn't," Penny said, surprisingly, "my systems previously had to work with him, at least the base A.I. He's a soldier, a soldier designed to kill threats, no questions once someone is confirmed a threat. He may have spared Flynt because he saw an opportunity to lessen the casualties, or simply to lessen the amount of 'threats' he would have to deal with."

"So… what you're saying is…" Neon said, worry clearly evident, "anyone who goes after him, he will try to kill."

"Probably," Penny said, her face transforming into a blue, pensive frown.

"Well," Ciel said, her voice carrying through the room, "it's not like you four will be placed on this mission. You are all still huntsmen in training… and Penny. Even I probably won't be even placed on this mission; we would have to call in the best of the best huntsmen Atlas has to take this thing down. This matter is now out of our hands."

They all stood in silence, "I just want to help," murmured Penny. Weiss couldn't help but agree. If Ruby were here, if Blake were here, and if Yang were here, they would team up and hunt down this metal monstrosity. Whether death awaited at the end was uncertain, but together, with her team, she would be confident she could take him down. They were that strong together.

But her team was scattered in the wind, and all she had was a crippled Flynt, a downgraded Penny, an admittedly unaffected yet still annoying Neon, and Ciel, whom she really just met. She couldn't rely on them like she could her team.

Maybe Ciel was right, and maybe she should be less hypocritical, considering her chastisement of Flynt. She was just Weiss Schnee, she was out of her depth at the Battle of Beacon, she could easily be out of her depth here.

"Well, here I am, let the grilling begin!"

Everyone turned to face as Dr. Glass entered the room, his usual sneering smile replaced with a grave frown. "But first, let me ask Flynt something. Dr. Polendina?"

Flynt sighed, "he's gone, Doc."

"FUCK!" Dr. Glass roared suddenly, causing everyone, including the bedridden Flynt, to jump. "God damn old fool, just couldn't wait to get his FUCKING KID! And I let it happen OUM DAMMIT!" Dr. Glass's mutterings punctuated by vulgar outbursts made everyone uncomfortable. After raving like that for 30 seconds, the scientist heaved a sigh and said, "I'll mourn later, now I need to brief you five."

Ciel was about to say something until Dr. Glass aggressively raised a finger and said, "Ap Ap Ap! Nope! No questions! I'll explain, and anything I don't explain you'll just have to deal with it!" There was an anger in his voice… _maybe it wasn't a good idea to inform him on Dr. Polendina at the beginning._

"Yes, your partner was the original Penny's aura, Ciel. No, we didn't kill her, she was going to die anyway, we just… sped it up by taking her aura from her. Damn most regrettable moment of my life, but it was an opportunity for the robot projects. DON'T INTERRUPT!" He roared as Ciel was about to say something.

"As for Nickel, we acquired Pyrrha's aura after that stupid Ozpin used my technology to perform a procedure that I didn't sanction. The context of which isn't important. It went wrong, and Pyrrha's aura was fragmented. When the machine returned to Atlas, salvaged before the Grimm returned, I found the fragment, and grew it. We decided to test it on the Nickel unit…. The result, this fucking mess."

"That's all you need to know, and all you're going to get. Now! Here's the funny thing." Dr. Glass raised his hands in the air, "thanks to Ciel and her info, we know that troops from Mistral, possibly Vacuo, AND the White Fang are coming to Atlesian borders, and the last thing we need is horrible press for this murder-bot of ours to start chaos, so we need to send a team out ASAP! And guess what, you people are the quickest we can send out! Isn't that great!"

"Shouldn't you send out more qualified…" Ciel started stating quickly, hoping to get her say in from the raving lunatic.

"We WOULD, if they weren't already spread out trying to scope out enemy troops, escorting convoys for the CCT, and a bunch of them abandoning us after the Assault of Vale, and since General Ironwood won't let me leak this 'incident' to the public, we can't use freelance huntsmen to track down Nickel, so that leaves you four!"

"Four?"

"Flynt's injured, he can't join you."

"But isn't Penny?..."

"Penny can act as Support while you trek the wilderness, and can actively avoid confrontation with Nickel."

"So…"

"Yes," Dr. Glass, getting into a mock professional stance, "Ciel Soleil, Weiss Schnee, Penny Prime, and Neon Katt. You are now forming the temporary team of…. Cupcake! Led by Ciel Soleil."

"Cupcake?"

"CWPK, yes, don't ask for anything more clever. Now, if you excuse me, I haven't slept in ages. I'm going home, so should all of you. I'll message you four to give you a more… detailed briefing…"

Dr. Glass left as quickly as he arrived.

Weiss suddenly realized just how fatigued she was. She went to a party, then navigated a lab, then worried about her friend for a while, and then just got hit with a flurry of rushed exposition from a mourning madman. Weiss actually trudged herself to the hospital bed adjacent to Flynt's, plopped down, and slept.

"Good idea!" Weiss heard Neon say as she heard something plop down next to her in the bed. Weiss was so tired she didn't even mind.

Ciel sighed, "I'm going home… I guess I'll see you all tomorrow for our mission."

As Ciel left, Penny stood watch over her new friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup! Team CWPK (Cupcake), I mean… I could find a cooler name for them if I tried… but Cupcake came first and it was too hilarious to pass up!**

 **Follow! Fave! Review! Meditate! Celebrate Christmas Early!**


	11. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**A/N: Well, those first 10 Chapters could be considered Act I. It helped introduce the characters, the world of Atlas, the overarching plot threads, the main one being, of course, Atlas's greatest weapon and greatest mistake.**

 **I have a general plan for this story, but I do sort of play it by ear as I write. There is an ending; there is a goal, but not everything is fully planned out.**

 **Personally, I feel that I rushed the last chapter, to the point I even mentioned how Pluto's exposition was a little rushed in the very story, but the thing is since you've had more POVs than Weiss, you already knew everything Pluto and Flynt was going to say. Why repeat myself? At least, not repeat too many details. I kind of just wanted to let out the pseudo-epilogue of the first of the story's main Climax.**

 **How long will this story be? Since I don't assume to extend it beyond the confrontations Weiss will have in Atlas, it shouldn't be too long. Weiss inevitably belongs with RWBY, and she will team up with them to stop Salem, and I wouldn't have it any other way, however, this story is how Weiss deals with Atlas, and what events lead to her growth as well to wielding the strength necessary to fight these more eldritch foes.**

 **Ruby will always be the main hero of RWBY, but basically, Weiss vs. Atlas is what would happen if Weiss was forced into a position to take inspiration from the hero. Ciel is the leader of her temporary team, indeed Weiss would never really be a good leader, but this story is Weiss's story. While whatever Volume 4 will put her through might be less complicated and… Ultron-y… we can expect Weiss to express her newfound independence and sense of justice and duty, and I hope with this story to provide that sense.**

 **I'm not even a big Weiss fan. (I don't hate her character, I just don't love her as much as some writers of other Weiss-centered fics do) however, with how she was left at the end of Volume 3, I knew that her story might be the most interesting and most flexible to explore, so I decided to make this my premiere RWBY story.**

 **This is a REALLY long author's note, I just felt that, after the basic end of Act 1, now it would be a good time to enlighten you as to how I THINK of this story.**

 **As usual, I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

Behemoth was an ironically named small village near the capital of Atlas. Every single inhabitant knew each other by name, and everyone was friendly… well, as long as he or she didn't have animal appendages. The main downtown was quaint and only really consisted of three roads: Main Street, Dust Drive, and Behemoth Street. Everyone lived living simple yet rather uneducated lives at the basin of the largest and tallest mountain range in Atlas, hence the seemingly odd name, and while "happiness" was not necessarily guaranteed, there were very few homeless, and everyone knew one another. It was a friendly if slightly archaic place to live.

There was a clothes shop on Main Street. Not only did it provide casual wear, but it provided armor, storage clothing for bullets and whatnot, and a variety of huntsmen friendly gear. Its name, "Lethal Linens," stood proudly on Main Street: boasting _killer_ style and _killer_ utility. Almost all hip clothing stores in the Atlas capital were expensive, but in Behemoth, one could get things reasonably priced if one was willing to make the trip. Lethal Linens was where all the cool kids attending school at Behemoth went to, and where almost all the not-that-rich Atlas students went to. The place was well stocked and the staff was very well mannered. The only thing that wasn't considered inviting was the _No Faunus Allowed_ sign posted at the front of the door.

Mrs. Apricot manned the check-out counter. It was late at night, and they would close within an hour. She didn't mind. She may be an old woman, but she was always a night owl, preferring the serene calm that was night than the bustling brightness of the day. She spent all of her life in Atlas, and she made her living in office jobs, but when she retired, she grew restless. She now took a low-skilled service job at Lethal Linens, were she just checked out clothes. She didn't need the money that much, but it kept her busy, and the clientele was varied. From average clothes-buyers, to huntsmen in training, to….

A gigantic, 8 foot tall man who dwarfed her average height self in comparison.

Mrs. Apricot had seen many impressive warriors, and while this person didn't seem to burden the weight of many ages of battle on his countenance, his sheer size and bulkiness made him an impressive specimen. Not one that made her swoon for her younger days to flirt with such dangerous men, but one that demanded respect with no context whatsoever.

He wore a long sleeve polo, with an oversized vest. His standard jeans were enveloped by incredibly large boots that looked more like fuel cannistars than footwear. His dark gray hair was a mess, yet somehow a ponytail stuck from it all, not helping his hairdo in orderliness. However, what was most noticeable were the piercing, albino eyes, the only black parts being the border of the iris and the pupil. He seemed incredibly intimidating, despite his juvenile outfit.

Yet he looked at Mrs. Apricot with kindness, an almost professional smile gracing his lips. "Greetings," the guest stated, "I am… uh… making a trip, and I wish simply to look more professional in the clothing department, I find…." He motioned to his full self, "almost juvenile."

"Oh," Mrs. Apricot began, "I'm not fully in tune with the styles of people your age, but I assure you we got what you're looking for…. At least I hope. Your… size is quite exceptional, sir."

"I can imagine," the man nodded, smile still on his face. "I can only hope that the company you order from considers us… large individuals."

"Oh, they most certainly do! Check the 'Big and Tall' section! Hopefully you'll find something to your fancy. Not as much variety but…"

"It will do." The man said, still smiling cordially at Mrs. Apricot. "May I know your name, Miss or Missus, I may need your assistance later…"

"Abigail Apricot, deary. My friends call me Abby!" The old woman smiled, rarely had one of the many huntsmen who gone to this establishment gave her the time of day.

"Nickel," the large man stated, extending his hand. Mrs. Apricot shook it and noticed the incredibly cold and strong grip the man possessed. "Nickel Polendina. It is a pleasure to meet you!" The smile was friendly, yet from the contact and general disposition there was a coldness the man wielded with him. It would be impolite to point that out, however, as Mrs. Apricot returned the smile fully.

While she had a terrible memory, it was a reason she worked the counter and not in assistance, she couldn't help but think one aspect of the giant's name to be familiar. Well, names were names, and some shared the same. She probably just met another Nickel earlier down the road in her life.

She sat at the counter, peacefully watching the doors and the sparse amount of customers she had. A group of three recently entered, giving her an acknowledging nod, but not attempting to make conversation. She nodded as the three perused the store, some even entering the more reclusive corners of the outlet. She shrugged it off as she peacefully watched the people stalking the aisles, looking for the perfect outfits.

The giant named Nickel was politely milling about, checking things off of hangers and comparing them to the proportions of his body. After a couple of trips to the changing room, he came out with a new outfit.

In spite of his lower body remaining the same (Mrs. Apricot assumed there wasn't much you could do with those overly large boots, which were clearly his weapons) he now wore a much more intimidating uniform. He had a long-sleeve light grey dress shirt, and a black combat vest, lined with pockets to store ammunitions and other necessities a huntsman would need. He also covered himself with a thick, and possibly warm, black cloak. The dark hood drooped over his face, and exaggerated the albino eyes and complimented his dark grey hair. The long cape part of the cloak was long enough to loom over his entire body, while also offering pockets for the man to stick his hands within. It provided a nice dichotomy with the paleness of his bare hands and light greyness of his shirt.

While far from the epitome of style, he looked intimidating.

"This outfit should be fine, I understand I owe you… 450 lien?"

After checking the tags he brought forth, Mrs. Apricot nodded, "yes indeed."

Expecting a credit card, or maybe some cash, Mrs. Apricot was confused when all Nickel did was blankly look into the distance. He then lowered his face and gave her a smile. "Check your bank account, Abby."

Mrs. Apricot, confused, looked into her bank account and saw that the value had increased by 1,000 Lien.

"Wha-… how?" She looked at the mysterious giant, who simply gave her a friendly smile.

"Feel free to pay for my purchase… or just pocket the money, it means nothing to me." He then leaned along the counter, "by the way, I'm curious. Why aren't faunus allowed in this establishment?"

Mrs. Apricot felt herself freeze right there. _Oh Oum, I hate this political debate!_ She hated talking about faunus rights. She knew a couple of them growing up, but her family always taught her to think less of them. As much as she knew it was wrong, it was hard to let go of the ingrained instincts she was taught as a child, to no longer view them simply as bipedal vermin.

Besides, it was her boss who instigated the rules, not her.

"The… uh.. owner of the store has low trust or respect for the faunus. I just work here…" A thought then crossed her mind, "are you… a faunus?"

The giant laughed, "no… no I am not. But three of your patrons are… and they aren't shopping for clothes."

Mrs. Apricot's mouth gaped as she, paranoid, combed through her establishment, looking for the signs outside of hidden appendages of the more animalistic member of the homosapien species. How did the man know..? Could she even trust him?

"All right," the man exclaimed, before Mrs. Apricot could examine further, "listen, White Fang members, I know you're here. If you wish to live, and experience little to no pain, show yourselves to me. I have some questions I wish to ask." None of the patrons answered, their eyes dumbfounded and glued to the tall, loud-mouthed speaker.

"You know, not only do I know you're here, I know who you are. Stop hiding fruitlessly, I've already disarmed your pathetic bomb."

The patrons in the store started talking amongst themselves in panic. Even Mrs. Apricot, a rather care free old woman, felt panic within her mind.

"SILENCE!"

The man who called himself Nickel echoed his voice throughout the store. "I needn't hear your panic… Those who are innocent, are safe… as I said, I already disabled the bomb." The murmurs started to quiet down, "let me just introduce myself to…"

Three men then jumped within the store, brandishing weapons. While there were no animal appendages on them, Mrs. Apricot saw the telltale signs of a faunus disguise. Headwear that could potentialy cover animal ears, and large coats that could hide tails. She looked at the intruders with disgust. If what Nickel said was true… they would've blown up the store with her inside!

Wait… _how did Nickel know they were there?_

Suddenly, their weapons bent and broke within their hands. The three looked amongst each other, dumbfounded, as the giant walked towards them.

"If you don't mind," he said, his voice deep and gravely calm, "I wish to speak with you three. Come outside."

* * *

Weiss woke up with arms wrapped around her stomach. The mattress she lay in was frim and itchy, quite unlike the ones at the Schnee Estate. Was she back at Beacon? Had the last month and a half simply been a bad dream?... They were still in the tournament, Prryha was alive, and Beacon was standing?

But why would there be arms around her? None of her team-mates dared to invade her personal space: even Ruby! Heck! Ruby, during the Battle of Beacon, simply grasped her hands: she wasn't one to disrespect the heiress's personal space.

She turned around to see Neon snuggling next to her. Weiss was about to shriek, but she covered her mouth. Neon was sleeping (and purring?) peacefully, and while Weiss valued her dignity, she also valued others sleep. She knew what it was like, to lose sleep, to be restless… to have nightmares that would constantly interrupt. Peaceful sleep was a luxury she was unwilling to steal from someone else.

She instead opted to stealthily relieve herself from Neon's grasp. She softly shuffled and maneuvered through the cat faunus's grip and allowed herself to sit up from the bed. She believed she successfully contorted her body without awakening her friend…

"Salutations Weiss-girl! Did you rest well?"

Weiss groaned as she forgot Penny… Prime(?) was in the room. Neon shuffled in the bed, her sleeping form clearly realizing her snuggle buddy was gone, but the faunus did not awake. Weiss sighed in relief, "Penny, don't you need to… recharge or something?"

"Negative, girlfriend! Well, yes, but not as of this moment! I thought, considering that all of you were passed out, and now that we were a team, I would keep watch!"

"Uh… thanks. We are in a hospital, though." Weiss said incredulously.

"And Pandora had more security than this building, I cannot take that chance to risk my new friends and team-mates!"

 _Friends?_ Weiss knew that Penny, at least her base A.I., was designed to be overly friendly and wanting to be of help. However, Penny considered Weiss a _friend?_ They had barely interacted, and apparently their first interaction was her wasted in the back of Dr. Glass's limo. Even if you counted Weiss's interactions with the original Penny it still wouldn't add up to much.

 _Why does everyone just jump at me wanting to be my friend? What did I do to deserve this? Ruby, Jaune, Neon, Flynt, and now Penny Prime._ Weiss wondered if she just looked like someone who needed love… ugh! She would hate that! She didn't need anyone's pity!

Well… was Penny Prime even capable of having the type of pity that made one want to make friends? This whole aura and machine business confused Weiss to no end. Even if she read those papers around a month ago, there was so much jargon she didn't understand even the simplest of the mechanisms, she would have to ask Dr. Polendina….

….oh,yeah.

Weiss shuddered. She didn't know the doctor well enough to truly mourn, but it was another life that she failed to save: an aura-less, portly, balding bearded man who just wanted a family… in the form of aura-wielding huntsmen robots.

She's heard of weirder things. She wouldn't be surprised if Ruby wanted to marry Crescent Rose.

"You seem to be thinking a lot! Are you thinking about the mission last night? Or are you thinking of the mission we are about to take?"

Weiss's attention returned to Penny, whose face now broadcasted… worry? What would "blue-with-eyebrows-forming-a-tent-while-all-other-features-remained-neutral" be called in emoji?

"Just…" Weiss said quietly, trying to keep Neon asleep, "a lot has been going on, you know?"

"I can imagine! From what I've heard from Neon and Flynt, there is a lot of pressure on you!"

"Wait…" Weiss looked at the still-faced robot, "they talk about me?"

"Well, I was only with them as they talked about everything that was happening before Flynt asked the nurse to let you two in. They didn't seem to mind me listening. They said that you… well… that they needed to be there for you."

Weiss looked at the sleeping Neon and looked over and saw the snoozing Flynt. They didn't seem to have woken up, in spite of Penny's failure to talk in any form of whisper…. "Why did they say that?"

"Because you are separated from your team. Without them, you are effectively alone."

Weiss felt her throat practically choke itself, refusing to release any form of reply. It was true. She had Winter but she was busy, and her father… she would prefer her distance.

Flynt and Neon were the only people Weiss could consistently rely on now. She didn't have any friends from her previous school, since she was privately taught in combat and academics by personal tutors. Her team-mates from Beacon, along with her outlier friends, were dust strewn in the wind.

All she had now was Flynt and Neon… and they seemed to acknowledge it. Was she… a chore? A duty? Did they just take pity on her and take her under their wing? What would happen when the rest of their team come to Atlas when school was to start, would she just be left by the wayside?

"So… they look after me because they pity me?"

"They look after you because they care for you. They were there, too, you know? Even if they didn't lose as much."

Weiss looked and saw that same pixelated expression on Penny's screen-face. "And I will look after you too! We are now team-mates, yes?"

Weiss blinked… yes… technically she was on another team… CWPK. Could she even think to replace her previous team with them? Probably not, but it was a team…. Even if they were called "Cupcake."

"I… guess we are, aren't we?" Weiss said, her dejection apparent in her voice. She wanted to feel connected with her new team-mates for a new mission, but she couldn't. Her team was Team RWBY, and not a single other person could change that. Agreed, their team would only have lasted 4 years… if Beacon didn't fall, but Weiss always felt that it would be them: the four of them, taking on criminals, Grimm, and… whatever that Cinder lady was. But they weren't here.

But Neon was here. Penny was here… kind of. She could either dwell on what she did not have.

Or embrace what she currently did.

"Do you wish to change your clothes? You are still in your Gala dress!"

Weiss looked down and realized, for the second night in a row, she didn't fall asleep in traditional nightwear.

"Er… yes, actually," Weiss responded. A hatch opened up in Penny's body as she revealed Weiss's traditional outfit. Weiss was stunned.

"How did you get that?"

"Considering that the mission might lead us to staying the night somewhere, I speedily snuck off to your closet while your sister was talking to you. I got a change of clothes for everyone! Though I'm not sure if Flynt or Neon will be happy with what I selected." A frowny face appeared on Penny's monitor. "Then again since Flynt is staying in the hospital he'll just stick to the gown until he can leave!" A smiley face returned to the monitor. "Anyway, the bathroom is over there. There is plenty of room to change!"

Weiss nodded as she tip-toed her way into the bathroom. Penny may be loud but she was going to be graceful and quiet!

While she changed, her thoughts drifted to all the other thoughts that have swirled within her mind. No matter how much she tried to move on from them they kept coming back.

Yet one person swam in her mind the most. Pyrrha. Indeed, it made sense, her aura was now grafted on something she was going to try to hunt down, yet it wasn't only that. Last night, she was asked to describe Pyrrha: to describe a deceased old friend.

Yet… she really just sort of spouted off what she could reasonably estimate, rather than know. Pyrrha and she rarely hung out, at least not in the company of each other's teams. The only time Pyrrha seemed to linger around her was when…. Jaune was lingering around her.

The crush was obvious, at least in her eyes, but not in the dunce's. However, maybe it was more than that… maybe Jaune just refused to imagine that someone like Pyrrha liked her without him having to prove himself. Maybe he just went after Weiss because… well… her rejections were expected, but also safe. If Jaune overstepped his bounds with his own partner, well…. Awkward.

But that was the thing, when Weiss thought of Pyrrha, other than her tragic death, it was whether it was her relationship with Jaune, or with her prowess in battle. She grafted her theories from those two facts, the fact that she crushed on the person who never heard of her, and seemed incredibly pleased when that same boy became a leader, that she never lost a battle and that she overused her semblance to the point that Penny was destroyed. There was a muted pride within her, one that pushed her into a death trap as she sent the boy of her dreams in a locker.

However, in terms of personally interacting with the girl Weiss was never close with her. Pyrrha just kept to herself in most cases, or hovered by Jaune. They would have a nice conversation every once in a while, but in the end, they were never personally close.

And here she was, expected to be the "Pyrrha Expert," as they track down a crazy robot who happens to have her aura by some… mad science mumbo-jumbo.

She'll eventually just have to tell them that they were never close.

And the fact that they never could be just made her passing all the more tragic.

As she emerged, Neon and Flynt were still sound asleep with Penny keeping watch. Penny's face shifted from "pensive" to "happy" and she strode over to the now more comfortably dressed Weiss. "Would you like to walk with me, team-mate?"

"Huh?" Weiss had just awoken, she thought she didn't hear Penny properly.

"Do you wish to walk around the hospital and… get acquainted? If we are to work together, it is best to get to know each other!"

Weiss nodded,"…o…kay." In another time she would have made fun of such a brazen attempt to become her friend… but this wasn't another time. She looked at the sleeping team-mates, and back at the beaming Penny. "Let's do that."

The two started walking through the hallways. There wasn't really anything to look at; the building was traditional and practical as a hospital. Anything that would be considered interesting were covered humbly by a curtain on the door window, probably to hide the grotesqueries of injury and ailment. Weiss decided to consider her walking companion: she was never close to the original Penny, however, she had a chance with this one.

"How… how close do you feel to Flynt? Personality wise, I mean." Weiss asked, turning to her robotic companion. The TV screen looked up at the ceiling in thought, as her humanoid hand cupped the bottom edge of her "face," as if she was trying to stroke a chin.

"I mean, it's more than my almost instinctual desire to speak in colloquialisms… It's interesting, actually. Flynt, from what I see, tries to act calm, controlled, and 'cool,' to showcase control and express his own confidence. I simply feel that urge, but for different reasons. I feel like acting 'cool,' to prove I'm a person."

Weiss remained silent, allowing the robot to introspect, "I am me, my own self. The A.I. that was produced to make me still holds predominance, but it's the aura that allows me to feel. The emotions, the motivation… the hopes, they stem from Flynt's aura, not my programming.

"So… I am not Flynt, but it's like… Flynt is a motivation: A spiritual inspiration as to how to live my life, and how to feed my soul. My programming has a singular claim and desire: to serve. I wish to be of the most help I can to the people who ask things of me! I want people's lives to be easier! I want to make people happy! I want to improve Atlas and help it grow! However, where my mind grants me wants, my soul grants me needs… and they are likely similar to Flynt's needs."

Weiss did not expect such introspection to be possible by a simple service A.I. paired up with the admittedly impulsive Flynt, but apparently, robots could think too.

"Hmm," was the only response Weiss could think of; she hoped it sounded a lot more thoughtful than it truly was.

"So… how close were you and Pyrrha?" Penny asked.

She was already thinking about this this morning, it was if she knew she was going to be asked this question. "I mean… not close. Not close at all." What was the point of sugar-coating things to a robot?

"Yet you seemed to give a thoughtful analysis on her yesterday."

"That's because I was able to observe her for a full year at Beacon." Weiss declared, her voice sharper than she intended, "she was the best student at Beacon. I had to understand it if I wanted to somehow surpass her. I paid attention to all her battles. Whenever she interacted with my team, I would pay close notice to her…. And the only thing I was better than her at was attracting blonde dunces…"

Penny seemed to make a laugh, "from what you say," the robot added, "I assume it wasn't desired."

"No, no it wasn't… unfortunately I guess I failed at making that clear enough for someone who couldn't notice the OBVIOUS crush of his partner!"

"How tragic, for her to die without truly making her feelings known."

Weiss sighed at the robotic observation, "or at least, not until it was too late to do anything about it… if there is anyone I feel bad about after that battle, it's Jaune. He didn't deserve to lose his partner."

"And you didn't deserve being separated from your team."

Weiss continued to be in awe at the observations of this rather simple robot. Was the original Penny this… sage?

"Is there like…."

"Empathy is one of Flynt's strong suits, not to be confused with his apparel, which are literally strong suits." _Did Penny just make a pun?_ "I simply am trying to bond with you, is it working?" The TV screen showed a blue "hopeful(?)" look towards the heiress.

Weiss sighed and gave a weak smile, "it's working."

The face switched to a green smile, "sweet!" Penny exclaimed.

Weiss gave a quiet chuckle, her smile strengthening within her. "So," Penny decided to probe, "what does my relationship with Flynt deduce for Nickel and Pyrrha?"

"Probably that if that blonde dunce showed his face around him, he would find an uncontrollable urge to defend him and train him…" Penny started laughing, "sadly, I don't know where he is right now."

"Well, how will he react to you?" Penny asked.

"I was the one who attracted her boy-toy away from her."

"So he'll try to murder you first?"

"Probably."

The entire morbid conversation was riddled with small guffaws. Weiss chuckled with every short breath as Penny provided a steady stream of joy-riddled snickering. They found themselves in front of a large window, showing the massive expansion of tundra that Atlas provided, under the gently fallen snow.

"In all seriousness," Weiss said, reigning control of herself in respect to their dire circumstances, "I don't know much about Pyrrha except from what I could surmise observing her, and what I think I saw, disturbs me."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss turned to the robot, "what is it that Pyrrha needed? If that's the main relationship between you and your auras, then… well… it will be the best way to predict his next move. But what does Nickel want, and what does Pyrrha need?"

"Nickel's part is simple," Penny added, "I interacted with his A.I. on a routine basis, when Dr. Polendina made him do odd jobs, interacting with me because he couldn't stand my voice. All Nickel wants is to 'protect humanity' from 'all possible threats to it,' he will stop at nothing towards that goal. The odds of the aura overwriting THAT are incredibly slim."

"And…" Weiss stated, thinking about what she observed in the Mistrali champion, "Pyrrha needed to be in control. She needed her leader to love her. She needed to win every battle… She needed to feel important."

"And what a dangerous need that is." Penny mused.

"Indeed."

* * *

When Winter heard that Weiss decided to stay the night to accompany an injured friend, she did not fret about it. Even if it were those two rapscallions who got her drunk, keeping the company of an injured team-mate was a very respectful thing for a huntress to do, unless there was immediate duty to perform.

She didn't expect the mission to Pandora to go entirely without a hitch; otherwise worrying for her sister would have been incredibly misinformed and stupid. However, upon relaxing, she had faith in Weiss's survival instincts and skill. Besides, it wasn't supposed to be major.

Then the news reports started coming in, stating how the entire facility had to be evacuated and parts of it needed to be rebuilt. The Grimm presence was strong, and even if they were fought back it was still massive. It was a major event, with casualties!

Dr. Polendina apparently died, and there were a couple of unidentified deaths. Someone was literally torn in half! What kind of Grimm would be able to do that? Clearly some alpha species snuck into the facility and caused mayhem! And Weiss was there! With only a single year of huntress training under her belt!

Winter was livid! It didn't matter whether Weiss was skilled enough or not, she was here in Atlas to recover! Being thrusted straight into the fray again after a short month was not acceptable for her mental health!

And if Winter was pissed, Father was…

"I'm going to find that short weasel of a man, take _Kreigmeister_ , shove it…." Father seemed to instinctively murmur for a couple words, "…it would be considered kinky in Vacuo!"

"FATHER!" Winter chastised, "we don't know the full story!"

"I know enough! Where is Weiss?"

"Are you going to go to where she is, pick her up, and then make sure she doesn't leave the house?"

"I won't let her leave for danger, that's for sure! Now again, where is Weiss?"

"She's in the hospital, looking over a friend…" Winter sighed, he could find out in many other ways, no point in hiding it from him.

Father didn't bother saying anything else; he immediately walked out of the room, dialing his scroll for his personal driver.

Winter continued packing the essentials for her mission. While she would be accompanied by a well-stocked Atlesian vanguard unit, Winter always trusted herself more than other people. She was about to leave until her scroll vibrated, signifying a text from Weiss.

"Good luck on your mission Winter! Stay safe… I myself might be exploring Remnant soon, like you suggested."

Winter beamed at her sister, until it converted into a frown. _What was that supposed to mean?_ She texted just that.

After a pause, her scroll vibrated again with the message, "I'm going to go on a mission as well, it seems… I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you or not the nature of it actually…. So I can finally say the word classified?"

Winter stood there, holding the scroll up to her eyes, feeling a blood vein throb in her forehead. Her left eye twitched uncontrollably.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT IN 'EXPLORING REMNANT!'" She screamed vehemently towards the ceiling of the estate. After breathing in and out for a couple moments, the red from her face retreating back to her usual pale skin, she looked down to see the servant she asked to carry her bags to the convoy looking at her in sheer horror.

"Ahem," Winter corrected herself, "shall we proceed?" The servant nodded adamantly, as he hurriedly picked up Winter's bags and followed her to the Schnee lot, where her prescribed military convoy greeted her.

* * *

It was a disaster, an outright disaster. Cinder's lackey's failed, and with Cinder missing what was promised could not be attained.

At least, not without some selfish effort.

Beryl Simpson had spread out the Atlesian forces, the most powerful remaining specialists now proceeding to exit the kingdom. However, it was only a matter of time before those that remained, principally the Atlas school staff, uncovered her role. It was obvious, she handled the CCT, and how were the robots hacked? Simple signal that simply liberated their threat sensors, sent Vale-wide to all Atlesian robotic forces. A simple computer hacker could've done it, but Beryl had the resources, it's why they turned to her.

What was she offered in return? Beryl considered the white glove that was given as a parting gift from the mysterious woman. She was offered power beyond comprehension, and a place in the new world order that her boss intended to create. Beryl was no fool, and Cinder knew it. She had a cushy life and a cushy job for someone of her skill-set, but Beryl wisdom was also her downfall. She didn't care for morality, she cared for her self-preservation, so when someone representing some ancient power that was finally about to cast a stone and burn Remnant to the ground.

She wanted in.

The plan was simple, she was to use her hacking skills and knowledge of CCT systems to destroy Atlas's reputation with the robotic forces. Then, when Vale fell and Cinder emerged in her full power, they would come to Atlas, churn the fires of war, and let Atlas fall… and in desperation, for HER to come out of hiding. With the power of a Maiden and her lackeys, she would be easily decimated…

And Beryl's for the taking. The nerd from the CCT would become the Winter Maiden… the idea of it made her laugh.

But now, while Cinder "succeeded," she was missing, and her lackey's failed her. Indeed, she never met with them face to face, but with Emerald captured, there was only a matter of time before clues started to crop up in places she couldn't control. Oh she deleted all security footage of her dubious behavior, and hid all her correspondence with the enemy. She was practically unaccusable, but with Emerald now out of her grasp, there was something she couldn't manipulate… and Dr. Glass could make anyone crack, even if they weren't guilty of something.

Yet… there was something to come out of it. The fall of Atlas might be underway by something Mrs. Simpson didn't expect. She really wished she was the one who provided security measures, but Dr. Glass insisted on helping the private economy… also I don't think he wanted she or General Ironwood to have access to the tapes. If she had those she would've known about this "Nickel Unit," she heard from the scroll conversation between Ironwood and Glass at the Gala… and now it's on the run. THAT part hadn't been in the media reports, because why would you tell the public there was a gigantic murder machine with unknown motivations? It would just create panic…

Like the original plan.

Beryl couldn't leak the info herself, that would draw attention to her, and she already had to get going. It was only so long until eyes started to focus on her as to how the robots were hacked. She had to act; she already signed her contract with the devil, there was no time to turn now… she had to see this through to the end, whether Cinder or whoever she worked for was present or not.

* * *

Ciel sat in Dr. Glass's office, awaiting his arrival. His office on the Atlesian campus was rather humble for someone of his rank: it was a simple desk, a window with a view, and a couple chairs for people to sit before the massive armchair behind said desk. It was spacious enough to hold groups of people, but it wasn't awe inspiring. It was rather plain.

Ciel twiddled her thumbs… Dr. Glass was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago… and her team-mates 5 minutes ago. She was hoping to have a one on one with the scientist before her team showed up, but it turned out… she probably might still get that chance.

It still boggled her that she was being tasked in leading a team against an unknown enemy: An enemy of unknown goals and motivations, an enemy of immeasurable power, an enemy who couldn't even comfortably be called an enemy.

Not only was she leading a team, her team consisted of two huntresses in training, and a robot she couldn't even trust to take into battle, considering she saw firsthand what happens when polarity is enacted on a robot… in an aggressive sense.

Maybe they could trick it to tear itself apart?

The robot also made her uncomfortable: it was another Penny. Agreed, her personality was slightly different due to having another person's aura… but… that was just it.

Penny was almost a chance for redemption for her. She, a cold, calculative individual, understood the benefit that Dr. Glass's… experiment did for the benefit of Remnant. Her partner could not be saved, but this robot could be developed as Remnant's savior… if it weren't for Pyrrha Nikos, at least.

Yet Penny unknowingly gave her a chance to befriend her partner: and she failed, again. All Pomme wanted was a friend, at least, Penny's obsession over Ruby seemed to point to that end. If Ciel had only known…

No. She should not dwell on it. She wasn't some angsty teenage mess, she was Ciel damn Soleil, efficient, powerful, organized, controlled, and…

"Well! You look quite intense sitting there, sorry I'm late I had to… uh… set some things up for your first formal mission briefing!"

"Yes, about that…" Dr. Glass looked into Ciel's eyes as Ciel racked her brain for the best words to use, "why… are you enlisting… me and three inexperienced students to take on a dangerous on-the-run robot?" _Could I have worded that better?_

"Simple, you're our only choice!" _What?_ "You see, you wrote your own patrol reports, and they are not the only ones that Ironwood and I have read through, so, through action, a lot of our highly trained specialists are already spread out across Atlas performing a variety of security tasks, to insure the safety and secure the 'might' of Atlas. Hell, we just sent those remaining off to Vale to try to set back up the CCT.

"We could hire freelance, but you know Ironwood, he wouldn't want news of this… robot problem of ours. He likes his secrets, so… yeah, you four. Congrats."

"Okay…" Ciel got it, kind of. "Can't you just…"

"The CCT mission is incredibly important to secure peace, if we set up communication across kingdoms again, we might be able to, as all of Remnant, pick up the pieces. As for calling off the missions for securing and monitoring potential war-time activity… not a chance in Hell."

Ciel sighed heavily, "there's no way to talk myself out of this, is there?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"Why can't you go after him?"

Dr. Glass sighed, "the same reason General Ironwood can't."

"Because of your duties here?"

The face Dr. Glass made seemed to state that wasn't the correct answer, despite the response, "yeah, let's go with that."

"But… since this team isn't really a school team, do we really…"

"You're name is CWPK, I like the name and you can't change my mind."

"We're a professional team doing a professional mission!"

"And what's so unprofessional about a Cupcake? Do you hate cupcakes?"

Ciel sighed as Dr. Glass had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sorry we're late," Weiss's voice came from behind Ciel, "someone slowed us down at breakfast." Ciel turned around to see Weiss give a chastising look at Neon.

"Personally, I found the bonding experience quite exhilarating!" Penny exclaimed before Neon could explain herself.

"Listen," Dr. Glass stood up and, even though he was short, attempted to give a commanding presence to the room, "I bet it's an interesting story, but let's get down to it. Your mission, secure the Nickel unit, dead or alive."

Ciel nodded as her team…. _Huh, her team, it felt weird to have one again even if it had been such a short time_... took seats as well, as Dr. Glass placed his scroll on his desk, revealing a massive 3D schematic of the Nickel unit.

Ciel had not seen the design before, and she was astounded. That bastard… _ahem language_ …. MACHINE was huge! 8 feet tall, broad shouldered and properly proportioned so it still maintained a human appearance in spite of its inhuman size.

Neon whistled, and stopped, "Flynt had to fight THAT? And WE have to fight that?"

"Fighting it may not be necessary," Dr. Glass stated, "but… that may be unlikely. We aren't sure what Nickel intends to do with his newfound free-will. He might actually be aiming to do good, the only casualty that looked intentionally destroyed by him was someone identified as 'Mercury Black.'"

"Mercury is dead?" Weiss exclaimed, causing Ciel to jump. _Mercury… Mercury… oh yeah, the guy who had his legs broken… wait what was he doing in Pandora?_

"Yep, and in a gruesome fashion to, guess you don't bring metal legs to a polarity fight."

"METAL LEGS?" Weiss's voice was starting to get on Ciel's nerves as she continued to prove that Weiss could scream shriller.

Dr. Glass sighed, "Mercury isn't important Weiss, and before you ask… yes, Emerald was there too, and she's now in custody, can I please continue?"

Weiss looked like she was about to scream again, before she caught herself and nodded.

"Now, it's best you understand exactly what Nickel is capable of, at least in terms of how we understand it. The Nickel unit is a massive, 8 foot tall humanoid war machine equipped with state-of-the-art huntsmen inspired weaponry. " He pointed at the arms, "within his arms are four collapsible shields, two for each arm. He can equip them speedily, and throw them like discuses. The shields also function as the baseline for rotating blades that function the same way as a buzz-saw, making them not only great defensive tools, but also a grisly offensive tool. While it was originally programmed to simply have an attraction to his arm, so that he could easily call them back after throwing them…. With polarity…. Expect more, versatility."

Everyone glumly nodded, as Ciel simply sat at attention.

"Those boots that look more like rocket fuel canisters, recycled from the failed space program?... Yeah… They are. Similar to Weiss's rapier," Dr. Glass motioned to the heiress, "the boots have a rotating chamber filled with a variety of dust, practically every common combat applicable form there is, and stored within massive quantities. They are efficient, not using too much of the crystal while creating a torrent of dust infused energy, and if that isn't enough, there is a system within the boots that try to recreate the natural dust formation process as we understand it… It's horribly slow, he'll still need to stock up on dust at times… but it makes his supply of dust all the larger.

"His vital areas are in his chest and in his head. His head is where the main A.I. has been installed, and in his chest is his… mock-soul. It's that combination of dust and materials that allows the machine to sustain the aura. Kill the chest, he loses the aura. Kill the head, Nickel is dead.

"However, if you can get past his aura, his skin is incredibly durable. You won't be able to just go for a simple arrow through the chest or decapitation…. He can withstand up to crazy temperatures, both on the cold and hot scale, and is entirely immune to electric attacks. Wearing down his skin will be as difficult as wearing down the aura if not more-so. However, without the aura he wouldn't have access to polarity, which increases your options and even allows Penny to enter the fray without any immediate danger to her."

"I'M COMBAT READY!" Ciel shuddered at the familiar screaming beside her.

"Yes you are Penny," Dr. Glass continued, "however, that brings up my next point, and the scariest point. Using a semblance puts stress on your body, correct?" Everyone but Penny nodded, "except for Penny, because her body isn't organic, it's mechanical… it doesn't feel fatigue."

Ciel then realized where Dr. Glass was going with this, "so…"

"Nickel can use Polarity with no limitations. The only limit is how strong the aura is… Pyrrha might have been able to… tear apart a robot with effort, but Nickel doesn't need even effort to do that. And with that, we could see just how powerful Pyrrha's semblance really is… what it's capable of."

"So…." Neon decided to state, "what you're saying is we're doomed!"

"I wouldn't say that…." Dr. Glass reached underneath his desk and pulled out some roller skates… "your weapon has no metal in it, neither does your combat gear, and now…. Neither do your skates. Behold! Metal free roller blades, from Dr. Glass industries!"

Neon looked at the skates and squeed at the idea of a new toy.

"Ciel, your weapon is pure energy. The only metal thing is the grip, but you are skilled enough in hand to hand combat and gymnastics, that I can imagine you can work with minimal weapon manipulation, especially if you can aim the swinging ball."

Ciel smiled at the praise, "you know I can sir."

"And Weiss!" Dr. Glass pointed at the heiress, "your weapon… is metal. However, you can attack from a distance with Glyph's acting as support! Not the most heroic of roles, but you don't seem like the head-first hero type to me anyway. Just pelt dust from a distance and use your Glyphs to support Ciel and Neon!"

Weiss gave an affirmative nod.

"And Penny…. Well, she could get torn apart. But in terms of researching and finding data, and coming in when you drain his aura down… well, trust me, Penny can and will be useful."

"Yes! I will help!"

"So… I understand I am asking a lot of you, especially since this Nickel unit is basically Atlas's own mistake, but…" Dr. Glass paused, "will you four please do this mission!"

"We will sir!" Ciel exclaimed, not looking for approval in her "team-mates."

"Good," Dr. Glass stated, "now, here's the fun part. I'm not just going to drop you off in the wilderness as you search for a large metallic needle in an even larger snowy haystack, you will live here in Atlas as we try to find activity that could lead us to the runaway robot. So…. Uh… I have other things to do, so dismissed! I guess? I don't really… do the military here."

"Wait!" Weiss exclaimed, "what about my father? He won't be pleased to having me live away from home… and doing a dangerous mission."

Dr. Glass gave an almost evil smile, "leave that to me Weiss… leave that to me…"

* * *

Nickel found himself at the campsite, mildly impressed. There was a work ethic, an intoxicating fervor of determination, filled to the brim with goals that extended beyond themselves, but not for some idea held by a higher power. It was their desires, in a large scale.

Most of his life… as in, all of his life until yesterday, he saw the White Fang as a disgusting enemy, something that should be wiped off the planet, now…

He saw them as some of the few honest organizations remaining in Remnant.

Still, it didn't change the fact that they were horribly misguided, but if he could convince them to witness a bigger picture, to extend their hatred beyond faunus-hood and into humanity, to fight for an equal world, not just for faunus and humans, but between those that can defend themselves, and those that can't.

The meek shall not inherit the earth, but they will share it without fear.

He walked up to the largest tent, ignoring all the eyes that went his way. They were combing him for animal appendages, he could tell. Everyone seemed to want to draw their weapons, yet his "entourage" of three recognized white fang members prevented it. Maybe he was a prisoner… who was large and wasn't cuffed or anything. Nickel almost found their looks numerous… but he couldn't help but find them slightly annoying.

One of the three went into the tent, and a colorful yet muffled dialogue ensued. Nickel stood patiently, waiting for permission to come in. His black cloak flapping in the moderate breeze that blew across the wilderness.

After some time, a large, tattooed wolf faunus, his entire face hidden with a mask, walked out: a chainsaw in one of his arms. His entourage member scooted out meekly, running off somewhere, as Nickel's other two followers dispersed.

"I have no desire to negotiate with a human. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I am not human," was Nickel's simple reply.

"Bullshit!" The faunus exclaimed, "listen, the reason we separated from Adam Taurus was because he made some stupid deal with a human… that lost many of our brothers in some non-descript train tunnel… I don't intend to make my former leader's same mistake."

Nickel nodded. That explained why they weren't as many of them as was estimated. "What brought you to Atlas, of all places?"

"HAH!" The faunus snorted, "the paragon of faunus discrimination? Why didn't we come here sooner? All Adam wanted was to target trains and populated areas… While here, we may kill less, but our kills are more important!"

"Indeed, but, from what I've gathered, you haven't had that many successes…"

"We're focusing on recruiting, we're making a tour of the many faunus-inhabited minding towns, and we will gain our former strength from there." The man then started revving the chainsaw, "are you here just for a little Q&A? Or do you want something."

"I do want something, sir… uh… what's your name."

"I don't have a name anymore. I am simply called Bane."

"Well, Bane, I wish… for a partnership: to help bring faunus-kind and humankind together, and unite them against a common enemy."

"You sound like the White Fangs old leader," scoffed Bane, his chainsaw starting to rev, "and here's the thing, I am not going to make some deal, with some fat, stinking, HUMAN!" He swung the chainsaw at Nickel.

Nickel grabbed the revving chainsaw with his hand, letting it grate over his metallic skin. While Nickel couldn't see through the mask, he assumed his eyes went wide with shock.

"As I said, I am not a human. Humans bleed."

Using polarity, he yanked the chainsaw away from Bane, and used his free hand to deck the wolf faunus in the face. While the aura protected him, the sheer force caused him to cough red onto the snow.

"And so do you."

The mask fell off, revealing a heavily scarred and battle-worn face, seething with anger. He snarled got back up, and lunged at him.

Only to be caught with little effort, similar to what he did with Emerald. He lifted him up by the throat, his feet dangling helplessly as he pulled him to eye level.

"Do not make yourself a martyr; it's a pity when one's greatest achievement in life is dying."

Bane gagged, yet hurriedly nodded, prompting Nickel to let him go.

"Fucking…. Shit!" Bane exclaimed, catching his breath as he scurried back onto his feet. "What… what the hell are you?"

"Change, Bane. I am the change that this world has needed for years. Let me allow you to be a part of that."

"And what does that entail?" A soft, womanly voice came from the large tent.

Bane went bug-eyed, and Nickel couldn't help but be curious. "Is that your lover, Bane?"

A soft laugh came from the tent, "he wishes! Come in… whatever you are."

Nickel walked towards the tent, bending down through the entryway and standing before a small woman, face veiled in white, as an elegant white dress covered her body completely. Meek sheep ears poked through her silver hair, which wound around her plain dress, adding color and beauty to its simple design.

Scanning her aura, Nickel recognized immense power…. He knew what he was looking at.

"I'm curious. What's the Winter Maiden doing with the White Fang?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another question is whether Salem will appear in this fic. Salem EXISTS in the realm of this fic, and that existence will be acknowledged. However, Salem is someone whom Team RWBY needs to take care of… as much as I love Cupcakes.**

 **Beryl Simpson is the mole! Is anyone surprised? No? However, hope you enjoyed the introduction of the WINTER MAIDEN, who is a Sheep Faunus… Why IS she with the White Fang? And if she is… why haven't they won yet?**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Call Your Mother and Tell Her you Love Her!**


	12. Machines & Maidens

**A/N: One of the main criticisms I seem to be getting is that Weiss isn't really the main character in this fic, and to that I say…. Yeah I get your point. People cite that this is a story for Dr. Glass and to a lesser extent Flynt, which, well…. Dr. Glass, while I tried to make him an interesting character, is sort of our source for information based on the weird aura mumbo-jumbo I theorize is happening in Atlas right now… and while I could use Dr. Polendina for that, from what we've gathered from Penny, Dr. Polendina seems very similar to General Ironwood in terms of priorities. I wanted a character in the Atlesian higher ups that wasn't similar to what we imagine everyone to be. If we had just a bunch of militaristic orderly people, the political and expository sections would be more boring… so… I thought introducing a sarcastic mad scientist with a moral center but dubious practices to be an interesting inclusion into the mix.**

 **Now with plot elements being set in place, Weiss will get more Main Character time… I mean, look at Ruby in the main show… she only really turned on Main Character powers until the very end of the Volume.**

 **Also, why do I not think Weiss would be a good leader? She's a great organizer, and would keep her team in check… but she wouldn't be a good leader. Even after learning humility, Weiss would probably freak out if her plan didn't work, and would probably have problems improvising. She also wouldn't be very inspiring, and would have a hard time conveying ideas to the team… the same way that Ciel didn't bond with her team from this story. Which is fine, Weiss is flawed, which is a good thing for a character. I kind of like that Yang is the strongest, Blake has the most experience, and Weiss is the most organized, yet none of them would be good leaders.**

 **But hey! Opinions are opinions, and I am grateful for every reader I have!**

 **I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"I am curious. What's the Winter Maiden doing with the White Fang?"

The small faunus laughed, "Well, I am simply in the company of them. When you see a group of your kind, suffering hard for a cause they believe in, is it not considerate to grant pity?"

Nickel nodded. He did not expect this. The information he downloaded from Dr. Glass's database was extensive; he knew a lot about the world and what was threatening it. He knew of the maidens… he knew of the true Mind behind the Grimm…

But… this was new.

"The Winter Maiden," Nickel began, "when last documented, was not a faunus. I guess that the previously known maiden is dead?"

"Indeed, she died in my arms," the woman stated, regret leaking from her veil, "I didn't know her well, if at all, but she treated me with kindness in our brief interaction… She told me what was to become of me in her last dying breath, as I sequestered her away from her attackers."

"She was attacked?"

"Yes, people thirsting for her power… They attempted to take her. They succeeded, but I felt it necessary to help her. I, then a meek servant to a rich Atlesian family…" her face drifted away from Nickel's intense gaze, "I saw her struggle. Her attackers vehemently trying to kill her, wielding some white glove… I swooped in, and used my faunus speed to evade them… How I did, to this day I don't know how, I know they didn't let me; that would make no sense. But she, in her last moment of consciousness, granted her powers to me… and begged me to hide." She moved the veil from her face.

Nickel had no hormones, but he could recognize beauty. Her face was like a serene, living ice sculpture, with light purple eyes. She did not smile, but her firm glare was oddly welcoming.

"So I hid. I never made myself known: my powers known. I wondered the outer reaches of the Atlesian capital, working odd jobs given to us faunus to pay my rent… She told me this power was a curse… and that she pitied giving it to me… but… I got it, and it was my duty to keep it hidden."

Nickel assumed she was going to arrive how the White Fang seem to accompany her now, so he simply nodded, awaiting his answer.

"Now, this… White Fang group came to me, ragged and worn: their number dwindled by some tragedy. I knew of their actions, and I don't approve of them, but I understand them. I showed them the way around the Atlesian landscape; they came to respect me as a sage. Now… I don't lead them, but I advise them… The reason they are recruiting more so than taking lives from my own advice…"

"So, you're trying to delay their own violent tendencies?"

"In a way, yes." The Winter Maiden nodded her head, "they don't even know who I am, _what_ I am, but they seem to comprehend my power…. I guess us faunus are just good at sensing things."

"Empirically," Nickel decided to add, "you are."

The woman nodded with a smile, "my name is Fleece Sickle, and you are?"

"Nickel Polendina."

"Well, if you don't mind, will you tell me your story? Since you seem to recruit the White Fang for' something,' and while I don't necessarily approve of their actions, I wish to know that my kind are not being used for some malicious purpose outside of faunus rights."

"Certainly," Nickel smiled, granting eye contact with the Winter Maiden. "May I take a seat? I wish not to literally look down on such a respectable individual."

"Be my guest," Fleece motioned to one of the many pads in the tent, allowing for sitting.

* * *

Weiss left with Team CWPK(?) from Dr. Glass's office. They were told quite simply their first order of business: research.

To head straight into the Atlesian wilderness to search for a defective robot was not only stupid but impractical; it could only waste time unless there was a lucky guess. They had to wait for signs, for reports of what they were looking for. It couldn't be that hard; Nickel was eight feet tall and had distinctive albino eyes… while a distinctive appearance did not guarantee immediate reporting, if he did anything, people would be able to remember and describe him.

"So… Ciel?" Weiss turned towards her new leader. Weiss would always prefer Ruby… but Ciel admittedly seemed more competent than the scythe wielder, "what's the first move?"

"We read the news. We don't watch the news; we read the online newspapers of the local towns. We would already know if Nickel did something widespread and major, if he did anything, it would only insight a humble article in some local paper."

Weiss nodded. Ciel sounded a lot like Blake in that regard; determined, yet it rarely stood in the way of logic… unless if it dealt with personal health. Yet Ciel's head seemed more secure on the woman's shoulders than her faunus team-mate.

"Neon!" Ciel commanded," ask around downtown Atlas for personal accounts. You are fastest of all of us… and the better socializer." Neon gave a mock salute, but the smile gave Ciel respect.

"Penny," Weiss didn't ignore the wince Ciel gave at that name, "since of your… cataloging origins and increased research capacity, you will research all activity that happens in the adjoining sections of Atlas, the tiny cities nearby. If you see something suspicious, or possibly pertaining to our objective, let me know."

"You got it, Ciel-baby!"

"Also, can you not call me Ciel-baby?"

"You got it baby!"

Weiss thought she was a big "huffer," but Ciel's frustrated "huff" made wind dust look obsolete, "fine… just, do your job, please?"

Penny nodded, also giving a salute. Ciel then pointed at Weiss, "you are coming with me!"

Weiss also nodded, but didn't give a salute. She never saluted Ruby, and as much respect she had for a fully graduated huntress, she'd never salute a person before her own partner and leader… the amount of respect she gave the scythe-wielder surprised herself at times.

Weiss followed Ciel as they exited the Atlesian building. "So… what are we going to do," Weiss asked, realizing she didn't know what she was going to do.

"From your private training and my experience, we are the best fighters on this new team of ours." Ciel stated, "while you will be put in a 'support' role for me and Neon, due to your mainly metallic weapon, I thought it best to test your skills. We need to train, because, as much as I hate to admit it…" Ciel paused, "I was impressed with Penny, and I assume Nickel is supposed to be an improvement. Combined with the powerful semblance… I can only imagine what he's capable of… we need to train."

Weiss nodded, "so do the others. I need to figure out how good the new Penny is in combat, even if she can't really assist us with the actual target." Weiss continued to obediently nod as Ciel gave her reasonings. "I've seen Neon in action against Grimm and human foe, while she's not necessarily the most skilled, organized, or powerful, she has _something_ that I can see as a good ally. I wouldn't rely on her… but I trust her. She seems to give her all into everything."

Weiss was starting to get why Ciel never got close to her team: she always observed, but interaction seemed weak. She wondered if Team RWBY would've been like that if she was elected leader.

"But since Neon's amicability and Penny's…. robot-state are more useful applicated somewhere else, I want to train. And I want to see what you can do. You had top marks in your sparring class, no? Second behind Pyrrha Nikos…" Ciel seemed to laugh at that, though Weiss could only imagine why.

"I am just a first year…"

"And you are also the heir to the SDC, and second to what people would consider a wonder-child, because she kept her clearly advantageous semblance hidden from everyone." Her voice seemed bitter, "look Weiss, if there is anyone I can confide in this cluttered together team, it's you. I don't care if you're a first year unlike Neon, or a complicated weapon like this new Penny. You are the most trained, you are the one I trust. I may be a selfish bitch, trying to smooch up to everyone, including your family… but… after what this machine did to Flynt, and what I know the 'prototype' of 'Penny' can do, I recognize that this will be the most difficult task I've undertaken in my life. So please, teams are supposed to have partners within…." Ciel gave a deep breath, "will you…. be my… honorary partner?"

Weiss could hear the pain in Ciel's voice. Ruby would always be Weiss's partner, but that was because she formed a strong bond with her. What did Ciel have?… a partner who died by circumstance, and people capitalized on that to make the original Penny… who also died.

"I already have a partner, but in this position… sure." Weiss reaffirmed, mostly for herself. Ciel somberly nodded as they continued walking through the Atlesian campus. "We should be prepared at all times, so we shouldn't really drain our auras, so we'll holo-spar."

"Holo-spar?"

Ciel gave a rare smile, "I guess Beacon doesn't have that available, I'll show you when we arrive."

They walked in silence and muted thoughts until they reached some kind of facility. There was an arena, yet the ground was laced with a black, computer-like grid rather than white tile of a Vytal Standard arena. There was the usual spectator section, yet at the edge of it there were two tubes, with dangling wires with clamps within them. It didn't look impressive, but it looks, weird.

"Holo-sparing is not as accurate as well… real sparring, but it's a useful tool for customizable fights. Step into one of the tubes Weiss."

Weiss tentatively walked into the tube as Ciel followed. Ciel reached up and started pulling down on the dangling clamps, and hooking them up to Weiss's body. "This will feel weird at first, but I promise you'll get used to it." She then pulled some kind of visor over Weiss's head.

The screen came alive. [Subject Registered: Beginning Scan].

Weiss felt the tube begin to whirr as she, blinded from the visor only displaying text, couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. She hated being blindfolded, even if it only happened that one time when Yang wanted to surprise her with…

She shuddered; she didn't want to think about it.

[Scan Complete: Beginning Program]

She felt herself being lifted from the clasps. "What the-"

"I told you it'd feel weird," she heard Ciel's voice call out. Weiss flailed, trying to find ground. "You didn't tell me I'd be lifted upwards!"

"Hm…. I thought it was obvious, considering the clamps were clearly hung to the ceiling for a reason."

"IT WASN'T OBVIOUS!" Weiss screeched, wishing she could give Ciel a death glare, but she couldn't see due to the visor's currently blank display.

"Just get accustomed to it; the program shall be underway soon. I'll get into my pod."

Weiss dangled indignantly as she waited for Ciel to set herself up. She didn't know the progress because all she could see was the monitor in her visor declaring [Awaiting Second Member], she could already hear Yang laughing at her as she felt her body pout and limply sway within the capsule.

Suddenly, the visor released a blinding light, making Weiss squint within the device. She instinctively covered her eyes, even if she wouldn't be able to see them…. But she did.

She still felt that she was hanging in mid-air, yet when she looked down she saw her feet planted on the black grid. She tried walking, and while it felt more like flailing a leg within the air, she stepped forward, albeit awkwardly.

"As I said, it isn't perfect." Weiss looked up to see Ciel standing in front of her, "semblances can't be transferred to the holograms, hitbox readings are finicky, and of course it takes a while to get accustomed to the whole, 'hang in the air' thing."

Weiss stared at Ciel and looked upwards, seeing Ciel dangling in the opposite tube. Weiss felt her head start to turn around.

"I suggest not looking at yourself; you never forget how weird and unprofessional you look dangling like some unwanted puppet on strings." Ciel declared before her… neck(?) could turn around."

"Oh, uh…" Weiss returned eye contact with Ciel, "thanks. Um… wait, you said semblances don't carry over?"

"No. Apparently Dr. Glass is having his associates work on it, but… it's hard. However, the aura scan does allow for this hologram version of yourself to have the same amount of 'aura' as your real self. Though that is changeable."

"Changeable?"

"Fight Options!" Ciel declared, as a menu appeared. "Aura Level!" And three little options appeared. [Scanned Aura], [One Hit Victory], [Custom].

"Back!" Ciel declared, then responded, "exit!" She turned to face Weiss, "it gives you your aura amount by default." Weiss nodded, "so! Any questions before we duel?"

"No…." Weiss muttered, "but… uh… I kinda rely on my glyphs… like a lot… in combat… All my training revolved around me using them."

"Indeed, that is a problem with some of the students here when they holo-spar." Ciel motioned to the bleachers as if they had people in them, "but that doesn't matter. Try your hardest; I don't have my semblance either, even if it really doesn't do anything in combat."

"What IS your semblance, if you mind me asking?"

"I have a great memory. I don't forget anything."

"THAT'S your semblance?"

"It helps me keep track of appointments." Ciel stated, as her watch transformed into a grip which released the energized ball-and-chain. "Ready?"

Weiss gripped Myrtenaster and pointed it towards Ciel, "I am."

Ciel reached into her skirt and started tossing bolas towards her. Weiss rolled to the side, making sure her limbs were not ensnared. She then proceeded to launch herself towards Ciel, Myrtenaster pointed towards the lady's chest.

Weiss felt it was going to land until her legs were tripped by a massive green, spiked ball. _Damn it, I'm too used to my Glyph enhanced speed._ She thought quickly and controlled her momentum and, instead of landing on the ground, she flipped around, aimed her feet to the ground as Myrtenaster pointed downwards, aiming at Ciel's head.

Ciel's eyes briefly widened as she side-stepped out of the way. Weiss landed upright but noticed that Ciel had not stopped spinning Pendulum around. The chain whipped into her side, and the ball started orbiting around her, the chains wrapping around her in a compromising tangle.

Weiss started twirling against the chain to untangle herself, and also yanked on it to unbalance Ciel. Ciel simply dropped the grip and jumped into the air, positioning herself for a divekick.

When Weiss finished untangling she positioned Myrtenaster to block Ciel's foot, which landed… without a clang? _This hologram thing is really weird_ , Weiss thought. She clicked the dust revolver, setting it to fire, and set the blade ablaze, knocking Ciel off prematurely and blasting her away from her dropped weapon.

Ciel landed on her feet and smiled, "adequate: especially without use of your semblance and getting accustomed to weightlessness."

"Adequate?" Weiss screamed incredulously, "I am more than 'adequate' thank you very much! I disarmed you!"

"A good huntress can fight without her weapon. What if I did the same to you?"

"I simply won't let you…"

"Bold words," Ciel stated, grinning. She stared flipping towards Weiss.

"Show off," Weiss muttered towards herself and dashed forward with Myrtenaster.

Ciel, off of another flip, jumped higher into the air before Myrtenaster made contact with her holographic flesh, and Ciel landed hands first on Weiss's extended arm. One twisted her wrist while the other reached for her face and crudely muffled it with her palm. She felt the clasps on her real body contorting her to mimic what Ciel was doing to her. Myrtenaster was dropped as Ciel pushed herself off and flip-kicked Weiss in the face, knocking her away from her weapon.

Weiss landed on her back, but immediately propped herself upward to see Pendulum, now once again in Ciel's hands, ram right into her head.

Weiss's hologram shattered with the impact.

[Opponent B Wins!] Her now blank visor declared.

Weiss was lowered within the tube, a look of dissatisfaction on her face. _Am I just that bad on one-on-one battle? I couldn't even beat that brute with the chainsaw!_

As the visor was lifted, and clasps released, Weiss walked out, glad to feel the ground.

"No one is that good on their first holo-spar, it's very disconcerting, as well for someone who uses their semblance heavy in battle." Ciel moved out of her tube. "While the fact that you would just be beginning your second year of training in a couple months is incredibly apparent, you definitely have the skill for this mission!"

"But I barely hit you!"

"I'm fully trained, graduated top of my class, and was trusted this early to LEAD a mission this deadly, with forces that are admittedly… lacking. To lose to me shouldn't be too demeaning. I could probably even beat that Nikos girl since I am highly skilled at fighting without a weapon, along with my weapon using very little metal!"

"Yet against Nickel?"

"We shall find out," Ciel stated solemnly. She checked her scroll, "you know, I could teach you a thing or two… if you wish to re-enter the holo-spar, I haven't gotten any report from Neon or Penny."

Weiss nodded, "sounds like a plan."

* * *

Fleece Sickle sat listening to Nickel. A super-weapon wielding some dead-girl's aura: a girl who was promised to inherit the power of the Fall Maiden. Ever since she unwittingly inherited this power of "Winter," Fleece wasn't really surprised about the antics of the higher-ups anymore. She remained in hiding, but occasionally observed from word of mouth from the populace. General Ironwood and his desperate expansion of the Atlesian forces, as if preparing for something. The citizens assumed it was to squash the unrest swirling in the protests against their militarized government. However, Fleece knew better.

With acquisition of the power came a flow of new knowledge. Not only did she get the power to control the world around her, she got the mind to understand the world around her. She saw the thoughts of Grimm, their connection… and the ultimate evil they answered to.

She couldn't understand everything, but she knew the powerful underbelly of Remnant, those with the knowledge of it try to hide.

She avoided talking about it to avoid looking like a madwoman. Even if she wielded unbelievable powers, similar to the Maidens of lore, that could always be attributed to some semblance.

The secret of the Maidens didn't remain a secret to hide the capabilities and powers of the four; it was kept secret to hide the world from the more… arcane side of Remnant: The uncontrollable, immortal, and unpredictable side of Remnant.

And here was this robot, who effectively knew all of it just by perusing from some Atlesian scientist's locked away files.

"So," the robot finished, his albino eyes looking into Fleece's with a kindly intensity, "I hope you understand why I wish to have the White Fang work with me."

"It makes sense," Fleece stated, "you have the power to change the world."

"But it doesn't mean anything if the world won't accept that change."

"To encourage unity between White Fang members and the incoming Mistrali and Vacuosi armies," Fleece mused, "that would take some convincing. Convincing even I am not sure I can support."

"I'll do that. You needn't do anything." Nickel stood back up and started exiting the tent.

"Are you being nice to me because you fear my power?"

Nickel paused and turned around, "No. I don't fear it. I respect it, and there is no reason to kill you."

"Do you think you can kill me?"

Nickel did not answer, but gave a grave gaze. That was the answer Fleece understood.

As much as she would love to prove the robot wrong, there was indeed no point. She didn't need to fuel her pride.

"Good luck on your quest, machine."

"And to whatever you aspire, maiden."

* * *

When Wagner only found a passed out… Flynt was his name?... in the hospital, he felt his dignity drain as his desire to foam at the mouth increased.

Where was his daughter? What was she doing? If it had anything to do with what happened last night he'd…

His scroll started to ring. Expecting some business partner complaining about this-or-that he answered with his annoyed tone, "what?"

"Hello Wags! How are you doing?"

….He would've preferred the business partner.

"Dr. Glass, can I inquire as to-"

"Oh, your daughter has been recruited for a top secret Atlesian mission! Important stuff in these desperate times of ours, I hope you understand!"

Wagner felt himself vibrating, "Dr. Glass, if you have any hope for the SDC to continue funding your research, I hope-"

"-that you have a substitute for me lined up. Do you?"

Wagner face-palmed. He didn't. And Pluto knew it. With his research a variety of incredibly profitable products were sold to the public under the name of the SDC: Generators, medicines, and state of the art weaponry… things that Dr. Glass had the patent on. Wagner simply held legal rights to sell, yet it could be immediately revoked by the proper patent holder.

He hated Atlesian law sometimes.

"Look. What do you want, Pluto?"

"I'm glad you asked!" the scroll seemed to vibrate from the sarcastic happiness, "look. As you probably know, the White Fang are crouching on our borders. The numbers are manageable, but I can only imagine what would happen when they reach one of the many Schnee Dust refineries that decorate the lovely border of this capital! General Ironwood is telling me that he would increase defenses at that area, but with Mistral and Vacuo on our tails- oh don't tell me you don't know about this? You schmooze to every officer in the military to keep an eye on us!- his hands are tied. I'm simply informing you… as a friendly gesture, that you might want to… invest and buff security along those borders, as well as increase your involvement in it so that you don't spend too much money on low standard security."

Wagner just stared at his scroll, giving his typical hard Schnee glare. "You're kidding, right?"

"Since when do I kid?"

Wagner sighed, "all the time?"

"You mistake 'kidding' with 'sarcastically-telling-the-truth,' I rarely kid."

Wagner felt a migraine coming on. "Just… how dangerous is this mission Weiss is on?"

"Oh, it's just your standard huntress mission. It's dangerous but they wouldn't write stories about it."

Wagner had a feeling he was lying. "Fine, just… if something happens to my girl…"

"I'll take full responsibility, now I don't expect you to not busy yourself with the information I just gave you…"

Wagner sighed. His daughters were important, but he taught them to handle themselves: just as he must handle himself.

"I'll talk to Weiss tonight… but until then…."

He had to divert some Schnee security to the refineries, and maybe some freelance huntsmen. He did not want his business to fall because of those animalistic degenerates; he's already lost enough by their hand.

If he had to, he would fight them himself. THAT would be cathartic, admittedly.

* * *

Nickel walked out of the tent to see the White Fang looking at him; eyes within their masks granting suspicion. The man who called himself bane was grasping his jaw, rubbing it through the Grimm bone, probably to heal his injured pride than his actual injury.

"Your 'sage' has declared neutral support of me. Those who wish to follow me may, but you are not forced to."

"Good!" Bane screamed, "now get the hell out of here, whatever-you-are."

"Now, unlike your previous…. Extra-faunal deal, I am not simply offering 'not' to kill you, I am offering something you truly do desire."

"And what is that?" Bane asked.

Nickel gave a professional smile, "side with me, and I will bring you the man that drove you to such hatred. The man who bred violence within your hearts… I will bring Wagner Schnee before you on his knees, begging for your mercy."

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter I know… admittedly I have a little writer's block for this story. I know where it's going, but it's hard to sometimes write it, especially in these more transitory portions. So next update might come a little slow… I dunno. I'm sorry.**

 **In other news I have another story idea that will be coming soon… I think. (If I'm going to have writer's block, I might as well pursue another idea until I reach a block, then alternate! Who knows…) It will be a Romantic, Humorous Adventure featuring!... an "interesting" paring. I say interesting, in that it is by no means popular in terms of… well… actual practitioners, yet there are a couple fics that feature the pairing that are heavily popular… so clearly, there is some DEMAND to at least witness it. Hey, it's okay to sell out sometimes… as long as you do it well.**

 **Until then, follow! Fave! Review! Learn how to Hula Dance! Ship a literal Ship and Shamu, THAT is innovative!**


	13. Choosing a Legacy

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Relatively at least compared to the usual speed of updates. As I said, I got a little bit of writer's block, and even though I know where this story is headed, it doesn't mean I know how to tell it.**

 **However, I did start writing another story that just sort of popped into my head, Zwei-Handlers! It's a more humorous and romantic story featuring Jaune and Nora. Naturally it has a bigger audience than this one due to it being a humorous romance featuring the main cast, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon this story. However, if you haven't, feel free to check it out!**

 **I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"Ok Neon, what did you get from the townsfolk?" Ciel asked, as she, Weiss, Neon, and Penny sat around in Team FNKI's room. Weiss was a little fatigued from the sparring she had with Ciel, but since her aura took no damage, she was quickly recovering. She sat at attention as Neon casually slouched in her chair and Penny stood with a focused(?) face etched in LED lighting.

"Nothing, really? I asked for where I could find a freakishly tall, albino eyed guy with a pony-tail, most verbal response I got was, 'is he your boyfriend? Did he cheat on you?' When it wasn't 'I don't answer to no faunus….' Though I did fix that with my drumsticks over here!" She pulled out her nun-chucks and gave a wicked smile.

Weiss couldn't help but ask, "drumsticks?"

"Yeah!" Neon nodded, separating them, "all of Team FNKI's weapons function as instruments…. Though I guess drumsticks 'technically' aren't instruments, but yeah! It's kinda how we gravitated towards each other…."

Weiss nodded: made sense. She could only imagine the team selection process was less randomized than at Beacon, considering how orderly everything is. She just wondered what "K" and "I" played…

Ciel nodded, "fair enough, but please, will there be any assault charges directed towards you?"

Neon responded with, "pfffft, I simply froze a limb, no harm done! Even with racist authority figures being a huntress in training REALLY helps avoid such legal prejudice! I've learned to take advantage of it! Even was able to get into Lethal Linens once with that logic!"

Ciel shook her head, clearly she wasn't used to such rebellious behavior… Weiss was all too familiar with it. She almost laughed, imagining the freezing of limbs of unsuspecting racists… She almost imagined her father in that lineup, trying to shake her leg like Yang did during her battle with the faunus.

"Oh! Lethal Linens! That pertains to something I saw in my news report search!" Penny's face shifted into a shocked face as she jerked one of her hands above her head, waving it around. "I mean, I hope not to interrupt your leadering shizz, but…"

Ciel sighed, "Penny, if you had something important to report, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you didn't ask?" Penny seemed to shrug, "I mean, I didn't wish to intrude on your control dealio…. Besides, I enjoyed what Neon had to say!" Neon smiled at the robot as Ciel rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, Penny, what happened at Lethal Linens?"

"Well, there was a failed White Fang attack. Apparently it was stopped by some out-of-town stranger, and while accounts varied, there was a consensus in that he was very, very tall. Some witnesses claimed he was able to disarm the attackers by only waving his hand."

Ciel nodded, "sounds like a lead. We'll head to Behemoth ASAP, we'll get further information from there…"

"Wait! There's more…" Penny stated, raising her hand, "apparently he didn't kill the terrorists, instead, he apparently took them away to… 'discuss' something with them. While some civilians tried to follow them, he traveled too deep into the woods for any untrained civilian to feel comfortable." Penny spaced out, even with her static face, clearly simply reading off of something in her interior data base, "there are a variety of theories going about who this guy was and why he spared the life of the extremists… Most simply assume he's a huntsman…."

"And we need to keep it that way," Ciel interjected, "our job is to bring Nickel back, preferably alive and on our side, without the public knowing of his nature." Weiss nodded, she didn't _approve_ of Nickel's existence… her dead friend's aura was his life force, but that couldn't be helped. The best solution was damage control, and from the specs Dr. Glass gave them earlier that day, having an ally in Nickel would be stupendous: A metal juggernaut with dangerous weaponry and one of the most powerful semblances she'd ever seen…. Hell, he could probably kill the bitch that murdered Pyrrha. That would be some poetic justice!

"However," Ciel wrested Weiss from her thoughts, "the fact he spared the White Fang members…." Ciel tapped on her chin, "Well, change of plans, we're going to take a scouting bullhead, I'll see if I can reserve one." Ciel started typing on her scroll, "clearly he's trying to find the White Fang base of operations, whether to destroy them or… something else, his goals seem to involve the organization. He won't be found in Behemoth, or near it, he'll be somewhere in the wilds.

"Penny," she pointed at the team robot, "keep an eye out for reported White Fang activity. Here," Ciel gave Penny her scroll, "these are access codes to the immediate survey reports from the Atlesian military. Any action performed by the White Fang should be immediately downloaded to you. In the meantime, we'll try to find them before they strike. We'll first head for the forest that is technically under Behemoth jurisdiction for forestry and game hunting… when we can get a scouting bullhead that is…." Ciel seemed to growl as she waited for a reply from the military.

"At the latest, we'll get it tomorrow, if it takes that long we'll have to expand the radius of the search…. Wait…. When did that incident at Lethal Linens take place?"

"Late last night." Penny replied.

Ciel cursed, "well, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Until then, I will keep you all informed. You are all dismissed."

Weiss stood up, nodding at Ciel. She gave in return a respectful nod. Ciel was her temporary partner until she could reunite with Ruby…. She wished she had her team with her to face this.

She didn't want to involve herself with Atlas. As much as she respected people like her sister, Ironwood, and in a way Dr. Glass, she wanted to be back where she was, with the closest things she had had to friends in her life… her team. She wanted to band with them, avenge Pyrrha's death, support them… but she was stuck in the northernmost regions of Remnant.

However, now she realized she had her own "bigger than herself" battle. Nickel as a threat was unknown. She didn't know what he wanted; she didn't know what he would do to attain what he wanted. She could make educated guesses, but no matter how much sense they made, they were nevertheless guesses. She didn't know Pyrrha that well, only in an observational state. In all honesty, she wished Jaune was here. Jaune would be the most useful person to take on Nickel, not only because he knew Pyrrha the best… from what Penny told her, Nickel would more than likely listen to him: the compulsion of Pyrrha's aura too powerful for his soldier's mind.

But, because she pushed him away a lot, she had no idea where Jaune could be. Where he lived and where he would go considering the events. She wouldn't be surprised if he was with Ruby right now.

Weiss had to shrug off what she left behind and focus on what was in front of her. There will be a time when she can reunite with her friends, but first she had to take on what was a present danger right now. Flynt, someone she now considered a good friend, was injured. Ciel, a person she just met, is now relying on her to rectify the mistakes that the former leader made. Neon had always been friendly to her, despite Neon's faunus origin and Weiss's Schnee heritage, and she was now thrust into this as well. And Penny… well, she already saw her die, she didn't want that to happen again.

Weiss arrived at the limo that would take her back "home." She mulled over these thoughts over and over as the driver took her to the cold, massive estate.

* * *

Emerald was stuck. The chair was chilly, the lab coat was itchy, and there was nothing she could do. She valued herself as one of the most elusive, most cunning of thieves… but Atlas security was mostly of automated drones… She couldn't fool the machines. Even if she could, she had "aura cancelling handcuffs." Why weren't these used in Vale? Was Atlas THAT protective of its tech?

If only she could contact her…. well… contact, for lack of a better word. He or she helped hack into all the Atlesian automated defenses at the Battle of Beacon; it would definitely be useful here. However, she had no scroll, she didn't even have something as archaic as a light-Morse signaler… she was trapped, and the only thing she had were her wits and survival instincts. She didn't know what Atlas intended to do with her… Dr. Glass deduced her semblance and from that correctly attributed her role of the disaster at Vale. There was no cover for her; she was cornered for the first time in her life.

It terrified her.

A door opened into the interrogation room, where she recognized Dr. Glass. He had that confident smile on his face, with thick rimmed glasses that seemed connected to his face. The dirty glare of his white teeth mocked her, as if he knew that she wasn't used to defeat. She was used to scrapping by, but she wasn't used to eyes on her.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting in this cold, unfriendly interrogation room for so long. Unfortunately I was so busy, I felt it would be unfair if I had anything to do after our meeting. So, I finished up everything so you can have my undivided attention! I hope you like that!" His look showed that he knew she didn't.

Emerald snarled, "Look, I get that you can presume a lot, but you have no proof…."

"Oh but I do…" Dr. Glass nodded happily, "now I'm no detective, but I'm a scientist. Someone who looks at a problem, looks at the aspects of said problem, and can reach some form of conclusion. When that whole disaster happened in Vale, especially with the Maiden powers in play, I was curious. What happened, and how did my dear superiors, Ironwood and Ozpin, fail?"

Emerald was shocked. She knew of the maidens, but knew how secretive the higher ups were about them. Why would he so brazenly mention them?

He sat down in the chair opposite from her, the table's breadth creating a distance, yet his voice seeming invasive enough for him to seem close. "I eventually looked into a Haven team, made completely of late-age first years. Team CMLE…

"Now, I found nothing on your leader, but that's because I assume she's sneaky enough to avoid detection, your team-mates, and oddly yourself, are a different story."

He smiled at her as he pushed a button on his scroll. Her cuffs fell off. "Lacey Mint doesn't exist. Mercury Black is the son of a wanted assassin, and you… while never mentioned by name, you weren't completely perfect in avoid detection. 'Mint haired lady giving creepy stares' some uninvolved pedestrians described you. Cinder wasn't the only one with the capacity to notice…."

Emerald looked at Dr. Glass in shock… Why did he uncuff her?

"But here's the thing, unlike a majority of Atlesians in the higher ups, I understand the need to survive. The desperation to do what must be done to eat." He glared at her, "and I think that you might be able to understand you are fighting for the wrong side. It doesn't matter what side is winning or losing, it's the side that benefits you the most.

"And in spite of what she told you, I assure you, you're better off with us." Dr. Glass sat back, "so I uncuffed you, so you can have a choice."

Emerald looked at the doctor flabbergasted. How could someone so reputably smart be so foolish?

"Also, I cut the security feed, so we could have the freedom to discuss things even General Ironwood doesn't know about!" Okay, this man was either on to something, or was the stupidest person in Atlas. Now she could escape without footage and without him noticing!

Her choice was easy: escape. Get a hold of her scroll, or at least _a_ scroll, contact the Atlesian mole, and figure out a plan from there! She would have to thank this madman for helping her mentally… not literally, though, she'd never do that.

However… no, it was worth a try.

She messed with his mind. She made him see her still sitting in her chair, nodding to everything he said. She no longer paid attention to his words, as she moved from the chair. She started walking towards the exit….

Only to feel her legs bound by something… a bunch of metallic segments that, while disconnected, took the form of a whip. She tripped over and plopped onto the ground. When she landed, the binds on her legs retreated, and she followed them to look upon a baton that Dr. Glass was holding.

"Now, you may have noticed that my glasses have thicker rims than usual. Well, it's because it takes extra space to place a miniscule recorder and… instead of what I'm seeing, what is being recorded is being played back to me in real time towards my eyes…. I cooked them up just for our interview! I understand your semblance can't influence recorded footage?" He snickered, while Emerald glowered at him, _Oum dammit!_

"No hard feelings though, I get it, the thrill of the potential to escape!" He mocked, "get back in the chair. I may mainly be a scientist but I assure you, even if you had your weapons, I didn't get to be the second highest authority at the Atlas COMBAT school just for my smarts!" He then reached into his blazer and pulled out two familiar green objects. _My weapons!_ She readied herself until she saw the short man's face shaking "no."

She rarely ever backed down, but she did on occasions. Usually it was when she disagreed with Cinder, and from that she can recognize when she was outmatched, especially when she couldn't use her semblance against him… if she could knock the glasses from his eyes….

Then his vision would be blurry anyway and he would use some confounded huntsman way to sense her. Some people could fight with their eyes closed, and she wouldn't be surprised if the one who needed glasses to see wasn't trained to fight without vision if he had to.

She sighed in defeat and returned to the chair. There were some battles even she knew to avoid.

"Good!" Dr. Glass smiled, "now that that necessary event is out of the way, how about we start with an ice-breaker huh?" He shook his free hand as he himself returned to his chair, "my weapon," he pointed to the baton, "is called Slide-rule! Because it's nice to boast your weapon as a ruler, it has a slide that determines its function, whether it be a whip or a club infused with dust… when I named it I wasn't that interested in archaic languages…. So… yeah! What's your weapon's name? Since you have it back…." He gestured towards her, and Emerald could only begrudgingly scoff.

"Verdant Stalkers," she said simply, Emerald had no desire to play the scientist's game. She'll answer, but she won't explain herself.

Dr. Glass nodded, "good name." He then stood up, and started pacing, "look, I get it. You view me as an enemy, the people who succeeded so much that, from wherever you came from, you couldn't get enough. My family was the same way…" he paused and faced her, "my parents were a couple of dust miners. Since they weren't faunus their wages were okay but to consider us wealthy would be like considering Pyrrha Nikos alive… only in relative technicality." He spoke with a bitterness that Emerald was all too familiar with. "Instead of dedicating my life to crime, however, I dedicated my life to dust. Examining it, understanding it, and here I am. Not everyone could do what I did, so I don't look down upon you either. Given a lesser brain, I'd be where you are." To Emerald, it still sounded condescending.

He sat back down, "so… let me tell you that while the path of a thief is certainly okay in my books, the path that you take, the path that this Cinder person brought you down, I assure you is not in your self-interest."

"What do you know?" Emerald interjected, "you don't know what she's planning!"

"And neither do you!" Dr. Glass shot back, "look, I was the one that Atlas contracted to study aura, and from my research I was tempted to peer into the adverse: the Grimm, those that couldn't have an aura. And here's the thing, while Qrow couldn't see your faces, he did see something important, that white glove.

"You wonder the significance of it is, don't you? How your employer seems to have unique control over the impulsive Grimm, well, it's because she works for them."

Emerald sat in silence as Dr. Glass's words drained into her. "The Grimm answer to something, and that Cinder lady I assume answers to the same thing. In her victory humanity will be tumbled into a mass grave, and only the Grimm would remain. That would include your fate, Emerald. Not only are you a pawn, you're a pawn being led to your own destruction. Thankfully your partner met that fate early… and considering what the clean-up crew found, hopefully quickly."

Emerald shivered, considering what said 'clean-up crew' found. "Why then would I help you?" Emerald asked.

"Because you have survival instincts, and anyone with those knows that surviving alone is a stupid idea." Dr. Glass peered at her with grave eyes, challenging her to correct him.

"Well, why should I believe you? How can you convince me that my employer is using me while you don't?" Emerald challenged, though almost expected a good answer as her certainty faltered.

"Simple, since when did Cinder seem to value you other than your skills? As if she would rely on you for whatever she planned making after she was victorious? If you were important to her outside of your place, you would've known your fate after success…"

Emerald was about to retort until she realized it. She never knew what Cinder was planning, and she never knew what would become of her once her job was done… It always nagged her, but she usually pushed it in the back of her mind, considering herself foolish. She was fighting for the winning side, and she would be rewarded for fighting for the winning side… right?

"As for Atlas," Dr. Glass continued, "I can imagine a plethora of Atlas personnel that would simply use you for your skills, but even then you would be in the running up for a promotion, a raise in pay, a place of authority in Atlas…. As for me…" he stroked his bare chin, "not only would you be freed from jail-time, you'd be granted a provisional award for your service, and the freedom to go wherever you want to go to rebuild your life… Not orbiting around crime, but orbiting around the concept of a stable life: not the most glamorous, but seeing that glint in your eye, certainly desirable."

Emerald debated it… all she ever wanted was a life where she never had to fear being hungry. Cinder offered it, and now Dr. Glass was offering it, with seemingly less strings attached.

She had a decision to make.

* * *

Weiss returned to the estate, and planned to immediately go to her room. Winter was no longer there to have a brief chat with, and the servants were generally uninteresting. She immediately reached to her room until a servant interrupted her.

"Ms. Schnee, your father would like to see you in his office."

Weiss sighed, he usually did this whenever she underperformed on a written exam or in a combat lesson. They were never good talks. Agreed, she never instigated good talks herself with her father, but that's because he never earned her trust. Just because he brought her to life did not justify his authority over her.

She used to think it did, but she matured, she thought passed that, she can ascend beyond her cruel father.

However, ignoring him would only lead to trouble later on, with his persistence leading him into her room, with increased temper. She learned that the hard way.

She walked down the cold hallways that lead to her father's office. The labyrinthine nature of the manor had become familiar to her. She had walked the large, glamorous hallways many times in her life. She knew which piece of art signified where she was, and she knew which sculpture notified her location. The manor was pure opulence, and it took someone who lived there to recognize the pattern that allowed for navigation outside of a map.

White Fang members have snuck in to the manor, only to get lost and found by security. That was one benefit for the unnecessary size of the estate.

Weiss continued walking, as her footsteps eerily echoed through the halls. The tall walls loomed over her, the decorations glaring at her with eyes they did not have. She used to have nightmares of what lurked in the shadows: within the vases, behind the pedestals, below the carpets. When she was young it was monsters and Grimm, and she aged it was faunus terrorists, ready to take her to her mother…. And not in a good way.

The Schnee manor never felt like _home._ She never really understood the concept until Beacon, when Ruby described the small cabin she and Yang lived in at Patch. To Weiss, her "home" was always just a large house.

She arrived at her father's office, the doors larger and more ornate than all the others. She knocked on them, the wood reverberating a deep, staccato bellow that demanded respect from those who dared rap their hands on its surface.

"Enter." An equally frim voice responded.

The doors neatly groaned as Weiss pushed it open to reveal her father sitting at his desk, looking over some papers of unknown nature. He looked up and immediately rose from his chair, standing upright, his glare fully attentive on Weiss. "Good evening Weiss, I trust all is well."

"Yes," Weiss looked down to avoid the piercing blue of her father's eyes. She could stare down anyone except him; it was as if the very cold and might of the Atlesian wilderness had forged that look on her father's face. "All is well father."

"So…" he paused, breathing in heavily, "I understand you're working for the Atlesian government… some 'mission.'" Who kept telling him all these things? It was as if someone _wanted_ her to confront her father.

"Yes," she stated simply, "though I wouldn't say I work for the government sir. Just a simple mission to keep Atlas safe in these desperate times." Even if her words were extemporaneous, they came from a rehearsed part of her mind that automatically activated whenever she had to talk to Father.

"Just a simple mission?" Father asked, clearly skeptical. "So, what are chasing. Grimm? Terrorists?... Armies?"

Weiss took a sharp intake of breath. "It's… we are not going into battle. The mission is classified, but I can assure you we will not be intercepting militant forces. Besides, I am under the command of Ciel Soleil, who is the most competent huntress I've seen outside of my sister."

"Classified… huh, even if it wasn't you wouldn't tell me anything anyway." Father quietly snarled. Weiss was about to leave, but Father wasn't done with the questions. "So, how big is this team of yours?"

"Four," she replied simply.

"I assume it's lead by this… Ciel Soleil? I didn't know Kuu's daughter was a huntress…" he seemed to nod. "You know, you never told me about your team back at Beacon…. The one you weren't the leader of."

Weiss felt the presence of the closed doors behind her. Her etiquette trained mind prevented her from rudely leaving, but the desire to just pull them open and return to her room was almost magnetic.

"If you went to Atlas, you probably would've been selected as leader. Beacon, and Ozpin especially, was known for…. Unorthodox choices." He stood up and looked out the window, relieving Weiss from his glare.

"I can assure you, Ruby Rose had the makings of a good leader, and I learned a lot under her."

Father snorted, "Well, I guess if she has your approval. Still, my point still stands on Ozpin's poor choice in leadership. I watched the Vytal Festival, there was some blonde buffoon who clearly didn't know how to fight leading a team with Pyrrha Nikos….." Weiss felt an uncomfortableness brew in her gut, "Hell, she might even still be alive if she was properly led or was not brought down by-"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss found her lungs expel. She immediately slapped her hand to her mouth, preventing any more words to damn her. She heard the glyphs generate around her father's feet as he speedily walked up to her, raised is hand and-

 _SMACK!_

Even with her aura protecting her, there was a searing sting on her cheek as Father's hand withdrew, got balled into a fist, and was shakenly placed at his side. "Don't," her father breathed, "talk like that to me. Okay?" She recognized that voice. The menace. The injured pride he apparently valued so much that he would lash out at anybody that challenged it. Including his own daughters.

Weiss meekly nodded as she looked down. "Look at me!" Father growled, "look at me, so I know you understand!"

Weiss's terror froze her gaze. She couldn't move it. It took a hard hand to grasp her chin and jar her head to look at those hard, icy eyes.

….And then suddenly, the gaze shifted. It stopped.

He let go, and looked away. "You are dismissed." He stated simply.

Weiss took that leave with pleasure.

* * *

Flynt had been passing in and out throughout the day. The pain medication, while it certainly made the slow repair of his back bearable, it made him practically a narcoleptic. When his family visited, his mother cooing over him and father showing professional concern, he would've loved to have stayed up and reaffirmed to them that he was okay…. But he passed out.

At least the news of his prognosis was good. Due to the speedy transfer that Penny gave him of his own aura, there was no permanent nerve damage. He was going to be able to walk again. Still, bone took more time to repair than nerve tissue, so the actual healing of his spine was going to take a while.

They did tell him he should be ready for when school started back up again…. He was kind of bummed at that. He loved combat classes but sitting through lecture after lecture of information he didn't really see pertinent irked him somewhat.

As he came to, for the umpteenth time that day, he saw Neon sitting peacefully next to his bed. "Neon…" he muttered, his lips still relaxed from drugs and sleep, "why are you here? What time is it?"

Neon perked up at the sound of Flynt's (albeit slurred) voice. "Well, it's around…. Uh…." Her face darted around the room, presumably to look for a wall clock, "well it's past standard visitation hours. However, as a member of your team, and as someone who threatened to freeze some limbs, I got in." She gave that guilty smile that Flynt only knew too well.

"Neon," he playfully groaned, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing, since you are kinda bedridden right now!" Neon smiled back, poking his nose. "How are your folks doing? I assume they visited…"

"They're doin' fine. It was hard to really have a good conversation, since I wanted to sleep throughout their entire visit!" Flynt cordially smiled, "but I'm alive, and they are the way they've always been for a while!"

Neon and Flynt simply smiled at each other for a while. Damn, did he wish it was just a simple visit to the hospital… but it was more… Neon was afraid. She could see it in her eyes. Neon always appeared happy, but whenever she was nervous or scared, Flynt learned to recognize it. It was important for him as a leader… huh, he still couldn't believe he was elected leader, but then again…. Compared to his team-mates, it made sense.

"So… I guess you're going on this… goose-chase for Nickel, huh?" Flynt had to ask.

Neon bowed her head, "well… yeah. Atlas has done nothing but offer me prejudice, but this Nickel thing seems like a threat worthy to pursue… I can only hope we can convince it…"

"You can't," Flynt regretfully interrupted, "I'm not going to be so prideful to claim that 'if I couldn't do it, neither can you,' but from the way he… acted. The way he was so… impassioned into whatever his cause is… he's not going to give that up because of some pep-talk you could give him."

"Then what is his cause?" Neon asked. It was the billion Lien question that even Flynt wasn't sure of.

"It's not clear," Flynt admitted, "but it's dangerous. People will die; I am sure of that."

Neon sat in silence as Flynt remembered his encounter with the machine. The anger in his voice: the sense of injustice that permeated through is every word.

When Flynt decided that he would be a huntsman, he did it to protect the world from Grimm: mindless beasts that had some insatiable desire for human flesh. It was simple, it was pure and noble. Now his team-mate is being asked to "hunt" a sentient super-weapon… and that same super-weapon told him his proposed fate for those foolish enough to do so…

He was worried.

"Listen, Neon…" he had to say it, no matter how much it irked his pride or seemed to instill the doubt in their abilities he avoided stating, "… at any sign of trouble, you have to run." Neon gave Flynt a confused look. "I can't in good conscious ask my team-mates… let alone my partner, to risk her life."

"But… Penny, Ciel… _Weiss!_ "

"I'm not asking you to betray them, to leave them to die!" Well, he sort of was, but it wasn't the point, "if you can help it, bring them with you…. it's just…" Flynt sighed, "Nickel told me. He told me specifically, that if anyone was to pursue him. If anyone stood in his way for… whatever he wanted to do…. They would not survive." Flynt shuddered, recalling the grim determination in the robot's voice, "if it was my choice, you would not be part of this. Weiss wouldn't be a part of this…. No one I know would be a part of this…. And if you died on this mission, it would only make me feel that I didn't do enough to warn you."

Neon sat in silence. Flynt continued, "so, I beg of you, if there is a chance for you and everyone else to flee…. To gain his mercy. Take it. This is something bigger than we understand, and while I would never back down from any call of duty as a Huntsman…. Whatever is going on. Whatever happened in Vale, and whatever will happen to Atlas… this is something that is so much bigger than ANY duty as a Huntsman." Flynt rarely talked in such serious speech, he even felt alien as he forgone his usual casual demeanor and let his fear and concern for his partner take over, "we cannot let it win… but we cannot let it destroy us. Promise me… PROMISE ME!" Flynt felt emotion surge through his broken body, "that you will not needlessly risk your life for a cause you and I don't understand."

Neon sat in silence, as Flynt awaited an answer. He had nothing else to say. He delivered Nickel's message, and expressed his own concern.

"Flynt…" the cat faunus seemed to have moisture in her eyes, "I am frightened. I really am. When I saw what he did to you…. and when Dr. Glass showed me what he was designed to do… you have no idea how tempted I was to run. To just…. Well… sit here and comfort you while others did this." The moisture turned into tears, "but… He did this to you. He made you worry, he made you doubt yourself. It's something I cannot allow." She then grasped Flynt's hand, "You know that I love you, Flynt. Not in a romantic way, but as someone who was abandoned as a faunus child, and the way you accepted me…. I always loved you as the family I never had." She then buried her head in his chest. "You are the most important person I ever met." Flynt felt himself start to tear up as his hands started to caress Neon's hair.

"I am a huntress, and I have to avenge people I care about." Neon removed her face from Flynt's chest. "I get the danger. I understand my life is at risk. Yet if I just stand by, as you said, others will be put into his sights…

"But understand this. For your sake and mine, I will be the one who knows when to quit." Her body shuddered as Flynt teared up, "I will not let ANY guilt lay upon you. I WILL protect my team when the battle seems too dire. I will make sure we leave when our deaths seem inevitable.

"I won't let you feel bad for something you can't control."

Flynt and Neon then cried in each other's arms. The horror that surrounded them, yet the happiness for their bond.

* * *

To be honest, Cinder's original plan seemed pretty flawed.

 _Take over Vale. Steal Fall Maiden powers. Take over Atlas. Steal Winter Maiden powers._ That is if the Winter Maiden made herself known.

Who was to say she would come to encourage the standing of Atlas. What even _would_ force her out of hiding? Cinder assured Beryl that the fall of Atlas would make the Winter Maiden pop up to defend the falling kingdom, but Beryl found that quite assumptive. However she accepted it… she saw who was the winning side.

She was now in a tiny inn in the tiny town of Alaska. She was now in hiding. It didn't matter if they knew of her betrayal or not, it was only a matter of time until they did. Emerald was imprisoned, and Atlas had a way with prisoners, especially General Ironwood and Dr. Glass….

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. Thankfully, her face wasn't recognizable. When your fame comes from your technical contributions to one of the most taken-for-granted institutions in government, nobody knew who you were. It was nice. She didn't need to disguise herself as she booked this room, only using a fake name.

She also had limited knowledge on the Winter Maiden. Apparently they tried to kill her first, but she evaded? She didn't know where she was when she eluded capture, or if there was anyone. Their embarrassment was understandable, but she had no information to use if she was going to go solo.

She needed the maiden powers, how was she going to defend herself? She had some minor combat training but she was abysmal compared to a first year Atlas student! She would be doomed if she had to face any Atlas enforcement….

Let alone the Winter Maiden! Why did she let her panic result in….

Breathe in. Breathe out. She would find an answer. Even if she was on her own, there were many things just boiling within Atlas. Foreign armies. A renegade robot. Civil unrest! She just had to wait patiently.

Until then, she must remain under the radar.

* * *

 **A/N: Follow! Fave! Review! Breathe in and Breathe out!**


	14. The Beginning of a War

**A/N: My writer's block for this story seems to be fading… I feel a bit more comfortable when I sit down to write this, so updates should come sooner. No promises, just a hope. I'm sorry for the wait, though I at least provided with my other story Zwei-Handlers… that story is seriously taking off! But as I said, I don't intend to abandon this story, in all honesty, it's one I'm a bit more proud of… though I do feel I've made too many plot-threads, which is why I'm intimidated returning to this. While making a post-Vol 3 Weiss fic would by nature be complicated, because it introduces an entirely new setting in the RWBY universe, I feel I've risked stretching myself too thin, and that I might unwittingly make a Batman V Superman mess here... I'll try not to, but please call me out if it might.**

 **I don't own RWBY, that goes to Rooster Teeth, and its conception to the late Monty Oum**

* * *

His secretary was a loyal, officious, and an insufferably brown-nosing man. While Wagner demanded respect from everybody, even he was slightly off-put by the clear desire to always be on his good side: to be his Yes Man. Still, it was better than the alternative.

Respect was the most important thing to Wagner. He deserved it. If someone dared disrespect him, whether it be officials or family, they will not be tolerated. Dr. Glass wouldn't be tolerated… and his own daughter wouldn't be tolerated.

Did it give him joy to slap his daughter? No, it didn't, but he had to remind her of her place. He was Weiss's father, whether she liked it or not, and he deserved her respect. He did so much for her. He granted her many opportunities people couldn't even dare hope for, and how does she repay him, with scorn? With ignoring him? It couldn't be tolerated. It WON'T be tolerated.

However, with Remnant on its knees, he had more things to worry about. It would be remiss of him to expect his daughters to fulfill duties entitled to them and for him not to do the same. What kind of example would he give them.

 _You're a father in name only…. It's called abuse!..._ Winter's words nagged at him. They've been nagging at him for the last month since she said them. It was insulting! It was unbecoming of a Schnee member!

It was true?

"Sir, excuse me but all your arrangements have been met." Wagner shook out of those thoughts: they were making him angry. He was to act professional in front of his employees.

"Good. And do we have huntsmen accompanying the standard guards."

"Indeed we do." He pressed his glasses to his face. "Though they are standard Atlesian freelance hunters. You know how the military tends to swallow up star students then leaves their below average graduates on the wayside…"

"I am aware, but even the most inept of huntsmen can generally take care of some stupid radical ruffian. I'm not worried." And if there was someone skilled enough to take down his men, he will step in. He hadn't fought on the battlefield in years, but he still trains as a form of exercise, and his form has yet to falter.

He would love to enact his vengeance on the simpleton scum on the White Fang. Why did they hate him so much of all people? Faunus racism existed throughout Remnant! He at least allowed them to have paid jobs! Agreed, he took advantage of the poor faunus who couldn't afford to move out of the government funded faunus houses, paid them less than minimum wage, but he gave them a job, a livelihood, a chance to not be some lowlife beggar that so many faunus become. They should be thanking him! Not trying to kill him!

And not killing his wife…. He sneered at himself with that.

He almost wanted there to be a challenging opponent. Some faunus radical that transcended the usual skill of the ruffians… he would take great pleasure in offering them a slow, painful death like they gave her.

"Sir, are you sure you want to be involved in the defenses. They are after you as well as your company."

"Don't worry about it." He stated, "I'll only go in for emergencies, and trust me… I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can sir." _Uhg_ Wagner groaned at his secretary's continued brown nosing.

The refineries were lined with defenses, with huntsmen and elite guards working in shifts to provide 24 hour protection. Should anyone foolish enough even attempt to make an example of his refineries, they will die trying.

Kriegmeister was an odd weapon to holster, it being a twin-blade and all, but it was snugly latched to his side, underneath his white blazer. It thirsted for action, and a chance for its user to unleash the technique and power the business-focused huntsman hadn't used in ages.

* * *

Weiss hung out with Neon at the hospital. They were in the waiting room, and Neon insisted on holding Weiss's hand. She humored the faunus, she had been working close with her for a good three days.

The scouting mission was a bust, her new team couldn't locate any form of White Fang base nor Nickel himself. All they did was just sit around while Neon chatted it up with herself and Penny, while Ciel gave off frustrated huffs.

Flynt hobbled out to greet them. While his spine healed enough that he didn't need a wheelchair, he would require crutches for a good week. Also a lot of pain pills. Flynt seemed to be on them at that moment, as his gaze seemed slacked and almost drunk.

"Neon! Weiss! Holding hands… is there something I don't know about?" Flynt teased, as Weiss immediately let go of Neon's hand.

"She insisted!" Weiss objected, "said she was worried and…" Weiss looked to see Neon snickering. "Really, Neon? Really?"

"What, excuse me for wanting a little contact from my beautiful team-mate… not to be confused with Team FNKI." She winked at Weiss, who felt a blush come in from a mix of anger and indignation. "So, Flynt, are you sure you're okay, to… uh… walk?" Neon seemed uncharacteristically tactful when addressing her leader.

"Well, maybe not walk normally, but I should be fine with these crutches for a while." The slightly slack smile never left Flynt's face. "So Weiss, has Neon behaved herself while I was gone?"

Weiss sighed, "she _did_ freeze a couple limbs throughout downtown Atlas…" Neon gave Weiss a playfully betrayed look, "but other than that, she's done nothing to make Ciel mad at her, so clearly she's been in control."

"Well, that's because I didn't tell you EVERYTHING!" Neon winked once again as Flynt seemed to sigh. Weiss decided not to ask. "So Flynt," Neon turned to her leader, "do you… like need help, or anything. I'm sure Weiss would LOVE to do some errands for you!"

"Hey!" Weiss interjected, then immediately fixed herself. "Well… I mean, I wouldn't MIND helping you around, just maybe if Neon also lent a hand…."

Flynt lightly chuckled. "I'm good, I'm good, but can I ask for both of your wonderful company to my room… I kinda just want to rest on my own bed."

"I hope your referring to the bed at your home Flynt!" Neon responded, getting a confused look from Flynt. "Are you seriously thinking you're going back to campus? No! Our room is currently the base of our robot hunting mission! You're staying with your family as you recover, they just couldn't be here because your Mom is busy and your Dad is doing some job interview… or something… I dunno. That's what they told me."

"You called my parents?"

"You gave me their number!" Neon shrugged. "They really wanted to be there for your release, but you know how life is, thankfully, you have us two to keep you company!" Neon gestured at herself and Weiss. "Hey Weiss, you want to go to Flynt's house?"

"Uh…" Weiss didn't know how to respond. "I mean, it's not something I'd object to…"

"That's the closest thing to eagerness we going to get out of her." Neon audibly mumbled. Flynt snickered, as Weiss pouted. She couldn't help it if she slightly dreaded going to the Coal residence… it was not only unbecoming of a Schnee to arrive unannounced to a residence, but also the obvious fact that Mr. Coal's life was ruined by her father.

She grimaced at the thought. _I am not my father, and I never will be._

They escorted Flynt out of the hospital. Neon supported him as Weiss contacted the Schnee limousine. Looking for it along the road, Weiss couldn't help but think of last night. She touched her cheek: the sting was gone but there was a lingering pain, a mark of shame, even after three days. It wasn't the first time Father slapped her but… it was the first time after she returned from Beacon. She wasn't someone living under her Father anymore… how dare he treat her like that! How dare he talk about Jaune like that!

She couldn't help but giggle that she "over-stepped her boundaries" for the sake of Jaune Arc. If it was a couple months ago before the dance, she never would have stood up for him, let alone stand up for him against her Father. If Jaune was here, he would've mistaken it for her actually having "feelings" for him… though she could imagine he'd be less obnoxious about it.

The limo arrived and parked in front of the hospital. Weiss motioned her new friends towards it, as Neon helped Flynt into his seat. Weiss took a seat opposite of the trumpeter and Neon sat beside her leader.

"Where are we going miss?" The driver asked. Weiss gestured towards Flynt. "224 Furnace Avenue."

"Wait… The Coals live on Furnace Avenue?" Weiss could just hear Yang make at least five types of the same joke.

Flynt did his usual cocky shrug, "you get used to it. Besides, rent there is cheap."

The driver turned his head, giving a concerned look to Weiss. "Uh… Miss Schnee, I'm not sure if your father would appreciate me taking you to such an unsavory part of downtown Atlas."

 _Uhg, typical!_ "If he's worried about my safety, I, as well as Neon here, have our weapons at the ready. If he's worried about me becoming 'corrupted' then let him be worried. Now go!"

The driver sighed, "I just am going to have to wipe the seats when your friends leave…."

"Why would you…" Weiss than looked at Neon, "you know what, stop. I'm calling a cab."

"What? Miss! Don't…."

"Weiss," Neon stated, looking straight into Weiss's eyes, "it's fine, I'm used to it. Besides, I rarely get to ride in a limo! Dr. Glass's was nice but this… I mean, look at these ornate cupholders!"

Weiss sighed, "sir, don't insult my friends like that again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the driver gulped, as he turned the key and drove towards the factory district of Atlas.

* * *

General Ironwood was enjoying himself. There wasn't any reason to enjoy himself other than the fact that he usually couldn't. Further reports of Mistrali and Vacuosi troops declared them coming closer to the capital, with some even inhabiting some of the minor townships in the outskirts of the kingdom borders. They were becoming bold, they no longer hid so brazenly. Their existence now ran in the papers, and the citizens were worried. He could tell… Grimm activity was also increasing throughout the many outposts and towns dotting the mountainous landscape. His forces were forced to spread out to minimize civilian casualties. It didn't help that the freelance huntsmen and huntresses were now being pulled into Wagner's vain goal to protect what was his. While losing the refineries to enemy forces would be terrible… didn't Wagner already have a massive security detail that almost rivaled the Atlesian military?

He also couldn't help but worry about Nickel Polendina. He was a wild card, who knows what he wanted and what he was going to do. He could only hope that Dr. Glass handled the situation properly.

While waterproof robotics have been developed (Penny and Nickel are examples) due to the emergency nature of his cybernetic implants, Ironwood wasn't graced with the most advanced of waterproofing capabilities with his robotic body. He couldn't bathe, and he couldn't shower. However, he could steam himself in a wet sauna… and he enjoyed these moments. Sitting nude in an incredibly warm room, his sweat and water vapor dripping down what remained of his skin. He sighed, sat back, and let the intoxicating atmosphere lull him to contentment: an escape from the hectic world outside.

Unfortunately, his scroll rang, set to only respond to emergency contacts like council members. He went out to pick it up to see it was Dr. Glass. _Could it for once be anyone else? I'd almost like to speak to Wagner…._ Ironwood sighed. He remembered when he hired the brilliant mind…. The way Pluto was now was almost his fault.

"James! We have a serious problem." Pluto immediately began.

"What do you mean?" James did not like this. Could he go back to his steam-bath and relax? Let someone else deal with it.

"Please tell me that we have a way to communicate with the military units deployed into the CCT redevelopment mission?"

"I can't, because they're without Atlas borders… there's a reason we need to reinstate the CCT."

"Shit!"

James gaze hardened into the scroll. "Pluto, be direct please. I don't have time for your games."

"I know that, more than you realize. We may have an issue… I've finally gotten to Emerald, and she gave me some information that allowed me a lead on how all our robots were hacked."

"And?..."

"Well, let's just say I followed that lead to see that a Ms. Simpson has gone AWOL. No one at the CCT knows where she went."

"What?" James felt his stomach drop. "Look, I can't get any messengers to the squadrons! All of our troops are spread across Atlas, we don't have any soldiers to spare to inform them of the possible trap!"

"Then what do we do, huh? We don't even know if those receivers she helped develop are even trapped with another 'take-over-the-robots signal or what! Is there not even ONE person we could send into the dark zone to at least recon with them?"

James sighed. "I'll look through the ranks and send a small group of soldiers to catch the three troops. Let's just hope we can reconvene with them on time…"

"We can only hope."

* * *

There was a reason a military unit was sent to escort the Atlesian engineers to set up the necessary upgrades to the CCT: misinformed, paranoid rednecks.

Valien townships were not as backward as Vacuosi villages, but there were enough rural-minded folk that assumed the presence of Atlas personnel as an act of takeover and war. As long as no soldier fired at anybody, nothing too controversial could be broadcasted on the Vale domestic channels. It was hard, however, to stomach the "murderous scum!" and "fascist assholes" that were flung with the accompaniment of rotten Vale tomatoes splattering around their high-tech battle armor. Winter made sure she wasn't on the front lines picketing and protecting the engineers: she was principally in a command and managerial duty.

Without direct communication with Atlas command, the three squadrons deployed across Vale answered to each other, discussing their progress and… experiences with the townsfolk. One of the escorts had to deal with finding their camp "in an act of friendliness" thoroughly fertilized with the most rank manure the farmers could find.

Thankfully there were no huntsmen, at least none with the belief that Atlas intentionally started a war, were within the area. The only aggression they received were people with no combat training, and, as Winter noticed, poor English training.

"Atlas scum come here tagging us with them surveillance!" cried one raggedy man.

"Fascist bastards interest only in our land! We don' need no CCT! We be better with none of it!" yelled another.

Winter took more offense to their grammar than their poor attempts at comprehending a complex situation. Thankfully, they weren't doing it for them, they were doing it for the capital city of Vale, and for the governments of all four Kingdoms. Peaceful negotiations could become a possibility, and armed conflict could be minimized. Unity could be formed to find the true enemy that lurked through the shadows, and the war could end before it formally began.

Until then, Winter was in charge of making sure that her troops didn't lose their tempers. It was quite difficult, especially with some of the younger recruits. She was almost tempted to give them unloaded guns, but since Grimm were a large possibility in this cesspool of negative emotions, she couldn't be so foolish as to do that.

She led herself to the tower they were bolstering, quarantined from the public by a perimeter of Atlas soldiers. The engineers were hard at work, crawling up and down, wiring things like spiders with webbing. The hum of equipment lulled her into a sense of progress and pride. "Are we nearing completion? The two other quadrant have reported their signal boosters installed."

"Only a couple more kinks, ma'am!" The head engineer grunted, "we should have it up and running in a couple minutes."

"Fantastic work, sir!" Winter smiled. The sooner they got this system up and running the better. It had been three days and the rural town was already starting to wear on her, as well as babysitting some of the more emotionally volatile soldiers.

She patrolled the ranks sequestering the work zone, making sure that everyone was behaved before she observed the finishing touches on the signal booster. Then her work could be done, the CCT restored, and she could go back home to Atlas to check up on her sister and make sure her father didn't do anything brash and stupid.

With her Father's fury and Weiss's impetuosity, Winter often wondered if she was the only really capable Schnee in Remnant. At least neither of them were drunks… at least Weiss would never be if she stopped hanging out with those funky ragamuffins.

Still, Winter could take a break from thinking about her family as she enjoyed the sunny day and the comforting breeze. She smiled as she stood in front of the engineers, who just reported that the installation was complete. She notified the other two units: they were supposed to activate them simultaneously, so that the signal could "find the signal the boosters are reaching for." That was the layman's terms provided by Ms. Simpson in her instructions.

After agreeing upon t-minus sixty seconds for activation, the engineers were placed on standby, as the soldiers around the perimeter snuck looks to get a view of the CCT going back online. It would be a huge step forward towards rebuilding Remnant to what it was for a good 80 years.

"15, 14, 13," Winter counted down aloud, looking at her watch to avoid counting too fast or too slow. She felt the anticipation in the air. She also caught a couple of mild onlookers from the township. Hopefully after all of this, Vale and Atlas could become allies once more.

"3, 2, 1. Activate signal boosters!" Winter ordered, a loud hum overcame the signal tower, electricity coursing through the structure. Winter heard her scroll beep. [Connection restored: inter-kingdom communication online.]

Throughout all of Remnant, that message graced the scrolls of many a civilians. Government officials cheered, estranged huntsmen students felt relief to finally contact their friends outside of their kingdom, and the city of Vale looked to the sky to see if the dragon left: it didn't, but they still felt hope.

Winter beamed at the victory that had been needed for a solid month and a half. This was… wait…

What was that beeping?

Winter couldn't even register worry when the tower exploded into a column roaring fire, with a blast knocking her down to the ground as searing heat covered her body, straining her aura.

* * *

As expected, the Coal residence reminded Weiss of a toolshed rather than a house. It was rickety, small, and its windows were dusted with stale lint. It was clear that house maintenance was a problem in the cheaply built home, but at least it was well organized and not cluttered on the inside. There was a limp yet still comfortable couch, a small classic non-digital TV, a kitchen the size of her bed (not bedroom), and some bedrooms up some rickety wooden stairs.

Neon loudly inhaled through her nose, "ah, the Coal residence. It smells like coal… the literal coal. I have no idea how they do it." The faunus giggled as Weiss did a little bit of sniffing on her own. Neon wasn't wrong…

"We live in the factory district Neon, of course it smells like coal." Flynt said this like he said it fifty-something times in the past. Flynt hobbled over to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can offer you guys? Water? Coffee? I think we have some beer…"

"Beer please!" Neon interjected, "also get one for Weiss as well…"

"Oh no no no," Weiss shook her head, "we are NOT doing THAT again. I'll just have water Flynt."

"Oh c'mon! We've been working hard, with the scouting and the researching, we might as well just relax a bit! Ciel DID give us the time off in order to be with Flynt!"

"So you're here just for an excuse to take a break?" Flynt called from the kitchen.

"It's only one of my reasons Flynt! The other is to reclaim my territory!" Neon practically leaped into the couch, smothering herself in the cushions. "Ahhh, I can still smell that beer I spilt on here before…"

"I guess you came here often?" Weiss asked Neon as she laid across the couch, preventing anyone else from sitting.

"Using the 'come here often' line? I thought you weren't interested…"

"NEON!" Oum dammit Neon was more obnoxious than Yang sometimes.

Neon giggled. "Yeah, I used to visit Flynt's place during the holidays… I didn't really want to return to that faunus house… that place sucks a big, fat, diseased dic…."

"OKAY!" Flynt came in, interrupting whatever Neon was going to say, carrying a platter with beverages with one hand, supporting himself with a crutch with the other. "I have you some good ol' cheap Hop-Lite for you Neon." The faunus took the can with a smile, "and some fine, artisanal water for the heiress." Flynt did a mock bow, still using his crutches to support himself, while handing Weiss the glass.

"When will you ever stop calling me heiress?" Weiss had to ask.

"Hm… probably never." Flynt admitted. "By the way, make yourself at home. Neon loves that couch for some reason, but there are other places to sit." Flynt motioned, albeit with some struggle, towards the worn recliners that were clearly bot used in a discount furniture store. Weiss slightly grimaced, but she acquiesced and sat herself on the dusty (and possibly infected with insects) chair. It was at least cushy and comfortable. She shuffled herself into the used cushions.

Flynt continued hobbling with his crutches, before leaning against the wall. "Uh… Flynt?" Weiss asked, "shouldn't you be sitting down as well."

"I prefer standing, besides, hopefully it helps my legs heal."

"It isn't your legs, it's your spine. Just sit down Flynt."

"Yeah!" Neon agreed, "go ahead and sit down on Weiss's lap, she probably won't mind…"

"NEON!" Both exclaimed, as the faunus just reveled in a jolly laugh as Weiss felt her face heat up. Flynt didn't seem that phased, though the look he gave his partner seemed to show that he didn't appreciate the jeer.

"Don't make Weiss uncomfortable, it's her first time here, and she shouldn't feel unwelcome."

"Yeah… yeah… sorry, I couldn't help it." Neon winked at Weiss as her smile never left her face.

"I know." Flynt stated. He then sighed, "I'll bring a chair from the kitchen. I'll sit on that."

"Here, let me help you!" Weiss felt herself saying, as she stood up. While she could let Flynt carry a tray of drinks, dragging a chair wasn't something she'd let her new friend do.

"It's fine Weiss, I can do it…."

"I'm not doubting you," as she walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a wooden chair. "But I want to help. In fact, go sit in that recliner, I'll sit in this thing."

"Wow, the Schnee heiress wanting to help, are you sure you didn't suffer head injuries from your first holo-spar suspension?" Neon continued to joke, as Flynt rolled his eyes. Weiss then realized he wasn't wearing his usual sunglasses.

"Neon, is there a reason you're giving Weiss more crap than usual?" Flynt asked.

Neon giggled, "probably because I see more opportunities."

Whenever Neon and Flynt were together, Weiss noticed, she rarely had time to speak. It made sense, they were partners and both seemed the talkative sort. It wasn't like Ruby and she or Blake and Yang, who were both balanced in terms of talkativeness…. Yeesh, she shuddered at the thought of what the Xiao-Long/Rose household was like. She learned to accept it, normally keeping quiet as the two bickered, even in obnoxious subjects like herself.

She forced Flynt into the recliner before returning to the stiff wooden chair, which seemed to be near falling apart. She had no idea that furniture could be as fragile as a priceless vase. She realized she still had more to learn about the "average" life: then again she never visited her team-mates outside of Beacon.

…was she starting to get closer to Flynt and Neon? No. Of course not… well, maybe, but it wasn't because she didn't want to with her own team, it was just the circumstance. Desperate times called for allies, and she found them. She may prefer her own team, but she was going to take what she got.

"So…" Flynt began, relaxing himself into the torn and stained cushions, "how's that robot hunting mission of yours going."

"Weiss is better at reports…" Neon playfully muttered, gesturing at Weiss. The heiress sighed.

"Well, not much progress has been made. Ciel has tested our combat capabilities, including Penny's which…. Was interesting." She still remembered when Penny drew those dual swords from her arms. They appeared just like the ones the _previous(?)_ Penny used with technopathy, but due to the less advanced model, she was forced to manipulate them manually in her hand. Still, the robot was a competent sword fighter. She brought the holographic Ciel's aura into the red before Penny's own hologram was shattered. Weiss was also amazed the holo-spar equipment worked on her… then again the machine did have an aura.

"Yeah, she clearly fought like you though!" Neon added, "hanging back, dodging at the right time. She also handled her swords with dexterity that would bring Weiss to shame!"

"Neon…" Flynt warned.

"It's true…" Weiss had to admit. Whatever they programmed into the robot, its ability to fight with minimal errors was enviable… too bad she was useless in fighting Nickel.

"Other than that, we've been looking for White Fang activity. Apparently Nickel is interested in the group. Whether to murder them all or to recruit them, no one knows."

"Ah," Flynt had a fearful look in his eyes… "He seemed like someone to recruit…"

"That's what Ciel suspects," Weiss confirmed, "however, the White Fang have been oddly silent for these three days, with no military reports on their activity. He may have just killed them."

"Maybe…" Flynt trailed off.

"Look, Flynt." Weiss leaned from the chair, looking into the dark-skinned man's eyes. "You're the only person here who saw him, is there anything you could say that could help…. It seemed tacky to… well… ask on your hospital bed."

"Nah, I get it, it's cool." Flynt smiled back at the concerned Weiss, until that smile faltered. "Nickel, from the brief interacting I had with him, was cynical and resolute. Whatever he intends to do, it seems to be flipping the 'status quo,' as he would describe it, on its head. Whatever happened to your friend… well, he seems to feel that her fate was not caused by the evil we face, but by some wrong our allies caused. Something about a predisposed 'destiny' thrust upon her. He was almost obsessed with that concept, his first words to me was 'do you believe in Destiny?'"

"Did he tell you what that 'destiny' entailed?" Weiss felt the question leave her mouth automatically. She wasn't unfamiliar with the concept of destiny, it was hammered into her growing up as she was a Schnee, therefore "destined" to be excellent and powerful.

"Not exactly…. But apparently, it got in the way of what Pyrrha truly wanted." Flynt seemed lost in thought, disturbed looks indicating he wasn't too comfortable recalling that fateful night. "He did however state he learned a lot from downloading all the data on Dr. Glass's classified records. Something about also being a computer it was easy for him to do that…"

"Wait… so the doc has info that could help us?" Neon interjected, lifting herself from her recumbent position.

"I dunno, more so it helped him, but maybe." Flynt shrugged. "Still, good luck hacking into his files."

"We have Penny, don't we?" Neon looked at Weiss.

Weiss thought about it. "It is possible, but Penny seems heavily programmed for confidentiality. She is a hospitality A.I."

"Mixed with Flynt's casualness." Neon added, "it might be enough to convince her to help us!"

"Look, I'm not saying to go snoopin' in Doc's stuff." Flynt interrupted, "I'm just sayin,' whatever Nickel saw, he can use it to justify is actions…. But Neon, don't try to figure it out. I won't let you jeopardize yourself in front of someone as uptight as Ciel, and make you a criminal in the eyes of Atlas."

"But…" the faunus interjected.

"Look, keep yourself busy with finding this guy…. I'll try to figure what this machines about… it's not like I'm leaving Atlas… maybe Dr. Glass will take pity on me and show me these things."

"You can't be serious," Weiss looked at Flynt with an incredulous glance.

"You guys are busy enough; let me do the snooping… Let me help y'all."

Neon and Weiss looked at each other. Weiss then turned to the leader of Team FNKI.

"We won't stop you from doing anything, but please… don't be stupid."

"Weiss, you know that I never do anything stupid. It's not like I jump into a lava geyser…"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Weiss screeched, immediately covering her mouth, surprised by how loud that was. Her company then laughed at her expense, but the jollity of their guffaws made something quiver in her lungs… she found herself laughing too.

A grunt was then heard as a door opened. It was slammed closed.

"Hey Dad, how did the interview go?" Flynt asked the sound, still unseen from Weiss's perspective.

"I hope it went well… but it rarely does…" A man who looked like an older version of Flynt walked into the room. His eyes looked tired, and his face sagged in fatigue. He looked Weiss's way, and seemed to eye her suspiciously. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Wei…." Flynt seemed to trail off. "Wyla Flake! She's a Beacon student I met during the Vytal festival…. Turns out she lives in the Atlas capital! Thought I'd invite her over and stuff, y'know…" Flynt seemed to sweat.

"Wyla Flake?" The man seemed to be skeptical. "Flynt, don't lie to me, I watch the Vytal Festival, I just was trying to make sure my eyes weren't fooling me…"

"Oh, well, uh… she's not that bad! I promise, she's just…"

"Just another Schnee." A bitterness escaped the man's voice, as he walked over to Weiss. Weiss's anxiety permeated through her being, as the old man walked up to her not unlike her own father. "Get out of my house Schnee."

"Dad, it's fine! She's cool!" Flynt tried to stand up, but suddenly retreated to his recliner as he winced in pain.

"This is my house, not Flynt's. Get out. I don't want to look at that perfect platinum hair of yours." Mr. Coal's voice was laced with acidic hatred, and Weiss could only instinctively stand up and wordlessly excuse herself as she exited the house.

The limousine left. She dialed her scroll to summon it once more to take her away from this place.

She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

She walked away from the house, to avoid being equally chased off his lawn, until she heard quick footsteps following her. She found Neon looking at her with empathic eyes.

"Don't think too much about it," Neon reassured, "he's just… well…. even worse than when Flynt first met you."

"It's fine, I get it." Weiss attempted to visibly shrug it off, though her wet eyes begged to prove otherwise. "Maybe it's just I was raised to take pride in who I am…. But…. Well…."

Neon opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She looked at the ground with a puzzled gaze until both of their scrolls buzzed.

Weiss picked up hers: it was Ciel. "Report to FNKI's room ASAP: Penny and I are awaiting you. The township of Kaytu is being wide-scale raided by the White Fang."

Neon hung up her own scroll. "I got Penny, I guess you got Ciel." Weiss nodded. "Well, let's go." Neon added, grabbing onto Weiss as rainbows trailed from her body. Weiss almost screamed as she was pushed through the city of Atlas towards the school campus.

* * *

The bombs set themselves off. She got the notification from her scroll. It's amazing how the Atlas military had no idea how to get a good signal outside of the borders without the CCT…. Well, she was the expert engineer, but still, it was ultimately pathetic.

Chaos. Chaos will result, and Atlas will be portrayed as a bigger enemy than before. If Cinder was here, she would be immensely satisfied.

However, she was on her own: a fact she continuously reminded herself of.

Even if she couldn't manage to capture the Winter Maiden's powers, it was essential to her survival to continue on what Cinder told her to do. She wasn't stupid, she saw that Cinder was just another lackey in some ultimate threat to humanity. And she could imagine whomever it was would be watching.

She remained in the township of Alaska, hoping that she wouldn't be found out.

She did not expect a Vacuousi raid, however.

As soldiers combed buildings and, yes, her secure inn, she was forced to raise her hands as a gun was pointed at her head. She may have an aura, but her combat experience made it that even a common soldier could take her down like a video game bullet sponge.

"Who are you?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I'm a nobody."

"Your apparel suggest Atlesian elite: don't lie to me. I'm an Atlas reject, I know what you snobs look like."

She sighed. "I am some rich person, nobody important."

"I'm sure our officer will have something to say about that."

Another soldier walked in, "we actually got contact from Mistral… apparently the CCT was up for a good few seconds… and in that short time, we got a message. Commander Nikos of the Mistrali army wants to meet with us."

* * *

She walked in with her Grimm Halloween mask. They looked at her tail and didn't ask questions.

She then froze their faces and kicked their asses. Even with roller blades she composed herself to give a good heel slamming where suns refused to shine.

"So?" Neon decided to ask the White Fang members, "I've been asking around for this tall, handsome man I've been fancying for many days now." Despite being into girls, teasing was teasing, "I was wondering if you guys had any ideas about him."

"Don't answer her!" A voice interrupted any response Neon was hoping to get, as she turned around to see a man with a chainsaw. "So… traitor to our kind, you wish to destroy us?"

"Not necessarily 'destroy,' but 'humiliate' and 'arrest' are certainly on my 'to do list' against you insane zealots!" Just because Neon knew prejudice, it didn't mean that she thought violence was the answer… unless it involved some non-lethal freezing: like she was doing now. She skated towards the large, chainsaw wielding man, bracing herself for a fight.

* * *

The White Fang were apparently away attacking another village. Another village was being attacked by Vacuosi mercenaries.

Yet Wagner had bigger problems, as everything he placed to guard the refineries were either dead or unconscious: it was hard tell which was which.

And in the middle of it, was a floating black-cloaked figure. "Mr. Wagner Schnee," the being opened up with, "in another life, I hated people like you…. hateful bigots." The hooded face rose to look into his eyes, as the ghastly white coronas with the boringly black pupils bearing into the entrepreneur. "Yet I am not in that life, and in my opinion, you're just some ignoramus who hampers the world more than helps it. There isn't hatred in me…. only disgust."

"Who are you?" Wagner asked.

"Simple. I am your Destiny."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: Battle of the Giants! The first mainly action chapter, hopefully I can do it justice.**

 **As I said, lots of threads to handle in this story. It is intimidating for me to face as a writer, especially since I made all these plot threads so I only have myself to blame… anyway…. Lots of fights coming up!**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Climb down a Cliff!**


	15. Battle of the Titans

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

Emerald's eyes drifted open. She was in a soft mattress, underneath a plush comforter. She never knew such luxury, and she had been living in it ever since Dr. Glass got her out of prison.

She still had some sort of grafted tracking device injected into her bloodstream, for "security" purposes. She was under house arrest, but she didn't have a house, so she had to live with….

"Gah!" Dr. Glass's sneering voice yelped from across the hall. Indecipherable mumbling followed, but she assumed it was because he burned a finger on the stove again. He stated he rarely cooked… why he was trying to do it while she was here, she had no idea.

She got dressed and walked out. Here she was a "reformed" thief (she wasn't sure about the reformed part herself) stuck in a rich older man's penthouse apartment. It sounded like a horrible sitcom, as long as the "loveable-but-gosh-does-he-do-weird-things" older guy was not some pedophile or sexual predator or whatever they are that always turns up in the news.

"You know, I always thought I sucked at these because hotel waffle irons just sucked… turns out I suck. Still, it should be edible, eat up Emerald!" A pile of misshapen, slightly brown and black in other parts waffles were thrown her way haphazardly on a plate. Emerald sighed, she was used to worse.

"Aren't you rich enough to hire a personal cook?" Emerald asked, as she pulled out some silverware from a drawer.

"Eh." Dr. Glass just shrugged, "I rarely use this kitchen anyway; normally I eat out or heat something up in the microwave…. I'm only cooking for you because whatever keeps you on your best behavior. I don't want people breathing down my neck more than they usually do for putting trust in you." He dug into his own waffles, and swallowed down a couple bites, "it doesn't matter if we'll find you quickly before you cause any trouble, I would have a lot of answering to do to the press and Ironwood and all that stuff for housing a known criminal who then betrayed that trust. Why do you think I still wear these?" He motioned to his thick rimmed recorder-glasses. "And if I hire a cook for this specific instance, that's just another person you could trick. You are now my responsibility. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yeah, yeah Dad." Emerald replied sardonically. Dr. Glass seemed to flinch at that. She didn't care.

This was stupid. She was promised freedom and all she got was a nicer prison, and her only company was an untrusting madman with money and a horrible sense of humor.

She remained silent as she ate her food, focusing on the plate rather than the man in front of her. She stewed in resentment and self-pity. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have been pulled into this mess…. She should've been just some harmless thief on the streets, not some high profile connection in a Remnant-wide scheme.

The info she gave Dr. Glass was minimal, but he seemed satisfied. Whether he was being patient with her or he was able to extrapolate all the answers from that small piece of data Emerald could provide. She didn't even need to try to hide much, because she herself didn't know the full story. She never met the Atlesian mole nor knew his or her name. It could be Dr. Glass for all she knew… heh, that would be funny; would certainly turn this sitcom scenario into a soap opera.

"You want to know why the school is called 'Atlas?'"

"Huh?" Emerald instinctively looked up to regard the question. "Why… what?"

"Why the school is called Atlas. I mean, Atlas used to just be a school: Mantle was the Kingdom. I'm assuming a Mistrali like you is going to get culture shock when I can finally trust you enough to start interacting with Atlesian society. I might as well help with a small history lesson."

"What if I don't want your history lesson?"

"Hm, snarky cold bitch. You'll fit in just fine here in Atlas!" Dr. Glass gave another one of those pestering smiles of his, "still, I like talking at you, and even though I'm a man of science, sometimes I love to give a good story…. So yeah, you're stuck!"

"I can just leave."

"And I can follow you, we could make it a bedtime story!" He sarcastically clapped his hands rapidly in excitement. Emerald groaned.

"I gave you the information you wanted, why do I have to stay here and have you annoy me?"

"Because I annoy everyone," Dr. Glass stated simply, "and I've been trusted to keep you under my watchful eye. That's the thing with criminals like you, an average guard won't cut it, you need a highly trained huntsman." He shrugged, "besides, it sounded like fun, and the guest bedroom doesn't get much use."

Emerald sighed, staying in her seat. He'll humor him, begrudgingly. "Fine, why is the school called Atlas?"

Pluto leaned back in his chair, staring straight into Emerald's eyes. "When the war ended, and the establishment of the Huntsmen schools in the four kingdoms began, naturally, they were to be named by something that Kingdom wanted to represent. While the schools went on to be independent of the government... as they should've remained… they were still symbols of that Kingdom, and the governments funded the building of these institutions, independent for the sake of peace as they were.

Vale chose "Beacon," because it represented "Hope." Mistral chose "Haven," because it represented "Protection." Vacuo chose "Shade," because it represented "Comfort," I mean, that place is so damn hot shade was and still is their favorite thing in nature." Dr. Glass chuckled. "Mantle… chose a weird name, one without a… clear symbolic gift to the people. Whereas "Hope," "Protection," and "Comfort," were clearly extrapolated from the other school names, many people scratched their head at "Atlas."

"What… is it named after a map book and it means 'Direction?'" Emerald interrupted, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Unfortunately, that is a large assumption, as stupid as that sounds." Dr. Glass returned her jibe with an agreement. "But… well… the leader of Mantle at that time was a huge, and I mean HUGE ancient history buff. Before Remnant… Before even documented sightings of Grimm… he knew the stories, the legends of the times.

"One of the first civilizations that recorded its own existence had a very epic religious belief system, laced with heroes, demons, and Gods. Yet oddly enough, there were beings that, in this belief, predated Gods. Beings that succeeded such cosmic entities such as Earth and Sky…. These beings were called 'Titans.'"

"What does this have to do with…."

"I'm getting there, don't worry, when Professor Brick told me this story, I almost fell asleep too!"

"Then why are you telling me it!"

"Because seeing you frustrated is hilarious! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! The Titans!

"The Titans were quite dick-ish, so the Gods overthrew them through some… convoluted… competition thing. The Titans were punished, and the Gods inherited the Earth, and one of the Titans, was one named Atlas.

"He was the largest of them all, and his punishment. He would hold the world on his shoulders for all eternity… makes the punishment of eating my waffles look quite nice, now doesn't it!"

Emerald looked at the waffles: all that remained were the burnt bits she ate around.

"So…. The guy convinced all those probably equally annoyed council members to name the institution Atlas, based on the being who carried the world on his shoulders… 'Commitment.'"

Dr. Glass stood up. "We are a cynical, cold people up in these mountains. We don't want Comfort. We don't want potentially failed promises at Protection. And Hope, while encouraging, also has to ability to misguide. Just ask Pyrrha Nikos. Oh wait, we can't.

"Yet, we Atlesians are Titans. We are strong, powerful, pretty dick-ish, but we are damn Committed. It's why when we feared that what besieged Vale, we didn't play nice. We didn't immediately apologize and take responsibility for your mess… we tried to fix it. We will fight back. We'd sooner destroy ourselves than surrender, because we are committed."

Emerald looked at the Doctor, emotion seeming to boil within him. "Will Atlas destroy itself?"

Dr. Glass sighed, "The way things are going… I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Wagner did not see a point to continue the conversation. He channeled his energy into a Glyph, and he summoned a charging Goliath that barreled towards the levitating man. The cloaked figure shrugged as dodged the charge while grabbing on to the Goliath's trunk. With an almost casual shrug of his shoulders, the man lifted the Goliath over his head and slammed it on the ground by its trunk, immediately evaporating the summoned help. Wagner was quite shocked. While it wasn't as heavy or strong as an actual Goliath… he flung it like an oversized carnival plushy.

Wagner would've continued to stare in awe if he was some huntsman in training or easily bewildered soldier. He wasn't though. He stood stoic and remained in his stance, and heard the sound of screeching metal above him. A catwalk was somehow broken above him and now was falling straight for where he was standing.

Wagner rolled out of the way, and summoned an array of fire glyphs around the cloaked figure, who seemed to remain there floating. Jets of fire roared at his position, but it didn't seem to faze the intruder, though it did seem to ignite upon his cloak.

As the man started patting down the flames and floating backward, Wagner ran up and leaped towards his attack, winding Kriegmeister for a vicious strike. The intruder rose his arm and blocked the blade with what appeared to be shields grafted onto his arm. His other arm then slugged Wagner right in the face, knocking him back to the other side of the room. Wagner flipped in the knockback and quickly returned to his feet.

The cloaked man floated down, his massive boots clanking onto the tiled floor of the refinery. He calmly walked forward "You know Mr. Schnee," the man said, his voice a droning bass, "I originally didn't feel like bothering you at all… a sad, self-important, bitter man: more of a waste of space than someone important enough to make an example out of.

"However," the man removed his hood, revealing the dark silver hair that complimented the eerie albino eyes, "I need allies. The world can't change if it tries to fight that change. The White Fang, they understand that. And I understand them, and they will definitely look past my non-faunus nature if I help bring down the one man that gave them so much hate…."

Wagner spit on the ground, looking at the assailant walking towards him. Wagner was used to towering over most people, but this man loomed over him like a colossus. He readied Kriegmeister, only to feel it start to shift in his grip. _What the?..._ It flew out of his hands and into his opponent's.

He studied the blade. "Truly a metallurgical marvel…" He started twirling it with the precision of a champion swordsman. There was something similar to his technique. He didn't wield it like he did… it reminded him of things he watched on TV…

Also, how did he grab Wagner's sword? It was as if there was a pull… a… magnetic pull.

 _Polarity? How?_

When Wagner was asked to sponsor a specific Mistrali champion, he was privy to the girl's semblance. It was a perfect adaption of the Nikos's usually electrical family semblances… the ability to control the charge of atoms within metal objects made Pyrrha the most powerful Nikos… and possibly Huntress… in Remnant history.

Now this thing was exhibiting that same ability… And he did not look like a Nikos.

Wagner may not be the most level headed of individuals, and he was more business minded than intellectually so.

Yet he knew how to put pieces together, even if the missing piece was from a council meeting over a month ago.

"You're the Nickel unit, aren't you?" Wagner challenged, "and the aura sample was from… Pyrrha."

"Just Nickel," the robot raised his head with a stern glare as he rose his hand. A gigantic refining machine started levitating and was thrown at Wagner's position. Wagner dodged it, but only with help from a glyph and it still nicked his shoulder. "I am no 'unit.' I am not Atlas property: at least, not anymore."

Kreigmeister returned to its owner… by pinning him to a wall. The grip was pressed against his Adam's apple, and Wagner had to use his aura to limit the uncomfortable pain as well as the near suffocation.

"If you hope for reinforcements, I'm sorry to disappoint. The White Fang had already distracted them by attacking Kaytu, which is quite the distance from here…. They won't even hear that you've been captured until they see this refinery trashed…. Apologies for that, sometimes my semblance acts up."

"That semblance… ahk!" his weapon pressed further against him, "…. isn't' yours."

"You're right, it isn't, but it would a shame to waste a gift. This company technically isn't yours either, it was your… grandfather's, right? I'm sorry, I didn't spend much time downloading history."

While Nickel was giving his monologue, Wagner's hand grasped at the chocking grip, and with a surge of energy ran a glyph underneath his feet. He pushed himself from the wall, and gave a barrage of twirling slashes against Nickel, who failed to respond in his surprise. While Wagner could feel just how heavy and thick-skinned the machine was, he placed his strikes with enough power and precision that he staggered him, and then knocked him a couple feet away, giving Wanger enough space to do what he had to.

A glyph formed under him, and a coursing white energy sung from it, humming with the promise of power. When Nickel readjusted himself, he came to see Wagner bathed in a white light that lingered even after the Glyph went away.

Wagner smirked when he saw Nickel raise his hand… and fail to move his sword. "Huh," Nickel observed, "interesting… you seem to have… barricaded your weapon from my Polarity."

"It an advanced glyph technique you bucket of bolts, not even my daughters can do it… I cover myself in aura cancelling energy with my own aura… your polarity can't affect me or anything I'm touching."

"So I can't manipulate your sword…" Nickel seemed to nod in respect, "should've taught Weiss that technique, she may have been able to beat Pyrrha."

"Well, Pyrrha is not here anymore, and soon, neither will you."

* * *

"So, any signal from from Neon, Penny?" Ciel asked their robot pilot

"She has successfully infiltrated into the ranks of the White Fang, we'll see if she gets us any intel." Penny professionally replied.

"Excellent." Weiss remained on the Bullhead with Ciel and Penny. Penny claimed that he couldn't find any extreme artificial intelligence presence or visuals of the Nickel unit, so Ciel sent in Neon in an attempt to stealthily infiltrate the ranks and hopefully get some intel before they swooped in and stopped their attack.

"She has engaged the enemy." Penny stated.

"Good- wait what?" Ciel stood up from her chair as if to reach for a communicator, only to realize Penny was conducting her reconnaissance with none of the equipment on the stealthy scout bullhead, but with own built-in features. Ciel instead looked at the robot, "tell me you're joking or misreading a situation."

"As much as Flynt is not the most serious of individuals, I assure you he wouldn't joke as to what his partner is doing… she is currently in a scuffle with the White Fang."

"Why? Did they detect that she wasn't with them?"

"Not that I can tell, I don't know everything, I only have access to my small scouting cams provided to me by the Atlas armory."

Ciel sighed, "Weiss, Neon seems to respect you more than me, go down there and see what the hell she's doing. While putting you down there would most definitely insight conflict… well… it seems that is unavoidable now."

"It is actually!" Penny confirmed. "Neon is engaging the leader right now!"

The sigh that Ciel released rivaled whatever Weiss could ever perform. "Just… go down there and crowd control."

Weiss wordlessly saluted as she reached the exit of the bullhead. She didn't need a parachute, she had a landing strategy, and thankfully hers did not rely on trees.

The bullhead hovered over the village of Kaytu, and Weiss jumped out of the bullhead. Using glyphs as platforms to stagger her fall, she eventually landed in the middle of town square. The citizens had understandably retreated to their homes or to the interiors of now barricaded store fronts, as White Fang members prowled and attacked any non-faunus citizen…. which was a majority of them. Kaytu was a rather well-to-do hamlet, there weren't many faunus denizens residing there. Probably why the White Fang picked this spot to attack.

Naturally, when she landed, she gathered the attention of every terrorist within faunus-enhanced earshot. Not like it mattered, they were easy enough to dispose of even in groups. A quick dash here, a swipe there. They didn't shatter apart like the enraged Atlas robots from the Battle of Beacon, but their aura-less frailty was apparent as she knocked them down with minimal effort.

Darting across the legion, she tried to find Neon. Hopefully she was okay. She would never doubt the faunus's combat skills, but she was indeed reckless, like her team-mate Yang, who lost an arm at the hands of the White Fang. Who knows if the perpetrator was here?

She kept darting and stabbing until she came across of group of people literally frozen to the ground. It reeked of Neon. Weiss thanked Oum for her new team-mates predictable battle strategy before continuing on her way: poking anyone who dared seemed invested in hurting her. She knew that a majority recognized her, Blake told her that White Fang members were trained to recognize a Schnee, but she used the desperation for glory to her advantage. The assailants' attempts at hurting her were more impetuous and sloppy than Jaune's!

Occasionally, the terrorist would mutter an imprecation towards her name. "Damn Schnee." "You just enjoy stomping on us, don't you?" It bothered her, but to be criticized by terrorists was like being criticized by Yang for making horrible jokes… She should NEVER feel guilty about it.

She eventually found Neon. She was skating around a thuggish man twirling a chainsaw like a spinning top. While Neon still had her mocking smile, the fact she wasn't having the easiest time was apparent. Faunus auras were generally smaller than the average human's aura, and this large beefcake of a man was drawing large chunks of it with a simple thrust of his shoulder, let alone a flurry of strikes from his chainsaw.

Wait…. Chainsaw? Flashbacks returned to Weiss in a phantasmagoric flurry. _That bastard is still around? Oh…. It's on!_ Weiss didn't need Neon's permission to intervene as she dashed forward to knock down the brute who tried to kill her in Mountain Glenn.

"Hey!" Neon intervened, "I had it totally under control!"

"Weren't your ordered not to create conflict as to locate Nickel?"

"Excuse me for seeing this group attack innocent people and not want to stop it immediately!" Neon defended herself. "Besides, wouldn't it be suspicious for me to ask for information that I probably should 'already know' as a 'member of the White Fang.' Ciel doesn't really think everything through."

"Still a better strategy then beating it out of everybody!" Weiss retorted, as the chainsaw wielder started standing up.

Neon sighed as she strutted over to the brute and slapped the Grimm mask off, and placed her roller-bladed foot on his adam's apple, rolling the wheels over it for extra discomfort. Weiss then pointed Myrtenaster between the eyes.

"Remember me?" Weiss asked, her teeth gritted with reawakened resentment.

The man, laying down on the ground, "for someone who lost last time, you seem pretty cocky now." Weiss suddenly felt a hand grasp her leg as she was dragged to the ground with him. The man used his strength to overpower Neon's weight at his throat, also tripping her up. He picked up his chainsaw, "I guess I'll have the pleasure of killing two Schnees today!" He raised it for a downward slash at the knocked over heiress.

 _Wait… Two Schnees?_ Her mind mildly panicked at that remark but her survival instincts kicked in. She placed a glyph at her feet and pushed away from the brute's strike. She propped herself up and placed a time dilation glyph at her feet, speeding her up. With an immediate dash she followed up with a riposte before the lieutenant could form a proper guard.

The man was knocked back, right into an expectant and vengeful Neon, who rammed at him in a ferocious rainbow. Knocking him into a wall of a building, Neon slashed at him with her nunchucks, freezing him to the wall.

"You know… for a Schnee… you rely a lot on faunus team-mates to keep you alive." The lieutenant spat at the heiress, who joined Neon in staring down the scarred man.

Neon spat back, "maybe you should take the hint then that Weiss here isn't the problem?" The cat faunus turned to Weiss, "do you mind strengthening the restraints on this bastard?"

"With pleasure!" A glyph formed underneath the brute as he was fully encased in ice, save for his head.

"Aw, I was hoping you were going to do the ice-fist thing you did with ABRN."

"That was when there was ice everywhere." Weiss replied.

"There's snow everywhere!"

Weiss sighed, and walked up to the lieutenant. "Listen, I may not be as unconventional as Neon here…."

"HEY!"

"But trust me…. I know how to cause pain." Myrtenaster then poked forcefully at the terrorist's nose. "Now talk. Do you know of the Nickel unit, and where he is?"

The man laughed, "I do know the answers, but if I told you right now, there wouldn't be enough time to stop him."

And explosion knocked Weiss and Neon off of their feet, as a White Fang member with a rocket launcher emerged. The chainsaw wielder broke free from his icy prison from sheer strength.

"Tell everyone to retreat and reconvene at the camp. We gave him all the time he asked for."

* * *

If one was to visit the refinery, they would steer clear of it. Schnee glyphs appeared and disappeared throughout the complex, as metallic objects were thrown with reckless abandon. It was ultimate destruction confined to a singular space, as two people, a champion and an ultimate weapon, dueled with maximum effort.

Wagner twirled his twinblade with deceptive precision, blocking every strike Nickel performed with his massive arms. Two shields orbited around the complex, occasionally swooping in to disorient Wagner, but Wagner was not to be too easily overwhelmed. However, his own strikes were blocked by the two remaining shields on Nickel's arms, and if he overcommitted to a flurry of slashes he could easily be decked or blasted with a round of dust from Nickel's boots.

Wagner had sparred before, and he would never be so prideful to lie that he won every single duel. He lost to Ironwood during his school years every once in a while, and other students occasionally beat him out. In his adult life, his skill had certainly been refined and the loses became more infrequent, but occasionally the friendly duel between renowned huntsmen would result in his loss, but none of those victories over him were easily gained, as much as his own victories were not cakewalks. He respected a powerful opponent, and Nickel definitely qualified as one.

Wagner was immediately reminded of the dagger he hid within his jacket: a Blood Steel dagger, capable of slicing through aura. Blood Steel was an art lost in history, but those wealthy enough were able to procure the few weapons that remained from a forgotten time.

The Schnees used to have a katana made from the substance, but some White Fang radical stole it. No matter now, though. While Blood Steel's properties allowed it to penetrate aura, Wagner knew that Nickel wasn't made of weak skin.

It didn't matter, it was worth a shot.

Nickel pushed against his guard, as Wagner resisted staggering by placing a glyph beneath him. He stared deep into the haunting albino eyes of his attacker as the buzzsaws attached to his arms grinded against his sword. From the corner of his eyes he saw the two buzz-saw-shields diving towards him. Wagner leapt back, skirting the strikes from the flying shields, as he reached into his coat, and thrusted forward with an upwards slash, striking at the robot's face.

A shredding sound was heard, as Nickel seemed to jerk back. Wagner did not give time for the droid to orientate itself as he pushed forward and unleashed a barrage of connecting strikes with Kriegmeister, ending it with a forceful kick that pushed Nickel into some rubble. Wagner paused to catch his breath. He put the dagger back into his jacket. While Blood Steel could cut through aura, it didn't do any damage to aura… in this case, it was best used as a way to disorient the robot. The sooner he could break down the aura and remove polarity from the equation the better.

The rubble shook and exploded apart, with shrapnel of metal careening everywhere radially from Nickel's point of impact. The robot rose, a giant gash that graced along its left eye. Wagner smirked as the robot indignantly touched it and felt the contours of the scratch.

Suddenly, the gash glowed black, and the "skin" seemed to quickly repair itself, though a dark scar still graced the area of his left eye. "You enjoy giving facial scars, I see." Nickel mentioned.

Wagner readied himself as Nickel dived towards him. The glyph underneath him provided enough support to not be pushed back, but the force weakened Wagner's guard. He was focused too much on resisting the push from Nickel to notice a separate shield sweep from under his legs. Wagner felt himself trip into the air, and he looked up to see a giant fist aimed right at his face.

Wagner was plowed into the ground, but his aura still remained present. However, Schnees were known for technique, not resplendent auras, that was more of an Arc thing. Wagner may have had the largest aura of any Schnee in recorded history, but that didn't say much. It would only take one more strike to knock him into the red… and two to remove his protection and semblance completely.

Wagner would not let that happen. He pushed himself off a Glyph that helped him dodge Nickel's follow up. Wagner flipped up just in time to block the incoming dual dive-bombing of two shields. He then used a glyph to jump really high to avoid a barrage of fire jetting from Nickel's boots. He landed on the one catwalk that Nickel had yet to destroy/throw at him.

"You want to know why I'm here, Wagner?"

"You already told me, to gain White Fang support. Nothing more."

"Well, yes, but that's not the full story, it's what I wish to do with the White Fang." The catwalk under Wagner started to shake. _Of course,_ Wagner bitterly thought, as he jumped off of it and back onto the ground level where Nickel was.

While Wagner repositioned himself with his feet, Nickel zoomed in with enhanced speed, using his polarity to increase his own movements. Wagner was pinned to a wall, and his aura was slipping, and his grip on Kriegmeister loosened, dropping the weapon to the ground. Nickel took that opportunity and flung it to the opposite side of the refinery.

"Well what? So you'll rule the White Fang with my death! Is that what you want, power?" Wagner chocked as the cold, metal hand grasped his throat.

"That's what YOU want, Wagner. I am not you." Nickel's grip on Wagner's neck strengthened, and the CEO felt his aura continue to drain. "People like you intend to rule, I simply intend to lead. Maybe not literally, my original programming has no experience in issuing commands or creating battle strategy, and the soul I bear was too awkward and self-obsessed to control a group effectively.

"But here's the thing, those that wish to rule… that's not me. People like you… Ironwood…. Glass…and that's just counting those in Atlas… you view yourselves too important to admit to yourselves that you are not enough to face what's coming.

The White Fang is simply the first step, soon, I will recruit all the downtrodden, all the abused, all the embittered, and I will unite them. I will make their common foe apparent. And I will not need your, nor any other established leader's help."

Nickel raised the arm it wasn't using to grasp Wagner, and revved the buzz-saw shield attached, and dug it right into Wagner's face. Wagner's aura was done for. Wagner felt it shatter as he was dropped on the ground.

"I told them I would bring you before them kneeling. I will simply make sure of that…. I feel an odd nostalgia. A joy…. Like someone is cheering me on…."

Nickel raised the two buzz-saws separate from his body, and bore them into Wagner's calves, revving them as they ground Wagner's non-protected bones into fragments.

The CEOs screams were horrifying.

With Wagner's broken legs, the CEO fainted from the immense pain. Nickel took him away.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn this was a hard chapter to write. Sorry if its length doesn't excuse the time it took to write… it's just… well, I suck at action, as I said, and I wanted the scenes to be engaging as well as representative of the characters I have produced so far.**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Break his Legs!**


	16. A Need for a Dialogue

**A/N: Once again, it has been a while. Hell, I haven't even written in a while. Life happened and… well, I assume most of you are adults, you get it when hobbies that require effort take a back-seat to what must be done. I apologize and thank you for your patience.**

 **I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

The bullhead whipped through the gusts of wind over Vale. Extraction was ordered hours ago, and reports from the other two reconnaissance teams, which consisted of a single pilot and a single soldier, were not good. Both received transmissions that the two townships were wiped out; engulfed in flame. Corpses of Atlesian soldiers and Valian townsfolk apparently littered the ground. The only survivors were those with auras unlocked.

Private Vern could only hope his destination wasn't as grisly, but he felt it was a vain hope.

His pilot was his commanding officer, who was debriefing him on what to expect based off the previous reports.

"Extract all Atlesian survivors. If we take Valian citizens, it will be considered at this point taking prisoners of war, but provide aid if they require it."

"Yes sir… how many survivors can we anticipate?"

"Not many, only someone with aura could survive considering what we've seen reported… must've been some coordinated terrorist attack…"

"Uh… sir…" the private nervously asked, "I've always wondered… why DON'T we have our auras unlocked? I mean…. We're in the front lines all the time and things like this happen and…"

"Have you ever looked INTO getting your aura unlocked soldier?" He shook his head, "of course not. Unlocking one's aura is some kind of weird-ass technique, with special words, proper energy channeling, certified training on the unlocker's behalf, at least that's what I heard when I asked the same thing from a specialist. You either have your family do it or contract someone to do it…. But it's expensive as hell, because it's expensive to learn. People rarely do it for charity. Also there's some… people who believe that unlocking one's aura is as intimate as you can get without swapping saliva or more." The Sargent looked at the monitor…. "heat signatures outside rising… we're here… dammit."

A maelstrom of fire engulfed the town. While it wasn't roaring at its peak, it had yet to fully fade. The sky was streaked with smoke, and the ground glowed with latent embers.

The bullhead landed, as his Sargent handed Vern a gas mask. "Search the township, I'll remain here in case we need a quick departure. I'll start the scanners trying to look for signs of life… but since everything is engulfed in flame, it will interfere with its accuracy, since it looks for thermal signs of life."

Vern nodded, "yes sir," and got out of the bullhead.

Homes were charred, the ground was streaked with black, and fire danced like invasive fingers grasping onto the ruined village. What even was the name of this place? He'd probably never know.

"Uh…" wait, what was he supposed to call out? "Is there anybody alive out there? Can anybody hear me?" Vern decided to simply quote a movie. "Is there anybody out there? Can anybody hear me?" He called that out repeatedly, pausing in between to await a response. He paced around the town square, ran through some of streets, and approached the spot where the CCT terminal was supposedly installed.

His brothers in arms littered the ground, distinguishable only from their metallic uniform. They were sprawled in a variety of contorting positions, with their skin marred with scabs and burns beyond any recognition of their humanity.

Vern retched a bit, it was his first time seeing…. Death. He was trained in combat, and he was prepared by his training to witness comrades die in the line of duty. The Battle of Beacon was a prime example, but he thankfully was on the home front personnel at the time. This was…. this was a first.

He desperately turned away from the corpses and cried, "Is there anybody out there? Can anybody hear me?"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST 10 TIMES!" a gruff voice called out distantly to Vern, "Jeez, I'm over here, got your little princess all properly treated for her burns… good thing I always carry alcohol on me."

Vern ran towards the voice into a destroyed house, with what he recognized as Winter Schnee laid across a table unconscious. A gray haired-man with an overly large sword and a flask stood over her, he took the flask and took an aggressive sip from it. "And this is some good shit, shame to waste it on her, but hey, huntsman, huntress, gotta stick together."

"….who are you?"

"I was passing by, watching my niece and her group of idiots… well, the pink eyed one seems to have a good head on his shoulders, though also said head seems stuck up his ass." He took a swig. "Then, explosions, and I found Winter here knocked out and an entire village on fire…. Those idiots are probably on their way to investigate… hopefully they get lost again, I mean, they ended up here in the Vacuosi-Valian territory… though I guess the Mistrali border isn't TOO far off course from this point."

"Who? What? Just answer my question sir!"

"I'm the guy who just saved this bitch's life! That's all you need to know…. now scram, I need to tell some kids to keep their nose out of war, and keep their noses where they should… killing monsters and fighting magic."

"…." Vern was confused.

"You're here to evacuate her, right?" The man motioned to the unconscious Winter, "Evacuate her you idiot!"

"Yes si-…I mean, I will."

* * *

"Ciel, the White Fang are retreating!"

"I know… Penny is pursuit… before I could issue the order. So we won't be here to extract you."

Weiss groaned, "of course, we may be able to hitch a ride with some of the other Atlesian troops here… Though apparently their going to some other town that's now being attacked by a ragtag group of Vacuosi."

It was Ciel's turn to groan, "I know I signed up for this, but this is not what I was expecting on my first year as an Atlesian specialist."

"Hey… we're just huntresses in training…."

"Well, this is certainly more exciting than class!" Neon piped up, her head emerging into Weiss's view. "Give this to me over Professor Brick's history lectures any day!"

Both Weiss and Ciel groaned.

"Look, Weiss, Neon, I don't wish for you to assist the soldiers in the war at large, we have a mission, and I don't wish to risk your lives in parts that don't pertain to the mission. Penny and I will pursue the Fang…. Because Penny already made that decision. You two help with bringing relief to the town. Neon… if you can, hide your tail, they were just attacked by faunus terrorists….."

"EXCUSE ME?" Neon yelled at Weiss's scroll, "what kind of message does that send? Faunus attack, now humans save the day! Hell no!"

"Well, it would make it easier…" Ciel tried to reason.

"Fuck easy! I-" Weiss hung up, and Neon looked at the heiress indignantly "why did you do that! I wanted to give that uptight bitch a piece of my mi-"

Weiss firmly looked at Neon, "you have good reason to 'give her a piece of your mind' but right now, we have people to help. When we reconvene, THEN we can have that discussion."

Neon huffed, "fine, but I swear, if she ever even HINTS at something like that…."

"We'll call her out on it, now please, can we just do what we should do?"

Neon sighed, "yeah, fine. Let's help the people."

Ciel's concerns were not unfounded. There were times were assisting the citizens didn't… go well. They would assume Neon was one of "them" and was there to trick them. Even certain Atlas personnel who weren't personally familiar with Team FNKI gave them untrusting glances when assisting with civilian recovery.

However, eventually escorting injured to proper emergency care along with securing the perimeter of Kaytu didn't take up too much time with the assistance of the military, which was rushing the procedures along in order to grant assistance in Alaska. While the attack only seemed to be a "raid" rather than an attempt at occupation, soldiers were having problems capturing Vacuosi units, especially since it wasn't a battle as much as it was a series of unrelated skirmishes, as units retreated with supplies and the occasional hostage. Soldiers were already departing, leaving only Weiss, Neon, and early-enlisted privates to remain to deal with the last, minute details of re-securing Kaytu.

"…I knew I should've taken first aid classes." Weiss mumbled.

"I did…" replied Neon, Weiss looked at her. "….but I didn't pay attention."

"Neon…. If it weren't for the fact I had a partner who practically had ADHD, her sister who seemed to care less, and…. someone who occasionally ignored school for other things, on my previous team… I would be lecturing you so hard right now."

"Well, hey! Let's get a bite to eat!" Neon immediately shifted the subject, "but then again… would any restaurant be open here right now?"

"Probably not… and I don't think we qualify for Atlas military rations…" Weiss mumbled. With all the battle and relief work, she worked up an appetite. She could eat a whole low-salt noodle bowl at that very moment.

"Uhhhg, I mean, not that I would eat that stuff. Standard rations look almost as palatable as what they served at the faunus shelter… which was sometimes LITERALLY dog food!"

"….please tell me you're exaggerating."

"Nope." Neon stated simply, "and as a Katt I didn't appreciate it!"

Weiss slapped her hand to her face. _Really? No wonder she doesn't want to go back there._ "Sometimes, I lose hope in humanity."

"If it makes you feel any better, I look at the White Fang and lose hope in faunus-kind!" Neon shrugged, "if anything it's comforting that BOTH races have idiots in them."

"Heh," Weiss remarked, "I guess they do."

"Wait, does that diner SERIOUSLY have an Open sign?" Neon dramatically pointed as her face expanded in a look of unexpected joy.

Weiss looked to see that Neon was indeed correct: there was an open sign and a diner that didn't seem to be attacked during the White Fang 'demonstration.' "Well," Weiss placed her hands on her hips, "it seems like we're actually in luck! Let's…." she turned to look at Neon only to see a fading rainbow. "Of course." It was the rose petals all over again.

Weiss arrived to see Neon crossing her arms giving the death glare to the host. "Listen furry, we don't serve your kind. If you haven't notice, y'all just attacked us!"

"And I helped save your asses, so I'd like some food, thank you very much!"

"Hell no! We don't want you getting fleas in here or something!"

"Excuse me," Weiss intervened, "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, which a lot of people in this town are employed to… is there a problem with my friend here?"

Neon softly squeed, "she called me friend."

Weiss sighed, "because if there is… that would be quite unfortunate, my father isn't beyond demanding employees to boycott a business from my request. I am his little princess after all!"

"Oh!" The host grew pale, "then… uh… follow me…." he turned to Neon, "sorry, I mistook you for… someone else… Ms."

"Kickass"

"Uh…."

Weiss gave the host a dirty look.

"Very well Ms… Kickass, Ms. Schnee, we are honored to have you in our diner."

"The pleasure is ours!" responded Weiss, as she and Neon were sat down in a booth. They looked over the menu.

"…'little princess?'" Neon asked.

"Look, Father wants our family life to seem idyllic and perfect… but people know he's a manipulative scumbag, even if they'd never say it in public. I occasionally pulled the 'I actually am a spoiled brat who can manipulate my father' card a lot during the occasional outing, just to get my way."

"Wow," Neon sat back in the booth, "I never took you for a liar Weiss."

"It's a skill all Schnees have, I think." Weiss shrugged as Neon laughed, "hey, it helped!"

"Yup! I didn't have to freeze any limbs this time!"

"Wouldn't want Ms. Kickass to get angry now." Weiss stopped as Neon's laughter rose, "…ugh, that felt so… weird to say."

"It was weird hearing you say it… at least, without the drawl of alcohol. You cursed a LOT."

"Don't remind me of what I don't remember Neon!"

They forgot that they were supposed to be looking over the menu before the server arrived. He introduced himself sheepishly, and meekly asked if they wanted something to drink. Neon asked for beer, as Weiss simply responded that water would be fine.

"After all this is over, we're going out drinking again. Not to some damn loud club though, just… a chill bar. I think there's one that admits faunae on the Southside of Atlas Proper."

"Neon, why would I go out drinking with you again?"

"Because it's fun!"

"It's fun I don't remember!"

"We won't go sooooo overboard next time!" Neon remained smiling as she finally decided to look at the menu. "Lucky break that this diner has a liquor license. Hmmm, do I want something heavy like a burger? Or something light yet warm like a nice bowl of soup? Or should we do something romantic and share a platter of spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Neon…" Weiss warned, as she herself was looking over the menu. It wasn't anything truly extraordinary, even less class than the food one would find in the Beacon dorms or the Vytal Festival Fairgrounds. Everything seemed high in salt, high in fat, or high in grease. Was there a nice salad she could order?...

"So… um… I've been meaning to ask you…." Neon started, her voice less peppy as it usually was, "you mentioned you had a faunus on your team that one time, before all this happened…. When all your team-mates joined you, I didn't see a faunus…"

"She was the one with the bow, she hides her cat ears." Weiss simply responded. She hoped Blake wouldn't mind her telling another faunus. It wasn't like when she blabbed to Jaune for… some reason. Why did she tell him again?

"Ah." Neon looked sad, "so many of our kind take to hiding. In all honesty I can tolerate the racists more than the cowards. At least the racists are honest."

"Well… it's a bit more complicated than that…" Weiss started, but then stopped herself. Revealing Blake as a faunus was one thing, revealing she was an ex-terrorist was another. That information stayed confidential only to those who needed to know. Neon did not need to know that.

"That's what they all say." Neon grunted in frustration, "look, I bet she has had her struggles, we all had, but hiding them only makes it worse. You can prove to them that you're as good as any human, but when they see you're faunus, all they see is a pretender. Pretenders do not fix things!" Neon sighed. "It's… a pet peeve of mine when people hide who they are… and when Ciel told me to do that… I know why, this city, this diner even… it would be so much easier to hide…. But it pissed me off to no end!" Neon waved her hands, "….you said, when you were drunk, that you didn't get why I'm so nice to you, because you're a Schnee, I'm a faunus…. But that's it! You are a Schnee, you don't hide that you're a Schnee, and you prove to me, as a Schnee, that you are more than just a Schnee…. You see what I mean?"

Weiss looked at Neon dumfounded. The faunus generally tried to stick to happy topics, "uh… I guess?"

"I know, it sounds weird me going all gushy and stuff, but… Ciel and all this got me thinking so… uh… thank you."

"You're welcome?"

"You're damn right I'm welcome!" Neon replied more loudly, the serious gaze replaced with her usual shit-eating grin. "By the way, if you order a salad, all this bonding we just had, is for naught, because it's fucking winter and eating a salad is just non-human and non-faunus."

"How did you…."

"Weiss, eat something greasy like us peasants for a change. That will further your assimilation to NORMAL PERSON!" Neon grinned, "when you finally reunite with Team… Ruble?"

"RWBY"

"Ruby! They'll say, 'wow Weiss, you seem less like a stick in the mud and more like a cool gal!' And you'll say, 'my pal Neon removed that pole shoved up my ass!' and then…."

"Oum my Monty" Weiss groaned as her face met the table as Neon continued rambling on and on about nothing at all.

Weiss's scroll rang, interrupting Neon and returning Weiss to reality. She picked up the scroll to see Ciel. "Hey Ciel, what's the report?"

"What's up Weissy!" Penny Prime exclaimed,"….uh…. how do I say this…"

* * *

Penny, while looking straight ahead, continued veering haphazardly over the forests in the massive basin of the Principal Atlesian Lands of Inhabitants, often shortened to PALI. While heavily forested, most villages in Atlas were in that area, due to the fact land was fairly level and elevation wasn't too ridiculous.

Ciel had stopped yawning to return to jostled fear as the bullhead continued slanting in each and every direction. She held on to her seat, her tired grasp numbing her fingers.

"Uh… Penny…. How are you tracking them…."

"Do you fo'real think I can see with these things?" Penny turned around, away from the windows, and pointed at her pixelated eyes. "Of course not! These are for expression, not for sight!"

"YOU'RE BLIND?"

"Specialist Soleil, it is surprising that you are unaware about how vision works for the average robot with a TV screen for a face. We don't sense space, we sense thermal signatures and movement that guide us to our targets. Staying still messes with us sometimes, but the Docs, Glass and the late Polendina, programmed a slightly more advanced algorithm so I am not so easily reliant on easily tricked methods. I sense movement, thermal signatures, but most importantly…."

Ciel sat in the bullhead, "…..what?"

"Aura and Soul sensors! Ooooh! I always WANTED to do a dramatic reveal! Fist bump!" Penny took a hand off the yoke and formed a fist, pointing it at Ciel.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE MACHINE!" Ciel cried, forcefully grabbing the fisted hand and placing it back on the yoke.

"I've got everything under control in this hizzy Ciel baby-I mean Specialist Soleil!"

Ciel calmed down and returned to her seat. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Specialist Soleil,' just don't add the 'baby' after 'Ciel.'"

"I can't help it! It has a nice ring to it!"

"No it doesn't!" Ciel objected.

"Well… I think it's nice…" Penny dejectedly mumbled.

The bullhead ride, while violently turbulent, was silent. Penny veered to and fro trying to stay on the tail of the retreating White Fang while maintaining a safe distance. Ciel looked out the window, looking over the harsh winter-scape of the forest and the imposing mountains blocking the horizon.

Ciel was tired. She hadn't told Neon nor Weiss, but she had been restless in organizing this mission. She had been in contact with every domestic military officer, asking for any signs of the target, while giving only the littlest of details she could give. She had been planning battle strategies, negotiation strategies, and even retreating strategies. She had the radio to inform her of any sudden military developments on all night, sitting on her nightstand as she laid in bed, eyes wide open. She got some sleep, but not much.

She didn't want the potential scope of their mission to eat away at her new team, that she would NOT call CWPK, so she hid that it was eating away at her. She could only hope that they wouldn't notice.

"My sensors can also tell me that you are not fully rested. Maybe you should take a nap; I can't imagine the White Fang base is that close to civilization."

Dammit.

"I'll be fine, you just keep tailing them."

More silence.

"You know, I have tranquilizer darts programmed into my robot body, if you are having trouble…"

"I said I'm FINE Penny."

Further silence.

"I am sure what you're saying is not what you're feeling."

"What?"

"You are not fine."

"Penny, as your leader, I order you to refrain from interrogating me further."

"Ciel, as your friend, I ask you to take a nap, please."

"I have no friends Penny, only team-mates, soldiers, and those tied to my duty." Ciel responded solemnly.

The Return of Silence.

"Do you hate me, Ciel?" Penny asked.

"No… I don't hate you, you are a fine component of this miss-"

"I mean…. Do you hate me for reminding you of Penny… the old Penny… the one that died."

Ciel didn't respond. She didn't want to respond.

"…who… in turn… reminds you of your now similarly deceased partner?"

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"….that language is unbecoming of your character, surely you should…"

"I said SHUT UP!" Ciel roared, as the robot jerked its head back to watching out of the windshield, not that that changed anything, it wasn't like the robot could effectively 'look away.'

Ciel grumbled. This was exactly it. She failed in protecting Penny, and was negligent towards her partner's, and by extension her team's, needs. She couldn't fail in this mission. There was more at stake and she had to prove to herself that she couldn't screw up. It frustrated her to no end that for someone so successful in the classroom, she had problems out in the field.

"Is that an order?" asked Penny.

"YES!" Ciel exclaimed, that frustration boiling over into her speech, "be quiet, please. That's an order."

"…. Even when I feel I've located the White Fang base?"

"ESPECIALLY WHEN…." Ciel snapped out of her agitated fatigue, "Wait, have you?"

"Well, I'm nearing on a plethora of people with latent auras, with heat signatures that seem to extend to appendages that shouldn't be present in a typical 'human,' so it's a large group of faunae chillin' in the woods." She gave her spindly robot shoulders a shrug, "I could be wrong, but there is a high probability that it's what we're looking for."

Ciel looked out the window, turning on the view enhancer. It was a region that wasn't necessarily a 'clearing,' but there were few enough trees to have a minor view of what appeared to be a campground. It wasn't as large or extensive as the Mistrali troop camps, and seemed slap-dashed together. Flags with the White Fang symbol waved patriotically, stuck to the cold icy ground. A couple faunae walked around with Grimm masks on them, others preferring their real face outside of combat.

"Yup, this is the place," Ciel confirmed, turning off the view enhancer. "keep your distance, we don't want them noticing us."

"Fo' shiz- I mean affirmative." Penny put the bullhead in reverse and kept itself at a distance. The camp wasn't visible without the view enhancer, and hopefully, the bullhead wasn't visible from the camp.

"I'll mark down the coordinates of this base. While it should be expected to move, you can't move that many people dramatically, especially something as disorganized as a terrorist group."

"Isn't that rather assumptive, that they aren't organized?"

"The Vacuosi military is a joke, it's safe to assume a bunch of ragtag faunae are capable of much less."

"I don't know…. aren't the faunus excellent at wilderness survival since… well… they are less pampered than the average human combined with their enhanced senses?"

Ciel sighed, "faunae have some advantages over humans, but they also have some weaknesses. Not only are their aura pools generally smaller, if they even have them unlocked, but they also have problems with authority amongst themselves. All the different subspecies love to vie amongst themselves. It creates disorder, it creates chaos, it's why Atlas had to group them up in the first place. Their individual colonies and townships were constantly warring with each other based off their ears and tails. They were at first racist to themselves before we did anything."

Penny paused. "Ciel, are you racist?"

"No! I'm simply acknowledging the fact that the biological and cultural differences between our species, by the way, they're a different species, not a race, provide some conflict. Humanity has the advantage in being a homogenous species, while faunae are much more divided amongst themselves. While I wouldn't fully 'support' some of the legislation and cultural reaction unto them… I sometimes feel that if we left them alone, things would be worse to them."

"So you're a speciesist?"

Ciel sighed, "I'm sorry Penny, I don't feel like debating a robot, just keep watch please."

"But aren't we supposed to negotiate with a robot?"

"Penny….. please," Ciel rubbed her eyes, she was running low on patience, "just… keep watch, and don't say anything unless you see something."

"Does that mean you're finally going to take a nap?"

"Oum my Monty…." Ciel rubbed her temples. She wished she knew how to fly a bullhead, so she could've sent Penny down to intervene with Neon and have her and Weiss investigate the Fang. Weiss wouldn't be this annoying. She was just trying to….

Ciel was shaken awake by a cold, metallic hand. "Ciel, Ciel! Wake up!"

"What?..."

"…I detect the presence of an aura much larger than a faunus's, flying through the air at a leisurely speed with no heat signature. It must be our target."

Ciel blinked her eyes repeatedly, "I fell asleep?"

"I definitely did not tranquilize you with a minor sleeping aid as I waited."

Ciel growled, "you better be telling the truth because…."

"Also, another person is with him, I can't tell with his or her soul because it's clear his aura has been wiped out, but it has a heat signature, but it isn't moving."

"A hostage?"

"Most likely."

Ciel turned on the view enhancer, "do you think the Nickel unit spotted us?"

"We are in stealth mode. Since I can't actually see, I lowered the bullhead into the trees while keeping my sensors out. I raised it back up for your convenience when I detected a disturbance. Then I woke you up!"

The view enhancer zoomed into the camp, with what was clearly the Nickel unit floating down to meet with what she assumed was the one in command. Nickel had someone slung over his shoulder, and while Ciel couldn't see his face, there were masculine dimensions to the torso. "Captive is an adult male with white hair. Status…" Ciel had no idea of the man was just tired or unconscious, "questionable."

The man was dumped on the ground, as the leader curiously peered over him. Nickel gestured with his hands, while the leader paid him no mind, looking at the body. From what Ciel could see there were two deep cuts in his calves. Even if the hostage was conscious it looked very unlikely that he'd be able to walk.

"Should I send in one of my stealthy recording probes? So we can hear what they're saying."

Ciel looked at the robot, "if you're sure that it won't be caught… is it made of metal?"

"Yes. Circuitry business yo!"

"Then let's avoid that, I have no idea if Pyrrha's polarity would allow someone to detect a metallic object."

"If that was the case, wouldn't he have noticed the bullhead?" Penny asked.

Ciel blinked.

"…you really need to sleep more, Ciel." Penny continued.

Ciel groaned, "release your probe, but make sure it doesn't get detected. At the first sign of danger, retreat. We don't know the RANGE of Nickel's influence on metal."

"Agreed." Penny nodded, and opened her arm to reveal a tiny microbot the size of a fly. It left through the ventilation and exited through an exhaust pipe of the bullhead.

"…. You know, we are a decent distance from the encampment, how large is your sensory radius, Penny?"

"It can be manually manipulated by me… but the wider it gets, the more inaccurate it is…. I was only able to detect the camp because of its massive population density."

"Huh." Ciel realized she was learning more about robotics than with the brief unit overview she got from Professor Cobalt's robotics course. It focused on the manufacturing of the droids rather than the actual systems within them.

The sound came on. "…fulfilled my end of the bargain. Will you at least just put your faith in me and my plans?"

"I'm still not sure… but you did do us a GREAT favor…. I can't wait to kill you. Slowly. When do you think he'll wake up? I want to hear his screams…."

"I don't know. His aura will probably at least partially return, but aura can't heal me grinding his tibias and fibulas to paste, at least not quickly. He won't be able to walk, but I suggest binding his arms."

"That has got to be the best order I've received." The wolf faunus kneeled down on the unconscious man. "Wait…. The glyphs?"

"Bind him with these," the robot tossed something to the faunus, "aura cancelling cuffs. I stored them from the lab prior to my escape. They don't remove aura, as much as they shrink the effects an aura can have. He won't be able to channel any glyphs from what I've read in the database."

"…This may just be a beautiful partnership."

"I'm glad you think this way, but I must inform you I will test your loyalty."

"You brought me Mr. Schnee himself, Nickel… what can you…."

"Working with humans, Bane. Mistrali humans."

The one Nickel called Bane stopped in his tracks, "….okay, that's… a bold request."

"And I make it boldly, Bane. What I want I cannot do with your men alone, I must not amass an a terrorist cell, I must amass an army. An army unlike the world has ever seen. White Fang, Mistrali, Vacuosi… maybe some disillusioned Atlesians as well…."

"…What the hell do you want?"

"Unity, Bane. I would love to discuss further…. But I have to correct some people about something."

"….what is that."

"That I possess not only olfactory sensors in these eyes, but I also have the standard aura tracking, thermal readings, and movement…." Ciel turned off enhanced view.

"Penny , fly away, NOW!"

"On it!" Penny started to thrust, but Ciel felt something thrust themselves forward.

"Something is directing the bullhead off course… and I feel funny…." Penny reported.

 _Oh shit… of COURSE he could sense them! Not because of polarity but from what Penny described just a fucking hour ago! Dammit! How couldn't I have seen this coming? Dammit Ciel! Are you just some high test score washout? All book smarts and timetables but can't fucking lead a team right and use proper common sense! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!_

"We're about to crash!" Penny exclaimed.

Ciel braced for impact until it never came. Instead, the bullhead was gently placed down on the ground, though the door was forcefully and violently removed by some telekinetic black force.

"I had a feeling someone would follow Bane's men…. Though I am slightly confused why there's a robot in here. We both know what happened the last time Metal met Polarity, am I right, Specialist Soleil?" Nickel appeared floating in the air, a black glow surrounding him. His black cloak flapped in the wind, as he dramatically stared down with his albino eyes.

"Uh…. Affirmative." Ciel searched for any scrap of confidence she had to address Nickel, "on behalf of the Atlesian Military, I demand you to return with us to the capitol, where we can negotiate for…"

"Ah… I knew the warning I gave Flynt wouldn't be enough, stubbornness is a trait I both despise and admire…." He lowered himself to the ground, "excuse my White Fang associates for not joining me, they can neither fly nor move that fast."

Penny stood up, with a worried blue look on her TV screen. "Uh… so… robot to robot, Nicky P., can I call you Nicky P.? I can imagine it's a bit weird to…"

"I knew that aura looked familiar! You have Flynt's aura, don't you?"

"Uh…" Penny looked at Ciel as if for permission. Ciel nodded.

"I do! Yes, I do! I actually helped him recover by sharing my aura with his after… uh… you…."

"How gracious of you, Penny, uh….."

"I actually go by Penny Prime!" Penny's voice seemed to gather confidence.

"Penny Prime, thank you. Do you feel a bond with Flynt, Penny?"

"Uh…. Yes?"

"When you are within his presence, do you feel…. Justified. Like you belong?"

"…a bit."

"Now imagine if I killed him, just because he was trying to be the best huntsman he could be, how would you feel?"

"I… oh I see where this is going."

"I gathered. Then we don't need this conversation. Go back into that bullhead, and fly off, I'd like to have a private word with Specialist Soleil, if you don't mind."

"What?" Ciel exclaimed, "Penny, I order you not to abandon me!"

Nickel smirked, "Penny would love to follow that order… however…" Nickel raised his hand.

Ciel's scroll floated out of her breast pocket, while Penny stiffened up, black energy surrounding her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Nickel ensured. Penny's body contorted, grabbing Ciel's scroll. She then walked over to the bullhead, and got in. The bullhead then was telekinetically flung far away. "That should buy us some time for a private chat Specialist Soleil."

Ciel stood there, and couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Anything like the chat with Flynt?"

Nickel pensively looked at her, "depends on how it goes, but if it gives you any comfort, I'm not planning on it."

* * *

"WHAAAAT!" Both Neon and Weiss screamed at the scroll. Penny's face created a pixelated 'wince.'

"I didn't want to abandon her… but my whole body… he moved it like a master puppeteer."

"Well," Neon sighed, "at least he didn't tear you apart. Can you help us find her?"

"My computer's memory bank is a bit jumbled from Nickel's…. uh…. Interaction with my body… I can't pull up the coordinates at this time. Though my…. 'visual and auditory' memory still works fine…. I can't remember specific details though."

"Shit," Weiss swore.

"Also… uh… I have more bad news… they have another hostage…. Uh… Weiss, please tell me you find nothing redeeming whatsoever in your father and if you learned that his legs were broken and put in the hands of the White Fang that you wouldn't be TOO upset about it?"

Weiss stared at the scroll in silence. The diner became silent. Neon, somehow, became silent. All there was in existence was Weiss herself, and the idea that her father, and Ciel, could die.

She had to do something.

* * *

 **A/N: Main Character powers, ACTIVATE! Seriously though, there is so much going on in this story. WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF?**

 **Still, as I said, I have an ending, I have a plan, and I'm just realizing that it's a difficult plan to pull off. Anyway, had some interesting character interactions, and DON'T WORRY, Private Vern is a one-off, I have enough OCs thank you. It's just Winter was unconscious. Unconscious people don't tell interesting stories.**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Don't you DARE Order a Salad!**


	17. Inheritance

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

She was a hostage. Fantastic. She ran away from Atlas to avoid capture… and landed herself in capture. Not only that, it was the Vacuosi, an organized people that ran its military off volunteers more often than trained professionals. A militia more than a military, with underpaid government employees to manage them.

And they got the better of Beryl Simpson, but then again, it's not like she could fight.

She sat in the pen they placed her in: fenced off, with a distracted guard, and a crude tarp covering her abode to shield her from precipitation. It was almost comedic just how inelegant the Vacuosi were compared to the Atlesians. How they weren't wiped out could only be attributed to their fighting spirit, motivated by atrocities she had a hand in.

She wondered if they'd kill her if they learned what she did.

Still, it's not like she could do much now.

She marched with the disgruntled crew, apparently trying to meet up with the Mistrali military. The plan was for them to raid, sabotage, cause trouble, while they amassed firepower. Then, the two armies would combine to create the ultimate assault on the capitol. She knew this because the soldiers were so loud-mouthed in explaining why they were here, without any form of professional discretion in what they said in front of their prisoners of war.

It was her, a married couple from Alaska, and a tourist from some of the more rural and rough villages within the mountains. He had no combat training, but there was a look in his eyes. He eyed the soldiers with a greedy desire for freedom.

He was probably going to get shot, but hopefully that could give time for herself to slink away.

In times of privacy she pulled out the white glove. She even put it on occasionally. She knew it was just a token of loyalty, but she secretly hoped that there was some kind of power within it. Cinder exuded energy that surpassed her understanding of science and aura. She wondered if, outside of the Winter Maiden, she could harness that power.

It was nighttime, the prisoners sleeping in the muddy ground, nicely cleared of snow by some of the simpletons in the 'army.' She pulled out the glove one last time before she'd eventually attempt to fall asleep. She was used to comforts, not scraping by.

The glove felt… odd in her hand. The fabric wasn't of a particular textile she was familiar with. The texture was like… nothing. It felt like reaching into the void when she put the glove on.

She studied her hand now draped in white. It was like infinity greeted her fingertips, that she could reach into it, but when she tried, all she got was nothing.

She raised that hand and touched her face. Through the nihilistic fabric, her face didn't even seem to exist.

 _Kuhh apooo hmmmm_

Beryl jerked her hand back. What did she just hear?

She pulled the glove back to her face, closer to her ear this time.

 _Kuhl apunn hemmm_

It was soft, a whisper was too loud a word to describe it. It was a faint promise, coming from somewhere that… wasn't where she was now. She listened closer.

 _Kahl apon fhemm_

And closer

 _Kahl upon fhemm_

And closer

 _Call upon them_

Beryl dwelled on these words, assuming that was what she was hearing. Call upon who? She extended her hand out, and tried reaching into the void, her hand desperately searching through her finite plane to what she could possibly find within.

A growl was heard in the forest. An Ursa? A group of Devilhorns arrived, braying loudly. The soldiers keeping watch noticed them and pointed their guns at them, shooting indiscriminately.

A Saber lunged out of the woods, biting the neck off a poor shot. The Devilhorns charged through the group, and the Ursa lumbered towards the cage.

It tore it down, growling contentedly. It then turned its attention to Beryl, but then ignored her, preferring to attack the humans cowering behind her.

More Grimm emerged from the woods, but when they looked at her, it was almost with reverence, rather than the primal hunger she always heard about. They orbited around her, as people either fled or died, as more and more Grimm emerged.

She stood before them like a queen, as they growled and sniffed and howled. Beryl looked at her gloved hand, and raised it above her head.

All the Grimm stopped, as if waiting for a command.

* * *

Emerald was alone. Dr. Glass left to attend to 'important matters,' that 'she would be bored witnessing.' It was the first time she was alone in the Doctor's penthouse. Maybe she could make an escape?

She had no idea how powerful the tracking device was, and if there was any way to subvert it. She had a chance, but then again, what awaited her when she escaped?

Nothing.

She sighed, she had to admit: this was her best bet. Whatever Dr. Glass had planned for her was probably better than any of her options at the moment. Yet then again, what did Dr. Glass plan to do with her?

 _Am I just screwed?_ Emerald sighed as she plopped down on the cushy couch, and looked around. The penthouse wasn't that large, at least in terms of a penthouse. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, an office, and an untouched game room up a spiral staircase.A massive living room interconnected these places, some more removed from the center of the space than others. A massive window overlooked the city of Atlas. Emerald wondered if Glass lived like this, how would someone like Ironwood live?

The office was always locked, as well as his bedroom…

She was good at lock-picking, what else did she have to do?

Out of morbid curiosity, she unlocked the bedroom first. Expecting his rather casual demeanor to make the room a pigsty, she was pleasantly surprised to find it neat and tidy. A king sized bed laid in the center of the room, with two night-stands, a single lamp, with two framed photos. One showed an young, orange haired kid caked in dirt, showing two fatigued adults. _That family he told me about… dust miners, right?_ She at least appreciated that the mad scientist, rich as he was now, understood what it meant to come from a humble background.

The other photo showed a much older, yet still young, and quite casually dressed, Pluto Glass. He wore a denim jacket with a white polo, raggedy jeans, and sneakers. He wielded Slide-Rule, grimacing with that mocking smile Emerald had gotten all too familiar with this past couple of days. Next to him stood three other people, two girls and a guy. The girl next to him had blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that Emerald was slightly envious of: the visual happiness, not the actual smile. Next to her was a large man, taller than anybody she's ever met except for that guy who…. Well… tore Mercury apart. He seemed to be lugging a massive sword that was also a… drill? It looked like modified mining equipment. The other girl's face was… faded, yet Emerald saw that she didn't look too dissimilar from her. Green hair, tan skin, eyes were a different color, but she seemed so subdued, compared to the boisterousness of Pluto, the happiness of the blonde, and the size of the man.

Underneath the group photo was written, 'Team PLUM.' (Pluto Glass, Lumen la Seine, Umber Fjord, and Anise Meadows)

 _Huh… this must be his team in Atlas… I could only imagine what being led by him was like._ Emerald snickered at what kind of suffering those three she never met must have gone through. She put the photo down.

She entered his personal bathroom, which was, once again, pleasantly clean. The countertops were wiped and there was no foul odor of… previous usage.

What caught her eye was the ajar mirrored door of his medicine cabinet. She opened it up to find it lined with pills. A variety of brands she didn't even recognize, with chemical names she didn't even bother to understand. Still, she felt like snooping, so she pulled out her scroll, which, courteous to her source, was compatible with the Atlesian local network.

Searching through her scroll, she saw that most of the medicine was psychiatric in purpose: from treating something as simple as anxiety to something as complex as psychosis induced hallucinations. Considering how all were at least half full, it's clear that Dr. Glass sampled from this buffet of mind-altering drugs.

 _Huh. So he must actually be mad._ Emerald wasn't too off put, but it was slightly… eerie seeing all those drugs.

Beneath the prescription meds were batteries, marked with 'for regulators _.'_ Emerald raised an eyebrow. _Regulator? Regulator to what?_ She shrugged it off as something in the house she wasn't fully aware of.

With nothing interesting other than the fact Dr. Glass uses dandruff shampoo, Emerald left Dr. Glass's room, locking the door behind her. She didn't need the huntsman knowing she perused through his medicine cabinet.

She then picked the lock of his office. It was a standard room, a desk, a computer, some books, ranging in fiction to history: what a teacher would probably find necessary in his personal abode.

She immediately started pulling drawers from his desk. Most of them seemed to be papers from his students. Graded science homework and tests. Written Combat evaluations. Nothing interesting.

Emerald kept this up until she yanked on one drawer and noticed it did not budge. _Locked huh? A locked drawer behind a locked door… should be interesting._

She opened it up to see a pile of folders. Lab work, printed copies of his notes. While that _would've_ had something interesting in it for Cinder, Emerald wasn't that interested in Atlesian tech.

 _Maybe I could steal these, and sell them to the highest bidder on the information market… Then I would simply be a criminal granted asylum in ANOTHER Kingdom. Wouldn't change much, except maybe my caregiver won't be a druggie._

All of the folders, properly labeled, seemed to deal with aura, the soul, and semblance in some way. The man clearly had done extensive research on the subject. It almost seemed… consuming.

Underneath all those folders was something different, however. A binder, labeled 'Memories.'

It was a photo-book: photos of his team throughout their years, his family, his work in the lab… at least when he seemed to be volunteering under the previous professors of Atlas Academy.

As she flipped to later pictures, she saw a story. She saw the one whom she assumed to be Lumen la Seine dancing with another blonde haired blue eyed idiot. Then Dr. Glass holding the girl who looked kinda like her, (Anise Meadows, right?) and them sharing a kiss… as Lumen photo bombed them. _Huh, I guess romance can happen to anyone… but does the girl really have to look like me?_ Emerald's prior thoughts of creepy old man came back slightly.

She started flipping through. Apparently Lumen and that blonde guy got married…. And what looked like Dr. Glass proposing to that Anise Meadows. She looked happy.

 _What… happened? Wait, no, I don't care._ Emerald chastised herself for being emotionally invested towards something as literally two-dimensional as a picture.

She was still going to flip forward until she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

If Weiss was thankful for anything, it would being able to access any building in Atlas she wanted, simply by people recognizing her face. People didn't question why she wanted access to the penthouse where Dr. Glass lived, they just complied and gave her access.

Even Neon and Penny were allowed to tag along, a faunus and a clear robot. How much influence did Weiss have?

Especially if she was potentially the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company…. If Father was…

 _Don't think about it. Don't even think about it._

To say that Weiss loved her Father was stretching it. However, when it push came to shove, Father was family…. And she didn't have much left.

If she could help it, no more Schnees would die at the hands of the White Fang.

"So," Neon stated, on the ride up from the elevator, "Penny, you stated he wishes the White Fang to work with the Mistralis?"

"Yup, that's what he said," Penny responded. Apparently her auditory and visual memory wasn't impaired, but her recorded memory was still jumbled. Data she stored in her brain for reference were either lost, or the computer in her head was damaged enough to make recovering it impossible at the time.

Penny did state that her aura should heal her mind eventually. Hopefully. How does that even work? Aura healed fleshy tissue, not the metallic components of a machine…. Can it?

"We should be able to have Dr. Glass tell us where the current reported Mistrali base is, that will be our best bet to intercept Nickel, the White Fang, and their hostages." Weiss valued herself as a good commander. Maybe not a good _leader_ , since there was more to that badge than just issuing orders, but when the chips were down, she knew how to boss around effectively. "Are you sure he's not in his office in Atlas."

"Flynt tried to contact him there, the secretary claimed that he was staying in his apartment at the moment."

"Dr. Glass has a secretary?" Weiss asked. "I've never seen her."

"It's actually a him," Neon shrugged, "Doc only really calls up on him if he's busy with something… though he still pays him apparently for his services when he doesn't need him…. Lucky bastard."

 _Just when I thought Dr. Glass couldn't be more crazy._ Weiss sighed as the elevator dinged their arrival to the top floor.

Weiss walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Dr. Glass?" She shouted through the door, "it's an emergency! Can we come in?"

They didn't get an answer.

"Don't worry!" Penny walked up, "he's probably sleeping."

"In the afternoon?"

"Dr. Glass is a very busy man with a strict medication schedule, he sometimes gets fatigue from them." Penny pointed her finger at the lock, as a key sprouted from her fingertip. She pushed her finger in and opened the door.

"You can't be serious," Neon deadpanned.

Penny shrugged, "as his previous assistant, I was granted access to his penthouse apartment! Awe-sauce, fo'real?"

"I'm not complaining," Weiss remarked, "let's go in."

Weiss looked around the apartment. It looked like a standard luxury penthouse nicely situated in Atlas. She had never been to Dr. Glass's specifically, but she'd been to many others to make an appearance with her father on behalf of the SDC and the upper class of Atlesian society.

"Ooooh, I bet Doc takes a nice lady, or man-I sure as hell don't judge!- back here for some nice R&R," Neon cooed at the fancy establishment.

Weiss smiled at Neon's awe at the penthouse. What was commonplace for Weiss was certainly not the same for the cat faunus.

"Greetings stranger! I believe we have yet to meet!" Penny exclaimed out of the blue.

"Huh?" Weiss looked around. She saw no one.

"Penny… who are you talking to?"

"Oh, the girl who seems to be focusing really hard over there," Penny pointed to what appeared to be thin air. "Here, I'll introduce her! Have a fist bump!" She walked over, her fist extended.

Suddenly, a tan, mint haired girl fell out from what appeared to be nowhere. She groaned as she clutched her head, murmuring something about "damn robots."

It only took Weiss a couple of seconds to recognize her. "Emerald!" she exclaimed, pulling out Myrtenaster. She felt a latent hatred boil within her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She felt a glyph form under her, in reflex.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Emerald sulked, "I'm here in house arrest, for Dr. Glass to keep an eye on me."

"Wait… house arrest?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"He… uh… caught me as I fled Pandora… and then promptly bailed me out." Emerald's voice betrayed a sense of embarrassment.

"If you're wondering, my readings indicate she is most likely telling the truth." Penny added.

"Hey, you were the partner of the guy who had her legs broken! By… uh…. What was her name again?" Neon faced Weiss with her usual clueless look whenever she tried to remember something specific.

"Yang." Weiss reminded. "Give me one good reason we could trust you. And I trusted you before…. You better say something really, REALLY good."

"Whatever I say you wouldn't believe anyway."

Weiss refused to let this go, giving her the strict eye she gave Ruby whenever she failed to study properly, "try me. I dare you."

Dr. Glass did say Emerald was in custody, but Emerald didn't know that she knew. If she wanted Emerald to cooperate, she'd have to think she was fighting for her life. Weiss was confident, with Penny and Neon as backup, Emerald should be on the defensive.

Emerald sighed, "I… uh… I have some classified reports from the Atlesian labs… Dr. Glass's research with aura. Do you want that?"

Weiss shook her head, "we could get that ourselves whenever we wanted."

"We could?"

Weiss almost face-palmed at Neon's remark. "Yes, Neon, we can." Weiss didn't withdraw Myrtenaster from its ready position. "I just want to know… what was the point?"

"Huh?" Emerald gave a questioning glare.

"Why did you destroy Vale?" Weiss stated simply, "why did you sabotage my team-mate? Why did you and Mercury invade Pandora? Just… explain it to me, now!"

"Do we have time for this?" Neon asked.

"Penny, go to Dr. Glass's office. Scour his files for recent military intel. Find the Mistrali coordinates, Neon and I will keep our guest company."

"Are you sure that's wise, considering she seems to be able to manipulate your perception?" Penny asked, her face contorting to a look of concern.

"She does have a good point," Neon added.

Weiss groaned. "Fine! We ALL go to the office! Penny does her thing, Neon and I interrogate her in the same room, got it!"

"Most prudent Snow Angel!" Penny added.

"Snow Angel?" Weiss, Neon, and even Emerald inquired at the same time.

"Sorry! It sounded cooler in my head!" Penny curtsied, as she made his way towards the office. Weiss pointed with Myrtenaster and gestured Emerald to follow Penny. Neon and Weiss followed behind.

Weiss hoped this would be productive. She could only worry about Ciel… and in a way her father.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable, Ciel." Nickel said, gesturing towards some cushions in the interior of a tent. "This used to be that chainsaw barbarian's tent… but he lent it to me. Which is probably a good thing, a leader should interact often with his men."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "aren't you their leader now?"

Nickel seemed to laugh, but it sounded more like a rhythmic undulation of breaths, calculated, not genuine. "I wouldn't dare to presume myself the champion of faunus rights. Not even Pyrrha, for all the power she held, did anything to help their plight… just… silently watched in frustrated pity, because of her parents and her sponsors telling her not to stir controversy. Mistral is only slightly better than Atlas in faunus rights, as you probably know."

Ciel carefully sat down on the cushion, as Nickel remained standing. "Uh… aren't you going to sit?"

"I have no need for comfort Ciel, my metal body doesn't really get sore. However, I wish to make you welcome." Nickel gave her a smile. "But I guess if it makes you comfortable, I'll sit down, it'd probably hurt to crane your neck."

Nickel sat down on another cushion, his massive boots practically making a chest high wall as they bent. The robot placed his elbows on his thighs, and clasped his hands together as if in prayer. He rested his chin on those hands. "I understand your fear, I assume Flynt told everyone that anyone who stood in my way, would die."

"That was how he put it." Ciel observed the man(?) sitting in front of her. He seemed relaxed, but his eyes seemed constantly watching, as if prepared for any possible situation. His A.I. must have been programmed to constantly be ready for combat when the time arises. The idea of luring him into a false sense of security crossed Ciel's mind, but the look in his eyes dared her to try. All he needed was a little justification.

Could Ciel take on Nickel? She at first found it a good possibility. She was one of the best fighters in Atlas, and her weapon used minimal metal. Even if she couldn't use Pendelum, her hand to hand combat was renowned, to the point even General Ironwood, a man of immense strength, used her to demonstrate hand to hand combat… with him.

It was a moment Ciel always rewound to in pride.

But considering that Nickel crippled Wagner Schnee, who was no slouch in the combat department, gave her doubts. It seemed that Wagner got one good hit in; a scar graced the upper left corner of his face, crossing paths with his eye socket. However, it was possible that Wagner used one of the Schnee blood steel heirlooms to do that. Ciel did not have access to blood steel.

"You seem distracted," Nickel knowingly interrupted Ciel's thoughts, "do you mind sharing those thoughts with me?"

"Um… I do mind, actually," Ciel replied, trying to muster up the confidence she so dearly wanted. "But I am curious why I am not dead yet."

"I'll tell you, don't worry, you'll have no secrets from me. Go ahead, ask me a question! I won't mind, I have nothing to hide."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Very well, what is your entire plan?"

Nickel smiled a sardonic smile, as if trying to mimic an amused grin. "A good plan is flexible, allowing for change. For example, my plan didn't have anything to do with the White Fang, but then I ran into them at the clothing store. My plan didn't have anything to do with you, but here you are, and I have a place for you. But to answer your question, the general idea is to unite the four kingdoms." He took his head from his hands and leaned back, his hands unclasping and resting on his thighs. "There are things that the governments and councils and headmasters would like to keep hidden. And while I can see they mean well, all the do is simply keep themselves alive while those beneath them suffer. They must be destroyed." The robot turned his head, as if wistfully looking towards the outside. "Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale will die so a better, unified world can be born. And I will use their own armies to do that." He released another eerie 'laugh.' "Then we can move on to the more sinister threat, the one that tries to use the kingdoms as leverage: as tools to destroy humanity. With that crutch out of the way, we can fight back at our strongest."

"So…" Ciel pieced what he said together, "you basically want to create another great war?"

"Cynically, yes, you could say that, but it's much more than a war, it's a revolution." Nickel stood up, and walked to the entrance of the tent. "Every time I close my eyes, I feel an arrow piercing me. I feel trapped in that aura transfer pod, I see the dead Amber in my head. I have no idea how it's possible… but these visions are asking me… no, BEGGING me, to never let something like that happen again." He turned his head to Ciel, "and I will do almost anything to make this pain stop."

"Amber? Who's Amber?"

"A relic of an ancient time, an echo of a fairy tale, a false promise of power. Or, in layman's terms, the reincarnated Maiden of Fall, from that famous fairy tale, which just so happened to be real."

Ciel stood up herself, "you can't expect me to believe that."

"And that's what Ironwood and Ozpin want, for you not to believe it, to not question what they're doing. Face it Ciel, you are a pawn in their game. Nothing more. It's humorous," the laugh Nickel released seemed more genuine, but that made it even more unnerving, "General Ironwood and Dr. Glass are the most powerful men in Atlas, but they are hopeless against me, so they send those under them to die. History likes to repeat itself. First Pyrrha, and maybe you, unless you decide to choose wisely."

Ciel paused for a bit, digesting what Nickel just said, "and what is 'choose wisely?'"

"It's simple, Ciel. Nothing complicated, I just need you to direct me to where the Mistrali army is. Originally I was just going to float around and look for them…. But you can quicken the process by just telling me their most recent recorded location. I downloaded a lot from Dr. Glass's records: experiments, school reports, documentation of various supernatural phenomena… but sadly, I didn't have access to military intel: Something that you have."

"You seem to forget you flung my scroll along with Penny away, I can't get any of that information for you, even if I wanted to… which I don't."

"I don't need your scroll Ciel, you forgot what I just said. _School reports_ , you undersell your semblance as just 'memory,' but the school, you, and now I know just how good your 'memory' is."

Ciel felt a chill go down her spine, as Nickel started walking towards her. Each foot thudded on the earthen ground, the weight of his body evident just in the menacing percussion of his steps. His cloak lazily draped over him, with minor flutters at each pace. "It was described by Dr. Glass as almost like having a virtual time machine in your head. You can go back to memories you shouldn't even have, like the day of your birth, and witness them through your eyes as if you were there again: each detail exactly as it was. You checked your scroll for the reports, as you are on patrol duty…. Just go back and read those coordinates back to me…." he smiled, "or maybe you'd like to be a martyr for a cause you just barely understand, and doesn't even really concern you."

Ciel backed away, "I am loyal to Atlas. A specialist of Atlas…. My goal is to eventually become the first female leader of Atlas!"

"So you want to be part of the problem…"

"It isn't the problem, Nickel! Look, you claim you want to save lives… but a massive war will only bring more death than… whatever this GREATER threat you haven't even explained ever could!"

"That's where your wrong, Ciel. Look, war is coming, whether you, or I, like it or not, I'm just trying to convert this war to the right fight!" Nickel's eyebrows furrowed, anger starting to rise in his usually monotone bass voice. "Death is inevitable at this point, I'm just mitigating the damage, and I will NOT be some pawn, after what happened to ME!" His eyes widened, and a pause filled the room. "I mean… what happened to her."

Ciel walked forward, a slight bit. "How much… do you feel? I mean… you said you have visions of Pyrrha's past…"

"They come and go… but they surge after prolonged use of the polarity." Nickel looked at his hands. "I often wonder if she… feels with me. If she's with me, somehow." Nickel bowed his head and closed his eyes, "I'm not just doing this for humanity, I'm doing this for her…"

"Do you think she would've wanted another Great War?"

Nickel remained silent for a solid minute, until he replied, "it doesn't matter what she wanted. I am not her… I simply see her pain, and feel her sorrows. It's my choice with what to do with that knowledge she gives me… the knowledge she died for. Maidens, Monsters… and Death."

Ciel stood, still feeling the shivering of the cold outside the tent, and remnants of the tiny glare.

What option did she have? She believed in Atlas, believed in the system it created. Sure, maybe there were things hidden from her, but in a world where panic could summon Grimm and create catastrophe, secrets were almost necessary.

Yet would she die for it? Without even contributing that much to it in her death?

She had to play it smart. She had to keep herself alive, so that she could be useful later.

She pulled herself into her semblance, she went back to earlier that day, where she casually flipped through the patrol reports that she had clearance for. She looked at the most recent coordinate readings, and repeated them to the robot.

What she didn't mention, is that they confirmed who was commanding the Mistrali forces: Commander Paris Nikos, Pyrrha's father.

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter update time, shorter chapter. I just don't want to cram every chapter with every plot thread I have going right now. I always make sure that Weiss has at least one moment in each chapter, since I did set out for her to be the eventual hero.**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Raid your Parents' Medicine Cabinet!**


	18. The Approach

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

To have Emerald Sustrai in the same room as her was uncomfortable. The last time Weiss saw her, they were in the crumbling labs of Pandora, and they fought. Emerald clearly manipulated the fight with Yang, which Weiss marked as the point when everything happened to go downhill.

She trusted her as much as she trusted Neon NOT to swipe something from Dr. Glass's penthouse.

"Ooooh Weiss, look at this jewelry, you don't think Doc would mind if I took some would you?"

"I don't think-" wait, why would Dr. Glass have _jewelry?_ He didn't dress with jewelry, and there didn't seem to be a woman… or anyone else for that matter… in his life. "-that would be wise. Could be his mother's jewelry he keeps as a memento." _He HAS to have a mother, right? Maybe she's dead, like…. All the mothers I know, come to think of it._

Her mother was dead. Ruby and Yang's mother was dead. Blake, Ren, and Nora didn't even have parents, at least in a traditional sense. Come to think of it, the only mother she knew for certain was alive was Flynt's and Jaune's.

"Probably from his ex-wife… or ex-fiancée." Emerald muttered. Weiss looked at the thief. "What?" She raised her hands, "I would leave him to!"

Weiss scoffed, "let me guess, you perused through his belongings? Mighty rude for someone housing you!"

"He's rude to everyone!" Emerald exclaimed, "besides, your tailed friend is doing the same thing."

"NEON! Don't delegitimize my point!"

Neon looked up from the big photo albums strewn across the floor, "sorry, it's just so juicy to see a young Doc!"

Weiss huffed and harrumphed, which encouraged Neon to place the book down.

"Okay, I'm all in the system's business." If Nickel could hack into all the files on Pandora's system, Weiss assumed Penny Prime could do the same. She was typing away on the computer, files blurring into each other. "In all honesty, me doing this still delegitimizes your point."

"We're not LOOKING for personal things by Dr. Glass, we're simply looking for the military reports he undoubtedly received!" Weiss justified. "Now… what I DO want to know…. is what were you doing in Vale?"

Emerald sighed, "we were intentionally sabotaging the Vytal competition, to get negative emotions pent up in the populace so the Grimm could distract all the huntsmen and huntresses in the area."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Neon piped up, "I mean, sure it's evil, definitely nails that category, but why invite the Grimm when a good killing spree would've done the job?"

"Because we wanted the huntsmen away from Beacon…. My boss… Cinder…. Wanted something."

"Something?" Weiss raised her eyebrow, "get more specific, or Myrtenaster goes out!"

"Purrr" Neon purred, "feisty Weissy"

"I don't need another Yang!" Weiss groaned, "look, Emerald, just answer the question!"

"I will… I already blabbed to the bow-tied lunatic." Emerald grumbled. "There was… someone in Beacon. We didn't know where, but we thought with a full on invasion of Vale, full of hacked Atlesian knights and Grimm would drive Ozpin to impetuously reveal its location… and Cinder was right."

"Okay, okay, I don't need ALL the details, just what was it?"

"Power, that's all she really told me." Emerald waved her hands, "some power that could be taken and stolen and inherited and she wanted it. She wanted it for… some reason. She never really explained much of anything…. In all honesty I had no idea how far she was willing to go." Was that a shudder Emerald gave of? "Look, I was a poor thief just scrapping by until she asked for my services. I did everything asked."

Weiss looked at Emerald, then looked at Penny. "Is she telling the truth."

"I am a bit preoccupied, but I'm not seeing flares of blatant lying."

"I'll take that." Weiss looked back at Emerald. "And Pandora labs?"

"Just to release Atlesian tech secrets to the armies to cause more of a panicky stir. Turns out they've already got that covered, considering one of their freak experiments killed Mercury."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Metal Legs." Weiss gave Emerald a dirty look. "My team-mates reputation is RUINED because of you two!"

"Well he was LITERALLY TORN IN HALF! YOU HAPPY?" Emerald lashed out. "The guy was an annoying bastard, but Jesus, tell me that's what you wanted. TELL ME!"

Weiss backed off. Emerald was not tearing up, she didn't seem to care too much, but she was clearly disturbed. Weiss could only imagine…. The screams of agony she must've heard as she helplessly fled.

"No…. that's not what kind of justice I would want." Weiss quietly reacted. "Still, it does not excuse his, or your, sins."

"I guess it doesn't." Emerald huffed. She crossed her arms and slouched back on the wall, turning her head. She was clearly no longer interested in talking.

It didn't matter to Weiss, she got enough context to the attack at Vale. Why Pyrrha died and she herself had to be whisked off back to Atlas against her will….

And, by extension, deal with a mad robot with the soul of a dead girl.

 _Ruby would find this so awesome if it weren't so depressing._

They sat in relative silence, the only noises being Penny typing on the keyboard and Neon shifting through things.

"Hey! Didn't we ask Flynt to dig up some dirt on Dr. Glass's research? To understand Nickel's motives more?" Neon brought up.

"Yeah, but he can't do much stuck in that house," Weiss groaned.

"Really? You still chastise me by…" Emerald started

"His research, not his personal life! And it's pertinent to the mission!" Weiss responded.

Emerald shrugged, "you can look through these folders, this is clearly all the research he has."

"We could send those to Flynt…. But Doc would notice they were missing from here. And I assume we're out of here when Penny's done with her thing?..." Neon asked

"We outie ten thousand in a couple minutes!" Penny interjected.

Weiss rubbed her chin. "Penny, after you're done sifting through the files, could you send copies of all files based on Dr. Glass's research to Flynt's scroll?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to do that!" Weiss sighed at Penny's response. "But since you feel that Flynt can contribute to the mission by looking over the files that my programming purposely censors for myself, then sure! I'll just not filter through them and send them over to him unchanged!"

"You can do that?" Neon asked.

"Duh…. Internet, and I'm on Dr. Glass's computer, I just need to send a quick e-mail to Flynt's scroll ID."

"Tell him to simply look at his research. Anything personal about him should not be looked over for the sake of privacy." Weiss was NOT going to look like a hypocrite in front of someone as vile as Emerald.

"Okie dokie Chilly Weissy!"

"Okay," Weiss reformed her battle-plan after her detour with Penny. "Winter is on her mission and took the Schnee personal bullhead, and the rest of the bullheads are owned by the SDC, and are only used for matters pertaining to the business."

"So you're saying we won't have a bullhead?" Neon stated, disappointed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Until my father is declared…. dead, I have no jurisdiction or control over those bullheads. That would go to either his secretary or the vice president…. Who don't like me that much."

"Yeesh Weiss, could you have at least been nice to your father's subordinates! Brown-nose a little!" Neon jeered.

"I refuse to be a nice little princess to a bunch of stuffy old men!" Weiss harrumphed, then looked down, "well, I would've if I knew it would have been useful."

"I'm kidding!" Neon laughed, "look, so I guess that means were going on a winter hike through the woods? I'm game! It's like my first team mission, except with a bigger wallet for better supplies!"

"Don't worry, we're hitting the outdoors store right after this… though we should make that shopping trip quick."

"DOWNLOAD DONE! COORDINATES FOUND! USING TRACKING ALGORITHMS TO PROVIDE A PROPER AREA OF PROBABILITY!" Penny shouted. Emerald, Weiss, and Neon covered their ears.

"OWWW, Shawcross Penny! Why did you shout that for?" Neon exclaimed

"Sorry, I've never been camping and then you mentioned it and I've always wanted to try it out and I'm so excited!"

"Since you can't feel cold or get hungry I assume it's going to be just great for you." Weiss muttered.

"Yup!"

"Okay, there's an outdoor sports store down the road. We'll get there, and we'll be there for a max of fifteen minutes, then we have to get moving!"

"Finally, SOME kind of shopping." Neon mumbled.

"When all this is over, we're going clothes shopping together." Weiss remarked.

"OOOH!" Penny exclaimed, "I'll be like a real girl!"

"Have fun freezing to death," Emerald shouted at them as they left.

"Fuck you!... Actually you are kinda hot." Neon retorted as they closed the door.

* * *

 _Beep_

What was that? A shrill percussion that reverberated through her mind. Who was she again?

 _Beep_

Winter, her name was Winter. She was a Schnee. And Atlas Specialist. A Huntress.

 _Beep_

Her eyes were closed, and they felt heavy. Her entire body was sore and… stinging. Course sheets covered her form, or was it scratchy hospital gowns. Why was she in the hospital?

 _Beep_

There was… fire. A powerful blast of fire. It consumed her, shredding her aura to pieces… and burning the soldiers under her command.

 _Beep_

Winter lurched in her hospital bed, breathing in and out heavily. "Where are my men?" She asked loudly. "Where are they?"

"Unfortunately, still laying on the base of that village you were sent to." Winter turned to see General Ironwood, who had apparently been standing there for a while. He wore a frown, but there was a happy widening of the eyes. "I'm glad to see you are okay, though. We could use small victories."

Winter sighed, rubbing her face with her hand.

"Your aura protected you from any serious damage. Also the soldier I sent to retrieve you said there was someone applying crude medical treatment on your burns when he got there?"

"Crude?"

"Instead of proper medical alcohol… you were treated with regular."

Winter looked at Ironwood with a confused look, "Qrow?"

Ironwood scoffed, "probably. That guy knows no respect… but he is a huntsman in the end, and huntsmen help their fellows." Ironwood sat down at the chair set up on Winter's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… a little sore. A little… discouraged. Who… who set up the bomb."

"Dr. Glass has a damn good theory that Ms. Simpson set us up, and has been the one sabotaging us this whole time." Ironwood lightly cursed under his breath. "We were so focused in probing the military we didn't think of investigating other institutions that could've done it."

"Shit." Winter muttered herself. "So when should I return to active duty?"

"I would ask you to rest, but we need the help… once you fully recover, you'll be asked to return to duty, though no campaigns for a while: simple home-front assignments. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Normally Winter would protest boring patrol missions, but then again, it may be much more important now that war was clearly at their doorstep. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be leading the troops?"

"I'm visiting all wounded and those that survived the blast to get as much information as I could… I just happened to walk by." Winter looked at the way his eye tweaked a bit, it was a sign he was telling a lie. "Dr. Glass is at Atlas, running through procedures to close the school down while also fetching the professors for a huntsmen focused war initiative."

"The professors are getting involved?"

"Everyone's getting involved if they are able to fight, Winter. It's wartime."

* * *

"Professors Ashton, Brick, and Cobalt! Glad to have you here! I wish I had better news…" Dr. Glass sat at General Ironwood's desk. It wasn't unusual, with Ironwood focused on the military and all it was common for him to assume complete control of the Atlas school. If he was busy with lab work while Ironwood was working on military, then…. Well, no one was running the school.

He respected them as colleagues, but Dr. Glass would not let any of these three assume control of the school…. Then again, why did the General trust him to run it?

Oh yeah, he may be a drug-swilling psychotic, but his modified soul was in the right place…. _I guess._

Professor Ashton said nothing, his gray, mangled hair which looked like Ozpins, but worse, was simply scratched by a violent itch from the esteemed huntsman.

"Indeed, but we are here to serve Atlas, we will serve it honorably, dutifully, and above all, humbly."

"Humble, eh? Aren't you a rare sight," Dr. Glass sighed. Brick was smart but by Oum did he love to monologue.

And then there was Cobalt. "This must be a joke. Surely cancelling classes before they even begin is a sign of weakness, right?" This woman had more sticks up her ass then a sexually deprived and depraved lumberjack. "We surely could just send in the troops and our top huntsmen to wipe these invaders out! There just waiting there! What are WE waiting for?"

"When you wait, you have an advantage at that place. They have Paris Nikos." The trio of professors went silent as Dr. Glass informed them. Well, two of them went silent, Ashton was already silent. "Our military relies HEAVILY on technology. Having an EMP semblance is just… well… we'd be screwed if we tried to assault their compound. Nothing like guns that wouldn't work."

To be fair they should've expected it. Pyrrha was a victim in the Battle of Beacon. Paris had a semblance that absolutely wrecked Atlas technologies. Even if Paris was "assumedly" done with Mistrali military work, he would come back not only to avenge his daughter in the assumed attackers, but also because he was that damn good at dealing with them.

"Well, then we should get the best specialists that we taught," Brick started, and hopefully would soon stop, "and then attack. As long as none of them rely on technological weaponry, we should be fine."

"That's an idea!" Dr. Glass pointed at his favorite co-worker. Brick liked to talk, he liked to talk, they both are used to being interrupted so they both don't mind… still wouldn't trust him with the school of Atlas though, he had no charisma or organization. "It's why I brought you here."

"So you're sending US to deal with menial Mistrali soldiers?" Cobalt scoffed, "we are much above such menial tasks."

"No, I would only send you to a mission that could possibly either get you killed, or be dangerous enough for you to shut up out of pure trauma." Dr. Glass did not hide his hatred for this lady. She was like Wagner, but he had to work with her. Thankfully, he was higher rank. Cobalt muttered something and crossed her arms. "Look, we need to assemble the later year students we have to help in the effort, at least those who live in the Atlas kingdom. You're their teachers; you'd certainly be the most qualified for this task!"

Brick nodded. "Seems prudent! But I must ask, will this be required on the student's behalf to accept this call to duty? Also, what would they be expected to do?"

"Simple defending the capitol, that's all. It'd be like defending it from Grimm but… human. However, as long as I'm in charge of this effort, none of them would be FORCED to this. They will simply be ASKED, not FORCED. Got it Cobalt?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I know you!" Dr. Glass retorted. "Everyone understand? I have other things to work on so I'm counting on you to make this effort a success. If we don't pull good numbers, then Atlas may fall. That will be all."

Cobalt gave Dr. Glass a spiteful glare as she left. Brick gave a courteous nod as he left. Ashton didn't leave.

"…what else is there?"

"What?" Dr. Glass gave Professor Ashton a confused look.

"I know you. There's always something else. Something went wrong. Is it something to do with the mess at Pandora?"

Dr. Glass sighed. "It's confidential, but…. Let's just say an experiment went… wrong."

"More wrong than you?"

"If you like breathing, you wouldn't mention that," Pluto gave Ashton a harsh glare. There were things he didn't like being reminded of. "Let's just say we tried to make a more powerful Penny… and the government wanted a soldier A.I. rather than a hospitality A.I."

"Ah." That's all Ashton responded with. "Good luck then, I'll try my best." The last professor left. Pluto sighed.

* * *

Weiss and Neon stretched their arms and legs. There was a long walk ahead of them. While winter had just begun, the weather still would be harsh to stay in for extended periods of time. They stocked up on heat packs for their clothes. They replaced their typical attire for fluffy and full coats and ski-pants. They looked more like fat puffballs than people, but it was better than the alternative of freezing in the wild.

Penny, on the other hand, was dressed regularly. She also had a massive pack on her back, holding all the supplies. Penny didn't feel fatigue, nor cold, so she was assigned as the team pack-mule.

It seemed fair.

"How far away is our objective Weiss?" Penny asked.

"Uh…" Weiss didn't know. "Wouldn't YOU be the one with that information?"

"Yeah, but you seem to be taking the mantle of leader, so… I'm asking you to ask me."

Weiss face-palmed. "Where should we go?"

Penny looked up to the sky. "I've just reserved that we hitch a ride in a patrol convoy that will be exploring the reported regions of Vacuosi and White Fang activity. The convoys are unfortunately staying away from the Mistrali army in fear of being easy targets to whittle down the numbers to the much stronger entirety of the Mistrali company. Also… something about 'EMP' risks?"

"What's the closest we can get?" Neon inquired.

"Using my prediction models, it will be a one day hike through the Eberle Ridge. We can reach the trailhead within two hours of departure, and the convoy is to be sent in around an hour. Weiss, we should make haste to the capitol military checkpoint to rendez-vous with my contact!"

"Well then, team!" Weiss looked at the faunus and the robot, "let's move out!"

"Shouldn't we get a ride from your limo?"

"Oh…" Weiss blushed, then dialed her phone. Neon humorously snickered as Penny had the greenest of smiling emojis on her face.

* * *

She was bored. She was really, really bored. She hitched a ride with the Mistrali army in search of answers. She was better off here than wasting time living in her wealthy aunt's spacious house in a Mistrali suburb. She loved living in style and comfort more than anyone, except for maybe that one Schnee she knew.

She tried to contact her team, but that was difficult. Not even the local connections of Vale were working. She had to do this alone.

Well, it seems like she would HAVE to do it alone if the army wouldn't get a damn MOVE ON!

The sun had finally come out, and made it near impossible to see, light reflecting off the snowy ground. She put on her shades and walked out of her tent. She may only be a huntress in training, but she was able to pay the Commander enough to make due for an extra tent just for herself. Besides, she had a lot of things to unpack, and all she would do was crowd an already obnoxiously crowded space.

She was against attacking Atlas. She was there when it all went down. Atlesian soldiers fought with them against their malfunctioning machines. She tried to reason with the Commander, who just so happened to be Pyrrha's father, and he would have none of it. He seemed to believe that Atlas was crummy enough to set up their own soldiers to die to fulfill an agenda. 'Like they let my daughter die, for all I know, they killed her!'

Paris seemed to be driven by grief more so than common sense, but what was she to judge, she barely lost anything other than the school of Beacon itself. She and Pyrrha weren't really close.

Coco Adel sashayed into the Commander's tent. "Look, maybe I'm not the best wartime strategist, but are we WAITING for a storm to sabotage us? It's beautiful out! Why aren't we marching?"

"Coco!" A large, broad-shouldered man chastised. His face was chisled and punctuated by a flare of fiery red chin-hair and a clean-cut on his head. His eyes were a muddy haze of forest green, a darker shade than his daughter's. "Can't you see I'm meeting with someone else?" Coco shifted her unseen eyes to the green haired, tan skinned, and heavily scarred lady sitting beside him. Oh yeah. The informant.

Something was off about that Anise Meadows character. Apparently she has had "thorough" interactions with the Atlesian elite, yet she admitted it was relatively a while ago. However, she seems to believe that whatever intel she got on their military protocols to the common strategies of those in control hasn't changed much from her absence.

She only talked in facts, though. She never mentioned the experiences she got the intel from.

Yet Paris seemed to trust her. Which meant she was there to stay.

"I understand it makes no sense." Anise turned around, facing Coco. The malformed blood-red gnash streaking across her face always made Coco internally cringe. "But trust me, SOMETHING will come. We currently are in a valley, and easy place to attack. It will only take one impetious order to strike against Ironwood's recommendation, and boom." Anise raised the one hand that didn't hang limp like a claw and expanded it to represent an explosion. "EMP, and a squadron is down. We move with some hijacked Atlas tech and possibly concrete intel."

"You're banking on ONE commanding officer to be stupid? Isn't Pari- I mean, Commander Nikos's, semblance available for public viewing on the Huntsmen database?"

"There's always a loose cannon. Someone desperate for glory. Plut- I mean, Dr. Gl- I mean General Ironwood always complained about how foolish some of the common officers to even specialists could make rash decisions. Come to think of it… it's always the specialist."

Paris nodded. "War is not about geographical tactics Coco, it's also about psychological analysis of your opponent."

Coco sighed. "Sure. Fine. I guess that makes sense." She still would like to get to Atlas fast. If Atlas was being framed to make this war, then there HAD to be answers there. Atlas had to have something.

If there weren't any answers at the end though… damn. What a waste of time. And she had to handle with a bunch of dirty common soldiers with poor fashion taste, and this uptight asshole.

"….just like they'll psycho-analyze you to try to fill your grief with bloodsh-SHIT!"

A gigantic great-sword whacked into Coco across the tent. Coco got up, instinctually beginning to unfurl her bag to the minigun… only for it not to unfold. The automatic shifting mechanism wasn't working. _Oum you got to be kidding me._

"You will learn respect, Coco. I will NOT have someone trivializing my daughter's death in front of me."

"I KNEW HER TOO!" _Sort of_ "And I told you what happened. She was fighting with us… then she left. Atlas had nothing to do with it!"

"Then what did?" Paris's eyes darkened, night reaching the forest in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Then to Hell to what you say." The commander gravely replied. The Greatsword spread out into a large shield, which he hooked up to his dominant arm. "Never Give Up. Never Surrender. Never Flee. My Pyrrha would never FLEE your battle, Ms. Adel. Excuse me if I have my doubts."

"Never said she fled," Coco mumbled. Pyrrha seemed like such a nice girl… why is his father such a dick?

"We should focus on the matter at hand, when should we expect someone to slip up, Ms. Meadows?"

The scarred lady scratched her chin, "as far off as the end of the week, or as soon as-"

"COMMANDER!" A soldier burst through the flaps of the tent. "There's something approaching the encampment!"

"Really? Now?" Anise seemed genuinely surprised.

"What is it private?"

"It… seems like a small group of people… Like… three guys. But one of them is HUGE, and flying!"

"An Atlesian specialist with a flying semblance!" Paris smiled for the first time in a while, "THAT should be entertaining!"

The man readied himself and exited the tent, leaving Coco and Anise alone in the tent.

"Atlas wouldn't send only…. Three people." Anise remarked.

"Maybe they changed since you left."

"….I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N: Long time to update. Short chapter. I am really sorry. I have a new job, and it's making scheduling these writing sessions along with my inspiration a bit difficult. We are starting to arrive at the interesting bits now though…**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Learn to Fly and use it to visit hostile military encampments!**


	19. Sins of the Father

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

Ciel looked over all of Nickel's specs. He was the most powerful robot Atlas had ever created. More powerful than the Paladins. More powerful than either Penny. He also had standard Atlas tech, such as extensive EMP proofing.

However, if Ciel learned anything from Dr. Glass's aura class, a semblance acts similarly to a concept, yet it isn't the exact same thing. Dr. Glass told her that semblance charged fire, for instance, could set fire to something that has been "fireproofed."

What's to say the same didn't apply to an EMP semblance? Paris Nikos was a legend back in the day. Never exactly attaining Pyrrha's fame like she did in an early age, but he WAS a victor in the Vytal Festival. Naturally, Ciel reviewed every Vytal winner during her years at Atlas, to see how they succeeded in the arena, but also at graduation.

She was learning quickly there was a difference between huntsman vs. huntsman competition, and actual duty on the field.

Yet back to topic, if Paris's semblance, which mowed down any over-complicated weapons, Paris could possibly be her ticket to stop Nickel cleanly and quickly.

All she had to do was make them fight, and if what she gathered from Nickel's intentions, that shouldn't be too difficult.

The only difficulty would be Nickel's foreknowledge of Paris. Nickel said himself (is 'he' appropriate? Is 'he' technically a girl since his soul is feminine? It?) that he was haunted by Pyrrha's memories. He WOULD know what Paris was capable of.

However, Nickel didn't seem 'cautious.' Maybe patient, but not cautious. He was a soldier after all, and had a competitive huntress's soul. Besides, Pyrrha was reckless enough to get herself killed, why not Nickel?

She walked beside the monstrous machine, who's gait was one of regal and ominous power. His cape flew behind him as his heavy steps clunked, even against the ground softened by snow. On his other side walked what she assumed was the leader of the White Fang, or at least the leader of their Atlesian efforts. They were going to greet the whole Mistrali Military, or at least the largest encampment.

The flight there was nauseating. She preferred bullhead over being picked up like a toy and having wind blasted in your face. The terrorist seemed similarly minded.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." The man breathed. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Nickel chuckled, almost fondly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's more common than people realize."

Ciel gave a suspicious glance to the chainsaw wielder. She cautiously always kept Pendulum at the ready. While she believed she was safe from Nickel at the moment, she couldn't trust the faunus. From her experience, they acted more on instinct than logic, their animalistic side taking over more often than their humane side. If this wolf-man-thing's instinct was to kill her, she had no question that he wouldn't act on it.

She wasn't being racist, or 'speciesist' as Penny Prime called it, she was just acknowledging facts and observances.

Besides, the man was a terrorist. And he was puking. Gross.

Nickel stopped in his tracks and turned around to the man, patting him on the back. "Don't fight it, let it all out."

"Stop!" He hurled. "Babying me!"

"Oh, sorry." Nickel jerked back quickly, "I guess…. We'll wait till you're finished."

"HALT!" Came from the woods.

"Or not." Ciel muttered, priming her watch, but Nickel raised his hand, commanding her to stop.

"Don't proceed any further or I'll…." The gun was suddenly consumed by a black hue, and was yanked from his hand."

"You won't be needing this yet, sir." Nickel bowed his head slightly, as if to show respect. "I have no desire to fight. May I talk with your commander please?"

"Uh…." The soldier seemed to struggle for words. Nickel sighed, "you can tell the men who are naturally camouflaged around us to not engage us. We may be armed," he motioned towards his boots, "and we are dangerous. But if we held any malice towards you, would we be having this conversation?"

"You're drastically outnumbered…" the soldier whimpered.

"I know that," Nickel retorted, "but you're outmatched. So please, I don't wish to prove it to you in the worst way possible. Just let us through and let me talk to your commander."

"What do you want with the commander?"

"To make a proposal," Nickel smiled.

"Then let's hear it!" A new voice came out from the woods. A tall man arrived from the bushes. His armored plating shined with the most brilliant of gold, rugged and cut with artisan plating that made him look like a work of art as much as a warrior. On his side was an impressive great-shield, the full length of his arm and about as wide Nickel shoulder to shoulder. Dark, foreboding green eyes stared with aggressive intensity, a readiness to strike at a moment's notice.

Ciel never met Paris in person, but now she understood why the written Huntsman diagnostic on the public hiring forums said he was 75% skill and 25% presentation, just like his daughter. However, this was different. Pyrrha was graceful. Paris was menacing. He was almost like Ironwood in that regard, his face well-groomed and chisled.

"Commander…. Nikos. I should've…. Expected this." _Did Nickel just stutter?!_ Ciel looked at the robot to see his… eye twitching. His fists clenched, shaking violently, and Ciel noticed he was grounding his feet into the ground. Signs of either intimidation, fear…. Or anger.

* * *

Flynt lounged in his house, flipping through his scroll.

"Hot…. Hot…. Not…." Flynt told his two team-mates that he was bored. Naturally, their first response was to Scroll-Snap him their battle and casual outfits for next year. It had been a confusing day. First he got out of the hospital in the morning, then apparently there were attacks from both the White Fang and Vacuosi Mercenaries. Flynt tried calling Dr. Glass to ask what he could do in the effort while he recovered, hoping to get that intel Neon asked of him, but he wasn't there, apparently he had spent a couple of days at his apartment for… some reason. Then Neon and Weiss apparently went to Dr. Glass's apartment to… get something. Neon was NEVER the best at giving out details. Flynt handled mission reports.

Then, before that, Weiss met his father. It wasn't her fault, nor could Flynt really blame his dad. He had similar emotions during his fight with her. Wanted to beat the ever living crap out of her. He was secretly hoping Weiss would've left after seeing such a disgusting mess of a house, her prissiness overcoming her kindness. Once again, he was proven wrong.

"Flynt!" The trumpeter looked up to see his father walking into the living room, plopping down in a chair. "I… got off the phone with your mother. She was on break and… she wanted to hear how the interview went…. We didn't talk about that."

"Oh?" Flynt raised his eyebrows. Dad had been rather irascible as he was unemployed, so Flynt always chose his words carefully.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was your friend and I was…. well, what I did was uncalled for."

"It's fine pops," Flynt casually remarked, "you saw the Vytal festival, I was gunning for her myself! Damn Wagner makin' his kids look bad!"

"Heh, maybe so…." Pops looked down at his lap, his hands clasped there. "You can have her over… I'd love to hear about some of her dust techniques."

"You can learn that from me!"

"Oh shut it!" Feldspar Coal gave a rare smile, "you just blow on that damn trumpet of yours. 'Gusto?' Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah, Gusto." Flynt nodded. "And it's more than that…."

"Yeah yeah, you had to configure to wind dust produce a tornado, not a fart noise. That's common dust configuration, and you know it."

"Maybe…" Flynt smirked. "So… how did that interview go?"

"Not bad. I won't get my hopes up, but I won't get too glum either." Flynt's Dad shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "So, when is that back of yours gonna get better? Doesn't your aura like insta-heal that?"

"Trust me, I wish." Flynt groaned. "I'm just glad that medical is covered by the school."

"Damn me I'm glad too." Feldspar sighed, "Oum knows we couldn't afford it…. We couldn't afford giving you an education outside of public service… this huntsmen business…. We put you in this danger…"

"No you did-"

"Yes we did." Papa Coal rubbed his face. "We couldn't afford any higher education for you… so you set your sights on becoming a huntsman. Decent pay, only moderately priced education…. You did it for us…. And here you are… back practically broken, because we put you down this path…"

"Dad… stop." Flynt raised his hand. "Yes, our financial situation influenced my decision…. But… I have a team now, friends now… and a duty now. It's more than just choosing my future by considering your present. It's… what I want to do."

"….I hope so, kid. I hope so. For my sake, and for yours." Flynt's Dad stoop up, and put his coarse hand on his son's shoulders. "I hope-"

 _BLINK! YOU HAVE AN EMAIL!_

Flynt looked at his father with an embarrassed yet amused grin, "sorry, didn't realize we were going to have a moment. Didn't silence my scroll."

"Well, I forgot what I was going to say…." Feldspar chuckled. "What did you get sent?"

Flynt shrugged, and opened it up, expecting to see some humorlessly bland spam that snuck through his filter. It wasn't it.

 _From: Pluto Glass, PhD._

 _This is NOT Pluto Glass. It's me! Penny Prime! From Pluto Glass's computer! I'm so scandalous! Anyway, attached are some files from the Doc to sift through, see if you can get a reading as to what the finer details in Nickel's plans are, since they HAVE to be related, right? Otherwise this would just be a horrible breach of protocol on my part, and that WOULDN'T be cool!_

 _Have fun!_

"Ooooh boy." Father Coal whistled, "did you just get top secret Atlas documents!"

Flynt looked blankly at his scroll. "I… I guess so… Just like that."

"Well, as much as I would love to… hear government secrets, I might head early for bed. Good night!"

"You really aren't curious?"

"I know they're doing shady stuff, I'm just not interested in it as much as I'm interested in sleep! Good night again!"

"Good night, pops." Flynt looked at his scroll. This amount of information would be annoying just on a scroll.

He limped over to the family desktop, and linked it with his scroll, moving the attachments onto the much more sizeable screen.

"Okay Doc, let's start searchin' yo' closet for skeletons."

* * *

"Hello Wagner, it's been a while."

Wagner woke up with a start. He instinctually wanted to move his legs, but they started stinging, horribly. In pain he was going to grasp his face, only to see his hands bound together by a strange device.

"Aura-Canceling cuffs, he called them. Said it wouldn't 'turn off your aura' but… shrink its influence. You won't be able to use your glyphs."

Wagner was still reeling from the pain. His legs were torn up from the inside, he could feel it. His aura didn't seem to able to heal it quickly. All he felt was pain. All he saw was pain. All he experienced was pain.

"Let me see if I can help you." The voice continued. It wasn't…. unfamiliar, but Wagner couldn't place a name or even a gender. It was just words. Words occasionally drifting past the pain.

Suddenly, a cooling sensation enveloped the pain. It was cold. Cold… so cold… yet… comforting, oddly. Wagner was suddenly aware of his erratic breathing, and he tried to rein it in. He counted down seconds, inhaling and exhaling and proper intervals. The pain was fading slightly, but it was still there, and it was still horrendous. However, he was more aware of his surroundings.

He was in a humble tent, draped in a drab cloth. Cushions that could easily be transported littered the ground, but one noticeably plush one sat in the center.

Wagner heard steps behind him, hands caressing his damaged legs. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Wagner breathed. He still had to reign in his air, otherwise he would start huffing and puffing crazily once more. He tried to turn his head, but if he tried moving, the pain seemed to swell once more. He stopped, returning to slouching his head on the ground.

He humbly sprawled himself at the earth of a humble tent. Wagner had to bite back the shame he felt at that moment. The proud Wagner Schnee, reduced to a sniveling, wincing corpse. He might as well be dead.

"I could amputate them, if you want." The voice returned. He recognized it as female. "Nickel gave me you Blood Steel dagger."

"Nickel!" Wagner mutely shouted, "where is he?"

"He's not here. He passed you off to the White Fang, who I convinced to pass off to me. They seem to think I'm going to torture you."

"Are you?..." Wagner was not excited for the answer.

"Depends what you define as torture." The woman stopped caressing his legs, and her steps seemed to get closer to his ear. Suddenly, a short, robed form came into Wagner's field of view. "Remember me?"

Wagner looked up. It was a sheep faunus. Ghostly silver hair, and icy purple eyes.

 _Sheep faunus. Purple eyes. No. It can't be._

"I know it's been a couple years, but I still recognize you Wagner."

"Fleece…." Wagner whispered. "Fleece Sickle…"

"Yes. Wagner Schnee." She knelt down and caressed his face. "It seems like yesterday I was just a young servant at your house… and you just an ambitious teenager."

Wagner mumbled, "it… it feels like an eternity since then… to me."

"I can imagine." It was a pitying smile. "We had such fun, didn't we? Only…. Well….. I was just a toy to you, right?"

Wagner stayed silent.

"You were my first…. And considering your reaction, I was yours too. I guess us faunus servant girls were as easy as they said we were." She chuckled. "I was hoping that you would raise me from my position. Take me to live among the nobles… possibly help my people… turns out, you were just a selfish little boy, as much as I was a foolish little girl."

"Fleece… please."

"It's fine. As I said, I was stupid, you were selfish. We grow…. I forgive you for that….. Though considering your actions…. I may not be able to forgive you for recent transgressions."

"Fleece… what's going on? Why… did I drive you to the White Fang?"

Fleece laughed. "No! I was drawn to the cries of my people. When you were engaged to that…. Woman, I forget her name…."

"Lumi… her name was Lumi." Wagner rarely ever said that name aloud.

"Yes… Lumi. As you know I ran away… then I came across something… astounding. Though I never knew how to use it…. Now I do. To lead. If I didn't have your help… or your honesty, then I would use this. It took me years to realize this, and a disillusioned White Fang as well."

"I'm… I'm…"

"You don't need to apologize to me." Fleece whispered. "I don't care what you did to me. I'm over it now…. But it seems the weight of the wrongs you didn't do to me, but did to many others… are coming crashing down on you."

Wagner felt tears drip down his face. "I'm… I'm… sorry… faunus-kind."

Fleece remained silent.

"I'm sorry…. Dust competitors."

"I'm sorry…. Winter."

"I'm sorry... Weiss."

And with his last breath, "I'm sorry… Lumi." Wagner burst into tears, them flying from his eyes desperately seeking freedom.

"That's a start." Fleece smiled, as she stood up. She sat at her cushion, and looked at Wagner like she was determining what to do. The silence was only accompanied by the winds outside.

"You will be staying with me, none of the White Fang is allowed to touch you. You will be made an example of, but you will not be killed…. Only forced to witness just how much pain you've caused."

Wagner couldn't stop crying, the guilt boiling from his heart. "Thank…. Thank you."

"You probably won't be thanking me. But I appreciate the attempt at courtesy. You were always good at that."

* * *

"So… who am I talking to that is so bold as to threaten my army, and think he could make a proposal to me? Assuming it isn't surrender…"

Nickel was silent, metal fingers grating against metal palms. Metal teeth ground in his mouth, and his metal gaze furrowed as ghostly albino met dark green.

"So you can fly?" Ciel heard a familiar voice through the trees, as a fashionably dressed teen around Neon's age walked into the clearing they stood in. "Is that your only trick?... Hey! I recognize you!" The girl's eyes expanded in her shades and pointed at Ciel. "She's one of the Atlas students, she was in the Vytal festival with that robot!"

"Oh... that thing…." Paris seemed to mutter, Nickel still remaining silent. Paris turned his attention towards Ciel, "so, you would know the answer to my question!"

"Um… maybe sir?" Ciel was always formal, even in uncomfortable situations when she was on the other side of an army with an unmoving weapon and a terrorist.

"When my daughter wrecked your little toy, was that when you decided to kill her, for revenge?" _What? Why would he think… actually, that is a pretty valid theory. It's wrong, but…._

"Atlas, didn't kill your daughter, Commander. At least, not in the way you think." Ciel turned to see Nickel finally speaking up.

"So you know?" Paris pointed at the machine. "Who are you anyway? And how-"

"Nickel Polendina, I am… Penny's successor, if you will. However, I have no attachment to her. And I have no attachment to Atlas, at least, no longer." Nickel seemed to regain his composure. "On my left is Ciel Soleil. I used her to find you. She's a rookie Atlesian specialist who I have, for want of a better term, taken hostage. The faunus on my right only calls himself 'Bane.' He is a high ranking member of the White Fang."

"Well… if you're wondering if he's a mole for Atlas, trust me, he's not." A third person emerged, a woman with tan skin, green hair, and… a disfigured face. Ciel shuddered as she saw the profound scarring, blood pooling in certain parts of her visage. Yet amongst the damage, she seemed familiar, as if Ciel had seen her in a picture or something…. "Atlas still has rules about faunus enlisting in the Atlesian forces, they wouldn't even have anyone to pretend being White Fang."

"Well, I must admit, I am surprised to see you here, Ms. Meadows." _Ms. Meadows: that does sound familiar!_ Ciel rewound to when she remembered reading that name: Anise Meadows, member of Team PLUM. Dr. Glass's team. She studied the teams of her teachers, to see what they did during their time, hoping to learn some tips to excel. Anise was a curious case though.

Ciel knew where Dr. Glass was. Lumen la Seine was married and retired. Umber Fjord was still a freelance huntsman, taking any job given to him. He had great reviews. Anise… was reported as 'status:unknown.'

Well, her status now was, 'helping the Mistrali military, and seems to have been badly injured in the past.'

Anise looked at the machine with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know me. Robot and all…"

"I know MUCH more than just who you are Ms. Meadows, but that's not why I'm here." Nickel turned his attention to Paris. "I'm here to negotiate an alliance."

"An alliance with Atlas?"

"Oh by Oum no!" Nickel's voice seemed more sharp than usual, "an alliance… with me. You are right to attack, but you have the wrong targets. Humanity must purge itself of what hampers it. Of what weakens it and makes it vulnerable to the Grimm."

"You know you can't just eradicate sadness. No matter how 'illogical' emotions are." The girl from the Vytal festival butted in.

"I'm not THAT kind of robot, Coco." A firm glare went towards the huntress. _Ah, Coco. I remember now! She was eliminated by that Team CMLE, right?... Weren't they corrupt or something?_ Ciel didn't feel like rewinding to every moment in time to remind her who these people were, she got an idea.

"What kind of robot are you, then?" Paris's deep voice snapped Nickel back to his gaze, almost as if it was instinct.

"The one who knows more than any of you do. I know what's coming, and if we are to be ready, we must make a change." He paused. "We must not only tear down Atlas, but Mistral, and Vacuo, and Vale if it still stands on something. We must be unified, not divided. We must remove those in power, and regain control of our survival."

"And replace them with what?" Paris challenged. "You?"

"Yes." Nickel said simply. "I have no agenda outside my programmed directive: protect humanity. Some people mean well, but are ultimately clouded by their own interests rather than the interests of those in danger. The Fall of Vale happened because the leaders were too busy protecting their secrets then the people."

Ciel looked at Nickel impressed. She wondered if Pyrrha ever took charisma classes and that leaked over. Agreed, it wasn't that inspiring, but it was clearly well-spoken, if a bit robotic.

Paris scoffed. "You sound absolutely insane. For Atlas to create a being like you, it shows just how desperate they are."

"Paris, no offense, but you represent the very people I wish to destroy." Nickel replied gravely. "You lead your soldiers to a cause to fight for a kingdom. When you fight for a kingdom, you fail to fight for the survival of your species." Nickel's voice raised, slight amounts of agitation raising in his voice. "So…. Surrender your army to me. I assure you, what I offer is best."

"Surrender? You have a lot of nerve asking ME to surrender. Do you know who I am?"

"Trust me, I do." Nickel's voice raised slightly in volume, however he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I am a Nikos. Never Give Up! Never Surr-"

"Never Surrender. Never Flee." Nickel finished, his eyes furrowing deeper. His teeth no longer snapped together, but his mouth extending to a near roar.

Paris stopped. His eyes widened. "How did you know…"

"The Nikos words? What you say, over and over, hammering it in to-"

Paris extended his hand, fingers spread out, as a visible shockwave emanated from it. Ciel felt her watch vibrate as it short-circuited on her wrist. _He let off the EMP! What did it do… to…_ Ciel looked at Nickel.

His body glowed black, his eyes were closed, as if he were focusing heavily. _Wait… Polarity doesn't JUST control metal, it controls magnetism itself, and an EMP is…. Fuck._

Nickel stopped doing… whatever he was doing, and looked Paris dead in the eyes, his ghostly eyes boring deep into Paris's visibly surprised ones. He started walking forward, as a couple Mistrali soldiers started raising their guns.

"You want to know what killed Pyrrha?" Nickel didn't even attempt to hide his clear anger, "that phrase. That. CONSTANT phrase. Never Give Up. Never Surrender. NEVER FLEE." Nickel moved slowly, forcibly thrusting his feet into the ground so that each step quaked the earth. "She didn't want victory as much as you did, Paris, but she wanted to please you…. You were the closest thing she had to a friend until Beacon."

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Then she found what truly made her happy…. Until she was met with a choice, and you know what echoed in her head during that choice?"

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"NEVER GIVE UP!"

 _THUMP!_

"NEVER SURRENDER!"

 _THUMP!_

"NEVER FLEE!"

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

Nickel stood before Paris, looking down at him. Paris's eyes widened, but Ciel could see Paris's fists also shaking in anger… however, the fury looked more apparent on Nickel's face.

"So… would you like to consider," Nickel's voice softened, but it was loud enough that anyone in the clearing could hear, "that YOU were the one that killed Pyrrha?"

Ciel barely even noticed how the great-shield on his arm constricted and formed a sword it happened so quickly. Paris raised the sword in an equally quick fashion, only to be blocked by the equally quickly drawn shield on Nickel's arm. The Mistrali soldiers turned on Ciel and Bane and opened fire on the man attacking their leader.

Nickel released the two shields on his other arm and rotated them to block the shots. The guns in their hands were ripped from them, and were thrown away. "I don't have time for you."

The soldiers panicked, and ran towards where they thought their gun went… which was everywhere, apparently, as they scampered off in random directions. However, that left…

What appeared to be ribbons slapped Ciel across the face. However, she stood her ground and prepared Pendulum, only to realize that it wasn't working because of Paris's damn EMP.

 _If Nickel wants me to help, why didn't he protect ME from it too?_ Ciel internally sighed, as she faced down the disfigured huntress. Ciel decided that it was time to recall what she could of the mysterious Anise Meadows.

 _Anise Meadows. Graduated with Honors. Preferred Independent Work. Current Status: Unknown._

 _Weapon: Rothai Pionnai, Two wooden batons with dual long leather straps tied to each baton at a shared end, which has a sharp point. Low damage, but fast with grappling capabilities and flurries of attacks._

 _Semblance: Decoy, can temporarily turn herself invisible while unleashing a clone of herself she claims to be able to control to a limited degree. Decoy deals equal amounts of damage as Anise does. Dies in one hit. More utility than offensive._

Ciel got that information from her head at an instant, and flipped out of a barrage of quickly rotating whips. Ciel rushed in before she stopped herself, she jumped up and flipped over the real Anise trying to tie her up with a whip grapple. She landed behind the lady and dipped down into a rotating kick, attempting to trip her. Anise drove her straps down on Ciel with a flip of her own, and Ciel ducked and slid away from them.

"Not bad," Anise granted Ciel, "I'm sorry you're dragged into this, but even if you are that….. thing's hostage, you are still an Atlesian specialist."

"You used to be Atlesian yourself," Ciel breathed. "Why did you become a traitor?"

"Because Atlas betrayed me first…." Anise's voice seemed full of regret. "It took everything from me… so I will take everything from IT too."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "would Pluto Glass approve of your actions?"

Anise's disfigured face seemed to twitch. "Never. Mention that name again to me. Ever again."

"Why?"

"You're looking at it." Anise's horrifying face grimaced. She wound up and started twirling towards Ciel, the leather whips forming what appeared to be a cyclone.

* * *

Flynt wasn't bored, but some of these reports were really dry. Agreed, some of the experiments were rather controversial. For a while, he tested on actual Atlas students. While there were no… fatal missteps, there were some lasting injuries. He stopped experimenting on students, however, when during a training exercise his knee broke for no real reason.

While the lab rhetoric was dry, occasionally Flynt would come across a video log, which at least broke up the monotony.

 _Dr. Glass, reporting. I have decided to stop experimenting on students._ There was a politeness that Dr. Glass rarely exhibited. At least he didn't exhibit it anymore. _The risks to them are too great, and as much as they must accept danger, I refuse it to literally come from my hand… or lever… or studies… whatever._ Yet he still seemed a little strange.

 _Yet Atlas demands I must keep studying aura, so I've come up with a compromise. I will not study the aura of our students or the huntsmen who are risking their lives on the front lines…. I have an aura…. I can experiment on myself… I'll probably avoid telling Anise this, she'll be too concerned._

"Dude, that never works." Flynt said aloud. This was starting to get interesting, yet it wasn't what he was looking for.

He decided to ditch the earlier files and start heading for later documents and reports. Whatever is pertinent to Nickel's mission must be recent, right?

He started combing through the files, clicking on them. Occasionally it was a formal report. Other times it was a video diary. The Dr. Glass in THOSE diaries were very similar to the one he was familiar with… wait a minute… Should he?

Flynt went back, and found a series of video diaries, labeled, "My Time as a Guinea Pig." He clicked on a middle one.

 _I… had a fight with Anise today. We were just talking and… it was just the usual but I felt… annoyed somehow. Agitated, and…. I… made it known. I don't know why I was so angry…. My aura has made me much stronger, but I fear there may be some… risks in altering my personality._

Flynt clicked away and clicked on an earlier one.

 _I can lift more now. I can move faster now. These augmentations are working wonders for me! If I could perfect these techniques to make them virtually risk free, we could make an entire huntsmen army strong enough to wipe out all the Grimm, it will be fantastic!_

Flynt stopped that video and hopped forward.

 _I still can do strong things, and I still move fast… but I'm feeling faint. It's possible that while I AM stronger, I am starting to fatigue more… GODDAMIT INTERNS SHUT THE FUCK UP! Shawcross, I… have been getting angrier at their noise lately, BUT MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE THEY SHOULD STOP TALKING SO DAMN LOUD!_ He goes off camera and starts ranting at what Flynt assumed were the interns about how he TOLD them he was starting to film his logs, and on and on about how disrespectful they were.

Flynt started feeling uncomfortable, but he was enraptured as much as he was disturbed. "Shawcross Doc, what were you doin' to yourself?" He clicked on one of the much later ones, nearing the end.

 _I collapsed today, had to go to the doctor. They said my vitals were fine, and there was nothing wrong with my body. So I gave myself an aura scan…. My aura is huge, larger than it ever has been… but it's possible it's too large… it may be…. Destroying my soul. I may have to develop some way to regulate it. Shouldn't be too hard, just a variation on the aura transfer machine…_

Flynt clicked on the last one. It wasn't Dr. Glass, it was General Ironwood.

 _This is General Ironwood, on behalf of Dr. Glass…. He asked me to record what happened, so he could… remind him of this… I don't feel comfortable. What happened should be off any book but…. I guess it's the least I could do._

 _Pluto Glass had a psychotic breakdown. He was working on his regulators… and something wasn't going right and…. well…. his fiancée, Anise Meadows, walked in at the wrong time. He… He attacked her… and with all the augmentations he did to his aura. Well… Uh… Anise will be fine. She's in intensive care and may have to live with a scar or two, but hopefully nothing to horrendous._

 _The child growing inside her though…_ Ironwood seemed to struggle as he shook, his eyes both tired and disturbed. _If we ever get Dr. Glass back with proper medication and finishing off the regulators, I don't know how he'll cope…._

 _We can't have this reach the public. The thought of such a respected member of Atlas doing such a thing is… well… it would bring Grimm to the doorstep. We'll have to sequester Anise off… possibly allow her to leave Atlas and set her up somewhere else. At least outside of the capital… This… This is just a mess._

 _But, Pluto, you asked for this. You asked for this reminder. I hope… I hope it does more harm than good._

The video stopped. Flynt stared at the screen.

"Man…" Flynt slouched in his chair. He realized he probably shouldn't have watched that.

The darkness of the room was ever present, the only thing providing light was the haunting glare of a distraught Ironwood, frozen in frame.

* * *

Ciel ducked and weaved as avoided a flurry of attacks. She would hit Anise only to see her disappear, realizing she repositioned herself for an angle Ciel wasn't properly guarding. Whatever scarred Anise must've been powerful.

However, their fight was stopped, when a large projectile crashed in between them, into a tree, knocked out. The White Fang lieutenant slouched into the trunk, clearly dazed.

"Sorry, had to interrupt, Hi Ciel!" Coco waved, "That's… how that… thing introduced you, right?"

"Ciel Soleil, Coco Adel, correct?" Coco nodded. "Now, Anise, I get you have a beef with Atlas, but trust me… they aren't our enemies here."

Anise glared at Coco, "you don't know what I know."

"No." Coco admitted, "But do you seriously think that Atlas would do such an attack at the Vytal Festival?"

Anise sighed, "it doesn't matter whether they did it or not… They… do things they shouldn't."

"You gotta be more clear than that." Coco glared at the experienced huntress. "Besides, we're missing out on the big fight!"

Ciel and Anise turned to see Paris and Nickel fighting. Well… it wasn't really fighting.

Paris's massive armor was glowing black, as he was forced to the ground. He struggled, occasionally moving his body but only it twitches, as Nickel's hold on his armor was greater than Paris's raw strength.

"What does it feel like, wanting to run, but you can't…. because something is FORCING you there?" Nickel was not talking cold and calculated anymore. He was talking with pure rage. He pulled his fist, and punched Paris in the face. The force of the impact created a clap that made Coco, Ciel, and Anise jump.

"Who…. Who are you?... WHY DO YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER'S SEMBLANCE?"

"Wait, what?" Coco's eyes widened and looked at Ciel. Ciel turned to see Anise giving her a dark look.

"It's… uh… complicated?" Ciel couldn't instinctually rat out the secret experiments that are protected by the Atlas military.

"SHUT UP!" Nickel roared, as he slammed his fist once again into Paris's head. Paris's eyes started to droop, his neck rocking his head back and forth like he was a bruised bobble-head. He coughed up blood. Nickel rammed his fist once more, his knuckles right between Paris's eyes. His neck jerked back, and when his head was to return upright, a fist smashed into it once more.

Paris's aura shattered.

The black hue around Paris's armor vanished. Paris collapsed on the ground, the once proud warrior sprawled out like a corpse.

"I'll give you a chance…. Flee." Nickel knelt down and pulled Paris's face to look at him. "Because when it comes to survival… you can't always fight to win."

Paris's eyes were filled with almost as much hatred as Nickel's eyes. He spat blood into his face. "Never… Give Up…. Never… Surrender…. Never…."

"Flee…. Should've expected that from you." Nickel's face was pure disgust, as he wound up one final punch. Without an aura, considering Nickel's strength, Paris would die.

He released the fist, thrusting it forward for one final jab…. Before stopping mere millimeters from Paris's face.

The arm was not frozen, however. It was shaking, violently. Groaning as if in agony, and Nickel looked at the arm. His eyes widened in shock.

There was a black aura around the arm. His hand was starting to open up, and one could hear the grinding of his metallic innards struggling to maintain composure.

"You…. stop it…. You… belong to me now…" Nickel whispered.

Ciel was shocked. _Is… Is Pyrrha's aura fighting back?_ She just stood there, her mouth agape. Coco joined her in that. Anise also did… however.

Suddenly, Anise disappeared and appeared behind Nickel, prepared to stab him with the pointy end of her weapon. Ciel held her breath, hoping for some breakthrough.

Yet Nickel sensed it. He dodged out of the way, and Anise's weapons went right into Paris's throat.

Anise looked horrified as Paris chocked on his blood…. Before she herself mercifully snapped his neck, quickly ending his life. Anise withdrew her weapon, shaking. "I… I killed him."

Nickel looked fatigued, even though he physically was unable to. "Heh heh…. Maybe you and Pluto are BOTH murderers."

Anise flipped around to attack, only to have Nickel catch her arm, and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, knocked out.

"She'll come to." Nickel sighed. "Now, I have a Mistrali army to convince." He walked away.

Ciel, Coco, and an unconscious Bane and Anise stood in the clearing where the army once stood. The corpse of Paris Nikos lying in the snow.

"Things seriously went downhill after Vale." Coco mumbled, with not a hint of humor in her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: WHERE WAS WEISS THIS WHOLE CHAPTER? Don't worry, next chapter will be fully dedicated to her trek through Eberle Ridge. Should be fun! I just thought I might as put all this side character development, combined with progressing Nickel's plan, and place it into a single chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This got really dark though, didn't it? I'll be honest, Dr. Glass's backstory wasn't originally that gruesome, however his madness was intended to be caused by experimenting on himself. Also Fleece was always intended to have worked for Wagner's father as a servant. Wagner and Fleece's relationship… well, I thought it would be interesting if this racist also slept with a faunus….**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! I Feel Any Joke After THIS Chapter Would be in Poor Taste!**


	20. The Eberle Ridge

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

The car-ride was awkward. Crammed into a simple patrol unit was the driver, a robot, a faunus, the Schnee heiress and two simple grunts. It sounded like the opening to a bad joke. Unfortunately, one of the grunts was full of those. And the other one was full of poor hygiene.

"So, an alcoholic walks into ANOTHER bar, and he says to the bartender, 'hey, what's the hardest stuff you got here?' And the bartender says, 'MAH DICK!'" The soldier burst out laughing while everyone sort of just uncomfortably chuckled along, not wanting to offend the people graciously driving them to their destination.

Weiss wished she could've just gone in her limo to the ridge, but some of the transit roads were closed off for easier patrol and civilian safety. She just had to bear with the…

"So, a man asks another man to borrow a book. The other man turns to him and says, 'yeah, I can offer MAH DICK-tionary if you want!"

…. Penis jokes. Seriously? Why did men find their phalluses so amusing? Girls didn't make any jokes about their….

And then a girl says, "Hey, I'm Va-Tryna read his DICK-tionary down here! Heh? Heh?"

"I find these jokes are pushing the limit of a teenager rating," Penny remarked.

"Well, you gals are adults right? Your ages?"

"18." Weiss responded.

"20." Neon casually said.

"Like a week?" Penny didn't seem all too phased at mentioning this. However, the soldier seemed to be.

"Uh… like… you're a robot, right? That makes it okay?"

"Oh for Oum's sake stop creeping out our guests!" the driver shouted back, "I don't want to report you AGAIN to the Sargent."

"Oh shut it! You were over-reacting and you know it!"

"Why am I in your company?..." The driver mumbled. The smelly guy sitting next to Penny reached into his visor and rubbed his eye, and scratched his hair.

"Hey, sorry bud. I'm just… a-DICK-ted to these jokes!"

"Oum my Monty another Yang….." Weiss groaned.

Suddenly, a gust of a horrible stench reached Weiss's nose.

"YO! Did Private Stinky let out a nasty AGAIN?!" Weiss didn't know if she was going to survive the car ride to the dangerous day-long hike.

After an egregiously long car-ride, Weiss and company were finally dropped off at the trailhead of the Eberle Ridge. They were going to hike through the standard trail until they reached Frozen Falls, then they would go off road and into the forest due south, hoping to intercept the Mistrali military.

It had to be more pleasant than 'Private Stinky' and the endless library of penis jokes.

"I want to kill them." Neon said after their ride drove away. "I want to kill them horribly and slowly and freeze their dicks off."

"The driver was nice," Penny reassured.

"Yeah… poor guy…" Neon mumbled with audible pity.

"Well, we're burning…." Weiss looked up to see the shattered moon in the sky, "…moonlight. Let's at least make some head-way before we stop for the night."

"Sounds good, leader!" Penny saluted.

"Yeah…. Weiss is the leader now, isn't she? In Ciel's absence."

"I….uh…." In the past Weiss would've just taken this as a given. Now she was a little nervous about the prospect of taking a leadership role. She wasn't a FOLLOWER, per say, but she was used to serving better as a team-player, not a team-guider. "Shouldn't…. Penny be the leader? I mean, she has the aura of Flynt, who is YOUR leader, right Neon?"

"I am not Flynt like Nickel isn't Pyrrha." Penny added. "Besides, I rarely understand concepts like human fatigue and limits. Also, I am only a week old."

"Yeah…." Neon looked at Penny. "I love you, you cute little robot, but you ain't Flynt."

"Well… Neon has more experience."

"Weiss, listen to me. If you want me as the leader, I'll do it." Neon smiled, "but I have faith in you. Yeah, you're probably like Ciel, only good at giving orders and organizing plans, but I have NEVER met a perfect leader. Sure, YOUR team leader may have been better suited for the job, but I would bet all the money I own that you'd… at least do average."

"Really?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't have much money, BUT…"

"No, seriously, only average?" Weiss gave a smile to Neon. "When Weiss does something, she does it to NEAR PERFECTION!" Weiss dramatically pointed to the ceiling.

"That's the spirit!" Neon cheered as Penny gave a cheeky thumbs up.

"Okay, we'll walk one or two miles. Penny, you carry the supplies. Neon, your enhanced senses will help scout, so you will go first. I'll stay in the middle to assist either one of you. Sound like a plan?"

They headed out into the trail. The early winter breeze pressing them lightly back as they walked along the mildly steep trail in the formation Weiss determined. Snow swiftly blew and fluttered against the trail, which was gracefully maintained with packed snow. However, due to strict civilian regulations regarding leaving their villages, they were not tended optimally. Occasionally a foot would sink within a steep bank of snow. Sometimes a clump of frozen white would fall from an encumbered branch. Weiss would shrug it off, while she wasn't necessarily used to extreme conditions, she was practically one with the snow. Her Glyphs were almost used entirely in ice manipulation, if she hated being cold, she would hate her own fighting style.

Neon wasn't fairing as well. "Brr. It's colder than Goodwitch's Tit!"

"Neon! I…. I really don't want to think about Goodwitch like that…."

"Considering her state of dress," Penny added, "she probably at least encourages people to think of her like that."

"Penny! You never even seen or met her!"

"I'm a robot, Weiss. Even with the CCT down, I have so many records in my head it's ridiculous, and that isn't EVEN counting the ones censored to my conscious state."

"Hmmm…. I wonder how Flynt is doing with the records?" Neon asked. Weiss shrugged, "as long as he isn't looking into anything too personal…."

"Aw pfft!" Neon turned around, though her raspberry was slightly mired by her shivering, "you don't really care about Doc's privacy, do you? You were just trying to keep the high ground on Emerald."

"That's not it… entirely…"

"Emerald was responsible for a bunch of deaths and the reason the Grimm showed up in Vale, you could be trading Dr. Glass's secrets online and still retain the moral high ground. Speaking of high ground….. WHEN WILL THIS STUPID PATH STOP GOING UP SO MUCH?"

"In around a mile, then we should be in at least the level part through the ridge."

They weren't going for elevation, they were going for distance. Thankfully, the ridge path did not go up any mountain. According to the coordinates Penny gave, the Mistrali army should be situated in a basin a couple of miles off trail once they reach a certain distance. That part would be horrible, but whatever took them to wherever Nickel could be.

And, by extension, her father.

"Once we reach the leveling point, we'll set up camp. I'll take first watch."

"Weiss, I assure you I can-"

"Penny, I get you have solar panels, dust engines, and other things to keep you powered, but that doesn't mean we should run the risk of you draining your power source. Don't you have a sleep mode?"

"Well yes, but I-"

"you can rest. You're already helping a bunch by carrying all our stuff."

"Yep!" Neon turned around, forcing a grin as she tried to control her shaking, "and seeing how much Weiss needs to carry, that is no small task!"

"Neon…." Weiss warned.

"You could've used all that space for conditioners for more coats!"

"I don't want my skin to dry! It will affect my fighting form!"

"And I don't want to freeze to death!"

Weiss sighed, as she shrugged off her fur coat. "Here, have it for now if you're so damn cold!"

Neon stopped progressing, though she was still shaking. "N-no… it's fine…. I w-wouldn't…"

"Take it… I can heat myself with glyphs if I have to."

Neon snatched the coat with feline like reflexes. "T-thanks." It was the most meek Weiss ever heard Neon be.

* * *

Penny was the guide. She was the mule. She was the harbinger of information that no mind, outside of Ciel's, could possibly remember to the exact details.

Yet she still wash having problems setting up a tent. The poles wouldn't bend like she wanted them to. The stakes wouldn't dig deep enough into the ground or stay put like she wanted to. The fabric would tangle within itself.

She wasn't programmed for this.

"Here, let me help." Penny heard Neon, still draped in Weiss's fur coat.

"Where's Weiss?"

"She's scouting the area, making sure there aren't large nests of Grimm or unhygienic boys within a radius."

"I'm assuming the boys comment was sarcastic?"

"You ARE learning to be human P-Prime!" Neon smiled as she dexterously set up the shelter, releasing strength that Penny didn't know the faunus had. "Also, that wasn't a shivering stutter; that was me saying your initial than saying your unofficial last name."

"Duly noted." Penny curtseyed. "Sooo, how's it hangin'?"

Neon sighed, "I'm worried about her, Weiss I mean." Penny nodded as if she understood.

"She seems to be doing fine." Penny offered as comfort.

"She is but… I dunno. She already has a guilt complex in her, I learned that much when she's drunk. With her pops in danger and… well, them being in bad blood with one another, it's just…"

"It's not like her father doesn't deserve it…"

"Oh hell naw, of course not." Neon giggled bitterly, "but… well. Family is family, and judging by I've only seen a sister and a father… she doesn't have much."

"Neither do you." Penny recalled Neon's file. She, like many other faunae, grew up in a state-sanctioned faunus-house: or, as the human locals called them, "Shelters." Many faunus individuals couldn't afford housing of their own, let alone to raise a child, so…. Off to the orphanage many children went. And, as it was state-sanctioned, a human staff would run the place… often with little regard for the children living there, due to their faunus heritage.

Neon grimaced, "well, not in the traditional sense, but…. When you grow up in misery, you grow up together. We were ostracized in the outside, so we stuck together in the inside. Anyone who tried to bully us up would get torn down by a bunch of feral and poor children. We understood strength in numbers." Neon laughed. "I…. I feel bad for abandoning my people there but… well, everyone did eventually. No one in their right mind would stay."

Penny nodded, listening intently. Neon's words more than anything her file could say.

"Still, if that town I lived in, Everest, ever gets attacked, you bet I'm speeding over there to protect that house with my life. The ones in those walls are my family…. If I could be racist towards myself… almost like my pack of animals." Neon laughed. "It's okay when I say it."

Penny nodded, her face consisting of three shapes, two blue pixels and a straight blue line.

"So… I know what kind of drive Weiss would have. I would protect the bullies and jerks that grew up in that hell… and she would protect her father."

The wind blew as Neon continued her work; she propped up one of the tents, as Penny was mildly successful in mimicking her to prop up the other. The words were soundless echoes that etched into Penny's…. mind? Hard-drive?

"I'll be honest," Penny stated, after the silence was getting to her, "I didn't expect that from you."

"People generally don't, I prefer to be happy, not broody."

"Can't be easy."

"Sometimes it is… most of the time… it isn't."

Penny spotted a tear dropping down Neon's cheek. Then a second, but there was no third. Neon wiped her face. "Damn wind," she muttered.

"I'm back, we should be fine. But of course, I'll take the first watch."

"Take your jacket then, I'll be snug in a sleeping bag in this tent. Penny, are you sure you don't want to share one with one of us?"

"My cold skin would just fester you." Penny shrugged off. She didn't mind not having a tent, she didn't feel cold, and her body was well equipped with the wear and tear administered by nature.

So she got to sleep under the stars.

* * *

Weiss sat on a rock, her ears open for the snapping of a branch. The crunching of unsullied snow. The metallic whirr of a death robot coming out to get her next. Whichever came first.

The breeze had mercifully stopped, and it was a still, peaceful night. It was still cold, and the fact she was no longer moving made having her coat back all the more appreciated. The air was bitter to taste, its shrieking chill harassing her lungs.

She held Myrtenaster at the ready, prepared for whenever her ears picked up on the aforementioned trigger warnings. Her eyes peeled the area, wondering if a soundless Grimm could just as easily sneak up on her and her temporary team.

Despite the tension she felt, it stringing up her spine and spreading to her fingertips, she realized the second aspect of keeping watch. _Boredom._ She chastised herself for feeling bored. How dare she feel bored? Her father was kidnapped, so was Ciel, Atlas was in danger, REMNANT was in danger, and she was… bored? How inappropriate!

However, she couldn't ignore the listless nature of just sitting on a rock and looking at nature, not for its beauty but for its currently absent dangers. It was just a whole lot of nothing.

She needed something to preoccupy herself…. Otherwise her mind would drift, and when it drifted, it always went to…

 _NOPE! Think about something happy for once dammit!_ Weiss sighed, she couldn't help it, but she focused on the happier parts of it. Her fighting alongside her fellow classmates, fighting Atlesian guards, that fight with the Paladin, where she….

Summoned something for the first time. A sword? That didn't make sense. She never killed a sword….

Okay, it was obvious. That stupid knight fight. That _test_ she had to prove herself in, another one of her father's acts to attempt to control her.

…Then again, that stupid knight saved her, and possibly Velvet's, life.

She picked up Myrtenaster, and summoned a glyph, trying to call upon the arm again… maybe even the full body armor.

The Glyph rotated like a determined cog in a mighty machine. Weiss channeled as much energy as she could, trying to relive her only moment of glory on that fateful night. She grit her teeth. She white-knuckled Myrtenaster.

The Glyph eventually stuttered and shattered into the windless air.

"Shit." Weiss grumbled. It happened so naturally on that night too…. To be fair, she hadn't been practicing her glyphs as much as she used to. It's only been around a week into this mission, and before that was a month of her time mostly being devoted to lab work.

Weiss grumbled as she moped how she may have fallen behind on her training, especially right now when she should be at her strongest. She was 'leading' a team, though that term would probably be used lightly since she was just doing it temporarily. She was the "W" in "Cupcake."

….That sounded much less stupid before crossing her head.

She tried it again. She thrust Myrtenaster into the air, piercing the air with as much might as she could, calling upon the fallen foe that once symbolized her imprisonment to the Schnee name.

She tried all the things, she tried thinking about when she was fighting it, when the sword clashed with her rapier, when she flipped and poked and bled. She recalled when she finally overcame that foe, breath heaving in and out of her body. She even thought about her singing that "Mirror" song that was written for her by that angst-ridden daughter of a servant.

The glyph, once again, faltered and dissolved. Weiss felt a chill run down her spine. How could she never do it when she wanted to… yet she did it once without thinking?

Well, without thinking was a generous term, she was just wordlessly fighting in her head. She was focused not on herself…. But on what surrounded her. The bots she was fighting. The people she was fighting with…

"Weiss… Weiss!"

"Wha?" Weiss turned around to see Neon walking up to her, rubbing her hands together, her tail shaking like a maraca.

"Weiss, you're… uh…. L-let me take watch…. A-and also the jacket. I made sure Penny set up everything for you so you can g-go straight to sleep."

Weiss smiled, and suddenly felt there were tears marking her face. "Damn wind," she muttered, as she gracefully gave Neon the jacket.

"Good night Weiss, sleep well. Don't worry, Neon is on the prowl!"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh slightly, "I wouldn't expect you to do anything else…"

As Weiss walked away, neither she nor Neon noticed a glowing thing, camouflaged by snow.

A miniature scythe.

* * *

Neon sighed as she took her place on the rock. Weiss was crying when the faunus arrived to take her shift. Not a good sign.

Still, it could just be the wind.

 _Yeah, and Flynt hates jazz music and my two other partners aren't fucking._

She then imagined Penny and Weiss…. Well, that was a weird steamy adult novel worth storing for… future endeavors, if this huntress thing didn't work out. The faunus loved a good smut story. A lot of faunae did.

Come to think of it… it was like the ONE stereotype that humans didn't know about. Faunus people LOVE smut…. Considering the accusation of being more animal than human, you could assess that as their animalistic instinct of sex, rather than the more poised human approach to the matter…

Or maybe humans loved smut as much as they did, and everyone was depraved animals!

Hey! Everyone! Let's band together because we all love SEX!

Neon laughed as she slouched on the rock, her drum sticks always nearby in case there was some ass that needed freezing. Not that her own ass wasn't frozen to an extent. Damn winter… couldn't it be summer already?

She stood up, already feeling the lack of action. Where the hell was the Grimm? Weiss is crying, she herself wasn't doing too well… weren't they attracted to negativity? That's what that Emerald bitch did to Vale, why weren't they just descending upon them now?

She shrugged her shoulders, she was curious but she wasn't complaining. It would be nice for this night to be undisturbed, Oum knows they need rest when they eventually meet up with the Mistrali military.

She sat at the rock, kicking her feet up and down to maintain warmth. In spite of Weiss's fantastic coat, it wasn't enough to make her feel toasty on the chilling winter night.

She could use a distraction: nothing too distracting as to make her deaf to an offending Grimm, but just enough so she didn't have to think of the cold.

She pulled out her scroll, and flipped over to Flynt's scroll ID.

 _Hey Flynt. You awake? :P_

Neon laid back on the rock, not expecting a response.

To her surprise, her scroll vibrated a couple minutes following the message.

 _Can't sleep. Remind me NEVER to get into science…_

Neon found herself raising an eyebrow.

 _Really? How bad can a bunch of research reports be? XD_

There was a pause that Neon felt… It was almost she could FEEL the hesitation of Flynt's hands as he typed out a response.

 _Neon. How do you THINK technology like an AURA TRANSFER MACHINE and that aura culturing shit was developed? Through experimentation…._

 _…What kind of experimentation?_

 _I don't want to bother you with it._

 _Flynt…_

 _Look, there was some deep shit in those files you sent me. Nothing I see of use so far other than why Dr. Glass isn't accompanying you on this mission… It's more than he has duties elsewhere._

 _What, is he a cyborg like Ironwood?_

 _Something like that._

 _Oum I was joking! Wow…. Like… Uh, you know what. I don't need to know that. What I do need to know if you got anything that would make Nickel pissed, and how we could make it up to him._

 _Well… there IS ANOTHER highly confidential file on the stuff you gave me. Something called Subject: Amber. I'll check that soon… I need to… well… gather my thoughts before I plunge into that shit again._

 _Fair enough. But understand we are on a strict time schedule here._

 _Trust me, I know. Stay safe, will you?_

 _You know I will Flynt. You take care yourself. Don't push yourself too much physically._

 _Goodnight Neon._

Neon put down her scroll, glad to see that no Grimm had torn her apart while she engaged in that. Afterwards she combed the area, looking for any sign of activity… and also the best tree to do her business in.

The wilderness SUCKED. Why was she excited to do this again?

* * *

When the sun rose, Weiss and Neon were pleasantly awoken by the smoky smell of a campfire. Penny had taken the last watch, and apparently took the time to prepare breakfast.

It wasn't anything special: roasted sunflower seeds and a couple bags of trail mix were laid in measured portions for the two fleshy members of the excursion team. Neon groaned that none of it was meaty, but Weiss was incredibly grateful for the nutritious and nevertheless filling meal for the long day they had ahead of them.

If they make good time, they could intercept the Mistrali military, and hopefully by extension, Nickel, before the sun sets.

Neon got to work rolling up sleeping bags and tents as Penny picked them up and placed them in her comically large pack. Weiss went slightly ahead to make sure that there was a clear path they could follow to their destination.

They set out in the formation they did yesterday… or earlier that morning, considering the time frame. The first hour was relatively silent, as each member was focused on putting each foot in front of the other, making haste towards their objective.

Eventually, Neon was clearly getting annoyed with the lack of noise.

"Hey Penny, how did your look-out shift go?"

"It went uneventful Neon! No Grimm nor anything of note!"

"That's what I thought… and isn't that weird?" Neon asked. "No Grimm? None at all? Zilch. Nada?"

Weiss had to admit, that sounded… incredibly unlikely. Grimm were always present in uninhabited places, and this trail has a Grimm warning of 4 out of 5, practically it was guaranteed for Grimm to, while not be ever-present, certainly make recurring appearances.

Yet, not one throughout the night. Not one during their trek to the camp. Not one as they walked this morning.

"It's possible that it's…" Weiss was struggling for a logical explanation, "Grimm… mating season? And they're off to some… mating grounds?"

"…. I've been underneath many a Grimm Weiss," Neon deadpanned, "there is nothing to 'mate' with."

"However, Grimm migrations are not impossible. Rare, but not impossible." Penny chimed in. "And when something migrates, they demigrate… unmigrate?... uh… immigrate FROM somewhere!"

"That could be an explanation," Weiss reasoned, "but where would they go?..."

"Hopefully right on top of Nickel, dismembering him and…. what?" Neon paused as Weiss and Penny looked at her with minor horror, "it's not gory and disgusting if there isn't any fleshy guts flying around! Besides, we do stuff like that to Grimm all the time! Didn't your leader decapitate a Nevermore?"

Weiss sighed, "fair enough," but Penny looked nervous.

"Please don't… describe tearing a robot to bits again, Neon…."

"OH! Sorry, my bad! I kinda forgot you were a robot…" Penny's face beamed... a green smiley face.

"Oh that's just dope!" Penny gave a thumbs up as Weiss rolled her eyes as Neon sighed like she dodged a bullet.

They continued their hike in silence. The path was level, though occasionally the cliffs got fairly close to the edge of the trail, the long, steep, drop down intimidating al who thought to look down. Except Penny, she thought it looked mildly fun.

Once again, however, it was Neon, bored of silence, that spoke once more.

"So… I saw you were practicing your glyphs during your watch Weiss…. Tryin' to do something special?"

"Oh! Uh…." Weiss shrunk into herself, "I was… trying to practice my summoning."

"SUMMONING!" Neon almost stopped in her tracks before she realized, as leader of the pack, she should keep moving. Her exclamation still echoing through the valley they overlooked, "you can SUMMON stuff with your Glyphs?"

"Well…. yeah. I've… never been good at it, but it's a very useful skill," Weiss sighed, "Father and Winter can do it almost as if it took as much effort as breathing, but I've never been able to consistently pull it off." Weiss hadn't even TOLD Team RWBY about her potential talent… it was embarrassing to her to admit there was something she just couldn't do.

"So… what CAN you summon, theoretically?" Neon asked. "Like… can you summon your ancestors? Lawyers to get you out of jams? A…"

Weiss was not interested in hearing every insipid theory Neon could throw at her. "Schnees can summon enemies we have killed. We don't really do anything special to them…. We just need to kill them with the weapon we're trying to channel the glyph through."

"Huh… friendly Grimm?" Neon shrugged. "… so…. Uh…. Myord Uh Caster…"

"Myrtenaster."

"Jargon Blaster," Neon 'corrected' herself, "kills something, and you can make a friendly copy of it…. Useful."

Weiss nodded.

"…If we kill Nickel with it, could we summon him later?"

Weiss paused, "it's… it's considered taboo to summon _humans_ a Schnee has killed, but… I don't think it'd work as well as you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not only is the summon weaker than the original, it would be like those holo-spar… holograms. I don't think the semblance would carry over. Or the dust canisters in his feet."

"Ah…" Neon nodded, "still… do you HAVE to kill something to summon it? Like… is it like having a ghost in your sword? I mean… is it the REAL thing? Or is it just a copy…. Because if it's a copy, shouldn't you theoretically be able to summon anything that sword ever touched and potentially stabbed?"

"We are clearly trying to comprehend a part of Weiss's semblance even she barely understands," interjected Penny, "it would be rude to prod her for something so… theoretical… though, it may be worth exploration."

Weiss nodded, "I'll just have to get the technique down first," Weiss mumbled.

"Don't worry!" Penny replied louder than either Neon or Weiss expected, "we're with you all the way to funky town!"

"….Funky town?" Neon turned around to raise an eyebrow at Penny, "….like, I don't think even Flynt's DAD would say funky town."

"Well, funky town would be a nice place to visit!" Penny mildly huffed.

With that, silence continued as they walked. And walked. And walked.

"Seriously, not a SINGLE Grimm? This can't be right!" Neon groaned, "generally hikes are more EXCITING than this!"

"This is… rather odd. Not even reported events of Grimm migration would declare such a long stretch of land devoid of the soulless husks." Penny mutely observed.

"Something's wrong," Weiss whispered. "…whatever it is, we may be safe now, but…"

"It's like they know something is coming…. They're LETTING us progress… Not trying to stop us." Neon gravelly muttered.

"But why? And they're mindless!" Weiss exclaimed, "why would they be willingly LETTING us progress and… lead us into a trap?"

"Because they aren't mindless…. They simply only have one mind." Penny solemnly stated.

Neon and Weiss stopped and turned to their robot team-mate. "What?" They both asked.

"….Grimm Theory #9, while individual Grimm do not possess intelligence, they answer to a singular entity that does, which manipulates the full hive with ranging ability of influence."

"That crackpot theory?" Neon challenged, "I read that in the textbook, it hasn't been proven."

"Nothing's been proven about the Grimm… they are elusive creatures. This would however hint towards that theory."

Neon guffawed, "I won't believe any mumbo jumbo until I see it for myself. Right now I'm seeing nothing, right Weiss?... Weiss?"

Weiss remained silent, pouring over what was said. _A singular intelligence guiding the Grimm._ It… it would make sense. Why, in Mountain Glenn, were the Grimm so conveniently placed at the edges of the tunnel, so they could mass migrate towards the breach? Why did the dragon simply fly around Beacon out of reach, instead of swooping down and facing them head on? Why did the Grimm at Pandora only attack her team and the scientists… and didn't go after the robot causing the whole mess?

Why did they only attack people, not to eat, just to kill? What… who…. Told them to do that?

She lingered on those thoughts as they progressed; the sun had made its way across the sky, and about to kiss the horizon. The cutoff for when they were to leave the trail was coming up, and by extension, their goal.

…Who knows what they'll find there?

* * *

 **A/N: …The End of Act II is almost upon us. A big blowout, a small bit of downtime, then… the final showdown.**

 **With Volume 4 announced for October 22, I am aiming to finish this story before Volume 4 comes out with probably a better and simpler arc for Weiss. Still, I am glad that I'm still working on this story.**

 **That being said, I'm tempted to go in for rewrites. Make early chapters Dr. Glass a little less of a "Crazy Sue," (my name for a character who's main character trait is… (s)he's crazy) and polish the writing here and there. If any of you are interested in that, I'm game. But I wish to finish this "rough" version first.**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Take a Vacation to Funky Town!**


	21. Choking Back Pride

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

It took the whole day, but Flynt finally got around to reading more of Dr. Glass's files. It wasn't like he was busy, he just had no desire to subject himself to Atlas's darkest secrets.

Maybe that was something Nickel misunderstood. People sometimes deserved the truth, but the truth can be so horrible, so disgusting, so outside the realm of understanding, that it did more harm than good. Just like what Ironwood said in that last video-log he watched…. He assumed Ironwood meant _less_ harm than good considering the context, but Flynt himself would mess up his words in that situation.

There was protection in secrecy. The burdening of responsibility so the rest of the world needn't suffer with you… or ostracize you for your suffering.

Would anyone let their kid be taught by Dr. Glass after learning of the things he did? Of the things he may be doing? It made sense why he was so protective of his students… that weird pep-talk on their first day in the tube…. He was trying to rectify those he hurt in the past.

At least, that's what Flynt assumed, it could be his drugs talking. He didn't know what Doc was taking, but he assumed he was still on a regimen, combined with the fact he was hooked up to a minor aura-transfer machine to make sure his own aura doesn't destroy him… or compel him to destroy others.

 _Man… assaulting your wife and killing your unborn child…._

Well, he was killing time, avoiding his duty. He clicked on _Subject: Amber._

It opened up with a massive written report, complete with formalities of who worked on it… though it was only Dr. Glass, sanctioned by General Ironwood and…. Ozpin? What was the Headmaster of Beacon doing there?

 _I was tasked to personally handle this matter with utmost secrecy. No one on my staff, not even my assistant directors of this facility are to know. I can only communicate with General Ironwood with results. He may hate how I desire to keep everything I have on record, my memory isn't THAT fantastic, I'll be sure to practice utmost discretion. Access to this file will have an authorization level that hasn't even been programmed yet. You could only access this through my personal computer in my apartment, or the main aura-lab terminal that only I have the ability to turn on._

 _So, with that formality out of the way. Amber was carted into my lab under a heavy blue tarp. Not even the people carrying it were allowed to look under it, threatened to be shot by Ironwood should they not comply. Yikes, what am I getting myself into? I thought science was supposed to be a fun occupation…._

 _(Since this will only be seen by Ironwood, me, and Ozpin's little gang of misfits, I will NOT bother with standard formalities in writing this report. It's not like I'm presenting this to the council)_

 _Amber was in a stasis pod before I moved her to the aura transfer pod, allowing me to study her spiritual essence with more detail. From what I've gathered, she's a special sort of individual. A 'Fall Maiden' if you will, like that stupid season story I heard as a child. Seriously, THAT one is real and not the one about the magical beast with two trainers? THAT would've been more entertaining._

 _However, I was given the facts. One: someone was trying to SYPHON this maiden power out of her through unknown means, but my sources… okay, SOURCE, indicated it was Grimm related, with a fabled white glove of yore. Assaulter was moderately successful by stealing approximately half the power. Two: the 'maiden' powers are usually passed on after death, usually to a young female, a 'maiden.' (Question, is virginity required?) The process is either random or tied to the last individual the subject thinks of… if that person is a young female. Three: you shouldn't be able to SYPHON these powers. Fourth: I'm to figure out how._

 _The aura scan truly concluded that this woman's aura isn't… normal, and not in the way mine isn't normal. There's something laced within it, an energy that doesn't fade and pulses at a regular rate. This is different from a semblance. A semblance CAN be detected from an aura scan, but it isn't VISIBLE like this…. A semblance is calculated through data. THIS…. This is just THERE._

Flynt heard a car drive up onto his driveway, Mom must've come home from work.

 _Thing is, I'm having issues SEPERATING this energy from the aura…. At least, not without DESTROYING the aura. Not hurting it, DESTROYING it. It was just a smidgen, this woman's life seems unsalvageable, however, the destruction of the aura did not harm the power. However… the power immediately vanished, there is no current way to contain it._

The front door opened. Flynt didn't hear any words said. _Must've been a hard shift. Well, Mom can get some rest._

 _Observing the scarring on her face, which DEFINITELY looks Grimm related, it's possible that a Grimm was a conduit that could temporarily contain the energy, and transfer it independently from the aura, as her aura power is equal to what it was beforehand… at least until I nicked it a bit. It's possible this power can ONLY be contained in soul energy. Yet a Grimm has no soul… so…. SOME kind of life essence. Or maybe whatever Grimm was used has the ability to not possess a soul, but to process the energy like these lifeless and auraless machines. Heh, Grimm tech. Atlas would jump on that if it was feasible._

 _From the technology available, it seems the only way to viably MOVE this power is to supplant the aura of Amber onto someone… or something else. I would suggest merging this with the Dime a Dozen project, for least morally questionable practices. If not, then I would prefer further experimentation._

Flynt leaned back in his chair to feel the back of his head hit metal. He turned around to see Dr. Glass pointing his weapon at his head, an angry… no… FURIOUS gaze piercing through his glasses.

"…. If I reported you to Ironwood, you'd be shot."

Flynt instinctively reached for Gusto and played a shrill note…

Only to feel the tornado bounce off of Dr. Glass's hand. _Damn Reflection!_ Flynt was knocked back into the computer, breaking it, smoke and sparks protruding from the device.

"Flynt, I heard a noise-WHAT THE HELL?" Pops walked in and looked at the short man who seemed to have broken into his house.

"I'll pay for a new computer. Nice and modern, maybe a good graphics card to play some games on it. Oum knows you could have some downtime from a stressful life." His gaze never left Flynt, whose spine started bothering him again. He then flashed a glance at his confused father, "oh, I'm one of Flynt's teachers, Dr. Glass! I don't think we've met!"

"No… we… we haven't. Look, if this is about those files Flynt had, he told me-"

"He told you what was in them…." Doc's voice became very grave. "Because that would be serious."

"He told me nothing! Nothing from the files, just that he was helping some friends get some… context for something."

"Context?" Dr. Glass's voice indicated he almost found it funny. Almost. "Context? Well if that's what you wanted, why didn't you ask for it? I mean, in life, everything should have CONTEXT!" He waved his hands around. "Like why does Professor Ashton like to pick his nose, even when people are looking? Boy, I would sure love some damn context! Or why Glynda is such a prude towards uniform code in Beacon, but gladly shows off her cleavage to students she puts strict and modest dress codes on? Oooh, give me context! It will be soooo JUICY!"

"Honey, what the hell is this racket… OH OUM HAVE MERCY A CRAZY WHITE BOI IS RAVING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Mrs. Coal! Would you like me to give you context for your husband's erectile dysfunction?"

"Wha-" Pops seemed to blush, "I don't have…"

"Well, if not now, you're gonna have it soon because that's LIFE! But you know what would make that limp dick all the more bearable? Context… Context… CONTEXT!" Dr. Glass slammed his weapon on the floor, cracking the floor tile with a resounding _crack!_

His vicious glare turned to Flynt, "… do you think I'm agreeing with you, or do you think I'm being sarcastic?!"

Flynt rarely mumbled and squeaked…. But this was a time he felt it necessary. "…sarcastic?"

"Well that's the first right answer I've heard from you in a long time, now get out of that chair, we're going out to have a little chat…"

"Aw Hell Naw!" Mom came to his rescue, "if you think you can just take our boy without permission, you have a-" the slide on Dr. Glass's baton landed on Green, covering it in stone. He heard the slide shift again, and then the rocky staff was on fire. "-nother… thing… Okay maybe we can talk this out like adults."

"Look into my eyes, woman," Pluto took off his glasses, "does this look like someone who just wants to talk?"

"…that's what you said you'd do with our son?"

"Let me rephrase that, stay in this stinky house and… FLYNT DON'T YOU RUN!"

"Wha-" Flynt wasn't running, he was petrified in his chair, Dr. Glass turned around and ran into the living room… and then let out an "oof!" and fell over.

A girl with tan skin and green hair emerged, holding a syringe. "Glad I raided his medicine cabinet…." She muttered. She looked up as Flynt and family stared at her, "a thank you would be nice!" She rudely added.

"T-Thank you," Mom said, going up the girl and shaking her hand violently. "Where were you this whole time? Who are you?" Flynt took his time to look at the new arrival. He recognized her, but he didn't know from where. She did not look friendly, a scowl placed permanently on her face, and red eyes that seemed sick of the world surrounding her. However, she just saved his skin from his professor clearly going through an episode.

"I live with this nutjob…. He figured out Flynt had copies of his personal files after… well, threatening me."

"Well, that is no way for a father to treat his daughter…"

"I'm not his daughter!" The girl snapped, "I just live with the bastard because of…. circumstances. Guy left in such a rush he wasn't paying attention enough to see me sneak into the trunk of his car…. You're just lucky he took off his glasses, otherwise I would have to rely on sneaking up on the back of a professional huntsmen, and let me tell you, that RARELY ends well."

"Well, thank you… uh… Ms…."

"Sustrai. Emerald Sustrai."

"Well, Emerald Sustrai, no matter what 'circumstance' brought you here, we are very thankful. Would you like to be out guest for dinner?" Emerald raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms

"…with an unconscious huntsman in the floor of your living room?"

"True…. Flynt, you know the man, what do we do with him?" Pops motioned towards Flynt, who looked at the… snoring Doc. He DID just almost attack him, but after figuring out all of…. that, could he blame him?

Yes, yes he can. But blame him in a calm, sensitive, and empathic manner.

"Place him on the recliner, and do we have anything to tie him up?" His Mom suddenly pulled out duct tape, with a pleased smile on his face. "Do you have any more of his drugs, Emerald?" Flynt looked at the guest in his house.

"…. I do have some of his downers."

"When he comes to, force feed him those. I'm assuming you're the reason he chased after an invisible me?"

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "heh, you're observant…. More than most people in my experience at least. Sure, I can make that happen. I can't turn down free food….. please tell me you know how to cook?"

"Can I?" Flynt's Mom said with a challenging voice, after wrapping Dr. Glass up tenfold with a thick web of tape.

* * *

"I'm not saying I'm unwelcoming of danger, but…. That does not look traversable."

Neon's remark was not unwarranted, it wasn't a steady decline, it was a rocky path that consisted of level platforms and steep drops, all laced with frozen rivers that widened and shortened and grasped the terrain like an icy claw.

And to top it all off, it started hailing pea sized balls of ice. The team had taken refuge under a tree.

"We don't have much time to spare; we already used so much of it to get here!" Weiss reasoned, but even she had her reservations. This was the quickest cut-through to their destination, yet it looked less like a path and more like a safety hazard. "We'll just have to be careful. Use the trees to steady yourselves."

"All right," Neon cracked her knuckles… then put on her skates. "Race you to the bottom!"

"What?" Weiss was caught off guard as Neon winked and then sped down in a flurry of rainbows. "Are you serious… hey… PENNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Weiss suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground and held over Penny's head.

"I am going to carry you over this harsh terrain, since you don't have a semblance like Neon's."

"That doesn't mean it's any safer, OH OUM!" Penny started sprinting to catch up with the skating lunatic, who slalomed through the trees and gracefully skid across the bumpy ice. Penny didn't do anything fancy, but she did not stumble or trip as her metallic feet scrapped across the harsh ground. Weiss would've admired it more if she wasn't being used as a crude umbrella for Penny's head against the hail.

"Ow…. Ow…. OOF! That one was larger than…. OW!"

"Woah, Penny, I didn't know you could move that fast!" Neon commented as Penny caught up, slowing her run to maintain the same pace as the skater girl.

"Simple engineering, my body, while cruder than the original Penny's and Nickel's, is always outfitted with the best battle tech there could be. Such as fast feet, and strength to carry small girls."

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M EIGHTE-OWWW!"

"Eighty?" Neon snickered, "you barely look a day older than sixty with that white hair of yours. WOOOHOOO!" Before Weiss could object, Neon sped up and started doing tricks, jumping in the air, holding one leg, spinning around…

"I thought you said this looked too dangerous." Penny mentioned.

"I was talking more about you two than me, I am-" _WHAP!_

"Neon!" Both Weiss and Penny cried out as Neon rammed into a tree.

Penny caught up to the collapsed Neon who was slumped over, her head rotating like a squeaky bobble head.

"Ooo kay went too fast there…" Neon wistfully muttered, talking as if Weiss and Penny were fairies that gave her wonder and three wishes.

"You two are too much sometimes…" Weiss mumbled… "Penny… aren't you going to put me down?… Pe-NNNEEEEE!" Penny suddenly wrapped one arm around Weiss, and held her like a small child under her armpit. She then picked up Neon and did the same thing with her other arm.

"I will take the responsibility to take you down this slippery slope!"

"…our hero…" Weiss sighed, checking her hand to see if Penny's actions broke a nail, only for her hand to be slapped by a golf-ball of hardened ice. "OW!"

Penny rushed down the rocky, icy, and haphazardly scattered declines with some violent whirring from her feet. Whenever a foothold didn't work, her feet cracked into the ice to make one. Snow and shards of ice mixed with the hail as her mechanical shoe committed vandalism on the ground and speeds that Weiss could barely fathom.

The aura-endowed robots created certainly were overpowered… their weakness being a single semblance.

Why was she constantly reminded how hopeless this mission kind of was?

But it didn't matter, it was important that they kept moving forward. At first it was just the hope that they could RECRUIT Nickel, or at least stop whatever damage he could possibly do, so that when it was time for her to reunite with her Team, and that WILL happen, the world would be stronger and protected and ready to face whatever ruined her life at Beacon.

Now it's turned into a mission to save her father and Ciel. Who knows how if it would escalate, get even MORE personal than the original abstract sense of duty? Is this what being a huntress was all about? The overall mission of protecting Remnant leaking into the world around you, before it destroys everything that surrounds your life before eventually killing you?

…That's a depressing thought to have while being carried by an optimistic robot down a dangerous decline like it was some ski slope.

It also came to show that the life of a huntress was equal parts depressing and absurd. Weiss suddenly felt her head get whapped by a tree branch.

"Aaaaand!" Penny jumped in the air, twirled around three times, and plowed onto the level ground, "stuck the landing!" Penny raised her hands like a professional gymnast, only for that to release her hold on Weiss and Neon, flinging them to the side as they landed in the soft snow. "Oh… uh….." Penny's face got two red dots where her cheeks would be, "that was my bad."

"I'm okay!" Neon popped up from the snow, "but… I may need to puke."

Weiss groaned as she rose from the snow bank in a slow, zombie-like manner. "I may join you…" the motion of Penny's intense ride was catching up to her… as well as the granola filled dinner she had on the trail. "Uhhg…"

Neon had made good on her observation, as she started retching into the snow, and Weiss, hearing it, couldn't help but join in.

"I'll stand guard while you two are…." Penny suddenly stopped saying anything, as she just simply walked forward. Weiss paid her no mind as she was preoccupied with her body's recovery. _Uhg, what would Jaune say at this? 'I told you so?'_

When Weiss was… ahem… finished, she stood up and reoriented herself. She patted down her whole body to find that there were some twigs tangled in her hair. They were embedded so deeply Weiss couldn't just yank them out, so she sighed and let them be for the moment. "You okay Neon?"

"Yeah, I- _huurrkk_ " She wasn't done. After fifteen seconds of that, Neon herself stood up, struggling to remain upright on the roller skates she still had on. "I'm done now."

"Good." Weiss nodded, "Penny, we're… where are you?"

"Oh! Coming! Just… let me…. there!"

Suddenly, three men were flung through the trees onto the ground, splatting and flopping in the snow as Penny emerged, her dual swords drawn and a red, angry face etched on her TV screen. "Saw these faunus guys walking around, wanted to know their business and why they had weapons on them!"

"I swear, we're just gathering firewood weirdo! We need weapons in this environment… Grimm and…. crazy robots apparently…. Crazy robots are everywhere…" one of the faunus spoke up, having a small wool-like tuft on his rear end.

"Hmmmmm, are you all working… for the White Fang by any chance?" Penny asked it as if she knew the answer… which Weiss also had a feeling she knew it.

"No! We were…. Were…." Penny pointed her sword at the rising faunus's nose.

"I have lie detection software embedded into my system, please, I would love to test it out."

"We are…." One of the currently recumbent faunae groaned out, "…but if you think we're gonna give you Fang secrets, or lead you to their base, you might as well kill us now because we won't tell ya!"

"REALLY?" The final faunus jumped from the snow, backing into a tree. "I didn't sign up for THAT!"

"Yeah… I mean, that's pretty extreme dude…" the first faunus spoke up.

"Uhg, cowards, both of you!" The second faunus lamented.

"Hey! Shit like this is what brought that OTHER crazy robot to our camp!"

"And we got good ole' Wagner Schnee from that!"

The second faunus grunted, "it's not like these people could bring in another Schnee as well!"

"Actually!" Penny pointed up, "we coooouuuuuulllldd…" Weiss started shaking her head no, wordlessly pleading to not go on with that plan. "… negotiate something with your leader, if you're interested in showing us to your base of operations!"

"Well… maybe, considering you are a robot and these two are faunus!" _Wait… what?_ Weiss was confused."So…" the first faunus walked up to her, "can I say that I'm… attracted to girls with antlers?"

 _Huh? Wait… Oum my Monty…_ Weiss felt her hair to recall the twigs entangled within. _You have GOT to be kidding me…_

* * *

The Coal family was… nice. Feldspar Coal seemed like a depressed, but well-meaning individual, forced by circumstances to accept a rotten dose of humility. Flume Coal was a hard working woman, determined, if slightly self-pitying, but stresses herself out for those that gives her respite. Also, she could cook. That gave her a plus in Emerald's book. Flynt….

Flynt was giving her looks, looks that weren't harsh but… curious.

The boy should be thanking her; she saved his life….. okay maybe Dr. Glass wasn't going to KILL him, but he certainly wasn't JUST going to give the boy a stern talking to. The way he figured out….

" _Emerald…. why are my files out of order?_ " _The voice usually mired with sarcasm and contempt suddenly was replaced with a quiet threatening drone, reeking of desperation. He stood before her as she casually slouched on his couch, watching TV._

 _"Maybe you messed up the order last time you lo-URKK"_

 _"You went looking through them, didn't you? While I was gone…." Dr. Glass's hand wrapped around her neck, his eyes piercing his thick-rimmed glasses with raging eyes that reminded Emerald of when that blonde bimbo got pissed. However, it was less from anger but more from a tangible expression of fear. Emerald could feel the quivering from his small hand's grasp at her throat. It was a soft grip, enough to make a message, but not enough to fully limit air flow… However, it dared to become more severe the way his fingers seemed to occasionally prod the sensitive flesh. "I… NEVER, put them in the wrong order. NEVER."_

 _"I…. don't know what you're…" Slide-Rule came out. He didn't infuse it with any dust, he just held it out, with his off-hand still grasping her neck, positioning it to strike her head._

 _"What. Did You. Read from there?"_

 _Emerald could only heavily breathe for a couple seconds, "I…. didn't… read… anythi-"_

 _"LIAR!" His eyes showed desperation, a hope that whatever the truth was, it wasn't what he thought it was. "What did you READ?"_

 _"NOTHING YOU NUTCASE GET OFF ME!" Emerald kicked Dr. Glass in the stomach, knocking him off of her and over the coffee table. As Dr. Glass quickly rose with Slide-Rule at the ready, "I was GOING to read stuff from it, but Weiss and her team of misfits showed up to get some military reports to… go somewhere."_

 _Dr. Glass seemed to calm down, his eyes still seemed frantic. "Did they get what they were looking for? Did they get ANYTHING else?"_

 _"Yes, they did. They did not look through anything else…" Emerald had no desire to save Weiss's skin, but she did not care enough about whatever secret Pluto ASSAULTED her for in fear of someone knowing it."_

 _"… I have cameras in place here, I'll know if you're lying to me."_

 _"Fine. Check'em, I ain't lyin'!" Emerald went back to being slouched on the couch as Dr. Glass went into his office._

 _It stayed quiet for about five minutes. "THEY FUCKING E-MAILED THEM?" That wasn't rage. That was panic. Pure, chaotic, panic. "TO FLYNT? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" Dr. Glass chanted as he hurriedly rushed out the door, Slide-Rule in hand._

 _Seeing a chance to bail, Emerald followed, holding onto a syringe of Dr. Glass's emergency knockout serum, marked with "just in case."_

"So… uh… what brought you into Doc's care?" Emerald was thrust out of her flashback as Flynt continued giving her those eyes.

"None of your business." Emerald shot back. "What made Glass want to beat you, considering you're already crippled."

"Temporarily." Flynt remarked, "and it's none of your business."

"Now now, why don't we just enjoy the food, if we learned anything this evening…. Context ruins an evening." Flume took a heavy sip of beer, as Feldspar quietly nodded.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Coal, it's a subject I'm not comfortable talking about."

Flynt seemed to snicker, "very well Em. By the way, could you pass me the butter?" As Emerald took the butter and handed it over to Flynt, the boy leaned in, "I'm just curious if we're gonna have problems with a tied up Doc and his mysterious guest bein' in our house?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Emerald whispered back. She was certain of that. She had no idea if some alarm went off because she left Dr. Glass's place of residence… but she WAS in Dr. Glass's presence, which they possibly had tracking through his… scroll? Wait…

If Emerald could nab his scroll, would she have a head start to freedom? No… it sounded too easy. With a tracking device placed in her bloodstream… as the Doctor explained it…. They DEFINITELY would have some kind of safeguards in place as well. It COULDN'T be as simple as taking his scroll.

"So… uh… I DO have a question, though. What are we gonna do with him?" Feldspar pointed at the duct-taped hunter in their living room across the kitchen/dining area. Good point. It's not like murder was an option with these good law-abiding citizens. They were going to have to let him go….. "I get we're gonna pump him with drugs, I get that. But…. Like, I DON'T feel like housin' someone THAT rich that has THAT nice of a car!"

"Oh, his penthouse apartment is much nicer than the car…" Emerald cheekily added.

Feldspar looked at his unwanted guest, back to Emerald, then to his wife, "maybe we can take the car and live in HIS apartment…"

"FELDSPAR!"

"I'm jokin', I'm jokin'… it would be nice though."

"What I think," Flume said, after gulping down a bite of food, "is that when he wakes up and he give him his pills, we ask him for an apology, that he pays for that new computer, and that he makes my boy's schooling free! Also that we are to be invited to dinner in his penthouse, and he CAN'T have that fancy-pants weapon on him!"

"Damn Mom," Flynt seemed to smile, "and I thought you were harsh on ME when I misbehaved!"

"That man waltzed into my house, threatened my son who is currently INJURED, and then started raving about context or whatever the hell that was," Flume crossed her arms, "I'd SUE if I didn't think that man could afford a good lawyer!"

Feldspar laughed, "well, you're alright, son."

"Yeah Pops, I a-" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Emerald covered her ears as a harsh digital wail enveloped the house, coming from the living room. "What the hell!" She called out out-loud, unable to even hear her thoughts, let alone her voice. Flynt seemed less annoyed, but he still covered his ears as he grimaced.

"FELDSPAR, DID YOU MESS WITH THE ALARM CLOCK AGAIN?"

"HONEY, NO OFFENSE, BUT DOES THAT SOUND LIKE OUR ALARM CLOCK?"

 _LOW BATTERY! ALERT! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"IT'S LITERALLY SAYING 'BEEP' NOW!"

Emerald looked at Flynt, who seemed to mumble something. Emerald, as much as she tried, could never get lip reading down, but Flynt seemed to jump out of his chair and head to the living room, with some limping and grasping the walls, to where Dr. Glass still seemed knocked out. Emerald followed.

Flynt knelt down on Dr. Glass's chair, and started removing the duct tape, and then…. Started to tear off his shirt? Okay, Emerald was no presumptive idiot that would assume Flynt was doing something intentionally inappropriate… but… what? Emerald looked at Flynt with curiosity before looking at the chest of the man who… was… wait what the hell was that?

It looked like a bomb strapped into his chest, with tubing sprawling from it like spider-webbing, linking to different metallic nodes that seemed to bore into Dr. Glass's flesh, with blinking lights and more tubing coming from it. Skin discoloration existed at the flesh that surrounded the metal nodes, a yellowish-greenish hue that looked like a disease. The tubing glowed, but only slightly, as it tangled and weaved amongst itself.

"What… the fuck… is that?"

"WHAT?" Flynt called out through the repeated beeping.

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

"HIS AURA REGULATORS! IT'S WHAT'S MAKING THE NOISE!"

"NO SHIT IT'S MAKING THE NOISE! HOW DO WE STOP IT?"

"BATTERIES…. SHIT, WHAT KIND?"

Suddenly, Dr. Glass's eyes opened wide, as his body started spasming. While his breathing could not be heard, his chest rose and fell rapidly, as his hands grasped the chair with violent determination, tearing the already worn fabric from the worn chair.

"DOC! DOC! WHAT KIND OF BATTERIES DO WE NEED?" Flynt grabbed hold of the professor's jacket that remained on his shoulders, pulling his face into his. "WHAT BATTERIES DO WE NEED?"

The doctor only seemed to continue breathing, his mouth wide and agape as he was too out of breath even to scream in agony.

Flynt seemed to whisper something, which Emerald assumed was simply a bad word. Emerald took it upon herself to tear off the cover of the large, bomb-like thing implanted on his chest. Within were two large batteries. Emerald grabbed Flynt's head and pointed at them.

"MOM! DAD! DO WE HAVE TWO DUST ENHANCED SC BATTERIES?"

"WHAT?"

Emerald sighed and ran herself over to the kitchen and got in their faces, "SC BATTERIES! PREFERABLY DUST ENHANCED! DO YOU HAVE THEM?"

Feldspar seemed to hold up his hand, as he ran to some closet, bringing out exactly what Emerald asked for. "I HAD THEM FOR MY DUST SHOP BEFORE IT CLOSED DOWN!"

Emerald quickly raced back and gave them to Flynt, who popped off the old ones and quickly inserted the new ones. The beeping stopped, and Dr. Glass's contorting body slowed down in its spasms, his eyes drooping as his hands occasionally let out a jolt. His breathing also slowed.

"WELL THAT'S- ahem," Flynt readjusted his volume, "well that's taken care of."

"Uhhhg, this white boy is driving me crazy," Flume mumbled as Flynt and, even Emerald herself, started snickering. Feldspar just groaned.

Flynt hobbled himself up, and crashed on the couch, and Emerald stood up, and gave Dr. Glass a stink eye, waiting for him to move once more. To jump up and start choking people again. She also found her eyes roving once again to the complicated machine that was practically welded to his body. Whatever nice body this man had for someone his age, it was hampered by the gross mechanisms in place: that seemed to run on batteries.

To be fair, dust would be consumed much more quickly. A lot of Atlesian tech was starting to rely on batteries combined with chargers such as solar panels… guess the great doctor didn't want whatever this was to be noticeable by him carrying solar panels around like a disorganized cyborg.

"Well, with that out of the way, there's still a little bit of dinner left-" Flume started as she returned to sitting at the table.

Dr. Glass's eyes started to flutter open, a small gasp followed by steadier breathing. He reached his hand up to his face, clearly looking for his glasses. His hands then drifted down to his torso, realizing his shirt was ripped open. He lurched off the recliner, grasping around for his button up shirt, only to realize….

"Fuck… the buttons were ripped off…. Uhg, and I have a killer headache…"

"Here, these might help," Emerald un-ironically pulled out a bottle of pills, pouring a couple into her hand and handing it to the groggy scientist.

"Thanks Emerald," he said, taking them and throwing them into his mouth like they were nothing but breath-mints. "I… wait…" he reached into his jacket and pulled out another pair of glasses, and put them on. He looked around, "I came here… to…" his eyes lit up, and then he turned to Flynt, who was recumbent on the couch, but from the way Emerald saw his eyes widen, he didn't feel safe. "YOU!"

"HOLD IT THERE MISTER!" Flume stormed in blocking Dr. Glass's way. "My boy just saved your life by getting batteries to that… whatever it is strapped to your chest. If you want to get to him, you're going to have to buy us a new house!"

"MOM!"

"What? He doesn't look like he's gonna kill you… and if he buys us a new house and gets us some nice jobs…"

Emerald looked at Dr. Glass. He looked strained, as if two impulses were playing tug-o-war within him.

Suddenly, the front door burst down, with a tall, white haired girl walked in. "People of this household, it appears you are holding a fugitive who had escaped her house arrest."

There was a silence, and awkward silence as the Atlesian official, which Emerald believed she's seen before, a half-shirtless Pluto Glass, and a poor family just stared at one another awkwardly.

It was Dr. Glass who broke the silence, "Winter, nice to see that you've recovered so quickly!"

* * *

Power…. Power…. So. Much. Power.

But she craved more. Not Beryl, something that existed within her, brewing now… now becoming one.

The voice gave words of encouragement at every Vacuosi band she mercilessly slaughtered, the Grimm amassing from throughout the land. She even rode a massive Devilhorn, it's goat like shape a preferable and comfortable steed as she gracefully enjoyed every victory.

But were these victories hers? She could no longer sense where her will or… _its_ will was placed. It was just a will to destroy, conquer, and acquire more power.

As much power as possible.

 _I sense it_. The voice said. _It's near. What you set out to find is near…. Follow it. Follow it Beryl, acquire your power. Ascend and join me with power! Where Cinder failed, you shall be placed in her stead._

Beryl smiled, but was it her own smile? She could no longer tell.

* * *

"Um…. Are most people this stupid?" Weiss motioned to her 'antlers' as they trailed behind, as the three faunae marched through the wood and Penny was with them, discussing possible deals she could perform for them.

Neon shrugged, "some antlers look pathetic when the molt. Plus there was hail in their eyes. Also… they don't seem too bright. I mean, would YOU send your most intelligent soldiers to collect fire-wood?"

"How do we even know if they remember where their base is?"

"Well, us faunus do have some damn good tracking abilities. Don't worry, some may be stupid, but we ALL can find our way around ANYTHING!"

"Unless if there's a tree in the way."

"I was going fast!"

Weiss groaned, slapping her face, but making sure not to free the twigs which were functioning as her…. disguise. The fact this fooled anybody, let alone three people, truly made Weiss question humanity and its worthiness of being saved.

She was still going to save it, but she just added this to her angst list whenever she felt the fruitlessness of her actions.

"Is… everyone likely to be fooled?"

"Probably not. I mean, we faunae can sense one another to a limited capacity, however that isn't always the case with everyone… however, if NO ONE can sense you, that's highly unlikely, and that's even considering if everyone buys the 'antlers.'"

"So when we get there, expect a fight?"

"Yup. Probably."

Weiss sighed as they trudged further into the snow.

"We're almost there. So… what is this about access to Atlesian weaponry you're telling me? Anything better than the paladins we had back in Vale?"

"Oooh much better! The more advanced models have massage chairs!" Penny was adapting to her role as a generous benefactor to the White Fang rather well.

"Hey! I could use a massage!"

"You couldn't pilot one of those if… uh… they had autopilot!"

"Nice diss dude, you should become a battle rapper."

Weiss tuned the numbskulls out as she surveyed the landscape. Every tree looked the same, every snow bank looked the same. How did one even navigate this without a robot with a GPS system?

"Aaaand we're here!"

Weiss looked up to see a group of faunus congregated in the center of a clearing, surrounded by tents that flapped in the wind. They were clearly stopped for the evening, with a haphazardly made scaffold placed to the north of the encampment, and on that scaffold….

There was a woman hiding under a veil, short but regal looking. Kneeling at what looked like a beheading block, was Father.

"FA-" Neon covered Weiss's mouth and held her back, "-UNUS KIND WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Neon gave Weiss an understanding look but a glare that functioned as a warning.

"Heh, I like the cat's spunk!" One of the faunus mentioned.

* * *

Wagner knelt before the crowd of White Fang members, an apple gagging his mouth, as if he was some decadent swine prepped on a platter. He wished that it hadn't been an hour since they arrived at their current camping spot, apparently on their way to reconvene with that damned robot and another army he was convincing to join him. He wished that during that hour, he wasn't pelted with snow, the occasional fruit, and tasteless jeers.

This was part of Fleece's "aggressive therapy," for the White Fang. While she had divulged she wants to eventually ween them off violent attacks and raids, she understands that hate is a strong motivation for those in the White Fang's grasp. She hoped to non-violently release that aggression… by them not killing him, but… well… humiliating him.

"Now, as you all know, I used to be a servant." Fleece started, "and there was a practice back in my day… to lay claim to your faunus slaves… and thankfully, it wasn't ALWAYS rape."

Wagner tried to struggle against the aura-proof cuffs that held his hands back, or get feeling into his legs back. However, his calves were still frozen solid by the soothing yet restricting ice that Fleece enveloped them in. He was thankful that he didn't feel pain anymore, but….

"I was put into the system when I was young, and thankfully, no one had a young girl fetish. However, there was this tradition…." She heard the clunky, rough scrapping of rusted iron. _Wait… oh no… oh no…_

"The art of branding faunus slaves was common, as if we were cattle and especially as if we were property. However, getting burned is one thing, it's WHERE they put the brand."

 _Fleece, please, I'm so sorry… don't do this._

"I apologize for sounding so vulgar, but the brand I have is on a place I will not show in public. However, for the sake of branding Wagner here with the mark of the White Fang, I will show you from his angle."

Fleece picked up and rotated him so his legs… and ass were facing the crowd. _When did Fleece get so strong?_

"It's okay, it will all be over soon," Fleece whispered into his ear, as he reached for his trousers. _Oh please, please, I'll do anything! JUST DON'T-_

"FAUNUS KIND, WE HAVE ARRIVED!" A voice that Wagner swore he recognized echoed into the camp, and for the first time in a while, he felt all the attention diverted away from him. He breathed a sigh of relief, whatever respite this could grant him would be quite welcome.

"SALUTATIONS!" A different but another familiar voice echoed. "I am an Atlesian robot here to grant you an offer!"

"We found these three in the woods! We could be getting a luck streak going for-"

"…who's the girl with twigs in her hair?"

"Wait… what?"

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! GAH! WHY ARE YOU BASTARDS SO STUPID?"

A mix of shouting, weapons being drawn, and generally kerfuffling was heard as Wagner was forced to have his back to it. He was hoping that there was someone to rescue him… and that someone or someones were winning…

"STOP!" Fleece's voice suddenly echoed like a command from Oum himself, and the shuffling stopped.

"Now… may I know the names of the visitors who have come to us so… unexpectedly?"

"I-" wait, Wagner knew that voice! It was- "-am Weiss Schnee! And I demand you release my father!" There were murmurings, as well as the sound of drawn steel.

"I am Neon Katt, and I also demand you release this asshole… because I have NO interest in seeing his actual asshole!" That somehow got the crowd laughing.

"And I'm Penny Prime! Hi!... Also yeah, we are here to bust out the Schnee's Knees!"

"Schnee's Knees?"

"It's like bees knees…."

"KILL THEM!"

"STOP!" Fleece once again objected. "Very well then. Weiss, you may have your father."

There was a massive uproar, slurs and insults bandied towards Wagner, Weiss, and Fleece. Suddenly, all the talking stopped.

"But first…. You must beat me in battle. One on one. If you can shatter my aura before I shatter yours, he's free to go. But if I shatter your aura… you're joining him."

There was a silence. Wagner could hear the snow landing on the ground. _Weiss… Weiss… You came for me….. why?_

"I accept."

* * *

 **A/N: Fave! Follow! Review! Stock up on Spare Batteries!**


	22. Why We Fight

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

Neon was incredibly confident in herself. She wasn't narcissistic, she knew she had limits and that she could easily be defeated by a bump in rocky terrain, a tree, and a geyser, and that was just inanimate objects. In spite of that, she was confident in her abilities, as well as her judgement of a situation. She didn't have a tactical eye but she had… a sense. Whether it was because she was a faunus or maybe she just had good instinct, she could always tell when the full situation hadn't been revealed. And she also knew another fact of life.

You had to be incredibly confident in your ability to pull a stunt like this strange faunus woman did. She wagered the White Fang's most coveted prize, to add another Schnee to their list that really didn't matter. She knew the White Fang hated the Schnees more than anybody. More than Flynt's Dad. More than dust competitors. But you don't wager the BIGGEST SCHNEE just to harass the smaller Schnee. You just don't… unless you know you will win.

And that was the thing, this woman did not look POWERFUL. Intelligent? Maybe. Charismatic? The White Fang seem to behold her quite well as he subjected Wagner to public humiliation. But someone with fighting capabilities? She did NOT look the part. She looked almost frail, not skinny yet lean like Weiss and herself… almost shriveled and bony. Her size, while taller than Weiss, looked unbalanced, gangly even. She moved with the grace of a leaf in the wind, beautiful but vulnerable. She was attractive and beautiful, but it wasn't one that suggested power. She seemed like a skinny, timid, sheep faunus. Capabilities to inspire, but not one to fight.

Which is what scared her. Logic dictated she was confident in her victory, but she didn't look capable… which meant she was hiding something.

A trick. A trap…. Or something else entirely. Neon looked around to see even the White Fang act concerned.

"She can fight? I wouldn't believe that?"

"What is she trying to pull? Is she a Schnee sympathizer this whole time? Is that why she won't let us kill the bastard?"

"Just wait and see… I have never questioned her wisdom and resolve… and I won't question it now."

"Easy for you to say, you thought twigs in someone's hair was antlers…"

"It was hailing over there!"

The fact that Neon and Penny weren't being attacked the cat faunus attributed to the confusion of the crowd: the murmurs, the sheathing of weapons, as everyone gathered around to see the woman walk off the scaffolding, her robes trailing through the snow.

Neon finally turned her gaze to Weiss, who seemed incredibly cautious. Of course she accepted her offer…. If they had to fight the whole White Fang, she would have to fight her anyway. Might as well simplify things and limit the body count. Weiss had had a lot of pain served to her from these radicals, but Neon imagined that killing them back would be a bittersweet feeling… the revulsion of stepping down to these murderers' levels. Here it was a more intense version of a standard duel… except the aura MUST be broken.

The way she held Myrtenaster was one prepared for any strike, despite the rather blasé stance that the sheep faunus had, simply walking forward with her hands meeting together beneath her breasts, like a bride.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer." The woman smiled, the icy purple of her eyes closing with a small head bow towards the heiress. "Normally Schnees are rather stubborn with what they want to do… I'm glad you could agree to my terms."

"I am not my father." Weiss stated. "And I aim NEVER to be like my father… but that doesn't mean I leave my family at the hands of barbarians such as yourselves." Neon camouflaged herself amongst the boos and jeers that remark gave. The woman raised her hand, suddenly silencing the crowd. _Oum… how much respect does this lady have?_

"The White Fang is a pitiable organization, built on by the hate of your kind… especially your father. I have made my pacifism known, so you're righteous fury I am understanding of, that being said," she unclasped her hands and put them to her side, "these men and women's fury are also righteous. They came to me destroyed from the fall of Vale… their organization hi-jacked by a madman who sold it to a dangerous criminal. His second in command came to me, broken. Their numbers were weak, and while their hatred remained, their resolve was squashed…. But look around you now Weiss, see what we are now." Weiss did as she was told, the angry faces from behind the Grimm masks clearly eating away at her sense of righteousness. "We are not terrorists… we are a movement. A movement that spread through Atlas, taking young adults who were sickened by state-enforced faunus homes, and now we exist, a threat to the incriminating ideals of Atlas, and then the rest of Remnant." She chuckled, "we do not indiscriminately steal dust, or kill random humans… We will be part of a new world order, one to unite humankind and faunus-kind… but with this union, the sins must be punished."

"This new world you're talking about," Weiss still remained in her combat ready stance, "does it have anything to do with a man named Nickel Polendina?"

"It is." The woman admitted, "but it was the choice of my kind. When he offered Wagner to us, it was clear he had our best interests…. Besides, he's the ultimate neutral party, neither human nor faunus… despite his human soul." The woman shrugged, as some of the crowd started whispering amongst themselves. Neon didn't have faunus ears, so it wasn't like she could hear every word… but they certainly were wondering how a robot had a human soul at all.

"I let the White Fang do as they wish, provide my opinion, but support them when I can." The woman concluded. "And if this is the wish of my people, I will do my best to enforce it, without endangering them to any of you." She then looked towards Neon and Penny, "so, with that said, in case they try anything…"

A gust his Neon all of a sudden. It wasn't much of a force but it was COLD. Really cold. She felt it come over her body until….

* * *

Coco marched with the rest of them. They were to meet up with the White Fang, not to kill the terrorists, but to team up with them. That's what the army decided to do. When Nickel walked up to the encampment, the dead Paris Nikos floating behind him, still entombed in his metal armor, and made his case, everyone surrendered.

The army now belonged to the Atlesian robot that somehow had Polarity, the dead Pyrrha's semblance.

Coco asked Ciel. She wouldn't answer; something about 'confidentiality' of 'Atlesian Military Secrets.'

Well, when that damn military secret takes over an entire foreign army, some things better be put in the open.

She could always just ask him…. It. It was a robot, and unless the builder of him was… eccentric, he wouldn't really have anything on him that would make him a… man, so to speak. Still, it referred to itself as a 'he,' and many people seemed to respect that… more than likely out of fear.

If he could effortlessly kill Paris Nikos, what chance did they have?

But back to topic, Nickel didn't seem approachable. He was reclusive, spending most of his time in Paris's old tent while stationary, and floating above them menacingly as they marched towards their objective. Coco wasn't afraid of him… at least, she didn't quiver in fear before him like many of the soldiers did… but she had to respect that this machine was not a truly approachable entity…. Even for a simple discussion.

So that left her with Ciel, who refused to say anything. There was also Bane, who woke up, but he didn't seem too bright or well informed on their new robot overlord.

Then there was Anise, who wouldn't know… but might have a clue. Yet ever since that day, she was silent, her horrid face sagging even further as she kept her head down, and her hood up. Whether it was because she was the actual person to kill Paris Nikos, or whether Nickel reminded her of why she left Atlas in the first place, Coco didn't know.

All she knew was that she wanted to hit something. Not some mindless Grimm, and not some Atlesian bots. She wanted to hit Nickel. She wanted to take him down.

And she couldn't be the only one, but everyone else had given up hope… and Coco, self-assured as she was, KNEW she couldn't take him down on her own. He could simply redirect her bag and make her mow down the soldiers instead.

But there was always one thing that bothered her… yet it gave her hope. _He was unable to kill Paris._

There was a chink in his armor… and Coco had to figure out how to capitalize on it.

But until she could learn more… she just marched. Marched among the soldiers, whose whispers or silence screamed the terror they felt. The vulnerability of obeying a machine of war.

The inevitability of conflict.

"So… Anise?" Coco walked up to the covered huntress, "do you have ANY idea how Nickel was… unable to do it?" Ciel seemed like someone who needed the secrets beat out of her, but doing that seemed counter-productive, considering she seemed like the type also scheming for the robot's demise. Anise, on the other hand, seemed to only require working through the PTSD.

"Do what? Oh." Her voice softened, "I don't know much about the science stuff… I only saw the results." What is it with this woman and vague responses?

"Results to what?"

"Their research."

"What kind of research?"

"Research into something that shouldn't be researched!" Her voice was sharpened as she gave a severe glare in Coco's direction. "Things that shouldn't be mentioned or even acknowledged."

"I dunno Anise… floating robot in the sky begs these kind of things to be acknowledged."

"Shut it!" Her finger shot up like a bullet, pointing at Coco's throat as if it was a blade. "If I knew how to stop him, I'd tell you. Trust me, I would. But I don't, so I don't want to talk about it."

"Aren't you supposed to be a mature adult?" Coco raised her hands in the air, a frustrated frown marring her face. "Look, I'm not expecting you to know, I'm just saying the more people who have all the information we can, the more likely we can take that bastard down!"

"Then why don't you bug that Ciel girl?"

"I've already 'bugged' her, like, fifty times!" Coco groaned, "look, do you want to stop what that… thing wants?"

"Why should I?"

"Huh?"

"You heard his goal… unite the four kingdoms, to fight against a bigger threat. Should we not find that 'bigger threat' first? Isn't this what you wanted? To not be scapegoating Atlas, but instead preparing to fight what caused this whole mess in the first place?"

"This isn't the right way to go about it and you know it." Coco, through gritted teeth hissed at Anise. "He said it himself, his directive is to 'protect humanity,' not to protect 'our humanity.' What makes us people! He will unite us, but as slaves, or easily defended blocks of meat, and when the dust settles, we would have lost another battle."

"And that battle is?"

"We will win our survival… but not our lives." Coco warned. "I don't know what this robot is planning long term…. But I feel once this threat is gone, he'll go on to another target, playing a game with the kingdoms and our lives in order to 'keep us safe.' And that's assuming he actually knows what he's doing. What if he loses? Would submitting to him really be worth it? No." Coco could barely hold back how frustrated she was that everyone was so passive… including herself. "You're weapons aren't metal. If anyone could take him down, it's you."

"I COULDN'T, Coco!" It was Anise's time to hiss, "I couldn't stop Mantle from falling! I couldn't escape from Atlesian control if Umber hadn't bailed me out! I couldn't defend myself OR my child when Pluto became psychotic! If you think I could stop that, then you clearly know NOTHING of what I've seen and what I haven't been able to do."

Coco stepped back, "well… I hadn't… until you let that slip."

Anise snarled. "Those names, those words, mean nothing to you. You never knew those people… what they were to me… and how I failed. And now…" she looked in horror at the floating menace above them, "…I will live to witness one more."

"It doesn't have to be." Coco held onto the older woman's shoulder. It seemed Anise's eyes were too dry for tears as all she did was bow her head and hiss as if in pain. "If you, me… maybe even Ciel and a couple soldiers put our heads together…."

"…then it will be a longer list of the dead than there already is."

"Holy shi- MEN! STOP!" Coco and Anise jumped when the command was issued, and all the men stopped walking.

"What appears to be the problem, officer?" Nickel descended from his perch in the air, descending to talk with the man who gave the order.

"Take a look for yourself sir." The officer trembled, but it didn't seem to be about Nickel this time.

Coco peaked her head to the side to see what was directly in front of her… and she saw it…. And almost puked.

It was Vacuosi mercenaries… torn to shreds. The smell of rotted flesh suddenly reached her nose, as she scrunched up and backed off in horror. Trees were torn down, encampments trampled over… it could only be one thing.

A Grimm attack.

"Is this why we've had no contact with Vacuo this whole time?" One of the men whispered, the one next to him ghostly nodding in understanding. Coco herself steeled herself, let her breathing regulate, and look away from the horrid slaughter.

"A shame," Nickel mused. His clunky footsteps were heard as Coco's head still turned afar from the sight. "Anyone who isn't squeamish, grab a shovel and cover these bodies in snow… it's the least we can do."

"Yes sir." A couple soldiers chanted, and fell out of the formation to start covering the bodies of the dead.

"This, those that dare to look," Nickel started in his robotic bass voice, "is what we are fighting against… the slaughter… the unrighteous, unbiased slaughter of us all. They do not see us as Mistrali, Vacuosi, or even Atlesian… only as victims… victims to their unholy vision.

"We will create a world where this will not happen. But that world is not here yet. A shame." Nickel then fucked off back into the sky to observe them all, his eyes roaming on every soldier head before him.

Ciel was one of the few who had bothered to bury the bodies, both Anise, Coco, and a grand majority too sickened by the sight to even look at it. Ciel joined Coco when she finished and the marching resumed.

"…I wasn't there when Beacon fell…." Ciel mentioned in her typical stoicism. "I was helping Atlesian personnel."

"Lucky you…."

"But I saw the tragedy. And I still see it now. I see what we should be fighting…"

Coco stayed silent.

"I know I haven't been open. But my mission. My current mission. Is to stop that thing." She subtly pointed upwards. "And we need to get him out of the way as soon as possible, because we have other things to fight."

"So…"

"I will tell you everything I know."

* * *

Weiss looked to see that Neon and Penny were… frozen in place. Ice coated them all over except over Neon's mouth and nose, with the fog that came from Neon's mouth indicating she was still breathing. Penny was completely frozen.

However, all members of the White Fang were also frozen in the same way Neon was. They were still breathing, but it was clear they couldn't move. Could they feel?

"They're asleep. They won't remember that they were frozen like this to begin with… except maybe your robot friend. They may feel numb for a while afterwards though…"

 _Was this some kind of semblance?_ Weiss remained speechless as the mysterious woman stood before her, still looking as weak as she thought she looked. However, Weiss knew that appearances were always deceiving.

"However, I do feel your father would like to watch this bout, considering his freedom is on the line… and he's already bound… but he is a bit turned around at the moment." The lady waved her hand as a platform of ice grew on the scaffolding her father still was bound to. While still on the platform, he was somehow still rotated to face them, an apple shoved down his mouth, and his eyes wide in either confusion, fear, or hope.

 _I'm getting you out of there Father._ Weiss readied Myrtenaster. Whatever this lady thought she was, with her little bag of tricks, Weiss would not give in. She would not feel intimidated by this mysterious foe.

"However, feel free to surrender any time. You will not be taken hostage, but you will not get your father back." The lady's purple eyes glinted as she gave a smile… that Weiss couldn't really comprehend. "My name is Fleece Sickle," 'Fleece' started to float, Weiss finding her head in awe following her opponent's ascent into the air, "and lay witness to my power… and my curse."

Weiss summoned a glyph beneath her feet, dilating the time around her. It gave her just enough of a slow-down to read Fleece's first move.

Her eyes had a slight blue haze around them, as she snapped her finger and a flurry of ice shards started raining down towards her. Weiss jumped off the glyph away from the flurry of ice daggers that stabbed the snow-covered ground with a cacophony of 'poofs.' She readied Myrtenaster to go on the offensive, only to see that Fleece, from her airborne state, start diving towards her with two swords made of ice. Weiss set her guard and parried the two strikes, but felt herself suddenly pushed back by a gust of wind.

Weiss kept her feet locked on the ground as she slid, eventually using friction to regain her balance. She readied for a dash but felt her legs locked into place. She looked down in horror to see that they were frozen.

Looking up to see Fleece's eyes once again glowing blue, the faunus's hands raised above her head, with an orb of energy starting to form between her two hands. Weiss immediately shifted Myrtenaster to fire and shoved it into the ground, forming a fire glyph. Her legs melted just in time for her to dodge the mighty laser that shot from the orb formed by Fleece, a trail of icy stalagmites left in its destructive wake. Weiss rolled onto her feet and started running forward, glyphs placed on her path to Fleece making her steps faster as she prepared Myrtenaster for a strike.

She lunged forward, aiming for Fleece's heart, but a wall of ice suddenly sprouted where Fleece stood, Myrtenaster halfway through the icy sheet. Weiss tried prying it out of the sudden obstruction, but the wall was too thick for her average strength to pull it out.

 _Okay… I know that any semblance is theoretically possible… but whatever this bitch is doing…IT'S NOT NORMAL!_

Weiss looked up to see Fleece standing upon the wall she made. She created a spear out of ice and jumped down, tip aimed at Weiss's head.

Giving up on freeing Myrtenaster, Weiss let go of it and flipped out of the way.

 _You have lost your weapon! What are you going to do now?_ Weiss could almost hear Professor Port say. She shook her head and prepared a glyph beneath her feet. She didn't know what she'd be using it for… but she'll probably need it.

The spear Fleece wielded separated and formed floating shards, sharp ends pointed at their target: her.

Weiss zoomed out of the way once again, but then Fleece did something strange. Well, stranger than what she'd been doing the whole fight. A maelstrom of wind formed around her, snow blowing from where she stood in an almost blizzard-like fashion. A cloud formed over her head.

And then that personal cloud started moving towards her, raining down hail that exploded on impact with the ground.

Weiss, once again, used her glyphs to amplify her speed, thus being able to outrun the assaulting cloud. _I can't just keep dodging… I have to get a hit in!_ She ran around in a circle, laid a path of Glyphs before her towards the wall that had Myrtenaster embedded into it… and then rammed it with her body.

The wall detached from the ground, teetering over the still motionless Fleece, conjuring up more weird stuff for her to dodge. Fleece looked up, eyes widened with shock as the wall crashed into her. The wall shattered into cubes of ice, Fleece buried underneath.

Weiss started to catch her breath until the ice exploded like a bomb was waiting underneath, knocking Weiss down on the ground as the large chunks of ice orbited around a once again floating Fleece, her ice widened as the intensity of the blue haze increased.

"It's so cold." Weiss heard Fleece mutter. "It always is so cold."

The ice chunks suddenly were flung in Weiss's direction. Weiss ducked and weaved to the best of her ability, but one eventually hit her in the side, knocking her down on her back. Feeling the snow shoved beneath her clothes, Weiss bit back the chill as she forced herself quickly up, just in time for a massive icy pike to rise from where she was just lying.

 _Let me guess, this spike in the ground is going to…_ The spike exploded, scattering ice shards like a frag grenade. Weiss dashed along, tanking the small shards with her aura, trying to locate her weapon.

As if the world wanted to play a joke on her, Myrtenaster still had a heavy ice chunk in the middle of it. She picked it up anyway, and wielded it like Nora would…. It was time to be less elegant, because that was getting her nowhere… it was time to SMASH.

Weiss turned her attention to Fleece, who was readying another laser. _Heh, her powers are ridiculous… but she clearly has no combat training._ Weiss felt a smile grace her features as she sensed an opening. As Fleece charged the ice laser, Weiss strafed to the right, but made slight movements towards Fleece's position, waiting for the laser to be unleashed.

It was let out with a thunderous clap, a jagged trail of ice forming on the ground struck. Weiss took this miss by glyphing up to Fleece and whacking her hard on the head with the ice chunk Myrtenaster stabbed through.

Fleece staggered, leaving herself further open. Weiss prepared a traditional stance and lunged with her rapier, the sharp end connecting with Fleece's chest. She formed a glyph behind Fleece's hunched over body, dashed to that position, and followed it up with another dash through. She zipped through the faunus multiple times, each stab more forceful than the last.

"Enough of this." Weiss heard her mutter, and as she prepared to dash again, she felt herself being lifted off the ground against her will. A gust of wind blew from beneath her, inflating her skirt and launching her upwards. Fleece floated up to her flailing body.

"My turn."

She summoned two swords of ice once more, and started slashing like mad. Weiss was bandied in the air hopelessly. Each strike hitting harder, further hurting her chances to come up with an escape plan.

So Weiss decided simply to rely on instinct. She created a Glyph, and pushed off of it, colliding with Fleece. They fell out of the air and landed harshly on the scaffolding… the scaffolding where Father was being held.

"Father!" Weiss cried as she turned to see her father sprawled on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Mmph," she heard the man mumble.

Weiss gave a deep sigh of relief, until she realized why she was there in the first place, she turned around to see the ice laser being charged… and unleashing before Weiss could think to move.

She was knocked down, and then thoroughly stabbed by the jagged ice that sprung upon the ground she stood. She could feel her aura fading, as she landed on the soft ground with a poof.

She limped up, as Fleece gently floated down. "As I said, you can surrender. You needn't fight for such a vile man."

"I'm… I'm not him…."

"I know…. why do you think I stopped attacking you?" The blue hue from Fleece's eyes faded. "Why don't you surrender? You clearly do not have much respect for what your father has done… what he's responsible for… how he treated you… why?"

Weiss found herself breathing hard; it had been a while since she'd been in such a duel… and the first duel she's been in where her life in some capacity was on the line.

"Because… the same reason you stay with the White Fang."

Fleece eyes widened slightly, but then nodded.

"It's not that you approve… but it's by some code of honor you must stick together…."

"I've lost my mother… my uncle… and countless others I probably have never met. Mostly at the hands of the White Fang." Weiss grasped Myrtenaster, the ice cube sliding off. "Sometimes… I wish they would just take Father but…. Now that he's here." Weiss looked at the pitiful man, who was looking at her with his eyes widened, small tears gracing his cheeks. "It's not about what he's done, it's what he can do. It's what it means if I let him be slaughtered. He's my Father," Weiss stared right into Fleece's eyes, "and I can't let him die." Weiss, heating her blade with fire dust to melt the cube, readied it and performed a sudden dash forward, going for the finishing blow.

Only to feel herself trip, and land right at Fleece's feet.

"I'm sorry then," Fleece whispered. Weiss found her hands and legs restrained to the ground with ice forming around the limbs. Fleece formed the spear, held it above her head, her eyes once again consumed by the bluish hue.

" _GYAAAAAAAAHAHHAHHHAHAHA!"_

Fleece froze, as she turned to see a massive Devilhorn, it's goat-like squeal hurting Weiss's ears. She felt the ice slip away, as she stood up. She also started hearing heavier breathing from the crowd around her, their frozen state being removed.

Weiss looked at the Grimm, but its size and almost devilish looking visage was not the concern.

It was the fact that there was someone RIDING it: someone in a ragged suit, and disheveled greenish hair, and shattered glasses.

However, there was also a darkish hue surrounding her, and her face looked more contorted than actually… natural.

 _Wait… is that Beryl Simpson?_

"Uh….." Weiss heard Neon say, "what did I miss?"

"Only us being frozen as the sheep faunus and Weiss fought…." Penny responded

"I…FOUND YOU!" Beryl Simpson exclaimed, her voice layered with something that sounded so primal, so deadly…

…so inhuman.

* * *

 **A/N: Fave! Follow! Review! I'M ON A GOAT MUTHA-FUCKA!**


	23. Winter

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

The wind whipped in Beryl's face. Her steed stamped patiently in the snow, awaiting orders.

She glowed… she GLOWED! It was so… beautiful. The essence of a season, the way it visibly coursed through her body, from her toes to her sheep ears. It looked so cold yet so inviting, like a delectable meal waiting for her to devour it. To devour her soul… TAKE HER SOUL!

Wait… she can do that? _I Can…. Bring her to us… Let us take her._

"Uhhhh…." Her head snapped to a cat faunus who wasn't dressed in the traditional White Fang getup. "You're… the CCT lady… riding a Devilhorn… care to explain?"

"C _hi_ ld." Beryl felt her mouth move, " _do_ yo _u th_ ink yo _urself wo_ rth _y to t_ al _k to th_ e in _herito_ r of _th_ e Ea _rth?"_

She raised her hand, and a pack of Beowulves sprung from the trees in a beautiful pouncing arc of darkness. Some of the White Fang fought back, and that insolent girl started roller blading around the snowy field, swiping down her smaller minions down. It wasn't supposed to be a victory yet… that was just to buy her time to get acquainted with her target.

Her steed stepped forward, only for its hoof to touch something squishy, unlike the cushy snow. Beryl looked down to see a mustachioed man, gagged and hand bound, laying in the snow, with a desperation to live.

She let the Devilhorn lift its hoof, and waited for it to crush the desperation out of the man. It jutted its hoof down…

….and then the leg was frozen in place, caked with a supernaturally glowing ice. "Salem," the woman started floating, a hand gestured toward her steed. "His life is not yours to take." Her eyes glowed a wrathful blue.

 _Salem? Who's Sale-_ Beryl felt her body contort into a chortle, the sounds choked out of her mouth. "T _he arr_ ogan _t faun_ us, _who st_ ole _th_ e p _ower bef_ ore _I cou_ ld… _Kill_ ed _my_ hu _man sla_ ve _s too… With_ ou _t ANY com_ b _at tra_ i _ning… Those powers don't belong to you._ "

"She gave them to me." She whispered, "and they screamed out your name when they slowly died… when you abandoned them like the coward you are. I assume you found new puppets that resulted in Vale's fall."

" _You would've loved to meet them… they are much more powerful than the bunch I sent after Winter last time… took down Autumn, a much more experienced warrior."_ Beryl felt her voice fully hijacked; her gloved hand felt something touch it, grasping it…. Controlling her fingers with forced pushes and pulls at her finger joints. " _Unfortunately, once again, they failed me. And all I have is this sack of flesh… not a good fighter, like yourself, but also like yourself, a good vessel. And this time…"_ Beryl's arms widened, _"I'm doing things the way I used to do things."_

"Weiss… get your father out of here." 'Winter' said firmly, "I won't go so easy on THIS woman…."

"Wait… wha- I mean…" Beryl's head jerked towards the small, pale girl, covered in snow. "…thank you, Fleece." She scuttled towards the recumbent man and started dragging him away.

He didn't matter…. There was her prize…. But was it truly her prize now?

Her hand jerked upwards, and the horde of Grimm made itself known.

* * *

Winter was not sure what to make of what was going on. First, she got out of the hospital when she got a good bill of health. Standard. She immediately gets a domestic mission to secure an escaped convict, a dangerous escaped convict with Atlesian Specialists requested to pursue. All right, to be expected. She arrived at the destination with a small legion of soldiers and robots, and she saw…

Dr. Glass practically shirtless, with only his jacket and some… tubing(?) on, the boy who performed at the Schnee Winter Gala: the trumpeter, some green haired lady that did NOT look trustworthy: Winter assumed that one was the convict, and two adults who looked about as confused as anyone could.

Winter hated her job sometimes. Winter loved her job sometimes. But now…

She didn't UNDERSTAND her job.

"Excuse my state of undress, I was testing out a new…. Uh… you know what," the doctor buttoned up his blazer, at least covering his midriff. He then shoved the tubing behind said blazer, though some of it refused to be fully covered, much to his visible frustration. "…I'll just say it's a warm day out."

"….it's Winter." The Schnee specialist gave a questioning glare.

"I know your name, needn't remind me, you were a vocal student in Atlas." Winter scoffed at the deflection that…. Was a pun. Whatever, an experienced huntsman was on the premises. "So… I guess you have the situation under control?"

"HE has it under control?" The older woman cried, "HE, of ALL PEOPLE, has it under control? Listen you Winter lady, he certainly doesn't have control, even over himself! Let alone… whatever the hell this is… this 'convict' he's apparently guarding has been a delightful guest in our household, which HE has failed to be!"

"Flume has a point there," the convict cheekily added.

"I tell them what you did, and what I did would seem like GIFTING candy to babies." The doctor rebutted, a snarl on his face. "Look, I'll pay for damages to the house, I just… need to have a conversation with your son over here."

Winter couldn't help but face-palm. She sighed as the bombastic woman objected firmly to him having to do anything involving her son. The father remained quiet, slinking back away from the drama. _Of course…. A real man lets his wife do all the dirty work._

"I'll go." A voice, loud and stern, broke through all the chaos. The boy Winter recalled the name of 'Flynt' stood up, his feet shaking as he used the wall he stood near as support. "I kinda have some words to say to Doc as well."

"I have some words too, don't mean I'd follow him anywhere…." The boy's mother muttered. "If that's what you want Flynt… at least make sure the nice soldier lady accompanies you."

"I have more important things to do than accompany your son to discuss something with the professor." Winter didn't KNOW what those important things were, but she had a feeling there HAD to be something important she could do rather than this. She was already getting annoyed and it could only get worse. It's not like she took orders from the lady…

"If it makes you feel any better, Winter," suddenly Dr. Glass focused on her, "you'll be accompanying me and Flynt to Atlas. There. Happy?"

…but she did take orders from the doctor.

"The only way you could make me happy is to write me a nice check for damages and mental trauma!"

The doctor sighed, pulled out a check-book from his blazer, wrote on it, and then handed it to the lady. "That should pay for everything, and then some, maybe some therapy for that 'mental trauma,'" he turned around to walk out the door as the woman stared at the check, eyes agape in awe.

"C'mon Winter, I'll catch you up on what you've missed while you were out being blown up. You too Flynt… and DEFINITELY you Emerald."

"Hold on! Flynt!" The boy's father came out, holding an ornate… stick?

"This was my father's cane when he got really old." The man patted Flynt on the shoulder and placed it in the boy's hands.

"So… when he was your age, now?"

"Ah shut it!" The man smiled, "just… until you're fully healed, okay?"

"Heh… I kinda like it… might keep after that!" Flynt gave a smirk as he held the cane down on the ground, then used it, by hobbling towards the door along with the doctor, Emerald, and Winter herself.

The guards and robots she asked to accompany her waited patiently in the decrepit home's driveway, guns at the ready to strike. She waved at them to stand-down, and their guns lowered.

"Report to you stations, you are dismissed. I will be accompanying Dr. Glass for an important briefing." They didn't need to know she was accompanying him on the doctor's whim. "Continue with your standard duties."

"And the robots?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What do you normally do with them?"

"… cram them in the jeep, heads facing away so they don't creepily stare at us?"

"Then do that." Winter ordered, annoyed that these little soldiers had so little initiative or common sense to be able to perform a simple order without all the steps being laid before them. She gave a bitter sigh as she turned away from them and ducked into Dr. Glass's limo.

The ride was strange. Dr. Glass stared at Flynt. Flynt stared at Emerald. Emerald stared at Dr. Glass. If this was like any of the stories she read in private, this would've resulted in a three… no way no how was she going to start thinking of that in a crowded yet private place.

"So… what did you do Emerald?" Flynt started asking.

"You didn't read that, did you?" Dr. Glass responded, eyes still challenging, "because if you did, you wouldn't have agreed to have her sit at your table."

"Oh, well I'm not the one who attacked a cripple." Emerald defended. "What the hell was in those files that-"

"WHAT'S IN THOSE FILES…" The doctor roared, making Winter jump, "ARE TOP SECRET, IMPORTANT RESEARCH FINDINGS THAT…"

"May I comment!" Winter snapped, "in that conference a month ago, you said that if ANYONE got ahold of your research, you wouldn't mind, since your findings were 'public knowledge' and would be 'difficult to replicate' anyway."

"You." Dr. Glass pointed at her, "sit down, be quiet, and prevent me from beating these brats to a pulp, all right?"

"Woah!" Emerald sat back, "we must've really hit a nerve there, or did we squeeze one of your tubes the wrong way?…."

"Emerald, shut it." Oddly enough, it was Flynt that went to Dr. Glass's defense. "I was simply looking for information to help Neon, Weiss, and Penny. I just… stumbled across things I shouldn't have…."

"…wait, WHAT?" Winter suddenly jerked up, "what do you mean 'to help Weiss,' help her with what?"

"Oh… wait… who are you?" Flynt asked.

"Winter Schnee, her older sister!"

"Ooooh yeaaaahhh, you stopped us at the Gala before we went to the labs!"

"You seriously didn't recognize me?…"

"Okay, you try remembering every face when you're pumped with drugs the night after."

"Trust me," Dr. Glass remarked, "I understand THAT feeling."

"WILL SOMEONE JUST INFORM ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Winter cried, shaking her fists with frustration, her eye squinting with the desire to strangle something until answers popped out of them.

The girl named Emerald sighed, "Weiss and company are trying to go to the Mistrali army to find some killer robot they've been assigned to destroy. They emailed a massive extent of files from Dr. Glass's computer to Flynt, who has read through some of them… considering he knew about the mini-machine this bastard is hooked up to, it's seems less like Atlesian secrets and more like personal secrets. Am I right, Pluto Glass?" Emerald crossed her arms and laid back, snickering as Dr. Glass's face turned red.

"Wait wait wait…. Weiss is going to the MISTRALI military to face a KILLER ROBOT? Has Mistral adapted its technology to surpass ours?" Winter took only one fact from Emerald's mess of exposition… Weiss was doing something dangerous. Wasn't she supposed to be home to recover? Now it only took one month for her to be shoved into crossfires once again!

"It isn't Mistrali." Dr. Glass groaned.

"Well…. it kinda is…" Flynt remarked. "You know… with the aura of Pyrrha Nikos and all."

"Wait… that MACHINE had Pyrrha's aura?" Emerald shot up from her seat, "that explains…." Emerald started to gag.

Winter's eyes widened. _Pyrrha Nikos's aura… the champion, right? The one who died… wait… WHAT?_ _Can they just-_

"SLOW DOWN!" Winter yelled, "what… what…. Uhg…" she grasped her head. She was getting a migraine from all the screaming and unanswered questions.

The rest of the limo ride was like that unfortunately for Winter, a little bit of answers but mostly filled with accusations and unprofessional behavior… herself involved as well.

The limo driver set up the sound proofing for the sake of his own sanity. It was then when Pluto's scroll rang.

* * *

The Mistrali's needed a rest. The emotional strain of what they witnessed combined with a full day of marching was enough for the inevitable slow-down to not be worth it. Humanity and their limitations, they would just meet up with the White Fang tomorrow. Or maybe the White Fang will cover more ground than he anticipated, not likely though. He could imagine Fleece having to stop marching early for her set-up with the Schnee patriarch.

Nickel walked alone in the woods, even if he didn't feel fatigue, he felt a nice stroll in nature could calm his nerves. His plan was coming together in ways he never expected it to. The White Fang, Ciel speeding things along… Paris. Every time he recalled that man's justified death his body churned, and he had to steel himself to literally keep himself together. Many things were going right…. But something was wrong.

Winter had recently begun, but the climate had made no drastic change. It still snowed as usual, the breeze may have hastened, but the cold Atlas was infamous for had yet to fully settle. Nickel was thankful for that, it made motivating the troops all the more easy.

They clearly followed him out of fear. It wasn't desired but it wasn't unexpected. They just didn't SEE what he saw. They didn't understand. Of course they wouldn't, humans were afraid of change: assuming it to be for the worse. He clearly couldn't convince Flynt, and Ciel still seemed incredibly skeptical. While the rule of numbers dictated that SOMEONE had to agree with him; sense his genuine interest in their survival.

They just think survival is easy, one without sacrifice. They were wrong. All of them were wrong. And he would make them see. Make them see that through the destruction of Kingdoms there could be a new world order, one that could NEVER be threatened. Not now, not ever.

"You really think that, don't you?" Nickel stopped. His feet silenced on the ground, snow gathering around his boots as he stayed still for a good while, unwillingly to turn around and face where that new voice was coming from. _That voice… that's… no._

"That this world is beyond saving unless you destroy it? Haven't they suffered enough?"

"You…" Nickel growled, "… they're suffering because of you. You refused to accept the facts."

"Like what?"

"That you could lose." Nickel turned around, seeing no one there. His hands clenched, shaking. _What is this new emotion? Is this… is this fear?_

"So can you." The voice continued mocking. "And I hope to Oum that you do."

"Enough with this high ground bullshit Pyrrha!" Nickel challenged, "If you didn't go up there and get yourself killed, Mistral would never had had a vested interest. You would've been of more use alive, with your team, with your friends, maybe even in Mistral. Instead, you decided your pride as a warrior was more important than what you could do if you just accepted defeat."

"First you blame my father, then you blame me? Which answer satisfies you the most?"

Nickel gritted his teeth and held his ears, "why can I even hear you? You're dead!"

"You use my aura Nickel, and you use my semblance at every turn… but to be honest I'm not sure if I'm just a figment of your imagination, some ghost, or some reborn version, who never had Pyrrha's experiences but just her memory, like you… but that doesn't matter.

"What matters is that you must be stopped." Nickel suddenly found himself thrust upon a tree, hitting the trunk with a resounding crack on the wood. The tree limply dangled behind him, as Nickel felt his hands wrap behind it, as if he was being bound.

"No…" Nickel whispered, summoning his own power, "…you obey me now." He forced himself off the ground, regaining control of his hands. He was able to stand, but only for a second until the weight of himself caused him to collapse onto the ground. Kneeling before nothing, Nickel groaned as he tried to make himself stand.

"What does it feel like Nickel? To feel all that power slip away from you? For it to be used against you? For it to be used as a weapon for someone else's plan?" There was pain in the ghostly voice. "I never meant to kill Penny…. But I will not be able to say the same about you."

The scar on his face started to part, the metallic cage of his 'skull' rattling within, as if it was about to be ripped out.

"Enough-bbzzt," Nickel whispered, sparks flying from the mark on his face, burning the synthetic bio-tissue. "Zzzt- _squeak_ -ENOUGH-rrrr," his head was swimming, his body was shaking, and he felt himself slipping way, as his own form started to crumble.

"ENOUGH!" Nickel forced himself up, and let out a magnetic shockwave away from himself, and coerced his body to rejoin together. He trembled, but not out of metallic manipulation…. But a mixture of fear and relief.

The voice was gone. It was gone. It was gone. He had to keep telling himself that before he could truly feel secure.

He wasn't strong enough… at least, not strong enough against…. Whatever that was. He succeeded, but that was just one time. All it took was one victory from her to truly destroy him; that was something he couldn't risk.

 _I'll make her understand. I'll make them all understand. But until then, I need a way to defend myself… I need more power…._

Nickel looked out through the snowy forest. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ciel's companion whispered to her as Nickel flew off.

Ciel was not too fond of turning to Coco, but it seemed like the most sensible conclusion… well, second most sensible. Anise was clearly preferred, but her unwillingness to even be involved in Atlesian affairs outside of its destruction was not going to be easily subsided. Coco seemed all too eager to get involved… a little too eager. However, Ciel could at least be thankful for that.

"Nickel told me as he uses Pyrrha's semblance, that he gets visions from Pyrrha's past."

"Huh, weird." Coco replied. Ciel wasn't too comfortable informing the fashionista of Nickel's nature, but if she was to have that girl's full cooperation, something Coco didn't seem to give without some form of recompense, it had to be done. Coco handled much better than Ciel expected, though. Rather than the horror expressed by Weiss and herself, it was similar to Neon in that she said, "that's…. REALLY freaky," yet nothing else on her emotions of the matter.

"So… it's possible that THAT was him… communicating with her. More than likely a hallucination."

"I dunno, it seemed that his metal body was being manipulated."

"When you believe something is real, you act like its real." Ciel reasoned.

"He's a robot though… is it POSSIBLE for him to hallucinate?"

Ciel gave a bitter sigh, "I don't know, but it's the only reasonable explanation I can think of without going over Dr. Glass's research. Aura clearly does strange things to robots."

"Does strange things to humans," Coco smirked. "so, should we follow him?"

"I…" Ciel started, but she was interrupted.

"Yes." Anise Meadows came out from the shadows. "If I let two young girls like you go out alone, I would be failing as an experienced Huntress, and if I let that freak of nature continue living, I would've done what I've always done… run away."

"How long have you been waiting out there?" Coco questioned

"I was observing that robot myself, Coco." Anise remarked, "I don't know much about aura science, but I've experienced it, and it can change a person, whether he's human, faunus, or neither." There was pain that echoed through every word. "That robot isn't simply hallucinating… he's changing."

"Changing into what?" Coco clearly wasn't happy with vague responses. Ciel was all but used to it considering Atlas's secrecy.

"Into something that is neither Huntress Champion, nor Standard Atlesian Soldier… into what every single person heavily influenced by aura research becomes."

"….really? Are you still building up to something?"

Anise's eyes squinted, and her body shivered. "Insane."

* * *

Neon was shrugging off Beowulves like it was nothing, it was almost cathartic, until he heard the screams of her brethren that weren't doing as well. She turned to see people being mauled and torn apart, and terrorist or no terrorist, she would feel remiss if she just ignored it.

She felt the rainbow gather behind her, as she started zooming around the battlefield, knocking the animals off of anyone she could hope to help, freezing their limbs to buy them time. There were some people that seemed to have already passed but… well…

Neon grew up in Everest, and every once in a while, you hear of the deaths from Grimm. She tried to prepare for it in the event where dwelling on it cost her too much time in trying to save those that COULD be saved.

She zipped and zoomed and careened and caressed each Beowulf with deadly kicks or nun-chuck slams. It was all fairly standard until Sabers started to show up amongst the Beowulves… and Ursas… and Boarbatusks…. And some smaller Devilhorns.

It was like the raid of Pandora… except in a much more claustrophobic space, and with possibly bigger numbers. _So THIS is where all the Grimm went… to follow that CCT lady?_

She suddenly felt a Boarbatusk roll underneath her legs, tripping her up. She flipped in the air and ungracefully splatted on the ground in a poof of powder.

She looked up to see the Boarbatusk tease her with a poke with his tusk, before rearing up and…

…being blasted with a laser.

"Neon! Get up, this is not the time for a nap!" Penny's voice called out, and a spindly, metal hand reached out to her. Her other hand grasped a sword, smoking at the end. Neon grabbed the open hand as she was easily lifted up to a standing position, balancing on her roller blades even while static second nature to her.

"Penny! What the hell is going on?"

"Grimm. The Grimm have come…"

"I know that! But why exactly?..."

"How should I know?" Penny objected, before turning to face the horde. "Go for Weiss, I'll catch up with you."

"Wait… what are you going to…" Neon looked at the coming wave of darkness, Goliaths even starting to emerge. "You're going to fight THAT?! Listen, I know there are some White Fang grunts, but…"

"It's okay, I'm combat ready! Besides," a winking emoji greeted Neon as Penny's face turned, "Nickel isn't the ONLY one that can abuse a semblance. Now go and get Weiss, her aura is heavily damaged with her fight with the sheep faunus!" Neon nodded as she skated away from the robot, possibly for the last time. She looked back as if to wish her luck.

The robot split into four, dual wielding warriors. Then those four started splitting into four…

* * *

Flynt sat down in the head office of Atlas academy. General Ironwood wasn't there, however. It was just Doc and himself. Emerald was cuffed outside, and blindfolded, her semblance apparently was dependent on her eyes able to see her target. Winter was asked to wait outside, so she could escort Flynt home after his important meeting with the youth.

"So…. How much do you know?" He asked.

"I… I only know of the maiden. Amber." Flynt held the ancestral cane in his hand, letting his fingers explore the grooves of the etched wood. Clearly Amber was classified information, maybe if he forced him to solely focus on that, maybe he wouldn't bother accusing him of knowing other things.

"You knew of my regulators Flynt," Dr. Glass looked out the window overlooking the bland campus, "you can't expect me that you thought to tear out my shirt by luck."

"It was beeping loudly sir?"

"So… you just immediately walked up to me, and instead of listening carefully for where the blaring was from, you just knew the encompassing beeping, so loud that it would be difficult where it would be louder or softer, that you made a guess it would be underneath my clothing. And knew what they were called." Still holding his weapon, Pluto clenched at the handle before turning and sitting in his chair, looking Flynt into the eyes.

"Uh… sir, that is purely conjecture, you were passed out during that time."

"A true huntsman learns to listen while he sleeps."

"…that's your explanation?"

"I…" suddenly, Dr. Glass's scroll started ringing for the umpteenth time since that limo ride, and for the umpteenth time Dr. Glass ignored it. "It's a trick huntsmen use if they're going on solo missions but need to sleep. Aura usage and a bunch of other fun stuff, you're taught it your final year, since beforehand you do all your missions in teams."

Flynt shrugged as he leaned back, Dr. Glass still giving him a grave glare.

"Do you have ANY idea how much the government has tried to keep that story hidden? How much Ironwood has? How much I have?"

"I assume a lot sir, and I get it…. It was… rather…."

"I was a young idiot then," Dr. Glass bowed his head, "merging my aura with essence of Grimm to grant me their strength, not thinking of the consequences such a thing would bring….. Transformed my aura to what a Grimm is… a ravenous, soul-hungry beast…" he looked up, and sized up Flynt's face. "You… you skipped over that part."

"I… I knew of the augmentations but…. Essence of Grimm?"

"Captured smoke from disintegrating Grimm. We kill Grimm and get trace amounts of what they evaporate into… it's… it's complicated."

"I can imagine Doc." Flynt leaned forward, "look Doc, I don't care what you did in the past. I care about what you know…. what's the significance of the maiden?"

The man looked happier to change subject, but not by much. "A lot… actually," Dr. Glass laid back, "against my will… and knowledge, they transferred her to be hidden underneath Beacon, in order to look for someone to inherit the power, via aura transfer, by Ozpin's insistence. The fool…" The man reached underneath the desk and pulled out an ornate bottle filled with a honey-nut brown liquid. "Originally it was to be used on Penny, but since we kept THAT secret from everybody, Ozpin wanted to select one of his own for a dubious process, rather than the slightly less dubious process of giving it to a robot…. The aura transfer was interrupted, and a fragment of the chosen's aura remained in the machine when it was salvaged from the ruins of Beacon before it was fully over-run."

"…Pyrrha was to be the next maiden. She was selected." Flynt finished. " _Do you believe in Destiny?... Destiny is a lie. It tricks you. It devours your wants and makes you concede to others wants."_

"Indeed, and here I was, trying to make something good from tragedy…" Dr. Glass poured something from the bottle into a glass, adding no ice nor splash of water. "I… I don't normally drink but… my nerves are rather shocked."

"…are any of your meds?..."

"A lot of my medication contradicts each other, what's one more?" Doc downed the glass and poured himself another one, and simply sipped it. "So… what should I do with you?"

"Uh… excuse me, you-" Dr. Glass's scroll rang, and he ignored it. "you looked into classified Atlesian documents, and know secrets such as Amber and my… condition.I understand you mean it to help Team CWPK…"

"I still can't believe you named them 'Cupcake'"

"I know, right?…" the man flashed a small smile before switching back to a contemplative frown, "as I said back at your house, you could be placed in the penalty of death, but due to circumstances and intention I would certainly find that too harsh…." He sighed, "and it's not like I can give you detention because school's been cancelled… and it's not like I can put you into immediate military service because you're still healing, so…." He snapped his fingers, "you're going to help me rehabilitate Emerald out there!"

"What?"

"I'm an old man… well, middle-aged, but Emerald needs someone her age to help her start being a productive member of society, and considering your record in dealing with ne'er do-ells, I'll assign you as her age-appropriate chaperone. You may want to put recorders on your sunglasses, though, so she doesn't try to trick your vision."

"You're punishing me… by making me assist you in punishing someone else?"

"The irony isn't lost on me, don't worry… is it irony? I'm not good in literature." Dr. Glass suddenly started acting more like himself, or at least the version Flynt was used to seeing. "Look, she's making progress, but she'd make better progress interacting with people if she interacted with more people. She's just a-" Dr. Glass's scroll rang once again. "Oh for the love of Luna…" he finally answered his scroll. "Ironwood, I'm working on incredibly important matters! Can't you just let your lieutenants…"

"Pluto! Why would you THINK I was calling you! There's been a reading, a foreign bullhead!"

"Then shoot it down! You don't need my permission, you're my boss!"

"No, it's headed to Atlas, and the bullhead belongs to-"

Whatever Ironwood said, it was interrupted by a loud blasting of the doors, the massive slabs of iron blown of their hinges and flung into the room. Winter Schnee soon followed, a small statue lying on her chest as she groaned from an impact Flynt did not witness. Dr. Glass stood up, hoisting Slide-Rule into the ready position, as Flynt himself also prepared Gusto and swiveled his chair to face whoever so harshly entered.

In the smoke of destruction, the clicking of high heels was heard; along with the snapping wind of a leather crop breaking through the air with a strict and controlled stride. A blonde woman emerged: fashionable, poised, and most of all, intimidating.

"You better have a good explanation James or I swear to Oum by the responsibilities vested in me as Headmistress of Beacon I will-" Glynda Goodwitch stopped in her tracks when she saw that wasn't who awaited her.

"Excuse me Glynda, but I'm in an important meeting with a student…."

"PLUTO? Where's James?"

"The General has put all his focus on military affairs due to recent events… I am now the official Headmaster of Atlas. How can I help you?"

Flynt felt the intense stare of the woman violently pierce into the blasé and sardonic smirk of the Doctor, now fully committed to his usual persona.

"A little bird told me a disturbing story… I came here to sort out the facts before the rest of Vale figures out."

* * *

Weiss lugged her father to the best of her ability away from the fighting, her father much heavier than herself, and the traction on the snow not helping matters much. She really wish Yang was there to help her with this.

She didn't even have time to uncuff him or even remove the gag, all she could think was to escape the fighting.

She looked back to see the legions of Grimm to be becoming more massive, a majority of them being flung at Fleece. She was holding her own, but Weiss didn't know how long the mysterious lady could last. She certainly was pulling off more complicated tricks, stronger gusts and quicker beams of ice flooding her view that wasn't covered by the creatures of darkness.

 _What is she? What was Beryl talking about?... Is that even Beryl?_ Fleece did mention the name 'Salem,' and Beryl herself referred to her own body as a sack of flesh.

It didn't matter, what mattered was getting her father away from this. Away.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Weiss looked up to see Neon skating over towards her. "Put your pops on my back!"

"What?"

"Put your pops on my back, and get into my arms, we're getting out of here!"

"What about Penny?"

"She's a one robot army, she'll be fine… I hope…" Weiss could still hear Neon's desperate whisper at the end of her phrase. "We got to get out of here!"

Weiss nodded, and helped hoist her father onto Neon's back, despite some muffled protest by the crippled man. Weiss was about to put herself into Neon's arms, not because she couldn't walk, but because Neon was the fastest of all of them.

She situated herself before a lesser Devilhorn gored her in the stomach and knocked her away. The shattering of her aura was felt when she landed on the powdered ground

"WEISS!" Neon called out, "WEISS!"

Weiss grasped Myrtenaster and stabbed the Devilhorn's throat, it's blood spraying into her face. She spat out what fell into her mouth and forced herself up, Myrtenaster still embedded into the beast. She removed it, and tried to make a glyph to force herself forward.

But a glyph didn't come… she was without aura, thus without semblance.

 _Shit._ Weiss muttered, and thus started into an average run, but found her way blocked by two Alpha Beowulves, growling with pure hunger that only an auraless huntress-in-training could satisfy.

The beast simultaneously felled upon her, Weiss flipping out of the way and stabbed viciously in one of the beast's eyes, kicking the other's jaws to the side. She removed her weapon and rammed it through the chin of the beast she staggered, and tripped the one she gouged.

She repositioned her stance to continue running, until a searing pain planted upon her back. She yelped as she turned to see a tiny Ursa leap upon her like some young child, and started clawing at her back. Her undefended back.

She rammed her back into a tree, wresting herself free from it as it plopped on the ground. She thrust Myrtenaster through its entire body, and then tried to find Neon. Her sense of direction was being messed with as she felt blood trickle down her back.

"WEISS! Weiss! weiss…."

Weiss tried triangulating Neon's cries, but as she felt woozy, the lack of aura augmenting herself and minor blood loss already taking its toll, she had problems finding her dear partner…

…where are you Ruby?... where… are… you?

Her feet felt heavy, the snow a bigger burden, she knelt down, her own weight becoming too great.

She was then pushed down to the ground back first, something she didn't even see kicking her in the gut. She tried looking straight but all she could see were the long fangs of the Saber looming over her, and tongue drooling in gluttonous desire. _No… not like this._

Myrtenaster still in her hand, she guarded her recumbent body from the descending teeth like it was just another sword. Just another duel. She pushed the dark cat back, pressing herself up to a sitting position. It wasn't proper form, but it would do. She flopped forward, point going through the Saber's nose. It screeched as Weiss didn't let up is twisting the metal around the beast, tearing apart any blood vein the thing could possibly have.

With a sound that could only be described as a 'schlorp,' Weiss removed Myrtenaster and turned around to stop the Boarbatusk about to roll on her. The tough bone of the creature collided with her rapier, and she held her sitting stance with the armored pig. She then used her hand to grab it by the end, and flopped it over, exposing the weak underbelly, which she quickly gored.

She quickly pivoted to stop a Devilhorn, having to use her free hand to grasp the horn and use her raw strength to stop the charge. The horn quivered towards her face, the point eventually gracing her cheek, drawing a small amount of blood.

 _Not yet… Not yet…._ "NOT YET!"

Weiss pulled back Myrtenaster to perform another visceral jab, but her hand was suddenly stomped down by the hoof of another Devilhorn. She screamed as her bone's didn't break, but the strain of the monster's weight certainly wasn't a comfort. The grip on the other beast's horn was weakend, and allowed it to scrape a thorough line across her cheek.

She refused to let go of her weapon, but her arm could not move under the pressure of the defiant Devilhorn. She felt the breath of the other Devilhorn, its teeth gnashing in its mocking brays.

 _Neon… just get Father out of here… I've done my duty…._ Weiss was not one to accept death… but she was one to sense when something seemed futile.

She tried to move her weapon hand. She couldn't, and the goats sounded hungrier and hungrier by the second, it was only a matter of time until they couldn't wait any longer. The teasing wait too much for the orgasmic taste of her flesh.

She held her breath, awaiting the ultimate failure to great her… only for a searing heat to envelop her, rather than unimaginable pain.

She looked up to see her attackers engulfed in flame… and then suddenly blown away. She looked at the direction from the gust to see a form walking over to her. "Flynt?" _Who else used wind dust?... Though where did the fire come from?_ "Flynt, what are you doing…. Here…"

The lumbering form loomed over her, albino eyes piercing and judging.

It extended its hand. "I believe we have met Weiss, but I am much different from the unfeeling droid that escorted you across Pandora a month or so ago."

* * *

Fleece wasn't a fighter, she just had the power. She did go easy on Weiss, but not so much, she just showed restraint in terms of killing intent. Here she was giving it her all.

She weaved blizzards, and flung ice shards at every assailant the Grimm Witch could throw at her. She knew what evil she possessed, and from that evil came power over all that claimed to not have a soul. She didn't know if Salem was the first Grimm, or simply someone who had attained the power of them.

All she knew was her name, and her intent towards the world. It was that much when they pursued the previous Winter maiden… what was her name?

…She never gave it. She was just a person with powers.

And she did hide… as the woman told her to do, but they did find her…

But unlike the woman, she knew of them, and she was ready.

But she wasn't ready for this, and she just got off a fight. Her aura was still half-full, but it was only half-full. She wasn't at full strength like last time.

And while last time she didn't know what she was doing, it was clear the people didn't know what to think of her 'fighting style,' which was inexperienced and untrained, thus unpredictable.

She continued fighting, the Grimm covering all that she saw. She continued her assault but their unrelenting barrage continued to encroach upon her. Eventually, it was too much.

She was thrust to the ground, aura shattered, and while the smoke of dying Grimm surrounded her, she was still greeted by the trotting Devilhorn which had the possessed human upon it.

" _I'v_ e be _en waiting fo_ r thi _s reve_ nge fo _r years… you hu_ miliate _d me al_ l th _ose ye_ a _rs. Go_ od-b _ye sheep!_

She was gored; knocked down on the ground as she felt the moistness in her stomach. She grasped it as if she could hold the life within her long enough.

The final stomp wound up from Salem's steed, but before it landed, a buzzsaw flew through the air, and burrowed itself through the Devilhorn, making it go limp and falling down on the ground, knocking Salem's puppet down as well, forcing her to stand on her own feet.

"You!" The woman snarled, as another buzzsaw careened toward her, knocking her into a tree. Fleece saw Nickel Polendina walk towards the lady, and grab her neck.

"Who are you?"

"…w _hat d_ o yo _u th_ ink, robot?" The woman chuckled, " _I'll be honest, I've been keeping an eye on your conquests… I'm impressed. I admire your work_."

"I'm not you." Nickel replied simply.

Salem laughed, " _Keep telling yourself that… we're not on the same side… but I would be remiss to not say I respect you. It's an honor to have an opponent like me!"_ The woman continued laughing, not maniacally, but as if she genuinely found it funny.

The robot looked down at her arm, a white glove adorning her hand. _The glove!_ Fleece almost called out, but Nickel seemed ahead of her. He ripped it off.

The woman went limp in his hand, and Nickel promptly dropped her. He looked around to see that Grimm still swarmed the place, but he ignored it and came to Fleece, and kneeled down beside her.

"You look hurt."

"I… I am." Fleece realized how difficult it was to speak.

"You're going to be fine. Just… just focus on me Don't focus on the pain. Focus on me, okay?"

"O…okay." Fleece put all her effort in ignoring the pain, and on her friend. Was he her friend? Not really, but he was the being her kind had banked on, and she would support their decis-

That was her last thought when Nickel stabbed her.

* * *

They were running, hoping to catch up to wherever the metal behemoth was flying to.

It was when they started finding White Fang bodies that they started fearing the worst, the robot had gone completely psycho and decided to simply kill everyone.

It was when they saw the pile of bodies torn to pieces, but also the drifting smoke of deceased Grimm. Coco knew what happened, the Grimm that killed the Vacuosi had struck again.

But two people caught Coco's attention.

"WEISS!" Coco heard Ciel exclaim as she rushed over to the beaten and bloodied heiress. She looked fatigued, really much so.

"Ci… Ciel…" Weiss whispered, her eyes misting with tears…. "I found my father…."

"Where's Neon? Where's Penny?" Ciel asked.

"I….I have no idea… I… don't know…." Weiss's eyes started to moisten.

"It's fine… it's fine… you're safe now."

"Uh…" Coco decided to object. Anise's gaze also followed towards the second individual in the clearing.

His body was smoking…. No…. it was… chilled so much that fog emitted from it. His face and body was layered with frost. His body was laced with cracks, as if was damaged, but those cracks exuded the most chilled mist. His ponytail was undone, his silver hair splayed out in insane directions, hair follicles tipped in frost.

"She was destined to become a maiden!" He declared, laughing. "She was Destined to become a maiden!"

"Let's get out of here!" Coco vouched, and Anise nodded. Yanking Ciel from coddling Weiss, while still making sure they got Weiss to go with them, they fled.

And, as if from mercy, Nickel did not pursue.

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT? You ask, how did a DUDE get the maiden powers?**

 **Well…. it's not tied to physically being a female. It's tied to having a female aura… which Nickel has. Technically and literally, Nickel's body doesn't have a sex, as mentioned in this story. He may be built to resemble a boy, but his soul is a girl's.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Act II! It's been rough. I got busy, and depressed, and all those things you've heard in many an author's note. This story lost some of its steam after Act I ended, which I attribute to my writer's block, the story slowing down after finally starting to pick up, and my own concern of a drop in quality. Those that have stuck with this story, I am glad that I can share this journey with you!**

 **That said, PLEASE leave reviews! Kind words help my motivation, and constructive criticism helps me improve my writing! I love Faves and Follows as well, those are also great motivators, but I feel that I get a better grasp of what people think of this story through their comments. Also, if there's a reason you no longer want to follow my story, let me know why you left. I'm not going to PM you and call you a dirt bag with bad taste; I want to know what I could possibly improve upon. That said, don't attack me, just attack my writing.**

 **So! Onwards to the Final Act! Angst! Armies! Something Else that Starts with "A!"**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Thank you so much again!**


	24. Salvaging from the Lost

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to Monty Oum.**

* * *

 _"Get up, and get to safety, I'll handle it from here." It said._

 _Weiss, the sudden rush of her weakness, of her failed resolve, felt light headed and her limbs numb. "Why?..."_

 _"I have plans. But these Grimm take priority. Go." Nickel loomed over her as he lifted one of his legs into a one-legged kicking stance. He then unleashed a barrage of lightning, chaining to the Grimm that dare approach them. He then tossed two buzz-saws, which tore through the legion like scissors to paper. The blood of Grimm sprayed throughout the snow, as Nickel jumped, and released a bunch of rocky stalagmites along the ground._

 _…Those multi-dust boots certainly were deadly as they were massive._

 _It was the first time Weiss had seen the completed Nickel unit in the flesh…. Or metal. It was large, pronounced. The boots were practically covering the entire leg. His tall form made him look more like a flesh-colored statue than a mortal man._

 _Weiss couldn't possibly survive if she stood still, she ran away from the fighting, the Grimm preoccupied with Fleece and Nickel, which mowed them down so easily, it made Weiss feel… inadequate._

 _She looked for Neon. She wasn't there. She looked for Penny. She wasn't there. All she could see other than the robot and Fleece were the bodies of faunus, their bodies carved out hideously by the bites of Grimm._

 _Their faces suddenly jerked towards her, eyes seeped in blood so no color other than red could be seen. "You will join us!" They chanted. "You will join us!"_

Weiss lurched upwards, giving a small yelp she immediately silenced by covering her breathed in the cold night air with almost greedy desperation, her chest rising and falling like a rushed metronome.

She was around a campfire, it glowed a friendly orange as the wood crackled like it was giving a gentle laugh. Weiss turned around to see her still in the snow woods that laced the valleys that lay between Atlas's great mountain ranges. Weiss looked beneath her to find a blanket lying across the snow, as well as one on top of her. She touched her face, feeling bandages covering the cuts she got from the Grimm skirmish. _So it was real, it wasn't just a nightmare._

"Don't fiddle around with those." Weiss jumped as an unfamiliar voice, "you lost your aura, you'll need those until your aura comes back. Best not agitate them." It was a quiet voice, loud enough to be heard, but it clearly could only be described as a whisper: faint yet crisp. Weiss turned around to see who was speaking to her.

She gasped, a heavy intake of air knocking her form off balance, causing her to instinctually crab-walk backwards, and she almost reached for Myrtenaster. The face was mostly red, twisted, and marred. Her light brown eyes were the only typical feature, her nose crooked, her mouth gashed wider than it should be, and just…. The shape… it was…

"I'm… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" The woman held her hand signaling Weiss to stop talking.

"It's fine. You've been through a lot. People have had less legitimate reasons to react more poorly." The smile on the deformed woman's face appeared bittersweet, attempting to show kindness but failing to hide the sadness she exuded. "Anise Meadows: Huntress."

"….Weiss Schnee."

"I know who you are… those two wouldn't stop talking about you. It took massive convincing to tell them to take a rest while I kept watch."

 _Two?_ "Is it-"

"Ciel Ole… I think, and Coco Adel." Her gesture towards the two sleeping figures Weiss just noticed around the fire. Their chests raised and lowered like peaceful pendulums swinging back and forth: relaxed and best left undisturbed.

"Coco?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, "what is she doing here?" Weiss wondered aloud.

"When she fled Vale, she moved in with a relative in Mistral… Wanting answers, she volunteered to help the Mistral army unleash its vengeance upon Atlas. Not because she believed in it… but she thought she could find answers here." Anise scoffed. "Naïve, to be honest. If Atlas has answers, their either too hidden or answers that you don't want."

"She came without her team…."

"It's hard to contact people outside the kingdoms… I assume that's why." Anise shrugged. "Now, Weiss, please rest. It'll help you heal. Don't worry, I'm keeping watch."

Weiss nodded, looking at the two passed out girls across the fire, and then she looked at her protector. Outside of her noticeable face, she was dressed fairly plain. She had a brown, rag-like vest with tears in the fabric. A dark turtleneck covered her cleavage the vest would otherwise expose. Her pants were equally brown and rag-like as the vest, with cheap black boots.

She wore a dark green cloak that reminded her of Ruby. Clearly she used the hood to hide her face when she could, it was already drooped over her: the only reason Weiss got a good view of her face was that she was lying on the ground and Anise was upright.

Weiss couldn't help but wonder, "Why are you here?"

The woman stiffened, but did not shy away from Weiss's gaze. "I have some memories I need to give a proper burial." With that, she turned away from her and surveyed the darkness, drawing two wooden batons, leather straps wound around them, flapping in the soft breeze.

Weiss rested her head into her cushion, which she realized was a backpack. She chuckled how she was roughing it. It reminded her of that first mission, in Mountain Glenn, when everything was so much simpler. They laid awake, talking about why they would even want to do this. She forgot what she even said.

Oh yeah, something about redemption, proving to herself she was more than her father.

A sudden drop in her gut happened. _I hope he's okay._

* * *

Neon flopped the broken man into the softest snow bank she could find after she got the farthest away she could from… THAT. She panted. She used her semblance more than she felt comfortable with, using it to ignore the weight the fully grown man put on her speed, as well as roller-blading through the snow. She only hoped the Grimm didn't feel like following a trail of rainbows… she always worried about that.

People teased her about that aspect of her semblance, but she couldn't control it! They were just jerks who were jealous of her innate fabulousness! _Uhg, I don't feel fabulous now…._

… _and_ s _peaking of jerks…_ Neon turned her focus to the man she just threw into a snow bank. She waltzed over to him and took out the gag.

"Pfft! Ack! Gwarg!" Papa Schnee sputtered and spat out a variety on nonsense words as he was clearly getting used to speaking again. He started breathing through his mouth, and his glint of a smile indicated at least a moment of joy as unfiltered air entered his windpipe, and huffed cleanly out without something blocking the way. That small smile went away as his eyes widened, then furrowed, then turned to her.

"What the hell! Why did you leave her out there? Why the HELL would you-"

 _SMACK!_ Neon struck the CEO of the SDC with as much force as she mustered… She always wanted to do that. Unfortunately, circumstances did not allow her to fully milk the happiness she could get doing that.

"First, I saved your ass, a 'thank you' would be appreciated." _SMACK!_ Neon was frustrated, she could at least get some form of gratification. "Second, you think I WANTED to abandon Weiss! HELL NO! We just got separated, and rather than risking my life, yours, and inevitably fail in saving hers, I took the road of least losses." _SMACK!_ "Third, FUCK YOU FOR THINKING I WOULD ABANDON HER WILLINGLY!" _SMACK!_ "And Fourth, Weiss came there to SAVE YOU! And I REFUSE to give you satisfaction, but I WILL make sure HER wishes are met you SELFISH ASSHOLE!" _SMACK!_

"Don't…." Wagner seemed to grit his teeth, "don't… talk to me… like…" _SMACK!_

"I will talk to you HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT!" Neon snarled. "You don't have the RIGHT to be given respect. YOU were the reason we went all this way, and now she could be fucking dead! ARRRGGHH!" Neon slapped Papa Schnee once more as she kicked snow in a fit of anger. She then looked a tree and punched it, making it shake and dump snow on the faunus. Indignant, she shook it off like a rabid animal. "ARRGH!"

Papa Schnee's face was filled with contempt, "don't… blame me for this."

"Well don't blame me, prick." Neon huffed, as she pulled out her scroll. A person like her could not rent a bullhead, not like Ciel. However, there was of course the public service of requesting an extraction bullhead in emergency situations. This definitely counted.

She rang in, her coordinates being sent in to a military base that would hopefully not be bogged down by other extraction requests… come to think of it, if Weiss escaped and was sending one out that would be fantastic. She'd be okay with that. Same with Penny.

She listed the emergency. _Two individuals, one gravely injured, requesting extraction. Please, as soon as possible. That injured person is Wagner Schnee, if that speeds things along._ She could only hope and wait.

She looked at a fallen tree, and rested on the splintering length of the fallen monument. Slapping Papa Schnee helped, but she couldn't help but feel angry. Angry at Weiss for being so careless that she got knocked away from her. Angry at Papa Schnee for not even deserving such a rescue….

…and angry at herself for failing.

She grasped her head and stretched her neck, craning it to look at the night sky. Away from the lights of civilization, the stars could be seen: glinting promises of light in the abyss of darkness, mired by the destructive omen of the shattered moon, the unholy vision of eternity stretching above her. She couldn't help but shiver at that. Also that it was cold.

Neon looked to see the still bound man shivering as well. She couldn't get those cuffs off, she didn't have a key and, unusually enough; she didn't know how to pick locks. It was a skill she was eager to learn but she knew no one who both knew and was willing to teach her. She was, after all, a faunus, was horrible and what treacherous things would she do with it?

To be fair, no one learned to pick locks for a truly noble purpose. She shouldn't blame EVERYTHING on racism.

She realized she still had Weiss's fur coat on. Neon tugged at it covetously, but realized what she should use it for. She took it off and draped it over Papa Schnee.

"What… why?" Papa Schnee looked genuinely confused.

"Don't need you dying of hypothermia." Neon said; her voice flat and unwilling to show any genuine eagerness to please him, because she didn't have any.

"Tha… never mind." Schnee Senior groaned as Neon cracked her knuckles individually. She crossed her legs, leaned back, only to realize there wasn't something to lean back on. She readjusted and continued observing her hands, looking at every bone, every joint, every nail. She wasn't checking for perfection, just wanting a distraction and only trees and assholes to provide.

"Why did you help Weiss?" This asshole wouldn't let it go.

"Because she's a good person. Schnee or not. And I'll help anyone worth helping." Normally she would go on a long speech about these things, but she wasn't in the mood.

"But… you're a…"

"I have a tail stuck in my ass, yes, kind of you to notice." Neon refused to look up from her hands. "You'd have to be blind to not notice it, but just because it's there doesn't' mean it factors into who I am." Did it factor into who she was? Well…. she did love whipping it around on the dance floor. She loved teasing her team-mates with a good old fashioned tail tickle. But the tail didn't define her, she defined the tail. "And if you think that means I'm ashamed of it, I will willingly prove you otherwise and use it to gag you again. Then again, I don't want you anywhere NEAR it. So I'll probably just slap you again."

Papa Schnee retreated into silence, which made Neon more relaxed. She then switched her attention from her hands to her feet, taking off her roller blades to massage the sore appendages. For that she leaned back, her tail adjusting for balance. It wasn't like she could hold things for balance with it like a monkey tail…. She kinda wanted a monkey tail.

She then started on the other foot, cracking it and massaging out all the soreness of being in roller blades for extended periods of time. She then checked the skates themselves, making sure they didn't sustain any damage from plowing through snow for a good majority of the day. She scrapped them, removed ice caked to the soles. It was a process she was incredibly familiar with.

"Why would Weiss help me?" If it weren't for being a good question, Neon would have thrown one of the roller blades at him to shut him up. She sighed.

"Because you're among the limited family she has left." Neon simply put it at that, continuing her work.

"I…"

"Shut up Wags." Neon sighed, refusing to give the man any more time of day.

* * *

Dr. Glass relaxed in his chair as Professor Goodwitch stared him down. "Student," the Vale Headmistress turned towards Flynt, "please leave so the Doctor and I could have a private conversation."

"Oh, he can stay," Flynt's face shifted to Dr. Glass, "he knows enough to the point he might as well know everything. With Atlas all on its lonesome I thought it wise to get some recruits who knew who we were fighting against, and Flynt here is an exceptional student!"

 _No I'm not…_ Flynt did not say that out loud. Why was the Doc sticking up for him? Considering he breached his privacy as well as his trust.

"So you're getting students?" Goodwitch's face widened in indignation and shock.

"Really?" Dr. Glass snarled, his hands slamming the desk as he leaned forward, "Glynda, you're going to criticize me for bringing students into this? At least he isn't a first year!"

Goodwich opened her mouth only to suddenly close it, a slight tinge of red and wince of indignation twisting her face.

"Thought so." Dr. Glass relaxed back into the chair. "So, a little birdy told you something. Which one was it? The drunk one or the rogue one?"

Goodwitch sighed, "drunk."

"Ah… Qrow. Yeah, I heard he was there."

"So you know what happened," Goodwitch flicked her wrist and the doors behind her snapped closed.

"Of course I do… I mean, Winter was there and she's literally lying fifteen feet beside me, under the miniature statue of… uh… I have no idea who the hell that is. Speaking of which, you should probably help her."

The headmistress seemed to have forgotten about the woman she flung into the main office, and, looking guilty, lifted the statue off of her and placed it upright at the entrance of the office. "I'll place it where it belongs after this meeting. Apologies Winter."

Winter groaned as she got on her feet, dusting off her uniform.

"Winter can leave though," Doc looked at the Atlesian specialist. "She probably has more important things she'd like to do-"

"Oh, HELL NO!" Glynda and Doc looked at Winter in shock as she refused an order. Flynt couldn't help but smirk at the flushed face that bordered on madness through frustration. "I… want…. ANSWERS DAMMIT!" She turned to the doctor, "what is the mission you sent my sister on? What was so dear a secret to you that…"

"Glynda, could you put the statue on her again?" Doc asked.

"PLUTO! What is this about not sending first years?"

"Technically she's second year now." Doc shrugged, "besides, I teamed her up with huntresses that have massive experience. She didn't have to do it ALONE." He glared at both Glynda and Winter, who both glared at him. Flynt decided it was his time to say his peace, he pushed his chair up, and resting on the cane, he adjusted his sunglasses and spoke.

"Headmistress, Doc, Weiss's sister, I've seen a lot of things this past month or so. From things as minor to dust experiments, to things that make my skin crawl. While I understand the need to argue, I must urge you that any quarrels you have is moot compared to what's coming." Flynt looked grave.

"Winter, the mission your sister was placed under, is to hunt down Nickel Polendina, a robot fused with a grown fragment of Pyrrha's aura." He looked at the specialist first. "She was put on the mission because of her personal knowledge of Pyrrha Nikos, and how her personality could affect the rogue super weapon." That wasn't exactly correct, but Flynt knew that was her potentially biggest contribution to the effort. "My team-mate is also on that mission, so I am aware of the worry it must cause, but instead of worrying for them, place your trust in them." He knew it was a tall order; he was still worried for Neon… for Weiss as well. Even for Penny, who he'd only known and interacted with for a couple days.

He then turned to Glynda. "The fragment of Pyrrha's aura was attained with the failed transfer of the maiden powers to her. Nickel knows what happened to her… and is angry. He claims he is to help the world, but to do that, he will have to bury all those involved… and if I'm not mistaken, that would include you, headmistress."

"And… you know everything I know." Flynt looked at Dr. Glass. "But I fought him. I would never be so arrogant to consider myself equal to you three's skill, but I would be idiotic to think him an easily managed threat. He's strong, he's intelligent, and he has access to Pyrrha's polarity, without a human form that it can fatigue. He crushed Dr. Polendina underneath the lab. He ripped a man in half. He destroyed an entire facility…."

"…he wiped out Schnee dust distilleries and took Wagner." Dr. Glass added sullenly.

"WHAT?" Winter cried. "My FATHER'S involved in this too!"

Flynt didn't know that, but he continued. "I don't know much about the Battle of Beacon. I don't know who our long-term enemy is. But I do know this, if we fight each other, we don't stand a chance."

Flynt lowered himself back into the chair, holding his cane feeling like a badass. That Ozpin had a cane too, right? He closed his eyes and fancied himself as master of the world.

"What are maiden powers?" Winter asked, as Goodwitch sighed.

"All in good time, Winter." Doc reassured.

"Still doesn't explain the bombings!" Goodwitch exclaimed. _Huh… bombings, that's new._

Dr. Glass groaned, "we were so focused in finding moles in the military, we failed to consider to investigate other branches of Atlesian government for whoever bugged our robotics. Since it used the CCT it should've been obvious…."

"Who, Pluto?"

"Beryl Simpson, head of the CCT. She was working for _them_ , and, as _they_ love to cause chaos… an attack on Vale was just what she wanted."

"Shit," Goodwitch muttered, "I guess I can't criticize you too much, considering our threats were right under our noses as well. We even KNEW they were there, but we couldn't identify them in time."

A knock rapped the door behind them, causing all four to jump. "Um Glynda, the staff is asking as to why we are present here." A fast, recognizable voice reached through the massive doors. Goodwitch sighed, her voice raised to perform the same feat.

"Bart, just tell them that Vale and Atlas have things that must be discussed. And since the CCT is down, it must be done in person."

"Well, don't worry Glynda!" Another voice echoed from without the chamber, "we will be PERFECT diplomats! Why, I remember the time when…."

"Thank you Peter…" Glynda groaned. Dr. Glass raised an eyebrow.

"Should I anticipate Professor Peach to be lurking around here somewhere?"

"She had more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Goodwitch's response made Dr. Glass laugh.

"Also, there is a girl blind-folded and hand-cuffed to a bench up here. What should we do with her?" 'Bart's' voice returned.

"Nothing! She's a criminal with a semblance that only works if her eyes can see stuff!" Dr. Glass called out.

"Oh, Pluto! Nice to hear you after all these years! How's it been?"

"I've had fifty one people call me 'professor' not 'doctor.'"

"Sixty-four… DAMMIT! I lost again!"

"Atlesians are more likely to remember formalities! Don't be too discouraged."

Flynt laughed as Goodwitch and Winter looked at each other in confusion as Dr. Glass continued to troll everyone in the room. It was nice to find some humor when the world seemed so dire.

* * *

"The distress signal claimed he or she had Wagner?" The man nodded, "then send out a bullhead immediately to those coordinates. But be careful, we detected a massive surge in Grimm and the Mistrali military is wandering around there." The private nodded before leaving his temporary office. It was small, so small compared to the extravagant one he had back in Atlas… he only hoped Pluto wouldn't trash it.

Well, that was selling the man short. He was mad but not messy. He'd been to his penthouse multiple times, and only ONCE was it a mess… and the manner in which it was trashed was a special case indeed… if not disturbing. General ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose with his real hand, sighing as he was wont to do recently.

It would actually be nice if that surge of Grimm whipped out a chunk of the Mistrali forces…. It would make his job easier. He took no joy in the death of his fellow man, but it was war, and it was inevitable. Once communication was lost between kingdoms, Atlas was doomed to be marched upon.

It was either that or show up in person to make an appeal, but they would've been shot down, almost how Glynda's bullhead was shot down before the matter was brought up to him, and him recognizing the ship allowed them safe passage. It was for the best…. NEVER shoot something at a telekinetic. He'd seen firsthand what would happen.

It was the Vytal Festival, him versus Glynda. It was a washout. Every shot he fired was harmlessly dodged and return he got slammed. Her semblance had no effect on anything with a soul, making her only able to manipulate inanimate objects or Grimm, but that didn't mean she couldn't throw stuff at you. The arena had no 'things' in it, but Glynda always carried purple crystal dust so she always had a good, swarming projectiles. It was horrifying.

She moved on, and he was eliminated in his last year of Atlas. It was bittersweet, he made it far but he was taken out by a second year Beacon student….. Then the next match happened.

Glynda Goodwitch versus his greatest opponent in his seizure of Mantle, and soon to be second in command, Pluto Glass, who was a first year at the time. He didn't spend much time with the guy during his school years, he graduated the man's first year, but he saw just how good a fighter he was that match.

Glynda would throw things at him, and he would send them back. Their semblances countered each other, transforming the match into what seemed like an absurdly violent game of ping pong more so than anything else. It came down to a solid weapon fight, and since her crop was going against Pluto's multi-dust baton… it ended with a resounding victory for Atlas.

Ironwood snickered. Glynda was going to be greeted by one of the few people that could beat her in a fight.

He laughed, recalling the memory. Forgetting how his relationship with the small man started at the outbreak of civil war… a civil war he started.

It wasn't a full out 'war,' but it was certainly more than a solitary skirmish. He won but lost most of his body in the process. Thankfully he had the genius of the late Dr. Polendina to recreate his body to the best of his ability. He was going to make HIM the chief science officer… but…

He wasn't a huntsman, and he had research desires that extended past simple machines. He needed someone to study the Grimm, and the nature of aura. Who was more qualified in that field other than a Huntsman or Huntress? But who could possibly do the job….

Ironwood sighed, it was an awkward phone call towards the War Prison, which held all deposers of his takeover. When the short man came out, five days in a cell, face unshaven, hair a mess, and wearing prisoner garb, sitting before him, there was still a hard glare from his bespectacled eyes.

He drove a hard bargain. Make him assistant head-master in the school, and free all those that opposed with no charges, with allowed leave from Atlas if they wished. Then he would do whatever research Ironwood wanted. Pluto probably didn't expect Ironwood to comply.

But James did. And Pluto couldn't complain… until the research did what it did.

James shuddered, hating when his mind trailed to THAT. It wasn't something he needed to worry about, it was in the path and barely involved him at all. All he did was let it happen.

He stood up from his desk. He was dwelling too much on past mistakes. It was time just to walk out, keep tabs on the men from the outpost. He walked out, the crisp, chilling air greeting him as he walked among the soldiers, doing a mix of performing their duties and socializing. Ironwood wasn't totally heartless, he smiled as he greeted the men saluting him, motioning to withdraw. Tough times were coming, it was best that soldiers could enjoy what they could.

Maybe they could hold out slightly before retreating to protect the capitol. The army was spread out, and that was ideal for straggler armies like the White Fang, Vacuosi Militia, or the Grimm, it would be best to fall back and unite the smaller squadrons to create a full force that could equal the numbers of the Mistral forces. If numbers were equal, their technical plus home field advantage should allow for an easy victory… if they could keep Paris from using his semblance, that is.

In spite of this, Ironwood should be less worried than he was. Paris was one man, and he had many specialists who did NOT rely on complicated, electrically charged equipment. Indeed, his weapon was such, and he would take the man on himself it weren't for the fact he WAS vulnerable in terms of his body.

But he was still worried. There was something nagging at him, something telling him that the war had just begun. That this wouldn't be easy…. It was never easy.

He sighed, if it weren't for his synthetic liver, he probably would've joined Qrow in his habits a long time ago.

* * *

Beryl had a headache…. It felt awful. It was as if something went in there, pushed her brain around her skull like a cat to a yarn ball. She grasped her face, as if to hold it together to prevent it from exploding.

"Feeling better?" Beryl found herself sprawled on the ground, belly against dead grass. She was in a tent, that's what she figured. She groaned as she let go of her head and made way to stand up.

Only to feel something harshly force her down again. "Horrible? Good." The voice was low, deep, almost monotone. There was something off, however, as if two people were talking. There was a small squeak to it, a layer of a high pitched whisper, indicative of what happened to a speaking robot after their voice-box was exposed to extremely cold temperatures.

She suddenly felt a horrendous cold envelop her neck as she was picked up like a rag-doll. The fingers that grasped around her throat was… so cold. Unnaturally cold… almost… almost… _wait, what's going on?_

She was then turned to look at the one holding her… with only one arm. Beryl saw the haunting albino eyes that were darkened by a hue of deep blue that enveloped the corneas. His body was covered with cracks, black instead of red, as if he was… he was…

"You… you're that robot that ran away aren't YOU!" Beryl screamed that last word as Nickel tossed her away, she plopped on the ground, rolling into recumbence once more, but this time her back to the ground.

"And you… you're the one who caused all that destruction. The one who hacked the CCT…. Of course you could, you run it." The robot laughed, "I can't believe we couldn't find you. It's so obvious."

"I'm… I'm good at covering my tracks." Beryl scuttled up to a sitting position. She sized up the 'man' who had her captive. He was huge, incredibly large, at least eight feet. His black cloak was layered with frost, and his cracked body fogged up. He exuded a frightening chill…..

"You… you took the maiden powers?" Beryl hoped to Oum that was just a slap-dashed body job on the part of the mechanics, rather than an artificial body inheriting an eldritch power designed for humans… or anything made with biochemical substances.

"I did, so you couldn't." The eyes furrowed towards her. "Thankfully, my aura meets the parameters required to inherit it. She was selected to anyway." He added that last sentence like a bitter afterthought.

Beryl looked around her. The tent was huge, but there was no furniture in it. Not a single cushion to sit in or a desk to strategize with.

"You must be wondering why you're alive…. Well," the robot gestured towards her, "it depends on how you answer this question. And don't lie, I'll know." He kneeled down. "What was the nature of that virus you made to send the robots haywire?"

* * *

She wasn't lost. She needn't worry for herself, she did not need food nor water.

The Grimm evaporated away from her, after her, herself, and she killed a good number of them. Not staying in the maelstrom but charging straight forward to where they were.

She lost her party. She hoped they were okay.

But she saw what happened. The way the power flowed from the dead sheep and into the Nickel Unit, the way the power swirled around him, destroying his body, his mind… but also clearly giving him unimaginable power.

She would be more useful lurking in the shadows. She pulled out of her storage container some aura cancelling cuffs, and hooked them up to her.

She'll wait for her moment. Penny was determined to protect those she cared about.

* * *

She failed. Of course that meat puppet would fail. She didn't know what she was doing, she was just taking advantage of a desperation to live and hoping it could turn back into a profit.

She did not lie to Nickel. It was an honor to find an opponent like her…. someone willing to destroy Remnant to get what he wanted.

So was she. It was time to stop holding back. Enough flesh puppets and deals. She may have need of human slaves to help micromanage places where her spawn cannot reach, but if what she saw coming was enough to make a judgement call.

It was time to have some fun. Salem smiled, her patience would soon be rewarded.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the start of Act III, the final Act of this story. Just setting up every major plot thread that will naturally converge.**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Set up a Campfire and Explore your Angst!**


	25. Gathering those Remaining

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

 _Weiss Schnee: member of Team RWBY and…. *sigh* CWPK. Status: Injured and Shaken._

 _Coco Adel: Leader of Team CFVY. Status: Capable, Dangerous, Cooperative, and Obnoxious._

 _Anise Meadows: Former Member of Team PLUM, and informant for Mistral Militaristic Forces. Status:….Questionable._

Ciel was the second and last watch…. Coco pulled the lucky straw between them. Anise said she would take the first watch, and they couldn't convince her otherwise. Ciel was one to always assume the responsibility no one wanted, and considering how her opinion on the shady lady was still being made, she was tempted to fight her for that duty. All Anise had to do was stare. It wasn't because her face was horrifying, it was those eyes. Those brown eyes that told stories more than anything she heard in school.

When Anise shook her up to take her position, the woman whispered to her. "Your friend is muttering and shifting in her sleep. Make sure she doesn't scream too loud if she wakes up."

Ciel looked at Weiss. Was she a friend? No. She was a team-mate, an associate fighting for a common cause. When this was done, hopefully with both alive, Weiss would probably leave to do her own thing: a sense of justice driving her to reunite with her team from Beacon. And her? Ciel would probably stay in Atlas, doing her duty.

Her dreams of becoming the leader of Atlas slowly faded away as she saw Atlas conceptually fall apart. The more she spent out in the wild, she realized the tall buildings, the technology, the labs… that wasn't Atlas.

This was. The towering mountains. The forests that line the lower valleys. The bitter cold that settled in the darkest nights. No military or might or sense of control could tame it. Even if Grimm did not prowl the land, the very majesty of the wild that would not yield did little to convince Ciel of humanity's command of Remnant.

"Why… why did you save me?" It was faint, not even a whisper, more like the clicking of consonants against a still wind, yet Ciel still heard it. She looked at Weiss, who was shifting, grasping the crude blanket they gave her like it was her own skin in danger of falling off.

Ciel sighed, there was nothing she could do, but keep the fire lit, and her weapon at the ready. She had been tinkering with it since Paris's little EMP. It worked well now, and if anything dared to disturb her, they would meet an untimely end.

She stood, her eyes prepared for any movement, any slight shiver in the status quo for her to unleash her training with no mercy. She would stand here. No one would die on her watch.

 _Neon and Penny._ Ciel pushed those names away from her mind. It couldn't be helped. Like how Pomme couldn't be helped. Like how the original Penny couldn't be helped. Like how Commander Nikos couldn't be helped.

They weren't even confirmed dead, just missing. They were strong and capable, maybe not on her level but nothing to scoff at, if they were still alive, they would remain alive.

"Why…. So much blood." Once again, the shifts in the air were heard. Ciel couldn't help but sigh in worry as Weiss continued to audibly have nightmares. Weiss couldn't be helped either, it was out of her control.

She couldn't help but chuckle. She always wanted control. She always wanted power, recognition, and achievements. But no matter how much of that she would go to accumulate, there would always be something that couldn't be helped, and such she was thus lacking in control. Powerless, recognition that meant nothing and achievements that did nothing.

She grit her fists, clenched her teeth, and her frustration infected her being. She wanted to shout… but her comrades were sleeping. She would do more harm than good then to just succumb to rage.

 _Just an hour or two. Just an hour or two._ Then they would awake, and she needn't dwell on her thoughts alone. She would have to deal with a shaken Weiss, an annoying Coco, and… whatever Ms. Meadows was.

It was better than being alone, she realized, as the two soft snores echoed as Weiss continued to haunt her with her mutterings.

* * *

How long was she expected to just sit here, cuffed to a bench, blindfolded? It was rather undignified, even for someone who spent most of her teenage years scrounging for scraps in Mistral.

She heard whispers, whispers from people who weren't used to making whispers. Their voices carrying in the echoing halls outside of Atlas's main office.

"That's the girl from that Haven team, right? The one whose team-mate got crippled?" The voice was fast, each consonant precise and calculated.

"Indeed it is Barty. What is she doing here? And did Pluto say she was a criminal with a semblance that requires sight?" The voice was deep, relaxed, yet was overly confident.

Emerald heard the clacking of shoes coming from below. "That, is confidential Atlesian information. If you wish to know the exact facts, you must be at least clearance level of 6." It was a woman's voice, one that exuded an air of superiority, protocol, and control, not unlike Cinder's, but with less sultriness.

"Professor Cobalt, correct?" The fast voice replied, "I apologize if this seems rude, but do YOU even know why a student of Haven is cuffed and blindfolded to the bench right outside the main office of the Atlas Academy?"

"Of course I do! Why would I…."

"She doesn't," more footsteps were heard; these ones were more clunky. The male voice was gravelly, rough, like someone was scratching his words with sandpaper.

"What are you saying, Ashton, of course I do!" The uptight woman replied.

"Yeah, sure." The gravelly voice didn't sound too convinced.

"Uhg!"

"Now, now," the deep voice returned, "there is no shame is acknowledging what you don't know. When I was a young boy, I didn't know much, but…."

"…you always remembered to ask questions, and to learn from them!" ANOTHER voice entered the room, and Emerald was finding it more agitating that people kept entering the room, observing her unusual predicament, and just talking about her like she couldn't hear them! She was effectively blind not deaf!

"BRICK!"

"PORT!"

The slapping of an overly aggressive handshake clapped across the room, as the two men laughed a jolly laugh of companionship and happiness and… _uhg… where's a trash can that I can puke in… oh wait, I CAN'T SEE IT!_

"Such a shame we can't meet in better times!"

"Indeed, unfortunately history has different plans for us Port. Please tell me that you will be staying."

"Depends what Glynda says, she owns the bullhead. I don't even really know why we're here myself. It's just like that time I was taken out to the forest, unknown…"

"…no offense Port." The bitchy woman seemed to speak, "…but we have neither desire nor time to listen to your thrilling accounts. We're here to meet up with Dr. Glass to give a status report on the mission he has given us."

"He seems busy, we have time to wait."

"Shut up Ashton."

A flurry of words were exchanged amongst what Emerald assumed were professors…. At least in the 'Ashton' 'Brick' and 'Cobalt,' case, she already knew about Port and Oobleck. Wasn't there a third professor named Peach among them? She never met the woman however… elusive and absent was her modus operandi. Just like her…. except she's been cuffed, locked away, and now blindfolded more often than she really was happy about.

The boom of the grand door opening almost made her jump, "all righty everyone, we're done chatting…. Oh, hello Ashton, Brick, Cobalt! Nice of you to join us! It's like those professor conventions that USUALLY happen after a Vytal Festival!"

"Pluto, I know this is your school now, but we don't have time for your jokes!" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch intervened. "Bartholomew, Peter, we will be… staying a bit longer here in Atlas."

"We will not allow it!" The Atlesian lady that Emerald gaged was Professor Cobalt declared, "you are currently breaching Atlesian borders without proper purpose or reasoning, and we cannot…"

"Cobalt… they can stay, and I'm pretty sure Ironwood would agree with me…." Pluto responded. There was a pause between all people in the room. "What? I know it's rare but we agree on some things! More often now that we're in a state of emergency."

"You want me to take that blindfold off?" Flynt's voice suddenly appeared behind her ears, actually making her jump. She heard a laugh, and suddenly the cloth was released from her eyes, the blinding light making it difficult for her to focus on the face that was in front of her.

"Grrr…" was all Emerald said. She didn't like talking. She didn't like being friendly. She was at home when there was no attention drawn to herself. Oh yes, she knew how to act when eyes set upon her, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Her eyes adjusted as she finally saw the scene she was blinded from.

A group of middle-aged people stood in a circle, talking out of turn like a bunch of high schoolers. People raised their hand, made objections, made declarations, made a joke, recounted a story, and one guy with messy gray hair standing in silence. Outside the circle stood Weiss's older sister, who seemed to want in, but couldn't scooch her way into the circle.

"It's funny, isn't it? We expect ourselves to mature, but in certain circumstances, older people are just as immature as we are." Flynt mused.

"Disgusting." Emerald scowled. "People in power are just as human as we are."

"Isn't that comforting, though, to know that those in charge are just like us?"

"They put on a façade of being special though, they lie to the public to maintain that power."

"True, but also are the lies bringing comfort, granting protection from panic and Grimm?"

"And when those lies are exposed?"

"You saw Vale. You know what happens." Emerald turned to face Flynt. "From what he says, I assume you had a big deal in it. With that illusion semblance of yours…. Is that why Yang attacked your partner after the fight?"

"What does it matter, he's dead. And what I did is done."

"Maybe so." Flynt sat back on the bench, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be… palling around with the good guys up there?"

Flynt scoffed, "I don't think a single person up there is a 'good guy,' some are better than most, and I believe all mean well… but 'good guys' is a generous term."

Emerald found her scowl lessening on her face. "Then do we have a right to declare something evil?"

Flynt laughed, "Em…. The Grimm are evil. They are so, one dimensionally evil. They don't eat to survive, they eat to kill. They're creatures of darkness that only lead destruction. They don't have a goal that they believe is for the greater good of some philosophy. They aren't even hungry for power. They just kill." Flynt let out a sigh. "In my words, the only truly good and evil things in the world are things so simple it isn't worth analyzing.

"So those men and women up there aren't fully good," Flynt then turned his eyes towards her, "and you aren't fully evil.

"So to answer your question, 'why am I not up there with them?' Well, because it's better to make new allies than to bother the ones you already have." Flynt then stomped with his cane, "I feel this thing is making me super profound right now and I don't know why."

Emerald smirked, "it's because it makes you feel old, and that's all the old are good for, speaking 'wisdom.'"

"Maybe," Flynt sat back, "besides, I didn't really feel like standing and you're using the only bench."

Emerald suddenly became aware of the fact she was cuffed to the bench, and her low spirits and mild anger returned. "Why are you acting so blasé about all this? I mean, I assume you know what I did."

"Because I just took some pain medication that Pluto offered! It's really making me feel chill…."

"…..oh."

* * *

"So, Princess, how did you sleep?" Weiss turned her muggy head over to Coco, who was wearing her shades, one hand on hip while the other toting the bag Weiss knew had to be much heavier than the girl was making it out to be. Weiss saw her reflection in the shades, the bandages, the fatigue under her eyes, the messed up hair: did Coco really need to ask?

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Adel."

Coco smiled, knelt down on the upright Weiss and leaned in for a hug. "It's great to see a familiar face…. Did you happen to fall rough on your rear out there?"

"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as Coco let go and stood up. Weiss also got up and started reaching for her things. "I mean… I didn't really…."

 _Slap!_ "Eep!"

Coco chuckled as Weiss indignantly rubbed her rear, the slap incredibly harsh considering their circumstances. Still… _I should have expected that._

"Coco!" Ciel scolded, "while you are working with me, I will not tolerate such inappropriate conduct or contact."

"You're no fun, not that I didn't know that already…."

"Uhg… first Neon now…" Ciel seemed to stop short at the mention of Neon's name, from herself no less.

"Okay Team Muck!" Anise Meadows stood before them, her hood drawn over her face. Despite Weiss hoping to eventually to get used to it, flashes of that face danced in her dreams that night. "Weiss…. Do you still have your scroll on you?"

Weiss reached into her pocket only to find the thin, glass tool shattered. "Uh…."

"No worries, I expected that considering where we found you." Anise silenced her. "Ciel, do you know where the closest Atlesian Military checkpoint is?"

"I certainly do." Ciel nodded, "it is quite the walk though…. Wait, 'Team Muck?'"

"MWCC, that's this team until I escort you safely back into Atlas."

"Well… you and Dr. Glass certainly have the same taste in- WOAH!" Ciel suddenly had her legs wrapped in with leather straps, as she was dragged before their self-appointed leader.

"What… the FUCK… did I say about saying that name?…"

"….don't say it again?" Did Ciel ever sound this meek before? Weiss wondered. Also… what was it with Pluto's name that sent the woman over the edge? Considering her reaction, it was best not to ask.

Ms. Meadows uncoiled the straps around Ciel's legs, and pointed ahead. "Lead us to the checkpoint. I'll escort you the best I can."

"And what will you do when we get there?" Weiss turned to see Coco crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

"I'm leaving…. Going back to the Mistralis…. Going to take out that robot menace myself."

Coco's face shifted into a grimace, clearly not happy with that answer but finding no proper response to it. Ciel was also silent on the matter, but she was reorienting herself, patting down her clothes making sure they were free of creases.

"Uh…. Ms. Meadows," Weiss spoke up, getting the attention of the Huntress, "I mean…. I haven't seen your combat abilities outside of… what just happened. But… that… that man is not someone you just take on alone."

"Agreed," Ciel spoke up, "Ms. Meadows, that target is my responsibility. If you…."

"Shut up." Anise glared at Ciel and then faced Weiss, "'your target' is not nearly as invincible as you think he is. We just saw the thing just fall apart, talking to voices that weren't there. And if I understand about that aura grafted onto it, I have no metal on me, more than I can say about the three of you." She turned around, "I killed that girl's father, least I could do is put her ghost to rest."

Weiss couldn't respond to any of that, she felt she needed context to things she obviously didn't see.

"That wasn't you!" Coco spoke up instead, "you went for Nickel and missed… and then he promptly knocked you out."

"I was in shock, but I'll be ready this time…"

"I don't…." Coco began.

"This isn't…" Ciel objected.

"LET'S GET WALKING!" Weiss screamed, "clearly, we have a lot of disagreements, but we are wasting time arguing and STANDING still! We don't want to get caught in some snow storm or something." The sooner she could get out of the wilderness the better. She never thirsted for civilization so much since getting lost in the Manor backyard as a kid…. It was a really large back yard for her toddler self.

"Yes… that's… that's most prudent." Anise Meadows nodded, "everyone, gather your stuff, we hit the trail as soon as we're all ready."

Everyone silently gathered their stuff, as Weiss looked around. She herself did not place her things. Not her pack, not her weapon, she was too dazed to even remember what happened after the Grimm attacked. She surveyed the area and found that her tools were very considerately placed lying on a tree… well… only Myrtenaster. Her pack wasn't there.

"Um…. Did you guys find my pack or anything?"

"That robot was glowing and laughing, so we thought we should retreat." Coco bluntly replied, "your pack wasn't on you. Only you and your weapon. We didn't have time for anything else."

"…makes sense." It wasn't like she was going to need her facial cream anyway, her face covered with bandages at all. It would instead be doctored with actual medical supplies. Her hands though might dry up from the harsh temperature, but she would just have to rough it. Yang would be proud.

…Then again, that girl would be furious to realize she was missing her hair products…. Blake would be proud. Yes, it would be Blake that would be proud, while Yang would be horrified for her stake.

And Ruby would simply cheer her on.

They started walking, with Ciel leading the way. Weiss was not the best at directions, but she trusted Ciel was going the right way. It just seemed right for her to remember something as difficult as how to navigate the Atlesian wilderness.

Coco was behind Ciel, her bag at the ready for anything that would dare pounce on them. Weiss rarely saw her doing her thing, but the Breach and her performance at the Vytal Festival proved that while she wasn't the most elegant of combatants, she certainly could crush things with strength that Yang would envy, and firepower that would've made Ren blush.

She was behind Coco. While she was still recovering, she felt her aura coming back, the marks that littered her body slowly going away. She could even make glyphs again… maybe during a lull portion she could practice more glyph techniques… maybe even finally summon when she actually planned and wanted it.

That left the mysterious Anise Meadows. She never heard of the woman, but the way Ciel looked at her, she was someone SHE knew…. Maybe not personally but had heard of. Then again, her semblance was that she could remember things, right? That was probably it.

…That was a lame semblance, when she thought about it.

But back to Ms. Meadows, Weiss observed her to be middle-aged, despite Weiss not spending that much time observing her features for obvious reasons. She carried herself like a heavy weight was on her shoulders, crippling her already relatively small stature, though Weiss could tell she was around her height without heels.

 _Damn, I just admitted that I was short._ It was a matter of time before she realized it.

Weiss slowed her pace so that she could more easily interact with the mysterious 'partner' and 'leader.' (If she was going around claiming they were 'Team' MWCC, those would be the titles to woman would hold. In the past, she would just squash any curiosity, unable to act upon it, assuming it rude. However, that was the past.

"…So… Ms. Meadows… how long have you been a huntress?" Easy question first. She learned that starting off accusatory never worked well.

"Long enough." She replied, "I'm more part-time now. I'm not on the official listings… but I go where I think I could be needed."

"…I see…." Weiss had heard of people doing that, going off the registry but still offering their services in more direct methods, offering to clear a problem up should something arise where they were. "So… what are you doing here in Atlas?"

"I was providing intel for the Mistrali army. I grew up in Atlas-then Mantle. I know things."

"So… you went to Atlas to get your training?"

"Yes." That's all she said, and Weiss felt she would only get vaguer the more Weiss pressed on in that subject.

"So… uh…. I understand you want to stop Nickel, but…"

"… you don't think I can do it alone." Anise finished for her. "I understand, he's a monster, and he has an army under his boot, I probably wouldn't survive."

"Then…. Why do you insist…"

"There's nothing else worthwhile I can do. I can't return to Atlas. And I don't have the means or supplies to make a safe trek back to Mistral. The last thing I can do is try to take down that metal monstrosity."

"You keep calling him a monster, a menace…"

"…He is. A murderous madman brought to life by twisted aura science. That's all I need to know that that thing is inhuman, and must be put down like it's a creature of Grimm or a rabid dog." There was a quiver in her voice, one that suggested that she had personal experience with Nickel… but that wouldn't make sense.

"…maybe so." Weiss sighed, "…but if you truly want to destroy him, you would be better off going back with us to Atlas. To regroup, to amass an advantageous platform against him."

"I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

She didn't respond, simply lowering her face so only the top of her hood could be seen. Weiss continued to glare at the unresponsive woman, hoping that her intense glare would make her crack, like it had so many others. She wondered if that was something she inherited from her father, or if it was just a Schnee thing.

She still didn't respond. The snow softly fell from the trees and crunched beneath their feet. The sun, having escaped the horizon and lending its light to the travelers, harried Weiss with the glare it reflected off the snow. Weiss gave up her gaze and focused on looking forward, avoiding the harshly white snow.

And she was ignoring the harsh whirring that was invading her ears. What was that noise? Was it a Grimm? Was it a….

"OHMIGOSH! I TOLD you, you stupid pilot they were out here somewhere! HEY WEISS! CIEL!... TWO PEOPLE I HAVE NEVER MET! HELLO!" Weiss looked up to see a bullhead hovering over them, with Neon waving frantically with the largest smile Weiss had seen in a while.

"Huh, it's the rainbow faunus you fought Weiss…" Coco snarked, but Weiss ignored her.

"Neon! Is…"

"Your Pops if fine! Just taking a nap in the back of this emergency evacuation bullhead! Hey, pilot! Land this thing will ya!" Neon turned to face an unseen pilot, whose words were not heard. "We'll make them fit! It's only four!" There was another pause, "this is an EVACUATION bullhead, we don't care about COMFORT! Just land the damn thing and lets get these people on there!"

Weiss turned to see Ciel staring speechless, Weiss couldn't blame her. A pilot taking orders from a faunus? How scandalous!

Weiss laughed, but turned around to see Anise Meadows starting to walk away. Weiss grabbed her cloak.

"Let go of me." Anise growled.

"No, I won't-" Weiss gasped as the form disappeared. She looked forward to see Anise further away, giving a soft wave good-bye as she slinked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I realized this story had enough "people walk around the wild in Atlas." I thought of having a Grimm battle, but that would simply be filler, since Weiss, the character I would like to grow, is still healing in that regard.**

 **So, I simply made a short chapter, the next one will be a small time skip. Like two or three days.**

 **Until then, Fave! Follow! Review! Keep your Status Questionable! More fun that way.**


	26. Battles Within: Part 1

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

Two steps to the side, guard up, shift to point, dash in, stab. Flip over victim, kick aggressive assaulter for space, pivot, swipe, poke, stab, glyph, time dilation, dash in, stab.

It was like a metronome, each step, parry, guard, and attack followed a rhythmic beat that was punctuated by the clacking of the floor, the metallic whoosh of Myrtenaster, or the crumpling of robots. Each sound choreographed the dance that Weiss Schnee performed, knocking down her programmed opponents.

Yet she knew it wasn't enough. It never could be enough. She trained hard all her life up to Beacon, and she failed. She trained a slight bit, but not much, after that, and she failed in that too. Winter constantly told her that she did great, Father was back, everyone around her in one piece, except for Penny, who was still missing…

But she was the weakest link. SHE was the one who got injured so much. She couldn't take down that weird sheep lady with the strange powers, let alone her actual target, who could whip Myrtenaster around like a leaf in the wind. She couldn't survive within the armies of Grimm.

It didn't matter if she was _unlucky_ , and that Neon followed her order and fled the scene, or that Penny possibly laid dismembered the snow. That Ciel got kidnapped, and Flynt too injured to even go, Weiss failed the hardest.

She had to train harder. She had to work faster. When the armies arrived at the gates of Atlas, which was now the plan given the intelligence Ciel (not herself) was able to send back, she had to be there. She couldn't wait in the sidelines, she had to defend her…. kingdom? Was Atlas REALLY her kingdom? Yes, she was born here but is that where her heart was truly at home?

No… no it wasn't. Then why was she so determined to defend it?

A robot opened fire. The bullets would've hit her if not for a last minute glyph enhanced jump. _Dammit, I should pay more attention while I fight!_ She steeled her eyes and her pray, and dive bombed them from above, skewering the pathetic machine that somehow got the drop on her.

Stab, parry, side step, pivot….

Suddenly, all the machines grew limp and landed on the ground, sprawled out like Yang for her post battle nap, unsymmetrical yet somehow adorable in its sloppiness.

"Weiss," the firm voice of her sister echoed in the practice hall, "I've told you repeatedly, this isn't healthy after what you experienced." From the clacking of heels echoed on the training arena's hard, marble floor. She went to Weiss, and placed her gloved hand on her shoulder. "I can't always be there to keep making sure you aren't hurting yourself! Can you just honestly promise me you'll stop this?"

Weiss shrugged off her sister's caring hand, an annoyed grimace spreading across her face. "I can't stop, Winter. Not with HIM out there!… not… whatever 'Salem' is out there! Not with armies and Grimm and all these things coming to tear Remnant apart! I can't…" her voice was muffled by a sudden, tight embrace.

"I know…. I know…. but what's the point if you aren't rested and recovered, didn't you write something like that to me about Black?"

"….Blake…."

"… yes, that girl." Winter let go of Weiss and stood up once more. "Didn't you feel concerned that she was too focused on fixing the mistakes of her past that she was slowly destroying yourself?"

"But this is different! This isn't something that's lurking in the shadows! This is something coming to our doorstep in…." Weiss felt her legs give out when she was pushed to the ground by a light push from Winter's hand.

"Then fight me." Winter's eyes steeled show me that you aren't wearing yourself down…. Show me, that if Nickel, or the Grimm, or anything showed up RIGHT NOW, you could defend yourself." Zwilling-Sturm was drawn with a potent _shing_ , her tall form's arms pointing the blade at Weiss's nose.

"What?…." Weiss's eyes widened, until her arm reflexed Myrtenaster into a guard as Winter's sword clashed with hers, with her knees still kneeling before her sister. Winter wordlessly released the second sword, and twirled into a second strike, keeping Weiss on the defensive. A third and fourth were unleashed, and Weiss could not get into a position to release an attack of her own, let alone stand.

She formed a glyph beneath her… but all it did was flicker. It pushed her up but only with a pathetic feather's touch. A kick touched her gut, pushing her away and landing on her back.

"That was without a single glyph, Weiss." Winter said, sickening concern in her voice. "I know this sounds weird coming from me, but stop, rest… there will be a time to fight but now it's not." She heaved a heavy sigh, before a small tear dripped from her eye, "Father's even worried about you. You haven't visited him since you got him out of there…"

"I… don't want to face him after I failed him like that…"

"You didn't fail him! You got him out of there! From…. Neon's vivid description of events before he was branded like his era's faunus slaves…"

"I didn't save him," Weiss mumbled, "I would've gotten myself captured if it weren't for…. 'Ms. Simpson?' 'Salem?'" That whole exchange was a very confusing moment for Weiss. The way Fleece spoke to Ms. Simpson showcased that Fleece herself was part of the underworld that was slowly rearing its head. One that somehow resulted in Atlas getting a piece of Pyrrha's aura, one that involved people sabotaging the Vytal Festival to bring the Grimm, one that had a sheep faunus have a near personal relationship with a person possessed by Grimm.

One that had something called, 'maiden powers.'

Winter described that she barely got anything, but that they were just a thing. How they worked, why they were coveted, and how deep the fairy tale rabbit hole was wasn't divulged to Winter. Weiss just had one recollection.

When she heard a massive clash of steel and flesh. When she heard something _woosh_ and hearing the screaming of metal. Groaning, churning, and that laugh. A laugh that was filled with spite, as if he was hearing a joke he got but hated. And repeating over and over

 _"…she was destined to be a maiden…"_

Each word sounded poisonous, angry, but tinged with a reluctantly appreciated irony. She heard those words every night she fell asleep, visually accompanied by the leaping forms of grotesquely dancing Grimm.

Winter offered to get a psychiatrist. Weiss refused.

As for Father… what Winter said was true. She did not want to face him. Not just because she didn't succeed fully in saving him, but….

Because there was something stirring in her heart. She thrust herself into that hell for his sake, someone who caused her so much misery growing up. HE was the reason she couldn't sleep cleanly at night. He was the reason that she almost died. And what did he do to deserve such sacrifice?

Nothing. Nothing that Weiss could think of anyway. _Why did I do that to myself? Why would I…._

She remembered her words to Fleece. She meant them. She fought to preserve her family. She fought because what would that say about herself if she let her father die?

Didn't mean she had to like it after the fact, after the toll it had taken on her.

Her thoughts swam through the darkling chaos, beads of sweat dripping down her temples, the past telling its story, but distorted: emotions turning facts into nightmares. She forgot she was still sitting down in the cold, training floor.

Until a gloved hand reached out in the darkness, offering to help Weiss up. Her head snapped into the present, looking up at her sister, her eyes serious, tainted with loose tears, but a friendly smile. Weiss took it, and her sister helped her up.

"If we have to fight, we must fight," Winter whispered, "but we must fight our enemies, not ourselves."

Winter and Weiss jumped at the sound of clapping. A slow, loud, decisive clap. They turned to see a man leaning at the entrance of the training arena with relaxed swagger. He walked forward, his posture almost condescendingly laid-back. He had dark red hair that spiked out from his head, a handsome face, a loose fitting red shirt with a leather jacket and cargo pants. "I love it when family gets along." He gave a thumbs up to the Schnee sisters.

"Uh…. who are you?" Winter said with a hint of anger.

"Igneous Rock," he seemed to miss Weiss's sister's annoyance with his disrespectful appearance as he snapped and pointed, making a clicking noise with his mouth. "I've been told that I gotta meet you, Weiss, and to invite you to my band's concert tonight! We would appreciate it!"

"Your band?" Weiss raised her eyebrow, "what… okay why do you have to…"

"Igneous! Don't just rush ahead like that!" Weiss turned her head to see another person she didn't recognize ceremoniously enter the arena. She had bright, lime green hair, wore a long-sleeved blouse that was like colored with her hair but had red buttons, tight fitting slacks, and had eyes that seemed… multicolored. Not like Neo's heterochromatic eyes, but… her corneas just looked like a rainbow. She was breathing heavily, "sorry, he likes making an entrance."

Winter's stance continued to be rigid, but she shook slightly, biting her lip as if to keep herself from shouting. Instead, she simply, yet coldly, asked, "…and you are?"

"Karma Chameleon!" She breathily shouted, "I'm Ignoramus's partner over here!"

'Ignoramus,' sighed, "Karma… you know I don't like it when you call me that…."

"Well, when you lack common decency to wait for your team you deserve it!" She eyed him brightly as she lightly chuckled. "I'm kidding you know, I still loooo-" she suddenly looked at the Schnee sisters, "-oooathe it when you rush on ahead, however."

"Oh…. Well, do you want me to stay behind… maybe a little closer?" Igneous winked and Karma blushed.

 _What… what the hell is going on?_

"Anyway!" Karma hurriedly started addressing Weiss again, "We're having a concert tonight, performing to all the students that are coming to assist defending Atlas! You know, keep the spirits up! And we have a special invitation for Weiss Schnee! We would LOVE you to attend!" She then turned to Winter, "you're also welcome if you wish…. Uh… what's your name?"

"Ms. Schnee, thank you." Winter's hands gripped, "I'm sure Weiss would love to, but we were-"

"YOU KNOW!" A much more familiar voice echoed into the arena, "HAVE YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF, 'WAIT FOR US?'" Neon came in, oddly enough of flat shoes, accompanied by the still cane using Flynt. "Your leader still isn't moving like he used to!"

"… I can speak for myself Neon." Flynt sighed, "I am the leader after all."

Weiss suddenly had it dawn on her. **K** arma Chameleon. **I** gneous Rock. It was either a huge coincidence, or these were…

"Let me introduce you to these two trouble makers," Flynt motioned to the two newcomers. Karma stood up straight with her hands behind her back with a large smile on her face. Igneous crossed his arms and smirked, but still kept a smile. "Karma here is our brainiac, closest thing we have to a nerd, but less about science and more about… art and music." Karma closed her eyes and sheepishly rubbed her hands behind her back, "and Igneous is…. well… he _thinks_ he's the resident 'bad boy,' but he doesn't brood enough for that… certainly is a fan of detention though." Igneous scoffed, still that confident smile on his face.

"He's much better once you get to know him!" Karma quickly whispered to Weiss with a mildly excitable voice. _Oh yeah…. Flynt told me that "K" and "I" are…. A thing. Something about lemons?_

"Nice… to meet you both." Weiss extended her hand to be shaken. Karma took it greedily, happily smiling, and saying something about how she thought Weiss fought very well in their fight against them.

Igneous just lightly slapped her hand like a weak high five. He then grabbed it slightly by the fingers, and then released, slackening his arm behind him. _I believe that is what Yang would describe as… 'a tool.'_

"Well, as you probably know, a bunch of Atlas people are coming over due to… recent events." Flynt looked to Neon slightly, then at the remaining two members of FNKI, "so… even if almost everyone in Atlas has a washing pole stuck up themselves, we thought it'd be a great morale booster to perform, I even had Doc to approve!"

"He would approve almost anything you say at this point!" Neon jeered lightly ribbing Flynt. Suddenly, her eyes looked at Karma and Igneous. "Hey…. Uh…. Could you two… go somewhere alone for a moment?"

"Why would we-" Karma began, until Igneous jumped in, "I heard that some of the late stragglers are arriving, we should…. See our other friends…"

"But we…. Oh." Karma blushed, "let's…. let's greet our other friends!"

The two left, leaving Flynt, Neon, Weiss, and Winter alone in the arena. There was a muteness in the room, that Neon, being herself, decided to break. "You never told us what you read in those files that made Doc go so crazy…."

"I said enough about that, you already know about his mechanical enhancements, that's all you need to know. It's why he can't fight our robo-warlord." Flynt pushed his glasses further into his face, as if trying to hide his eyes. "And you already know of the maidens."

"She was destined to become a maiden…" Weiss muttered, her eyes once again resurrecting the ghostly words within memories.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Flynt himself audibly whispered. Neon and Winter looked at each other like a phantom conversation was being made. The silence once more fell.

Weiss peered into herself. All these facts were laid before her. Pyrrha was supposed to become a maiden. Somehow she didn't. Somehow that resulted in Atlas getting its hands on a figment of her aura. And that led to Nickel.

And all of that connected to Pyrrha's death.

"I feel… I should talk to Goodwitch… maybe she'll answer if I ask." Weiss didn't necessarily have a close relationship with Goodwitch, despite trying to be a teacher's pet in any way that she could. However, she couldn't deny that she has the closest relationship with her out of everyone in her current social circle. "Any idea when she might return back here."

"Goodwitch is working with Ironwood at the moment." Winter responded, "I don't think she'll be back until…. Whatever she wants to do is done with. She's probably there to allow a potential of peaceful diplomacy… but with that robot running the Mistral army… I don't know."

"There's also the rumor she's going for Ms. Simpson." Flynt interjected, "Goodwitch seems like the type to avoid our internal politics… but she would be interested in… well… whatever you experienced Weiss…"

"I was there too." Neon remarked. It wasn't aggressive, nor defensive. It was almost like she regretted saying it, as much as she regretted seeing it. "And I know Goodwitch is badass but… I dunno…"

Winter sighed, but then put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Weiss, leave this place and spend time with your friends. Relax, go to this… concert. I need to get going, but I'll see you later." Winter let go of Weiss but not without a farewell squeeze.

Winter's feet clacked along the marble floor until she reached the exit and left Weiss's view. Weiss looked at the exit, not knowing what she was looking at, but she was looking anyway.

Neon then coughed. Weiss's head jerked to her faunus companion. "By the way," Neon raised her hand, "there will TOTALLY be drinks served."

* * *

Ironwood was happy to see Glynda again. She was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was powerful.

It almost made how she chewed him out bearable. Almost.

"This never would've happened if you hadn't littered all of Vale with your automated robots! You were so focused on displaying your might that you failed to practice that security which you promised!"

"Glynda, as I've been telling you, we ALL underestimated our enemy."

"If we weren't focusing on thinning the numbers of your amuck machines we might have come out with a smoother victory."

"It wouldn't have stopped it." Ironwood snapped. "You trusted the powers of the maiden on a young girl."

"And then you GRAFTED that girl's aura onto a robot! I thought that aura transfer machine was twisted technology… but those robots… Penny, Nickel… how many dead people's souls were you planning to use to make that unstoppable army…"

"We were researching how to do it WITHOUT killing people! Besides, we now have a new Penny unit, whose aura comes from a subject who is very much alive."

"Still doesn't change the bones of those…"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Ironwood roared. "I was on my way to propose transferring the maiden's remaining aura to one of our machines, after showcasing the potential of Penny… but instead of heeding my patience in selecting a 'guardian,' you went and gave it to the girl you think you could twist to accept!"

"You could've TOLD us about your robotic idea, we could've listened!"

"Would you had listened? Would you? Would Ozpin agree with using a robot?"

"I don't know, he's not here right now to answer!"

The bullhead hummed through the air, making its way to the next checkpoint. Ironwood was gathering the troops for a regroup, one close enough to the capital to buy enough time to prepare, yet far enough away from the capital to limit civilian casualties. Ironwood was travelling to each evacuating station to boost morale. A bad morale lessens fighting spirit and increases Grimm attacks. It was necessary for him to be there for his men. A random specialist wouldn't do.

Especially if he couldn't be there to fight by their side. His condition as a cyborg guaranteed that going out to face the Mistrali army, if what Ciel and that… Coco person said was true. Nickel's control of his polarity was at levels that most humans could only hope to control their semblance. With it he took down one of Mistral's most renowned warriors, and made everyone else bow before him like cowards.

And then he took the maiden powers.

Ciel's report truly made him hope, for the first time in his career, that his subordinates were incompetent and poor at observation. If everything she said was true, than Atlas had to face an uphill battle. More than anything they possibly could've prepared for.

 _And with her semblance, it's highly unlikely that she's wrong._

The bullhead landed, their squabble becoming more mild when they were amongst the soldiers.

"Ironwood, sir!" A man ran up to him, giving a stiff salute, "our C.O. has asked for you to meet with him… alone. He says he has some intel he'd like to share only with you, face to face."

"Did he tell you what this pertained to?" He was still going to fulfill his subordinate's request. He didn't want Glynda know ALL of Atlas's secrets.

"Something about… Ms. Simpson."

"WHAT!" Ironwood felt his metal body shiver. "Glynda… do you mind?"

"I do." Glynda snapped, "but I doubt I could do anything about it…" she concluded with a tired sigh.

Ironwood walked with the soldier all the way to the main building, into the basement where the soundproofed interrogation rooms were held. When the basement door closed behind him, Ironwood was suddenly aware just how mute the room sounded. It was empty, desolate, and cold, and this was just the hall that led to all the even colder rooms where harsh questions and even torture occurred.

"I'm sorry sir." The soldier that led him groaned, regret covering every word. He turned around and pointed a gun at him.

Multiple Atlesian soldiers came out of the various interrogation rooms, all carrying guns, all pointed at their commander. "Drop your weapon!" The soldier yelled, "we don't want this to be done the hard way."

If Ironwood was untrained, he would've been shocked. He would've been still and silent as he wordlessly agreed and dropped his weapons and raised his hands above his head.

However, he was trained.

He grunted in disappointment as he drew his gun from his jacket. He raised his metal arm to block some bullet shots, and aimed down the sights for his first target, the one who led him here.

He was about to pull the trigger until he felt someone harshly yank him to the side. He turned his head to see who was idiotic enough to try to engage him in close quarters combat, only to see that no one had physically grasped his arm. He suddenly felt his robot side give out, and he moved with horrendous speed, ramming into one of his attackers but then past him to the dark end of the hallway. He was stopped as a black gloved hand caught his robot arm.

"Ironwood…." A drone opened up, a multitude of tones combined with an overlaying accompaniment of static. Ironwood looked to his attacker in his face. The visage was webbed with black cracks, a vicious frown, and albino eyes. "…hello."

* * *

"Ciel, there's a shindig happening tonight at the pavilion. You may want to join them even though you are no longer a student." Dr. Glass lounged in his chair as he flicked through reports on his scroll. Ciel sat across the official Headmaster, looking through similar reports. She wasn't the only one stationed out in the boonies of Atlas… she just went the deepest… and was a POW in the Mistrali's army.

"I'm not much of a partier; I'm better served in the preparations we have to make."

"I know that!" Dr. Glass snapped, "but still… you could use a little R&R before hell breaks loose. I even heard that the recently reunited FNKI is putting up a show."

"Oh dear Oum I think I WILL skip it now…" Ciel muttered.

"You're no fun." Dr. Glass groaned, "if I was in your position, I would be going crazy. Party like tomorrow's your last day!"

"They won't arrive tomorrow." Ciel pointed out.

"You get the point." Dr. Glass snarked. "Why did you want to meet with me anyway if you were just going to sit there and read through reports? Is there something you want to ask me?"

There was. There was a burning question Ciel wanted to ask. She didn't bring it up, and to her relief neither did Weiss and Coco… but that's probably because they didn't know the relationship _she_ had with Dr. Glass. To them she was probably some Atlesian who really hated Atlas, and took the Doctor as a figurehead to hate especially.

But they didn't know that Anise was a team-mate of his. _Why does she hate her former leader so much?_ She knew that her old team-mates certainly would not look to herself in fondness or invite her to their weddings, but she highly doubted they would react so violently just by the mention of her name.

She wanted to know what happened…. But she knew it wasn't her jurisdiction to ask. She omitted Anise from her report just to avoid such a conversation.

"….There's… something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

 _Oum shit… oum shit… oum shit…_

"I guess… I'm… just nervous." _Yes! Use that excuse!_ "It's… I just started as a full on Atlesian specialist and now… this happens."

Dr. Glass grunted, "makes sense."

Ciel continued searching through reports, hoping to find something useful and something to distract her from the questions she didn't have the right to have answers to.

* * *

Ironwood was slammed into a chair, and Nickel, using his own hands, thrashed the door behind him, cracking the concrete the door was attached to. "So… Ironwood, do you have anything to say?" The voice-box sounded corrupted and damaged. It appeared the maiden powers was doing a number on his physical body.

"What…." Ironwood's own physical body was feeling contorted and twisted. While he naturally didn't have any nerve-endings in his metal implants, there was the searing pain of the flesh CONNECTED to said metal implants. His head was being jerked around, aggravating his neck, and his body felt like it was about to be split in two. "what do you want me to say?"

Nickel paused for a moment, but refused to release his hold on his body. "Come to think of it… no… nothing you could say could make it better."

"Make what?-" Ironwood didn't finish his question as the back of Nickel's hand swiped across his face. His body failed to move, held together by polarity, but his face and aura took the brunt of the attack. A pain sprung through his face, his head buzzing from a possible concussion.

His dazed state made it difficult to react to the punch that followed, squashing his nose into his skull. Aura prevented the scratching of flesh, but your body could still cave under itself. Ironwood screamed as his entire head became swimming in a fury of agony.

Nickel kept wailing on him, each blow's impact was felt, but Ironwood was fully numb after a while of being an immobile punching bag. He didn't even know if his aura was still hanging on or if it was gone.

Suddenly, the grasp Nickel's polarity had on his body was loosened, and he fell to the floor in a humbling kneel. Ironwood shook, still unable to take in his surroundings, his vision a blur, his senses consumed by the bruises and beatings he endured.

"Hand me your scroll, private." Nickel ordered someone, his voice still booming despite the clear malfunctions. After a clear dial he pulled up the scroll. "Private, did Ironwood come with anyone." There was a shuffle of words emitting from the scroll. It was then silent.

"….Glynda…." there was anger in his voice, but it was a… happy anger. "She's here? Don't engage, I'll be right up, I have something that must be done…." Ironwood had become more aware of himself when Nickel walked up to him and knelt alongside him, allowing Ironwood to look him straight in the face as his chin was forced upward.

"Shame that this has to be so anti-climactic… but we both know that you didn't stand a chance…."

"Why… what…."

"Your army, will be mine. First this unit, then the next. I already have all of Mistral's on standby. So… before I kill you, just to let you know."

His lips went up to his ear, the ice of his 'breath' stung like daggers. "Atlas, the monolith you strived to build, will fall."

He stood up, "let's give you a fitting death. Privates, line up and take aim!"

Ironwood looked up to see the man who led him there, and the men who sprung up from the trap form a straight line, aiming their guns at him…. They were making a firing squad. He was the target. He couldn't move….

Nickel practically whispered his next word, "fire."

* * *

Glynda had a feeling something was wrong. Soldiers paced back and forth, but not in standard patrol lanes, but in set paths that had no functional purpose. Guns were held with rigor. People were whispering to each other. There was a tension in the air.

She felt like she should associate that with understandable nerves of the approaching armies, and of course, her. She was, after all, one of Remnant's most famous huntresses, and a known servant to Vale. As the acting headmistress of Beacon, it was her duty to put the currently overwhelmed school first, and by proxy, what remains of Vale.

Yet… it wasn't like they feared her presence, at least not just that. It was like…. Something else was bothering the soldiers, and she was just exacerbating the problem.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, hoping her own paranoia was being caused simply by overacting nerves. Indeed, she was under a lot of stress ever since Beacon was over-run. It wouldn't be too unlikely for her to overthink standard procedures as suspicious, especially in an environment she didn't know well.

"Glynda Goodwitch is here sir…" Glynda's ears picked up a hushed yet not hushed enough voice talking on his scroll. "…we will, sir." There were signs of fear in the soldiers voice, thus how its volume seemed to get loud enough for Glynda to hear. She couldn't help but ask, but cautiously. She made her way towards the soldier in question.

"Sir, but could you tell me who you were talking to?" Glynda tried to sound as gentle as she possibly could. She rarely ever succeeded in that, but it was worth a shot.

The soldier jumped, his hand almost near the trigger. "Well… uh…. that is classified, ma'am! Please return to… uh…. wherever you were standing and… stay there! We will… Ironwood will come back and properly show you this station-post-thing… ma'am."

"I…. don't think that's standard wording of your place of service, sir… is there something wrong?"

"I… uh…" the soldier's excuse was suddenly interrupted by the sound of… scraping. A loud groan of heavy materials being moved. Glynda looked to see shards of metal levitating in the air before suddenly dive-bombing her. She thanked Oum for her reflexes and acrobatically dodged them all, using her telekinesis to slow down one that got a little too close for comfort.

"Glynda…." A broken voice roared, Glynda turned to see what appeared to be the Nickel unit. It was like what she saw in the schematic she was shown but…. It looked broken. Cracks riddled the entire body, along with his clothes, and it was slowly being corrupted by layers of frost.

"I _hrgg_ will…. Avenge what you did to [HER][ME]!" The last word he screamed seemed to be a merging of two, as his body quivered uncontrollably, as the wind started to pick up around Glynda. She readied her crop and brought out some crystal dust.

"FIRE AT THE INTRUDER! FIRE!" A neck snapped quickly from the soldier who cried that out.

"She's mine." Nickel said. Glynda just looked at her opponent, stance ready, weapon ready….

It's been a while since she fought for her life.

* * *

 **A/N: I released this earlier, but I was unsatisfied about somethings, so I deleted it and quickly replaced it….**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! FIRE!... Too soon?**


	27. Battles Within: Part 2

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

Glynda didn't wait for Nickel to speak further before she unleashed her crystal dust, forming a swarm of projectiles and thrusting it towards her opponent. She didn't believe that would take care of it, but it would provide cover or a distraction as she got herself to a better position.

It would be best to drive the fight into the woods, where the least amount of metal could be used. Whatever disadvantage she could give the monolith would provide better odds in putting this Atlesian monster to rest.

As expected, Nickel didn't seem too phased. He deployed his shields, got into a defensive stance, and blocked the incoming projectiles. As long as he was focused on not getting hit, he wouldn't be attacking her.

Glynda, keeping her eye on her opponent, backpedaled towards the exit of the compound. She kept wailing on Nickel with her reserves of dust, and made sure her focus did not falter. Indeed, she had fine-tuned her semblance usage to that it rarely fatigued her outside of massive feats or constant use, but even with all that practice, one failure of her perception could completely take her out. She had to remain vigilant, but also aware of the minute detail of the one she aimed to kill.

 _Kill?_ It was such a harsh word, especially considering this thing couldn't be classified as alive… right?

 _Kill… like you let Pyrrha die._ No, the robot could blame her but she couldn't blame herself. It was Ozpin…. No, it's not Ozpin's fault either.

It was simply a tragedy. They gambled and lost, not their lives but a student, a great regret on her part, but if she dwelled on the guilt, she wouldn't be able to keep going.

The wind picked up, roaring with a furious determination. Glynda attributed it to freakish Atlesian winter climate until she realized…. Winter.

For that brief moment when she was in her mind rather than in the battle, she noticed that, in between the shield, a glowing orb of white energy was being generated. She could see a ghostly grin form on the cracked face of Nickel as he unleashed a beam of light.

It wasn't a physical object, so Glynda had to dodge. She leaned backward, her abdomen perpendicular to her legs, as the beam roared mere inches from her nose. A shiver arose from her body as a preternatural cold consumed her… she wasn't even HIT by the beam.

The beam froze. She weaved out of her position to return up right, pointing her crop to defend herself. Nickel, using this moment of no barrages started flying, hovering over her, bearing down a glare that confined a warring hatred.

"Are you not pleased? Is this not what YOU WANTED?" Nickel's body quivered, the broken sections of his body churning within itself, folding into and stretching away from. Several clouds formed around Nickel, orbiting him like moons to a planet. The clouds were then unleashed, a barrage of icicles descending from them. They all bore down to Glynda.

She formed a telekinetic field around her, repulsing the spiky projectiles. Nickel responded by diving in, and Glynda flipped out of the way, but instead of simply impacting the ground, Nickel transformed his landing into a roll towards Glynda, and finished it with an uppercut connecting to Glynda's chin, sending her high up in the air. Glynda, while still airborne, readjusted herself just enough to block an incoming buzz-saw shield. Her crop was not the best of weapons but it could still guard as effectively as a short-sword.

She pushed herself against the buzz-saw, forcing her quicker to the ground. While Glynda could theoretically wage war in the air, she would need a platform that she could manipulate with her semblance. Otherwise, she was best grounded, fighting with dust and her environment.

Which, much to her dismay, she still had yet to lead the fight outside of the metal-structures-abound compound. The Winter Maiden powers were enough of a hassle, she didn't need to be in a place that anything outside of her dust she could use could also be manipulated by her opponent.

It was like that fight with Pluto. Everything she sent his way he simply sent back. It went down to a weapon's match, which, due to her fighting style, she was DESTINED to lose.

She proceeded to follow the original plan, backpedal to the woods. Fight with trees. Secure the win. Then deal with other problems.

Suddenly, gunfire consumed the soundscape. Glynda looked to see that the Atlesian forces were… fighting themselves? Clearly Nickel's taking over of the troops didn't sit well with all of them….

"What are you…. forget them!" Nickel's voice returned, "look at me. LOOK AT ME AND FACE YOUR DESTINY!" Glynda suddenly realized the snow on the ground was lifting, being picked up by the wind in a personal torrent that enveloped her. Her vision was suddenly clouded. She raised her crop to chase away the snow, her telekinesis repelling those miniscule flecks of ice, enough to reveal a buzzsaw careening towards her face.

She ducked, her body curling up into a somersault and making to stand. She was about to stand until felt something course through her body, something rather unpleasant. She yelped as she realized she was being shocked, dust-generated electricity spiraling from a point Glynda identified as Nickel's boot.

She commanded her body to flick her crop. A swarm of crystal dust emerged and intercepted the festering electricity. She grunted, "no more games, Nickel," as she willed the nearby trees to be uprooted and act as her spears.

"She always wanted to fight you, you know…." Glynda felt a non-temperature induced shiver as the multi-toned voice said that. "…wanted to see… if she could lose."

"She may not be here…. But I will make sure that YOU lose." Glynda pushed the guilt that she harbored back, as she was supposed to do.

"…she is here." Nickel replied, "And she has already lost enough."

* * *

Flynt was busy setting up the stage. Well, his team was, he was sitting in a chair making sure that everything was properly spaced and presented. Neon's drum kit being properly centered, microphones properly hoisted, speakers being properly laid out so they were in a good position, but there wasn't a place in the audience where all you'd get is sound that it'd drown out the music.

Being crippled had its advantages.

"I get you still aren't fully healed, Flynt." Igneous groaned, "but you can still help us out a bit? I mean.. you can clearly still walk and lift, you just need support."

"Can it Igneous!" Neon gave a dark stare to her team-mate, "if he doesn't feel up to it, he's not up to it!"

"Woah… since when did Kitty get so protective of her partner?" Igneous called Neon 'Kitty' from time to time. Considering she wore her faunus-hood with pride you'd think she'd be okay with it, especially since her name is literally Katt.

She was okay with anyone saying it except Igneous.

"It's Neon, Iggs."

"You let other people call you Kitty! Hell, even Karma calls you Kitty!"

"Well, you make it sound stupid."

"Racist bigots use it too and you don't seem to mind!"

"Well, that's because they're idiots, so I don't pay them no mind…"

"…so I'm not an idiot?"

"No! Of course not! You're just stupid."

"That's the same thing!"

"So you admit it?"

"Guys…. C'mon," Karma moped, "if we just focus on this, then we can actually get to the fun part and rehearse!" Flynt snickered. It was all in good fun. Neon and Igneous were great for each other; they always accompanied each other to detention.

"So… is your team always this dysfunctional?" Oh yeah, Flynt forgot about his 'company.' Emerald sat next to him, arms crossed, clearly not happy to be there. Apparently Glass offered to have her cooped up in his penthouse all day, cuffed and blindfolded to his couch so she didn't snoop again, or to spend the day with Flynt.

He was glad he was considered 'better than nothing.'

Emerald had been accompanying him these last couple days. It wasn't anything meaningful or potentially profound like the time Doc decided to give him some pain medication when his legs started acting up after his epic speech. Still, Glass must be threatening horrible things for someone as grouchy and anti-social as Emerald to consider hanging out with him.

"Karma! For someone who wants us to get a move on you seem to space out looking at your partner a lot!"

"I…. I…. wasn't looking at him! I was looking at…. Nothing! Just spaced out!"

Especially considering the happy-go-lucky nature of his team would probably drive the cynical thief nuts.

"Are they bangin'? Those two?" Emerald leaned in to Flynt.

"Yup…."

"Uhg… they seem insufferable."

"Only when they mask the room with lemon scent after doing the act in our room…. Our room smells like lemons now."

"…this is why I hate people."

Flynt laughed. Dr. Glass divulged the actual nature of Emerald's crime to him, since he was to be hanging out with her for his 'punishment.' She was effectively a tool, used to attract Grimm. From what Doc described it sounded like she'd be discarded after she was made of use. It wouldn't surprise him. Sounded like an evil thing to do.

Emerald seemed like a cynical bitch roped into an evil plot. He understood the dirty looks Neon gave her. And he understood why Neon told that she and Weiss have bad blood. And he wouldn't blame them or ask them to reconsider.

Emerald was just his punishment for looking into secret files that THEY sent. To be fair, they've had their fair share of trauma, the least he could do is babysit the brooder.

"You know, maybe that green girl can help!" Igneous pointed to Emerald, "she isn't crippled…"

"What is his worse fear?" Emerald whispered in Flynt's ears. Flynt was sure to push his Glass constructed recorder sunglasses to his eyes out of instinct, as he refused to answer.

"Emerald doesn't know anything about setting up a stage, and trust me, if you ask her to help, she won't. Best not even try."

"I can speak for myself!" Emerald growled, before setting her blood-red eyes on Igneous's equally red eyes. "I don't want to help you. I won't help you. There are so many things I'd rather do than help you. If I had a choice between helping you or listening to one of Dr. Glass's lectures, I'd chose neither. And if you even THINK there'd be any way to convince me to help you move those pointless pieces of band equipment, and try again, I will sneak into your room while you and your girlfriend over there are fucking, record it, and post it everywhere for everyone to see."

Flynt didn't know when to shut people up. Neon's tauntings often went overlong and Igneous's disrespectful attitude was often unchecked. It was one of these moments he wished he was better at that.

"…" Igneous was speechless. Much to Flynt's surprise, Neon herself stood still as she covered her mouth with her hand. It would be hilarious of Flynt forgot how to make sound. Emerald herself refused to withdraw her glare from Igneous.

"Ex….. ex….EXCUSE ME?!" _Oh boy, here we go._ Karma's face had become overcome by a pink hue."I don't know WHAT gave you that idea that… we…."

"Flynt told me." Emerald gave a positively cruel smile towards Flynt as he looked at her. _Oh…. Well, now I know why Doc considers this a 'punishment.'_

"FLYNT!?" Karma's eyes were confusing to behold, it was as if anger, embarrassment, betrayal, and… relief? Flynt didn't understand women. "Why…. What… what gave YOU the idea…"

"Lemons." Neon pointed out.

"What's that supposed to….." Karma's blush transformed from pink to red…. "I JUST LIKE LEMONS! I THOUGHT THE ROOM COULD IMPROVE FROM A FRESH, NICE, LEMONY…"

"Hey…. Karma." Igneous walked up to his partner and put a hand on her shoulder, "calm down. Calm down now… okay?" Karma's screams were replaced with huffing breaths, "just chill, alright. I'm the one who gets in trouble around here, don't need you screamin' the place down."

"….I hate you so much Ignoramus…."

"I know."

As Igneous and Karma talked it out, Flynt turned to Emerald and gave a dirty look, "what was that for! You don't see ME throwing you under the bus!"

"If I have to suffer being stuck, I might as well get some enjoyment out of it." Emerald shrunk back into her chair. "Besides, maybe they'll stop using that lemon air freshener that you rant so much about…"

"…maybe they'll stop using our room…" Flynt couldn't help but feel that would be quite awesome. No! Wait! He's going to have to talk to them about betraying their trust and divulging their actions to a total stranger…. And then he'll have to tell them that he told Weiss…. And Neon probably told more people in Atlas.

"Hey, Emerald." Flynt and Emerald both looked up to see Neon, who was smirking.

"I still hate you, but your still hot, and I ALWAYS wanted to call them out!... Still a little harsh though." Neon walked back upstage to continue setting up. "We should be ready in about ten minutes!"

"Why does it take y'all so long just to set up a stage?" Emerald muttered to Flynt.

Flynt smirked, "gotta take safety precautions when your instruments are weapons."

* * *

The Glyph circled and rotated violently. It glowed and hummed with magical energy. It grew larger… and larger… and….

"Aren't you supposed to be getting a rest?" Weiss jumped as she felt her butt being slapped by, who else? Coco Adel. "Even Ciel suggested that to you, and SHE doesn't seem to know the meaning of relaxing herself." Coco sat down on a bench sipping from a styrofoam cup of coffee.

"I'm not… practicing combat… just my Glyphs." Weiss reasoned. She stood in the back courtyard of the Atlesian campus. It wasn't crowded with incoming students as it was not a pleasant place to hang out. The memorial was there, it was vulnerable to the wind, and it wasn't close to the residential dorms. The perfect place outside of the arenas where her sister would check to practice… she meant…. Polish her glyphs.

Besides, could it be considered practice if she wasn't executing what she was supposed to? She hadn't even summoned a finger of the knight from back in Vale.

Wait a minute, if this was the ideal place to get away…. "Coco, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd walk around, I've been busy proving to Atlesian authorities I'm not some Vale spy trying to 'avenge' Beacon through some faulty logic. That Cobalt lady is a BITCH! And I thought Glynda was bad!" Coco laughed. "Haven't seen much of the school. I know you don't go here but what's the best place to visit? These buildings do little to distinguish themselves."

"You'd probably enjoy the weapons building, it's state of the art and full of weaponry and…"

"I'm not a weapons geek, Weiss…. I know who you're thinking about." Coco winked, "but seriously, for all this tech they can't make the school look nice?"

"Even before the fall of Mantle, Mantlese people generally prefer organization and economic floorplans over flourish." Weiss repeated this information like an audio textbook. "So… yeah… everything looks like cinder blocks with windows."

Coco sighed, "man, if I knew that it would look so boring I wouldn't have come at all…. Well… more so for the killer robots and…. actually the killer robots would've done enough for me. Let alone having Pyrrha's soul stuck onto it like some kind of metal cognizant zombie."

"I think it's more of her aura, rather than her soul…"

"Same difference and you know it!"

"I know…"

There was silence. After all this time, Weiss was with a fellow Beacon student. They were different years so of course Weiss barely knew her. However… she went to Beacon. It was her school. She was there for even longer than her. She… lost…. More?

No. Duration did not make it more meaningful…. Besides… Weiss lost Pyrrha.

But did that delegitimize COCO's losses?

"Weiss… you look like you're over thinking things."

"I've been doing that a lot lately." Weiss sighed, "existential crises, trying to come to grips with what happened…. And killer robots."

"Killer robots certainly put a wrench in things…" Coco chuckled, "normally I'd offer a shopping trip to take our minds off stuff, but I highly doubt this capitol has ANYTHING that'd meet my standards. I mean…. You look beautiful, but not 'stylish,' to my taste. No offense."

"None taken." Weiss groaned. "Normally I just train to get my mind off things, but apparently I can't do that without dwelling on things as well."

Coco stroked her chin, her eyes furrowed beneath her shades. She then snapped her fingers, "you know what, keep practicing your glyphs, sure as hell would be more entertaining than people watching, every Atlesian looks like an icicle put on a uniform… except for Team FNKI. I'll just… stay here so you don't go into a lonesome driven angst attack."

"…you never made this many jokes…."

"Some people cry to cope. I do sarcasm." Coco smiled, "now impress me Schnee. Could you do that giant sword thing again?" Oh yeah, Coco was there to see that.

"That's what I've been TRYING to do." Weiss huffed, "but I can't seem to do it again. It's just so…."

"It only comes out when it absolutely has to in order to create a resolving climax yet immediately removing it so you can't pull it out again until another resolving climax?"

"….what?"

"Sarcasm, remember?" Coco snickered, "I thought things like that only happen in young adult novels. Turns out…. It happens in real life."

"You know, Coco, I know you're all fabulous and all," Weiss felt sarcasm of her own boiling over within her, "but you can't tell me there's something you've only done once and could never replicate again."

"Well…." Coco laid back on the bench, "there was that one time when I shredded those Nevermores at the breach with a hail of bullets… yet that never seemed to work afterwards…."

"Exactly!" _No, not really, but whatever._ "Well, comparing this to a young adult fiction trope does NOT help things!"

"Fair enough," Coco shrugged, and sat in silence as Weiss continued generating 'summoning glyphs,' if she could even call them that since they weren't doing the one thing they were supposed to do: summon. Each time she focused all her might, but she couldn't do it. If anything, all she could manage was a pathetic spark emerging from the circle. It would've been embarrassing if it weren't so sad.

"So," Coco spoke back up again, having stood up and walked towards Weiss until she was merely a foot or so away, "when Velvet was about to be smashed by that paladin thing, what crossed your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Instead of trying to simply 'do what we did' before, we're going to replicate it." Coco smiled, "it's what Velvet does when she tries to use another person's weapon. Not 'do what they did' but 'replicate.'"

"Doing what was done before is the DEFINITION of replicate."

"Let's ignore lexicon!" Coco huffed, "what I mean is, what went through your mind when that sword just popped out of nowhere?"

"That…. That I couldn't just stand there…" Weiss remembered how she clenched her fists, her encompassing rage at her own hopelessness, "I had to do something. I NEEDED to do something, so I just charged and blocked and…. the sword showed up."

Coco nodded like she was a therapist, though that sardonic look didn't leave her face. "Well, okay then." She stepped back and pulled out her bag and unfurled her minigun. "Maybe its tied to your sense of danger?" She started firing. Weiss, while caught off guard and previously exhibiting signs of battle fatigue, was still agile enough to flip out of the way and behind cover. She tried to defend herself using a summoning glyph.

Instead of just being a stuttering, flickering, 'wubbing' glyph, it was a stuttering, flickering, 'wubbing' glyph that was being shot at.

Weiss sighed as Coco stopped firing. "Huh, being under pressure always works for me." Coco shrugged, "still, nice to see your reflexes are still sharp." Her smile widened as she walked up to Weiss and patted her on the shoulder. "I know I said it back in the wilds but…. It's nice to see a familiar face after what's happened." She then sighed, "the clothing stores may suck here but…. Let's see if we can find a diamond in the rough." She straightened her jacket, "we need to look fabulous for these Atlesian meatheads if we're going to the party…. That Flynt guy is pretty cute…. You and he are not… a thing?"

"He's all yours," Weiss groaned, failing to mention she almost got romantic with him due to her first time being drunk.

"Hmm… I'll make him chase though; can't make it too easy, ruins all the fun."

* * *

The office was dark, with only a desk-lamp glowing as Wagner slumped in his wheelchair, windows drawn. Winter opened the mighty doors, the hinges groaning in apparent agony as the swung lethargically, forced by Winter's push.

"She still won't see me, will she?" Father grasped the arms of his chair, his face still facing away from her eldest daughter.

"No." Winter simply replied, "she's agreed to stay on campus with all the non-graduated defenders, so she won't be home until all this blows over."

"Until all of Atlas blows over." Father added with scorn. "If I had a mind I'd evacuate, but I don't know where to safely go. Every bullhead has been seized by the military. All ground transportation is being used to move troops over here as they all regroup…. For all my money and influence, I can't organize for the safety of what family I have left. Even if I could… where could we go?"

Winter had never heard her father sound so hopeless. It should almost be cathartic, but it wasn't. Even if he got what was coming to him, and that was being ungenerously scornful, to see someone so powerful and so determined to be… trodden upon was not a hopeful sign of things to come.

"Winter…" the old man whispered, swiveling his wheelchair to face Winter, "there's a glyph trick I need to teach you…"

* * *

 _Stop this now._ It haunted him now, it refused to go away.

 _No._ He flung his shields at Glynda, who deflected them easily enough, but not with enough speed to block the icicle that sprung from beneath her.

They had been fighting for an hour, which didn't help with the fight with Glynda, which was breaking the 25 minute mark. Her voice was beautiful. It made him smile at times, but every sing-song word was laced with ugly spite. This was who he was fighting for…. How ungrateful.

Did she not understand that HE felt her pain, but was cursed to LIVE? To see these people who sent her to her death? To see Paris's prideful visage. To see Ironwood's stern glare. To see Glynda's…. stern glare.

She deserved their heads on a spike. If he ever found Qrow he'd be sure to douse the bastard in liquor and set him aflame. And if Ozpin… oh, Ozpin better hope he was dead as was rumored, because if he was alive, after abandoning Beacon and being the leading reason Pyrrha returned to fight, being the one who put her in that pod….

He could only hear the sounds of what he'd do to him. There would be agony, cracking bones, he'd make him beg for mercy, make that prideful man weep for his own failing life as he carved that self-important eccentric with his blades and crushed his bones with his boots.

 _This isn't right._ She was still naïve, even in death. What was 'right,' was never what was 'best.' She fought for what was 'right,' sacrificed herself for what was 'right,' and she laid dead, her fate now bound to his.

He didn't even know HOW he had memories of her death, that happened AFTER she was put in the aura machine…. It didn't matter.

 _If you are fighting for me, why do you insist on ignoring me?_ Because… there were other voices, voices that he agreed with more.

 _Pain… pain…. She… she led me to die. SHE LED ME TO DIE_

 _This world was cold, it hurt, I was never welcomed, I never lived, they should stop living as well._

 _If I just tried harder, I could've stopped her. I could've… could've…._

 _This is my destiny. This is my destiny._

When he received the maiden powers, he had wrested control back to his own self. The power was his, not hers. HIS. And he was using it to deal what he believed in, and he believed in a world where Glynda Goodwitch would lay rotting in the snow.

He saw the beads of sweat on the acting Headmistress of the fallen school. Every time she hoisted some tree or swarmed some crystal dust at him, a little bit of energy was stolen from her. He himself needn't wear her down, she was doing it for him. All he had to do was keep pressing forward.

The armies fought amongst themselves, but his side was winning. The Mistrali military forces had join the fight, creating the beautiful scene of Mistral and Atlas working together. It would've been much more hopeful for him to see the White Fang, but they were no more. Bane was the last when he railed at him for letting them die. He snapped his neck like a toothpick.

He didn't need people questioning him now. There wasn't time for debate. It was for him or for their deaths.

Each tree he shrugged off. Each swarm he blocked. Glynda had to keep on her toes to dodge his dust discharges from his boots, the metal objects he flung, and, of course, had to keep an eye on things within the blizzard he had made just for the two of them. The wind must've got stuff in her eyes as she squinted.

He walked forwards, as Glynda kept deflecting everything that was thrust upon her, her energy slowly going away. She was no longer fighting back, she was simply defending herself.

Under cover of flurrying snow, Nickel grabed Glynda by the neck and lifted her up, making sure to look upon what he was seeing. Glynda Goodwitch, flailing helplessly in his grip. He tore the crop away from her hand, threw it on the ground, and covered it in snow. He let the blizzard fall.

It was a beautiful day for winter. The sun shone upon the white ground. It would be a perfect day for skiing, something Pyrrha always wanted to try. Trees laid scattered upon the ground, crushed in half, some he even buzz-sawed through rather than basically blocking, splinters mixing in with the fine powder.

Glynda struggled breathing, gasping and hacking in his hand. Nickel hummed with a satisfied chuckle.

 _Let her go._

 _This… this is how I felt Goodwitch! Do you enjoy it?_

 _Another victory!_

 _I am supposed to protect people, not harm them._

 _Is this what I am supposed to be? Is this is what I have become? What I was going to become?_

 _I loved him…. I can never love again._

Nickel still sensed some aura on the woman, so he took the woman and rammed him into one of the few upright trees. The tree fell and Glynda's aura shattered. He dropped the woman on the ground.

No aura, no telekinesis, she can do nothing but flail and beg for mercy.

Glynda looked up at him, anger covering her eyes. Yet she said nothing. She just breathed. In and out, in and out, with loud huffs.

"Anything to say, Glynda…. Before I remove you?"

Glynda continued breathing, but that was all.

"…. Anything to justify your sins? Any curses at your failure? Any laments? Any regrets?"

Breathing.

"DO YOU HAVE THE ARROGANCE TO THINK YOU HAVE THE HIGH GROUND?" Nickel roared, as Glynda still refused to respond with anything other than those angry eyes. Nickel growled in disgust.

He raised his hand, a spear of ice formed… it had a similar design to it, a bitter nostalgia tingled within him as he gripped the magically carved ice. It was a beautiful spear, designed for perfect aerodynamic movement to allow pinpoint accuracy, especially when used in conjuction with…. Nickel returned his mind to what must be done.

He threw the icy Milo into Glynda's chest. Glynda's breathing was replaced with a struggling gasp, as blood was naturally clogging her throat. She whimpered… she looked sad.

He waited as her last struggled breath left her as she leaned forward. Nickel caught her with a surprisingly gentle hand. A flash transformed her into a statue of ice, until he willed it to shatter, as crystals of Glynda Goodwitch scattered in the wind.

* * *

If you shoot a man without aura, he dies.

You shoot metal, it gets a dent.

Ironwood crawled, listening to the gunfire that was going outside. He had to do something. His head was fuzzy… metal plating or not a non-aura protected shot to the head was at LEAST going to cause a concussion and a headache. He almost laughed.

Nickel wanted to kill him so poetically….. when he could've easily just torn him to shreds.

…Maybe the robot commander A.I. wasn't so great after all… This time, he did laugh.

The soldiers have left, not even bothering to check his pulse. Maybe they didn't want to confirm it… that he was dead. He doubted they followed those orders Nickel gave them happily, but he couldn't blame them…. It takes tragedy until your moral code over-rides your will to live. Many of those soldiers were in the prime of their life, had seen little horrors.

It was regretfully time for them to start.

The structure above him groaned, Nickel must be using parts of it as weapons against Goodwitch. James had full faith in Glynda's abilities; if anyone could take him down one on one, it would be her.

He kept crawling. He didn't know what he would do when he got to the stairs, let alone got outside the door. He was in no shape to fight, and he just escaped certain death around… he didn't know how long he was passed out. Maybe thirty minutes? His vision was too blurry to look at the clock.

"Hey! Look what I found here!" Ironwood looked up to see people not in Atlas military uniforms pointing guns at him, "I think I just found Ironwood!" They must be Mistrali soldiers.

James was about to give a resounding sigh to the fact he was going to die anyway until he heard them get shot by some other people. As they limped down the stairs, James saw a soldier in Atlesian getup walking towards him. "IRONWOOD SIR! Oum my Monty he didn't kill you… I'm… I'm sorry I tried to have our soldiers rebel but our commander was killed and…"

"Soldier…" Ironwood whispered, "…it's war. Things happen…"

"I'll… I'll get you out of here…. MEN!" more Atlesian soldiers turned up, "help me carry Ironwood to safety." He felt his limbs being lifted and being dragged. "You're a Medic, right Garland?"

"Yes…. I can help him." The soldier grunted as they carried him to the battlefield.

They ran, they ran lugging him, taking cover clearly over the unofficial side of those still allied with Atlas. Bullets whizzed past them to clanking on their metal uniforms. "RETREAT!" One of them called out, "RETREAT! WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!" The soldiers ran back, some continued shooting to give them cover.

James forgot just how many good men served under him.

They reached the forest, his rescuers, and a couple other soldiers. It was a laughably small number, however…. but he was alive.

He was still alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn it! What is it with villains wanting to make poetic deaths but failing to realize that those rarely kill people… then again, considering his kill count this story, it's probably okay for one to slip through the cracks….**

 **This and the previous chapter was originally going to be one chapter… but I decided to separate it into two because…. Well, it's a great motivator to get a chapter out, and really long chapters only really happen if I'm in the zone…. And I wasn't in the zone. Here you go, however!**

 **If this chapter is too much of a downer, next chapter has the party! With alcohol! What could POSSIBLY go wrong?**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! DON'T use Lemon Scented Air Freshener… THEY'LL know.**


	28. Calls from Destiny

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

The night was cold. Harshly cold. The shattered moon's light appeared menacing when it provided no warmth, just a haunting, fractured light that made the sheer chill of the wind all the more unbearable. Shadows danced over lamp-posts in almost kaleidoscope patterns, crisscrossing along the walkway.

"So… this is what you deal with… no wonder every Atlesian I met was either a bitter asshole or an emotionless closet-dweller… I'm starting to feel pissed at nothing." Coco shivered in some fancy coat as Weiss casually walked alongside her. Indeed, she was right in a way….. she dealt with it.

The party was, obviously enough, in the auditorium. It wasn't like it was being used to greet first years…. School was canceled, due to recent events. Weiss couldn't blame them, but it just hammered home how… broken the world had become.

Maybe a party could get her mind off of things. It wasn't like she could ignore everything around her forever, but this should help.

"This party better be awesome, it's been so long since I've just unwound and enjoyed a frivolous get-together full of strangers." Coco continued shivering and shuffling her feet along the slightly snow dusted concrete.

"Trust me, if FNKI has a hand in it," Weiss groaned, "it will be an experience."

They continued walking, the auditorium not that far off. Weiss could actually hear the popular music thumping, the bass beats reverberating out into the cold air. Wasn't there supposed to be live music? Maybe a mix of both, Team FNKI probably wanted to let out some steam as well; Weiss could imagine you couldn't fully do that performing on stage.

Following the gaudy tempo, Coco and Weiss found themselves at the entrance. The auditorium was laced with cheap colored strobe lighting, blinking incessantly and flickering across the darkened room. People in stiff uniforms moved like broken windup toys, shuffling and limping to and fro in some pathetic merging of club and ballroom dancing. The loud music consumed the room, preventing any sound outside of bass thumps and the 'wubs' that encouraged a tempo to the "dancing."

"Well…uh…." Coco screamed, though it sounded only like a whisper to the over-powering playlist. "This… KINDA looks like my kind of party…."

"Told you it would be with FNKI involved, though I'm surprised so many played along…." Weiss than turned to the snack table, where a massive vessel playing the role of punchbowl took center stage. Neon stood next to the punch bowl. "…never mind, I know EXACTLY why they're playing along…" Weiss walked towards her second best cat faunus friend. Coco followed.

"What did you put in the punch?" Weiss accused Neon when she arrived, Neon shrugged.

"Enough. Nothing creepy, though. No drugs outside of the usual legal stuff. Hi Coco!" Neon then waved to Weiss's companion, "would you like some punch?"

"I like knowing what I drink, thanks…." Coco raised an eyebrow as she took off her sunglasses. "Have anything else?"

Neon pouted, but nodded. She skated away in a rainbow laced blur and came back holding two bottles with a pink liquid. "Hard pink lemonade, straight from the bottle, nothing else added. Atlesians honor."

Weiss took the bottle and brought the liquid to her lips. It wasn't too much unlike the cocktail Neon gave her what seemed a long time ago, when they weren't in danger…. Again. Maybe that was the point.

Coco took her bottle as well, having a more impulsive and deep swig. Weiss turned to their host. "Are you drinking anything?"

"Not yet, we're playing soon and I got to be fully cognitive, can't play drums all tipsy." Neon smiled, "shouldn't stop you guys. Anyway, there are some hot guys, a lot of them single, a lot of them expecting their lives to be short, be sure to wear protection."

Weiss spat out her beverage onto Neon's face, who, considering the fact she didn't seem to fazed by it probably expected it for some degree. She simply wiped her face, continued smiling, and replied, "or, if you're in the mood for something more… lesbian I'm always here…"

"NEON!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly as Coco face-palmed. Neon giggled, though it was mute to the thumping of the club music, and skated away.

"She seems… nice." Coco said after a brief moment of 'silence' nullified by a woman screaming about wanting someone's body. Weiss actually paid attention to the vulgar lyrics, how the girl wanted to move the body herself, let herself in the ways and perform 'what love or whatever-this-is' and form a proper synchronized dance. Why she listened to it was probably because she never bothered listening to them. Weiss turned to Coco.

"You get used to it. She's worse than Yang."

"Never really got to know Yang, only member of your team I consistently saw was Blake since she and Velvet… talked?" Coco shrugged. "Seems like I have to get to know you now, being stuck here and all."

Weiss smiled, "you'll get used to it. Ruby did. Even Blake did."

"You make that seem like a big deal."

"It was." The conversation would've continued in its strained screaming form but the music overhead stopped, replaced with the screeching of a recently plugged in microphone.

"Yo Atlas, you having a good time?!" Flynt's voice echoed throughout the hall. It was responded to a bunch of slurring cheers. Weiss turned to the stage where Flynt stood by a microphone, holding a cane in one hand, holding the microphone in the other, and his trumpet tucked underneath one of his arms. He raised his cane in the air, and then lowered it once more, as the cheering started to soften. Weiss wondered if these typical Atlesian students respected him that much when there blood WASN'T laced with booze.

"Good! Well, Team FNKI here! And we're going to hit this place up with some modern jazz! Who wants some of that?!" He paused as the crowd continued to cheer. "We have Neon on the drums! Igneous on the Saxaphone! Karma on the Bass! And Me on the Trumpet! We are Team FNKI, and before we make some music, can you all make some noise?!"

Noise was made, that made Weiss cover her ears. Coco seemed to happily make noise along with the drunken idiots. Of course she would.

They started playing. It was good. It was catchy. Weiss found herself tapping her foot as Flynt demonstrated massive command of his wind pipes as he ripped through various chord progressions. Igneous, while he certainly reeked off being full of himself, certainly warranted praise regarding his playing, his fingers ripping through the keys, moving almost in a way that Ruby would've been jealous of. Karma also seemed to be dexterous with her fingers, even if her role as the bass player typically regulated her to the role of accompaniment. Nevertheless, she had some solos, and they were spectacular.

Oddly enough, Neon had been playing mildly. Her glow-stick-nun-chucks were indeed functioning as her drumsticks, but she failed to showcase any skill outside of lightly tapping the snares while occasionally rhythmically disturbing the cymbal.

Suddenly, Flynt's trumpet softened. Igneous's saxophone let go. The bass thumped but did nothing spectacular. The lights dimmed, making it near impossible to see. Then… the glow-sticks turned on, the only visible thing with its azure hue, challenging the darkness back.

The blue started twirling and swirling, accompanied by frantic drum slams, the snares rattling and the cymbal clanging. The entirety of the room cheered as the blue continued blurring with its frantic movements.

 _Huh, Neon can play in the dark._ Weiss herself cheered alongside the drunks with the impressive display of skill.

After around a minute or two of the light show, the room brightened up once more as Neon, sweat visibly glistening from where she sat, finished her last beats as she slammed the snares, and returned to her gentle keeping of the beat, as Flynt and Igneous jumped off from the solo with standard jazz melodies. The room went ballistic. Weiss found herself slamming her hands together with more aggression than usual. Maybe it was the drink, she had already drank half of it… wait… it was two thirds.

Weiss looked around the now once more alit room to find that Coco no longer stood beside her. She probably melted into the crowd and was dancing stupidly with the rest of them. That was fine, whatever kept Coco entertained.

Enjoying the music but starting to feel claustrophobic, Weiss decided to take a break and walked outside, the air smelling less like sweat and had a crispness to it from its cold, against the humid heaviness that saturated the auditorium.

She sighed, the cold familiar to her. It wasn't desirable, but winter was something she grew accustomed to being raised in Atlas. She smiled as she watched her breath transform to mist, and felt her eyes follow the condensed vapor to the impressively black sky.

"Hate parties too?" A familiar voice made Weiss jump. She then steadied herself, made herself still, steeled her eyes, and then turned into the direction the voice came from, her glare as harsh at the weather around her.

"Emerald. What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold, each word practically dead from frostbite.

"Hasn't Flynt told you?" Emerald rolled her eyes, "I'm being baby-sat by that guy as HIS punishment for reading personal info about Pluto. He offered for me to stand around and enjoy, but…" Emerald scoffed, "parties aren't my thing. Too many people."

Weiss growled, "maybe you should kill them too while you're here."

"Don't give me ideas." Emerald's venom was audibly potent, bitterness with no sweetness even to cover it up. "Everyone here is insufferable."

"Then why don't you just send yourself to prison, where you belong? Surely you'll find more people of your ilk there. And I'm sure Dr. Glass would be more than happy to send you there, I can only imagine your pleasant company."

"He's also 'pleasant' company." Emerald almost seemed to laugh, "that bastard's more screwed in the head than I am. He has drugs pumping through him twenty-four seven. At least, that's what I assume that tubing is for."

"Tubing?" Weiss remembered that Flynt stated that Dr. Glass had implants that had metal in them, impairing his ability to fight Nickel. "Oh yeah, those."

"Even if that's not what it is for, I don't care." Emerald was sullen, "I took his offer because it IS better than rotting in a cell for the rest of my days, either waiting for my death or the end of the world."

"Is that what your boss wanted? What Cinder wanted? The end of the world?"

"I honestly don't know." Emerald sighed. "Fuck, it's cold… music is less sufferable than this damn weather." She left without even saying good-bye or a 'see you later,' Weiss wasn't surprised nor unhappy with that realization.

Weiss crossed her arms and stayed outside. It was pretty cold, but she felt like staying out there longer, as if to spite Emerald. _Damn her. Damn her for what she did and that she's now here, practically consequence free… or at least free of consequence that she deserves._

She stomped her foot in frustration. So many things reminded her of the fall of Beacon that she was wondering if she'd EVER get over it. Even if the evil that caused it was stopped, hell, even if it was HER that stopped it, would she ever forget feeling her innocence die was she saw Ruby run up that tower with all the desperation she could muster…

Only for the blinding light to emerge at the top of the tower, and for Ruby to come back unconscious, and for Pyrrha to not come back at all.

Well, she DID come back…. Though… not in the way she liked it.

She really wish she had Ruby with her. And Blake. And Yang. And the rest of JNPR…. Or JNR, wouldn't it be now? Jaune could be most helpful, Ciel described to her how Nickel struggled against Pyrrha's father, not out of being outmatched, but from his own actions being resisted internally.

 _Is Pyrrha in there, somewhere? Struggling to be let out?_

She almost laughed at the idea: Jaune standing in front of this gigantic war machine that killed millions, and without even letting out a single attack, pinning the man down, making Nickel suffer, and eventually wiping him off the face of the earth.

It was HILARIOUS. Weiss started laughing anyway, hoping to Oum no one was there to see her so undignified.

She almost didn't feel her scroll vibrate. She definitely didn't hear the ringtone, it's subdued default setting the only jingle befitting a poised and unflashy person such as herself. She stopped laughing to bring up the scroll.

 _"From General Ironwood."_ Huh, weird. What would the General want specifically with HER now? Maybe he meant to call her sister Winter. That would make more sense. Still, it would be rude to just let it roll to voicemail. She answered it.

* * *

The wind howled as the troops marched. His arm was still slung over the man who rescued him. This soldier was getting a promotion. Oum knows there would be room for a new officer.

James Ironwood continued marching alongside his rag-tag remains of soldiers still loyal to him. The man's… wait…. This wasn't right.

"What's your name soldier? I apologize, a lot has been on my mind."

"Nothing wrong with that, sir. I'm Vern. Private Vern. You sent me to reconnect with Winter a couple days ago."

"Oh… yes. I remember." _I don't. So many soldiers go on so many missions._ "And then there you were, stationed at the same station where my own men defected to join that man."

"We weren't the first." Vern said sullenly. "Other men from other encampments came to ours, claiming that a Mistrali General came, exuding immense power, and instead of attacking, he was… recruiting… We naturally laughed it off until Nickel himself arrived." Vern shivered, reverberating to James's body. "He spoke eloquently, offering us the best chance of survival, but we must help him first. Help him topple the kingdoms. No Mistral. No Atlas. No Kingdoms. Only Unity." Vern shook his head. "A majority submitted out of fear, but some even fell for that bullshit. That such a man would have even an interest in us. He clearly only seeks power."

"Indeed." _To be fair… no… I did it for the benefit of mankind. To improve safety. To streamline the political process to purely for the citizen's protection._

 _That's… that's what I commissioned the A.I. to do… He wants to take over the world to streamline the political process towards purely providing the citizen's protection…._

 _Damn it. He's me._

No, he wasn't. He wasn't so twisted. He wasn't consumed by rage when he took over. It was purely practical. He didn't toy nor brutalize his opponents. He was sane. He was good.

Nickel… Nickel was messed. The robot's goals were similar to his own, but James Ironwood took the high road. He believed that the majority of people were good, they just didn't know what was best for them. Nickel clearly wished to rob every man of his dignity and what little freedom they were allowed to protect them from the Grimm. He wished to subjugate all of mankind for the sake of its _survival_.

That was not what Ironwood intended. They were not the same. They couldn't be.

He didn't mention this aloud, however. Only he needed this crisis; his men had no need of it.

"Woah…. Wow. Guys, look at this." The point man ahead realized who he was in the presence of, "I mean…" his hand jerked to his forehead in a salute, "sir! There is something you should see."

"At ease soldier, we are marching for survival, this isn't a battalion exercise." James sighed. "But what have you seen." With the aid of Vern, he limped over to the front of the pack.

Trees were torn down, strewing the snowy field like a web. Grimm paw prints were everywhere, with claw markings etched in the wood.

What was interesting was also the flurry of human footprints that laced the snow. Spread out throughout the forced clearing as if it was a tiny army, it was certainly more than one person. However, what was interesting was that the shoe-prints were COMPELETELY identical. Same grooves, same size, same everything. Even in his own battalion, all dressed alike, that wouldn't happen. It was as if a small army of twins arrived to fight the Grimm.

"Strange…" Vern whispered, apparently making the same observation. He liked this private. "It was clearly more than one person in this scuffle, yet every human foot print is exactly the same." He DID make the same observation.

"Same shoe, same shoe size." One of the soldier shrugged.

"Yes," Vern agreed, "yet look at this, unless the assailant had jumped all across this entire area, this is more than just two people. Four people AT LEAST. Most likely eight." Quicker on the approximations than even he! Yes, Private Vern was in for a promotion if they made it out alive.

"What, it's not like quadruplets showed up and killed Grimm. Last time I checked, there are none on record."

"That Nickel character wasn't on record." Well, he was, but on a very secret record. Best not mention that, however.

"It doesn't matter," Ironwood spoke up, "we need to keep moving. If we keep heading 12 degrees off North, we should arrive at an Atlesian township with a bullhead station."

"Couldn't you just hail a fleet of bullheads to our location?" Vern asked. James Ironwood felt very stupid.

"Thank you private, I…. was hit on the head." James reached into his pocket, and found that his scroll wasn't there. He checked the other pocket. It wasn't there. He patted himself down. There was no scroll.

"Well… I mean… it's probably best that whoever intercepts it doesn't know I'm alive… he could already be working for Nickel." James explained away.

"Of course sir, we should continue marching." Vern shrugged it off and continued heading towards the township, where hopefully the townspeople weren't seduced or scared into following the murderous maiden-yet-still-technically-a-man robot.

However, there was the mystery of his missing scroll. It must've been picked off him during his encounter when he was out of it. Either a random soldier had it, or….

 _Oh no… Oh Oum no._

* * *

 _"Heh heh…."_ That… that wasn't Ironwood's voice. It was deep, yet fragmented, shattered across different pitches. It reminded Weiss of….

 _"Excuse me for this sudden call. I…. I just wanted to…. to call an old friend."_

"Nickel…." Weiss whispered, her spine lashing like a smashed tuning fork within her. She looked around, hoping there were others there… no. She was alone. She could just hang up, but….

 _"Are you outside? The sky is beautiful where I stand. The stars are truly something to marvel… though the moon is more ominous than beautiful."_

"Why did you call me? Where's Ironwood?" Weiss found her hand cupping her scroll with fervor, her nails almost scratching the screen.

There was a long sigh on the other line. _"If you knew the Ironwood I knew, you wouldn't sound so concerned."_

"Where. Is. Ironwood?"

 _"I would honestly be more concerned about Glynda, if I were in your position. You'd still be wrong to be so indignant, but…."_

"GOODWITCH?"

 _"Heh. I was right."_

Weiss's teeth had thrusted into each other, grinding the enamel into powder. Her nails started stabbing the screen, with cracks forming at the edges of her scroll. "Why, Nickel?"

 _"Weiss, except maybe for Blake, you were the least naïve of all of us."_ Us? _"Are there some things you refuse to look towards? Afraid of the answers you'd find? If you find me an abomination, I'll just tell you that it was THEIR sins that led to my existence."_

"I know Pyrrha was supposed to become a maiden." Weiss firmly stated. "Flynt and Ciel filled me in on what you said and what Flynt read."

 _"Flynt read?... .Oh…. ohhh… interesting way to spend your time when injured, peering where THEY wouldn't want you to peer… but I applaud him."_

"So they wanted Pyrrha to be some maiden-thing. I don't fully understand what's going on in that regard, but that… that doesn't excuse…. Them being…." Weiss refused to admit what was probably true. Maybe if she didn't say it, her worries would prove false.

 _"It led to her death, Weiss. It led her away from help, away from…. Him…. And towards her 'destiny.' Some false crap that doesn't bring heroes, it brings corpses to the ground. I refuse to let another useless corpse become of good people…. But I fear that I must do that soon. If they…. Refuse to see it._

"Refuse to see what?" Weiss hated being the one that knew the least in a conversation. She hated it more when that person spoke in vague concepts than rigid explanations. She hated it most when that person heavily implied that he….. that he….

 _"You want to know why I saved you, Weiss?"_ Weiss remained silent, that night of the Grimm still haunting her, with Nickel's laughing figure when he glowed with that hellish azure of 'Winter.' _"You weren't the enemy. You still AREN'T the enemy. And you don't have to be. You don't have to fight on behalf of a kingdom that would willingly send you to die to keep its secrets kept. You don't have to slave towards some 'standard' of morality that claims you CAN'T change the status quo, which needs to be changed."_ Weiss's breath started quivering. Was it that cold outside?

"You…. you crippled Flynt. You kidnapped and…. also crippled my Father! You…. you KILLED Ironwood and Goodwitch! You yourself have left a trail of corpses yourself everywhere you go! Good men! Men who don't have a political agenda, just an agreement to protect each other, against entities that threaten the very fabric of society, to drive everything into death and chaos. Just like you…"

 _"ARRGGHHH"_ Nickel screamed on the other side of the scroll. It sounded more like he was in agony and frustrated more so than angry. _"Why do they refuse to see? Why do YOU refuse to see? WE WERE FRIENDS!"_ There was a pause, with only the chill being present for Weiss. Even Weiss felt words fail her. _We were friends?_

Maybe Weiss was wrong. Pyrrha wasn't struggling to get out… she was struggling getting sucked in…. Pyrrha wasn't controlling Nickel, Nickel was perverting Pyrrha. Or…. Maybe Nickel was just Pyrrha's darker side, brought to life?

It was easy enough to accept. The Pyrrha she knew was most certainly dead.

"Nickel," Weiss snarled, "I'm not fighting you to protect Atlas. I'm not fighting you to keep those in power still in power. I'm not fighting you to protect the status quo. I'm not even fighting you for what you did to Father and Flynt. I'm fighting you…" and Weiss enunciated every word, each consonant harshly clicking in the unforgiving chill, "… because if the Pyrrha I KNEW was alive right now, she would want to stop you. But she isn't, and all that remains of her is something ugly and horrible… and I refuse to let YOU be her legacy." She seethed, her teeth, clasped together by the cold, chattering and clashing, made every word forced yet genuine. "I'm fighting you, because the world you envision, isn't much better than the one we are already fighting."

There was a silence, only accompanied by breathing, as the cold fog drifted up into the air after each huff Weiss made.

 _"I'll make you see."_ Nickel finally droned. _"I'll make you see the world I envision. I'll show you the beauty of it. I'll show Ruby. I'll show Nora. I'll show Jaune. I'll show them all…"_ The fractals of his voice became more tinged with anger, his lower bass drifting to a growl, and the higher tones representing screeches. _"It will be glorious, I know you'll see…. You MUST see…"_

"No. I won't see it." Weiss tersely and coldly responded.

 _"Then, with great sorrow, you will die…. Why must you flock towards the flame of your destruction? Why are you all so blind?"_

"Because, Nickel, it's not fighting for our survival." Weiss swallowed hard, "it's about fighting for our lives."

 _"Foolish…. So foolish."_ Nickel hung up. Weiss continued grasping her scroll like a scalding stone that would explode if dropped. She hated holding it, but she held onto it with fervor that she couldn't explain.

She found her knees collapsing, she started hyperventilating, her tears started escaping her eyes.

"Pyrrha…. I'll…. I'll stop him for you. I'll put you to rest." She knelt down, and started bawling.

 _It doesn't have to be me alone, frightened yet fighting…_

 _It doesn't have to be me alone, broken and crying_

Weiss looked up, hearing the singing words, jazzily upbeat yet surprisingly somber without instrumental accompaniment. She turned behind her to see Neon walking towards her. Not skating, walking. No rainbows, just gentle strides. She continued singing.

 _I always thought that it had to be me, alone and lonely_

 _But it still doesn't have to be me alone, I have family…_

Flynt appeared, playing a mild tune on his trumpet. It was soft, still jazzy but it had a hint of respect. Neon let Flynt show off before she continued, showcasing a skill Weiss did not know the faunus had.

 _We aren't related by blood._

 _We don't have the same background._

 _We didn't share the same mud_

 _When we played on different playgrounds_

 _But I know that when we share_

 _Our trials and victories._

 _We stand side by side_

 _Like any picture featuring families._

 _I thought it was only me_

 _Me vs. Remnant_

 _Me vs. Planet_

 _Me vs. Atlas_

 _But I learned that it could be We_

 _We vs. Remnant_

 _We vs. Planet_

 _We vs. Atlas._

 _And while we try to be strong alone._

 _We are stronger together_

 _And if we're cursed to be on our own_

 _We are stronger when we think of each other…_

 _We are stronger when we think of each other…_

 _So it never had to be me_

 _Me vs. Atlas_

 _And it doesn't have to be you_

 _You vs. Atlas._

 _We are here together, and for all it's_

 _We vs. Atlas….._

 _Because you are strong enough_

 _And I am strong enough_

 _And we all are strong enough_

 _If we just together fight enough_

 _We vs. Atlas….._

Neon stopped singing, a small tear was visible underneath her eyes, as, know fully close to Weiss, standing over her, she offered her hand. Weiss instinctually took it, and was then wrapped by a consuming hug that rivaled Yang and maybe even Nora's.

"What…. What… was that?"

"I wrote that song after our first year as Team FNKI. We never played it on stage, but we thought we should make its concert debut in honor of you…"

"But when we called you out," Flynt finished, "we couldn't find you in the crowd. Then Emerald shouted that you were busy sulking outside. So, Neon thought she'd bring her performance straight to you… and I followed to make sure she didn't get frostbite."

"So…" Neon let go, smiling. "It's not Weiss vs. Atlas, okay? YOU alone don't need to stop Nickel. We will."

"We all will," Flynt nodded, "and if your team-mates were here, they'd be with you as well, and trust me, if they knew what was going on, they'd be with you in spirit."

"Flynt? Neon?"

"Yeah?" Both asked at the same time.

"….thank you….. but I'm not really fighting Atlas. I'm fighting FOR Atlas in this scenario…"

Neon scoffed, "It's us vs. the world at this point, and our world is Atlas. Don't take things too damn literally!" Flynt started laughing. His laughter was then caught by Weiss, who started chuckling. Neon, despite her indignant look, also succumbed to the nonsensical hilarity.

Emerald herself even watched. She wasn't too enamored, finding it overly cheesy, but, unaware of it, she had the smallest smile on her face.

Karma and Igneous were back inside, making out.

* * *

He was making a militia out of students. Students. That is how desperate he and James had become. Under normal circumstances, Pluto would be welcoming students back with a smile. He would wish them luck on their endeavors in both classwork and training. They would probably lightly bow among other overly formal BS, but they were Atlesians, who viewed themselves as applying themselves to Atlesians specialist program. There were a couple exceptions, team FNKI being the most blatant of them all, but many students acted already as their childhood was over, business for the rest of their years until crippling old age, or more likely, death.

Pluto hated when he felt he was granting that death earlier than it needed to be. He sent first years into the wilds for initiation, as was tradition, and as the years went on, they were sent on progressively more dangerous missions. However, they were either properly assigned a mission appropriate for their year, accompanied by a competent guide, or both.

He sent Ciel, Weiss, and Neon into a deathtrap: not a guaranteed one, but certainly the odds weren't in their favor. Only because James would not involve freelancers nor sacrifice already assigned specialists. Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted as little people to know of his little mistake as well.

It wasn't like he could fight Nickel. Well, he _could_ , but it wouldn't be pretty. How long could he last with his regulators failing? Agreed, it would probably unleash some ridiculous powers that resulted from merging his soul with Grimm essence, but the carnivorous aura that it formed devoured his soul.

What was a body like without a soul? Would his aura fade as well without a soul to sustain it?

It honestly fascinated him almost as much as it horrified him. Truly he was a scientific marvel. When the day eventually came, he hoped his sacrifices contributed to _something._ He lost enough of himself and hurt enough people to make him devour himself with regret.

He stayed away from alcohol usually, he saw what it did to Qrow. Besides… he had his medication.

Pluto yawned, throwing his scroll onto Ironwood's desk. Why did every thought of his have to return to the tubes that laced his body? To the state of his mental health?

 _To what you did to your child-_

His hand slammed on the desk, making all the odd knick-knacks that Ironwood decorated it with jump slightly. There was a foul taste in his mouth, he wanted it to go away. He found a water glass that he didn't finish, and guzzled it greedily.

His scroll buzzed. He looked to see that it was from Ironwood. _Thank Oum, I was worried something bad happened._ It was highly possible that James being James, forgot to keep him informed, but considering how things were, it was best that they kept in contact.

"James!" He immediately responded, "what the hell is going on out there?! I haven't heard from you all…" Dr. Glass stopped, something was wrong. If Dr. Glass did this, Ironwood would let out a loud sigh, as he was wont to do, and he would've been inconsiderate to not move the receiver out of the way. "….General? Is something wrong?"

 _"He would find it so, yes. But I would disagree with him."_ No. No. This… this…. _Oum shit! "Greetings, Dr. Glass. To think you had more involvement in my creation than that bumbling yet pitiable scientist…. A shame… it was an accident. I couldn't control it…. But it couldn't be helped, now would it?"_ There was a pause. Intentional, most likely, since Nickel didn't need to breathe. _"That must be what you tell yourself, isn't it?"_

"What do you want Nickel?" He didn't need to ask what he'd done to Ironwood. He was probably strewn apart, pieces of him scattered in some clearing in the middle of nowhere.

 _"To talk. To offer you mercy. Unlike every other elite member I will inevitably meet, you had no… direct responsibility in her demise… then again, it WAS your technology they used. But it wasn't your choice."_

"You think I'll take your mercy, after what you've done? You've wreaked havoc across the Kingdom! You've endangered civilians, destroyed various structures, and from what I've gathered, you hi-jacked a kingdom's entire military. And since you have access to Ironwood's scroll…" Dr. Glass sighed, "you're now recruiting within our own armed forces, aren't you?"

 _"I knew you were smart, Pluto. You are the host of all the info I would ever need to put this world back on track."_ What is it with robots deciding to use their minds to hack into his files once they have souls? Damn robots and their affinity with technology.

"You know, if you want to show me kindness, how about you tell me when you and your army will arrive at the capital? That would help, we could arrange a pre-party! Set a date, have a parade, we could shank… I mean… SHAKE hands before battle. Make…

 _"Doctor, enough of your inane ramblings, I have neither the time nor the humor to sit through them."_ His voice was odd, like his voice-box was damaged. _"As I said, simply, surrender Atlas to me. And no one has to die. Without Ironwood…. It is yours to give up, isn't it?"_

Dr. Glass felt his heart sink. Wait… was he offering a way out? A way to stop the suffering?

 _"You never wanted Atlas as a kingdom anyway. You FOUGHT for Mantle when Ironwood staged his coup. The only reason you're at the top is because he NEEDED you for it to thrive the way it did, and for those perverse experiments… the ones that ruined your life."_

"If you know what's good for you, you would shut up before you continue…"

 _"Yes, that does make sense. When I saw Anise, even I had to contain my horror. Such a disgusting fate for a once beautiful woman…"_

Dr. Glass was about to shout angrily until it dawned on him, "You… you saw Anise? Anise Meadows… THE Anise?"

 _"She was working with the Mistrali's providing intelligence. I thought you knew? Did Ciel not tell you? She was there…"_

 _Ciel…_ Pluto found his offhand curling up into a fist, his nails scraping the thin flesh of his palm. _Anise… Anise is here… why didn't she tell me? Why?_

 _"It was funny, she refused to acknowledge she knew you. She claimed to know Ironwood. She claimed to know the Atlesian military functions… but she REFUSED to mention you…. maybe her face aren't the only scars you left on her, especially if…"_

"Nickel…." Pluto's voice was a mere whisper, "if you want me to surrender, you have a damn poor way of convincing me. Even if you spoke to me more sweetly than a damn well-paid prostitute, I wouldn't surrender. I never surrendered to Ironwood, and I certainly wouldn't surrender to him on drugs, even if the fight is against most odds."

 _"Even if it puts innocent people in danger?"_

"I'm already past putting students in danger they shouldn't deal with, I already loathe myself enough to wear that guilt on my shoulders. I'm already a monster…." Dr. Glass found himself smiling disturbingly, "…and I guess it takes a monster to fight a monster, doesn't it?"

 _"I am not a monster, Pluto, and neither are you."_ Did… did Nickel just give a compliment? _"We are both freaks of nature, we never asked to be made. The only difference is you accidentally made yourself."_

"And I accidentally made you."

 _"Poetic, isn't it, that everything you touch becomes ugly and wrong. Anise's face being only a literal-"_ Nickel didn't get to finish it as Pluto threw his scroll across the office, smashing it to the wall.

* * *

She had to get to Atlas. Nickel was on the move. Her friends were in danger. _Neon is in danger, I need to help her! She's my partner!_

Ever since Penny activated Flynt's semblance in such an extravagant way, she started… feeling different. Was that the word? She was… starting to have memories that weren't her own. Feelings that, while she didn't disagree with them, weren't her own.

She worried more about Neon than Weiss, though there was a soft spot for the heiress as well. But Neon was so much more personal for her, it was like… she was her first friend? No, she had many friends, Neon was just the first she felt comfortable opening up to. Wait?... No, that never happened. Her first friend was Dr. Glass, but Neon….

It was strange. Every time she entered a relaxed state after a battle with the creatures of darkness, she would remember things that didn't happen to her, yet her feelings towards them weren't confusion. She knew the context, she knew the feeling, they weren't disjointed dreams as much as they were… revelations.

She even hated the smell of artificial lemons now. She can't even smell!

She'll have to ask Dr. Glass about this if she ever got the chance to reunite with him. Even if she was busy prowling the wilds, killing Grimm, while also protecting the people lost in the woods, vulnerable to the crossfires of war.

She just had to keep the aura cancelling cuffs on whenever she was outside of a battle. If her aura was muted, then Nickel's aura sensors wouldn't be able to pick her up if he was close.

If she was caught in the middle of a scuffle with the Grimm, then she'd be doomed. Or maybe not? Maybe she could have a heart to heart… wait… they are both robots. Aura core to aura core talk…

It couldn't be healthy for Nickel to be using the semblance the way he was. Considering how much Flynt's semblance was affecting her.

Her thoughts were snatched away with the breaking of a branch. Must be more Grimm. She paid more attention to her sensors, painting the world around her in data. It wasn't vision, but it was better than vision. It was a full on environmental report.

It wasn't Grimm though… It was a person. A lone person. Aura was around half-full, he or she had been fighting…. No… she… it's a female's aura.

But who would be wandering the Atlesian woods, all alone?

She followed the sound and the aura reading, only to sense an attack.

She flipped away from the attack, quickly uncuffed herself, and let hers sensors detect the opponent. She was coming at the side. She reached her hand and caught the attacker.

"Wha- How? How did you see me?" Penny's sensors did a deeper scan on the individual.

[Recognized: Anise Meadows] Huh. Weird. What is she doing here? Isn't she Dr. Glass's ex-fiancée? Oops… maybe snuck a peak at too many of Dr. Glass's files when she was sending them to herself…. She meant Flynt.

"Simple, I didn't see you. I sensed you. Greetings!" Penny programmed a smile as she turned to 'face' Anise. "I am Penny, a robot developed by Dr. Glass to protect him and Atlas itself!"

"Wha-… Get the hell off me!" The push was aggressive, but not lethal. Penny complied by letting go, but continued standing with a cordial offer of friendship. Yes! A new friend! A new person to help!

"I assure you, if you are familiar with the OTHER robot running around. I am NOT about that bizz, yo!" _Need to work on the slang, Penny._ "I'm for protecting people and keeping them safe, not subjugating them in some misguided attempt to 'keep them alive.'"

"Then… what are you doing out here?"

"Helping people! And now, that includes you!"

"I don't need help…."

"Nonsense! Even if you don't NEED it, everyone can USE it!"

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No! We're going to be homegirls together!"

"Home….girls?"

 _Reeeeaaallly need to work on that slang, Penny._

* * *

 **A/N: Roooolllll credits! *Ding* [Yes, Kirjoitabls can make Cinemasins jokes]**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Team Up with a Stranger in the Woods!**


	29. Undeserving Ownership

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

Ciel was restless. She has been restless for a while, now. She was restless before being kidnapped, and even after the couple of days following her 'rescue,' she was still, nevertheless, shaken by it. Nickel's dogma. Paris's demise. Anise's…. face. It was enough to keep her up at night and plague her when she was 'lucky' enough to fall asleep.

She turned on the light next to her bed, the pale glow softly illuminating her quarters. Like many of the returning students that were fighting for the glory of Atlas, she was staying on the academy's campus. However, like the eventual return of many specialists, she was staying in the transfer student apartments that were reserved for out-of-kingdom competitors of the Vytal Festival, when Atlas happens to host. She never realized it, but these were nicer than the standard rooms for Atlesian students. Possibly to show outsiders the might and luxury of the Atlas kingdom. A fair reason.

She rolled off the mattress and limply strode to her desk. She collapsed onto her chair and opened her digital binder to go over her report. She wrote it, she should know about it. Hell, why even read it when she could simply 'Recall' it? But nah, that took energy, she just wanted to let her eyes droop along the words she composed and reminisce about facts she had already observed and analyzed.

Nickel was more erratic than calm, the aura he held driving him mad. Whether it was Pyrrha's consciousness or her soul's instinct that resisted him and attacked him was up for debate, but the mental affects were clear. She didn't need to be a psychiatrist to notice, but their opponent clearly had no idea who he is, and is probably following his upstanding programmed doctrine, protect mankind, to its extreme to justify his existence. However, as she said, it was pretty obvious.

Ciel sighed, she skimmed the parts of her describing the Mistrali forces, now under the robot's control after he easily dispatched of his spiritual father. The part where she united with the Valian Coco, and escaped the military during the self-harm 'episode,' where she reunited with Weiss after a Grimm assault which Weiss refused to dive too much into. It was fair; it seemed fairly standard with nothing special, with one huge exception.

The part where Nickel 'inherited' something, which Flynt, of all people, later explained to her as 'maiden powers,' which would explain Nickel's incredibly weird mutterings. _She was always destined to become a Maiden._

She got bits and pieces of the debacle with the White Fang from Neon, who remained 'frozen' during an unseen fight against some small sheep faunus, and that Beryl Smith was riding a Devilhorn, and the strange sheep lady called her 'Salem.'

She couldn't fully report on that, but to trust Neon with it, or Weiss, who was clearly recovering at the time, to report on it, seemed unprofessional. So she just took the bits and pieces she knew of that event and documented it.

She was tempted to ask Mr. Schnee, but…. That man was unapproachable to her. She wasn't important enough yet, even if she technically 'led' his daughter. Besides, the man hasn't made any public appearances since the incident.

She closed the file. Damn it all. What were their odds in winning? What were the odds that the paltry army of _students_ could contribute anything to the Atlesian cause outside of being more body bags to block the entrance, delaying the inevitable?

It wasn't even Nickel… okay it was but it was more than him, he was simply a death machine, a current obstacle in the way of peace. No. There was a Grimm massacre, led by a human. Grimm were used in the Battle of Beacon, alongside hacked robots. Grimm were no longer some natural threat, ravenous beasts that threatened the average human, thus simply needing glorified animal slayers who would go in and purge for a bit.

Grimm were being used as tools. Tools to create chaos. Tools to provide distractions. Tools to kill not small villages, but small armies. How long would it take for it to overtake Atlas's army, even if they continue to stand after this attack?

Maybe Nickel's way WAS the only way to insure human safety. Unity under one. After all, Nickel claimed the war was a way to tear down the kingdoms to build a singular unit for the continent of Vytal. Is that not Ironwood did for Atlas and Mantle? To sever the dichotomy and create a streamlined society that limited freedom but solidified safety?

She respected Ironwood for his choices. Why did she feel against Nickel's? Was it simply because Nickel isn't human? For something non-human to decide for humanity seemingly similar to…. a world controlled by Grimm?

Ciel sighed. Over-thinking things was never a good idea. Thought and independence were important for individual growth, but questions were not best when history was happening. That was best left to historians after the fact. She was simply a player, not the director of events.

Something slammed on her door, making the door shudder almost in fear. The rapping was intense, quickened, as if desperate. Ciel instinctively got up and answered, clearly important news coming to her and-"ACK!"

Her throat as grasped as she was shoved across her room and slammed to her window, cracking the pane. Dr. Glass stared viciously, streaks of tears dripping down both of his cheeks, and his eyes wide yet intense like his pupils were wailing in pain. His hand quivered along her throat, as the short man's strength was unsurprisingly huntsman like. Ciel, despite regarding the man as her superior, had sharper instincts than respect towards protocol. She grabbed the hand strangling her, and pushed her weight off the window, flinging herself forward, and head-butted the professor.

"OW!" The man cried as she flipped over the impacted body, the doctor releasing her. She stood upright as Dr. Glass lay on the ground. She drew her weapon, her watch releasing the purely energy ball-and-chain, and let it fall for a follow up.

The main raised his hand, and the ball seemed to bounce off of some unseen barrier, rocketing back towards her. She strafed back, angling the swing to a simple wind-up stance, the ball orbiting around the grip in a beautiful neon green blur.

Dr. Glass leapt up to his feet, and turned around. "You. Didn't. Tell me…"

 _I didn't tell you? Didn't tell you wha-?..._

 _Oh._

"I…. didn't think it was important to the report…"

"An Atlesian acting as a Mistrali informant… yeah, that's NOT IMPORTANT!" He roared as he pulled out Slide-Rule. "You're not one of my students any more Ciel, I can't protect you…."

"…from Atlas's Code of Disciplinary Action?"

"From me." The titular slide rushed down to the grip, and the segments of the baton were 'released' into their whip form. Dr. Glass wound up and unleashed a massive arcing swipe that was mercifully telegraphed enough to easily dodge. Metal slammed into plaster; chunks of wall splattering on the ground with a trembling crumble. Ciel propped herself up to make an attack of her own, only for Dr. Glass to thrust his arm back, causing the whip to make a return trip, metal segments flying towards her with a quicker and less telegraphed attack. Ciel was hit, knocked into the opposite wall.

But she was fine. Fights were never guaranteed to be perfects in terms of aura conservation. One must take the hit, accept the hit, but keep fighting. She pushed herself off the wall and kept an eye on the flying segments of metal that took control over the confined space.

She had a similar weapon. Less range, but her electrical ball… packed more of a punch.

She pushed her legs and jumped over the third arching slash and flipped herself to grant her weapon more momentum, flinging the ball around the air and finalizing it with a spike towards the esteemed scientist. Only for him to raise a hand and….

The ball came rocketing back to where it was. It didn't head to her, but it did affect her own physical position in the air as the momentum started moving her backwards. She either had to compromise her battle position or….

She let go of the weapon, let it careen to the other side of the room, and let herself land on her feet, properly situated for the fourth strike. After dodging she did what she did best in the heat of battle. Analyze: forget the why, focus on the who and the how.

Dr. Glass wasn't an easy opponent. His weapon was state-of-the-art, made by only someone who truly knew dust mechanics as well as weapon construction. His semblance was also tricky to work around, practically having a shield that had the added benefit of reversing everything back it touches. However…

He activates it by extending his hand, the 'force' coming off of his palm. He needs to use his off-hand to use his semblance.

Which meant to let an attack actually hit, it had to be a place where his hand couldn't easily reach. That unfortunately left out all vital areas, but it did leave open…

Ciel slid over to Dr. Glass's legs, her feet extending to strike at the shin, hoping to trip him up and cause some pain which always affected a fight.

Instead, he jumped up, and smashed his own boot into her own shin, and Ciel didn't scream, but she did fail in avoiding wincing.

Dr. Glass retracted Slide-Rule, and the slide shifted over to a yellow shade. The baton started sparking violently as he lifted it up and….

Stopped. He looked as if in horror as Ciel laid sprawled beneath him, vulnerable. The tears still stained his face. His hand quivered. The lightning on his weapon subsided.

"Damn it…." He muttered, as he lowered his weapon and stepped off of Ciel's leg. "Damn it all…. Damn me…."

Ciel meekly stood up. _To be honest, Anise acted just as violently about you._ She wanted to say that. But she didn't. Best not test the situation further.

He turned around, placing Slide-Rule back into the holster on his back. "I apologize…. That…. Shit…. That…. Came from somewhere I always try to repress….."

"No… uh…" Ciel SHOULDN'T be okay with what just happened, she didn't FEEL okay, but… "it's… uh… fine. We all…. We all have nerves right now…."

"IT'S NOT NERVES!" Dr. Glass screamed, before suddenly immediately retracting the volume with a small 'meep.' "Fuck, I'm a moody teenager again." He laughed, each guffaw drowning in regret. "No, it's not… no. It's…. It is what it is." He ended his sorrowful laughter with a sigh.

There was silence, as Dr. Glass did not leave Ciel's room, and Ciel felt too scared to ask him to leave.

She always respected the man as a professor. As a person, she was easily turned off. A rule bender, a person mocker, a favorite player, and the students rewarded his favoritism were rarely ones deserving of praise. He was vulgar, rude, and mocked her own mother, calling her 'Cuckoo Clock,' of all things.

Nevertheless, as a professor, he wielded experience and knowledge that provided him to teach lessons and be an exceptional teacher. She learned a lot of science, weapon construction, dust, and combat techniques from him.

Yet…. What did that experience and knowledge do to him?

"So…. Did Anise ever mention me?" Dr. Glass broke the silence.

Ciel didn't feel like lying. "Only in threats about how not to mention you."

Dr. Glass snorted. "Of course."

Ciel did not need, and definitely did not want 'the why,' so she didn't ask further. They were team-mates. That was all. That was all that was on public record at least. That's all that was truth to her. The records. The reports.

Her report omitted Anise for a reason. She wanted the lack of Anise to be fact. Every time they conversed or she was brought up it had been creepy and unpleasant….. and violent.

"I'll… uh… I'll let you get back to sleep…." He turned around and opened the door to a Weiss Schnee, her arm raised in a knocking position.

"Oh! Uh…. hi…. Doctor… We were actually going to speak with you after we… uh…. talked to Ciel?"

Ciel looked over Dr. Glass's shoulders to see Neon and Flynt resting on his cane behind the heiress. They looked concerned.

 _Well, it's not like I was going to sleep anyway._

* * *

After Weiss recounted her call from Nickel to Ciel and Dr. Glass, the room was silent. The lights seemed dimmer as no words existed to brighten up the mood of the room. Ciel looked on, her hand over her mouth. Dr. Glass looked…. Unsurprised.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to listen to that." He said simply as he stood up. "James is gone. Glynda is gone. I should get busy and join them soon…. I've got some work to do." He left the room with not even another word.

"Huh," Flynt grunted, "normally he has more to say. Tasteless joke to lighten up the mood."

"He's the new head of the school, without Ironwood around. Military would've been taken over by the Secondary General, but… he died in the Battle of Beacon, his bullhead hijacked by Torchwick. A bunch of tertiary generals have vied for the position but they never got around to announcing it." Ciel sighed, "he's probably just going to seize control of that division and start running the entire kingdom. He's got things to do."

"Dr. Glass now runs all of Atlas," Neon chuckled, "Oum help us all."

Flynt shrugged, "could be worse. Cobalt could be running things."

"Uhg! Cobalt is the worst!" Neon snorted.

"She is a professional!" Ciel defended.

"Guys!" Weiss stood up, and slammed her boot on the ground. "It doesn't matter WHO is running Atlas right now!" She felt indignant rage boil within her. "How are you so relaxed about this? This is…. War! Full on war with casualties! Casualties of people who have sworn to protect us! Who have had YEARS of training over us! Do you not understand how hopeless this is?"

As outbursts were wont to do, it resulted it silence. Flynt awkwardly twiddled with his cane as Neon looked at her boots, and Ciel simply looked away.

Weiss sighed. "Look, I get it. We're so used to tragedy at this point, every single time it shows up, it gets less unbearable. Less psychologically damaging. More…. Expected. But…." Weiss was tired of crying, so she didn't, she simply squinted her eyes and got angry, "…but if you keep accepting tragedies, you just….. let them keep happening, until there is so little left…" Weiss slumped into her chair, "we can't just…. Blow this off. Make jokes about it so we feel better. We have to endure, and fight back, so there could be NO more tragedies." She then bowed her head. "But…. How can we fight off what Goodwitch couldn't?"

Weiss was admittedly used to being the only one speaking. Silent servants simply nodding their heads. Curt responses to vocal requests. The only time the world was vocal without her was when… things were bad. Or she was with Team RWBY. Or with Flynt and Neon and Ciel, but this time those three were failing her.

"I'm just…. I feel both angry and hopeless. There's nothing I can surmount with my rage. Wailing on a training dummy isn't going to help…" Weiss continued sinking into the chair, and the chair slowly tilting into the floor. "I... the fighting isn't even going to stop if we DO somehow stop Nickel and his army."

"Then there's nothing we can do." Oddly enough, it was Ciel that said something first. "Other than try. It may be pointless, but it's all we can do. Other than surrender, which we won't." Ciel still kept her head turned away. "It's my duty, anyway."

"Is that all our life is? Duty 'till death?" Weiss lamented.

"That's how Pyrrha died…." Flynt whispered.

"Did you really have to mention that?" Neon maturely whined.

They continued sitting there, the shadows in the room unhealthily looming on each of its occupants. The silence wailed, crippling any attempt at words from forming.

"We should get some sleep," Weiss interjected, still sitting in her chair. She looked around to see no one else moving, "but I assume we wouldn't get sleep anyway, would we?"

"I know I'm not." Neon snickered, "and I know that Ciel isn't, either." She pointed at their supposed leader.

"What?" Ciel jerked suddenly.

"Faunus senses… and the fact is you've been having baggy eyes for the last couple of days…. Mostly the latter." Neon smirked, though it wasn't a happy smirk. "You just don't sleep now a days, don't ya?"

"It's none of your business! If you all don't want to return to your quarters, that's fine. But get out of mine!" Ciel stood up, her face firm and blunt. Neon sighed and walked out, Flynt followed, along with Weiss, but Weiss lingered at the door.

"Remember Ciel… you can talk with us…. If you'd like."

"I don't need to, Weiss. But thank you."

Weiss closed the door behind her, and looked at Neon and Flynt, who stood side by side facing her.

"Well… that wasn't helpful at all." Neon unhelpfully remarked. Flynt gave a 'ya think?' look.

"Maybe not, but then again, what help would Dr. Glass have? It's simply important we inform him of the predicament, as for Ciel…. I thought I was a cold ass." Weiss muttered. "Look, this whole situation is hopeless but…. Maybe we're looking in the wrong places to make it less hopeless."

"How about some optimism! Instead of 'less hopeless,' let's say 'more hopeful?' I mean, two lesses don't make a more."

"Neon," Flynt shook his head, "that has got to be the dorkiest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood Flynt! More than what you've been doing…."

"GUYS!" Weiss stomped her foot and let her shrill scolding call quell dissent. "How about before we become more optimistic, we stop bickering?"

"It's cool Weiss, this is Standard Operating Procedure in Team FNKI. We don't call it bickering, we call it…. Discussion." Flynt smirked.

"Well, I call it bickering!"

"Only if you make it," Neon stuck her tongue out. Weiss sighed. As much as she hated unprofessional actions in inappropriate situations, there was something mildly comforting in Neon's out-of-place goofy antics.

"HEY! Get back here you…. cun… no, No. I am muuuuuucchhh more dignifiieed than that." A slurring flurry of slouched words struggled to succinctly serve a sentence. "Bitch! Yes, not cun…try bumpkin!" Coco staggered down the hall, calling out, her voice echoing in the empty halls of the transfer dormitory.

"What's Coco doing here, and why is she so drunk?" Weiss watched in concern as the prideful fashionista continued whirling and twirling in a sorry excuse of a beeline towards them.

"I know the answer to the latter!" Neon raised her hand, "she probably actually drank the punch! Drunk people get less concerned about drinking the Neon Special!"

Weiss recalled… well… imagined a recollection she did not have… and concurred. "Fair enough, but why is she here?"

"A little help?" A disinterested voice turned around the corner behind them, indicating she had about as much need for help as Weiss needed bleach in her hair. Emerald didn't look bored as much as she looked apathetic, Coco providing no feasible threat towards her. She only required help because she just didn't want to ward Coco off herself.

"You…. youuuuu messed with my mind! Aaaand spiked my drink!"

"I will admit to the former, but I did not spike your drink."

"You have aaaaannnnyyyy idea how ANNOYING that was, to get myself psychiatrically analyzed aafffpthter that match?" Coco continued trying to concoct a cohesive claim. "AAaaand I hear you're…. like… involved. Like… suuuupppeeerrr involved with what happppeeened in Beacon. If htat's thfe case, than FUCK YOU!" Coco pointed for a good millisecond before her arm rocketed back down to her side. "FUCK YOU! Yeah… I said it…. I said that…." Coco groaned as she held her head.

Emerald shook her face back and forth, clearly annoyed. "I was actually coming over here to…" she grimaced, as if the words she was trying to say were painful, "….offer…. assistance."

Even Coco shut up as Weiss, Flynt, and Neon looked at Emerald purely stupefied. Weiss didn't know much about Emerald. She clearly wasn't an evil mastermind, but she wasn't one to fight for the side of good because someone made her feel guilty or gave her a lecture on doing the right thing.

She would only offer help if she thought that was her best option. Same reason she sided with…. whoever that Cinder lady was. No allegiance, no cause, just apathy with the will to survive.

"Sure," Weiss further surprised herself as she was the first to speak on behalf of the 'good guys' to welcome Emerald. "We could use your skills."

"For what?" Neon commented, but Weiss's pointed glare prevented any further pointless remarks.

"For…. Well, here's the thing." Weiss looked around, "I'm no leader, but I do know one thing. We have ONE thing that we didn't have any other times we ran into Nickel."

Everyone looked at her. Flynt gave a mildly intrigued look behind his glasses. Neon crossed her arms. Emerald looked mildly bored. And Coco was… cowering behind her own shades with a half lidded look. None of them responded to her query. Weiss realized she took too many cues from Ruby from what seemed like forever ago.

"…We're not heading towards him. He's coming to us. We can actually form a plan of defense."

* * *

"I'm sorry to have woken you up so early in the morning, with such bad news." Dr. Glass refused to face them. He hated facing people who had every reason to not like him: reasons he could get behind. Agreed, he wasn't the perpetrator of their boss's death, following their previous boss's death, but he was certainly responsible in a way.

Instead he looked outside of the window, the metropolitan area of the Atlesian capitol lightly glowed, the night time lights reminding people who break out of nightmares, breathing heavily that they were among their own kind, in civilization. Safe: for the most part.

He could barely face them, thankfully, cities don't have an accusing face.

"You… you can't be serious." Bartholomew's voice was as steady as the usually frantic timbre would allow.

"Even you wouldn't joke about this." Port's voice had deepened even further, having dug itself a grave, residing in the deep. "It would be tasteless."

"I wish I was being tasteless gentlemen, but I assure you, I'm not."

"Who killed her? WHO?" Bart's sudden exclamation sounded more like an incidental hiccup than an actual shout. Pluto wasn't looking forward to explaining that detail.

"A cognizant Atlesian weapon. He went rogue. Glynda agreed to help track him down…"

"And she died, trying to fix your mistake." Bart's voice continued shifting in tone, from fear to frustration to… disgust. Pluto turned around, seeing the two professor's glare at him. Why did he turn around? The cityscape was so much more inviting.

"Which was done trying to fix yours." Pluto didn't want to shift the blame, but to not call them out as well would've been… against his instincts. "Don't play high and mighty with me, Bart. It does nothing."

"Well what do WE do?" Port's voice returned, filled to the brim with a lively fury. "What do WE do now?"

"Simple. Go to Glynda's now ownerless bullhead. And leave."

The two looked at each other and back at the doctor. "You can't be serious!" They both responded simultaneously.

"You are not Atlesian citizens. I command you to go to Goodwitch's bullhead and leave. Now."

"You have no authority!"

"I do, with Ironwood... passed, all responsibilities turn to me." The scientist took a deep breath, the next words feeling like bile of the most putrid kind.

"Atlas is mine."

* * *

"Why am I still alive?" It was indeed the question that Beryl had for many days. She wasn't necessarily living comfortably. She stayed in the leader's quarters, indeed, but bound and restricted, with the unsleeping sentinel keeping watch with those icy white eyes. They clearly didn't like her, so what was her purpose?

"I have something that you could use." Nickel sat across from her, pulling out what appeared to be a normal looking scroll. However, Beryl was smarter than to assume it being a mere scroll. Every scroll looked the same: personalization was rare in Atlas, and within the scroll was access to all who owned it. The scroll was always as important as its owner.

But who was the former owner of that scroll?

"That didn't answer my question," Beryl was a rather meek person, but when one is meek for days on end while being the sole prisoner who wasn't immediately killed, you could get annoyed enough to invent some sass from nowhere. She wasn't necessarily standing up singing his praises. She didn't challenge him, but she didn't pledge full service.

Though…. She of course would if it meant she got to keep her life. And she felt Nickel knew that.

"Simple, you're doing the one thing you're good for." Nickel sighed as he put the scroll back in his pocket. "You will know when we arrive in Atlas."

"And why are you not telling me now?"

"So you don't think of some way to sabotage it when the time comes, you're a schemer, Beryl. Like me, in a way, I want you to follow orders, not think of them."

"And if I don't?"

"You die. And you deserve it."

There was silence in the tent, as per usual. Nickel was a lover of monologues, but Beryl realized he preferred silence as he quietly muttered to himself, as if he was having an argument.

Then a sudden chuckle emerged from no context. He stood up, and looked outside the flap of his tent.

"Atlas is mine."

* * *

Ironwood and the stranded platoon arrived at the small village. Due to military evacuations, the local bullheads had been moved to help move troops. James wouldn't have been surprised if they were actually moved to spread Nickel's corrupted soldiers to spread his influence over James's own men.

They were sheltered, however, with many civilians relieved to see the powerful general, even in his damaged state. They were quick to give him lodging and soup and many amenities. He had no idea what kind of affect he had on people. They truly saw him as their leader.

As he laid in bed, thinking his next move, he couldn't help but lightly guffaw.

"Atlas is mine."

* * *

Her children were scattered. They were hungry. They were being killed.

They were biding their time.

They would strike right when they were weakest.

She chuckled.

"Atlas is mine."

* * *

Coco was passed out in the hall, clearly awaiting a large hangover in the morning. Emerald remained standing as Neon and Flynt sat in the halls, cross legged.

Behind a door, Ciel slouched over the frame, listening to the people discuss their future actions. It wasn't the worst strategy she'd ever heard, considering the limited circumstances.

Weiss wasn't confident. Why would she? But… sometimes, she had to do what she usually did. Fake it. Believe the fakery. Believe in herself.

Even if she couldn't summon anything corporeal often enough, she can summon a semblance of confidence.

She looked at her friends…. Plus Emerald.

"Atlas is ours."

* * *

 **Next couple of chapters will be the climactic battle.**

 **Fave! Follow! Review! Make Atlas Yours!**


	30. Waiting

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. That goes to Rooster Teeth, with its conception to the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

The days were layered with movement. People retreating into the walls of Atlas. Not everyone could, though: villages far off where too far to safely traverse the roads, many of those citizens taking their chances in hostile-inhabited territory, preferring taking chances with the soldiers than the Grimm.

The defenses have been strengthened, helped by the oversight of Winter, among others. She had been tirelessly supervising system checks of the stationary turrets, the foundation of the walls, the quality of on-the-ground equipment, the sanity of the robotic troops. She was a detail oriented worker, but every single minute obsessing over the slightest possible infraction that could lead to failure drained her. She was weary, but she kept herself determined. Her survival depended on it.

As well as Weiss's.

Winter sighed, she summoned the glyph and let the aura-cancelling energy bathe her. It was a shield for her and her weapons for any fantastical influence that could leave her vulnerable.

"That's perfect. I have confidence you can do it on the field." Father simply replied as Winter and he were the only ones in the private Schnee training facility. She came here every night, just to polish her glyph techniques.

It was necessary, considering what she was planning to do.

"Winter…. You don't have to be the hero."

"I don't want to." Winter put her sword back on her hip. "But someone has to take him on."

"I know, but… I'm not one to EVER say you can't surpass me, but…."

"I know he beat you, Father." Winter turned to face the crippled man. The once proud behemoth of the SDC reduced to a recluse, sequestered to a well-designed but nevertheless imprisoning wheel-chair. "And I understand the risks, but I refuse to let anyone else take on such a…. gross thing."

Father didn't reply, simply shuddering in his chair.

"My sister was sent to incapacitate it. It makes logical sense… it's a walking ghost, a fraction of what was that Weiss knew, but, considering what he's done, it's beyond that. I showed you Ciel's report, Father," while it was technically illegal to show a citizen military documents under the protection of Atlas, Father was no ordinary civilian. Huntsman and wealthy business owner, people tended to turn a blind eye to him knowing things. "he's as bad as any cross-continental despot that the Great War deposited all those years ago. The only way to stop him is with a proper death."

"How will you even know where to go to fight him?"

"He's huge and he moves metal with his mind. I think I can improvise that part."

"Fair enough…" Father sighed, "listen, I don't want you to do this."

"It's my duty, father, I'm a servant of the Atlesian government! It's my duty…"

"AND YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" Wagner screamed, his booming voice consuming the entire room. "And the only one who speaks to me at that." He wheeled over to Winter, his cold, bitter eyes boring into her own. "Sending yourself into near certain death just for the slim chance of resounding victory is not the best strategy! It's foolish, and leads to many people getting killed."

"So someone else should be sacrificed?"

"I'm not saying I have the answers! All I know is that…." Wagner gruffly sighed, "you know what? Forget it." He grasped the wheels and forced himself to turn around, jerkily leaving the room. "You girls never listen to me."

Winter sighed. Father was right. It was stupid. It was suicidal. It could possibly do more harm than good.

But she had to try.

Any day now. Any day and he will be there. He could be here right now. She turned around, drawing Zwilling-Sturm and performing some chain attacks, as perfected by her proper stance. She pivoted, and slashed at air. She returned the sword to her hip. She let out the air she just realized she was holding.

She left the arena, but not before turning around, conjuring a whisper that not even the air could hear.

"I love you Father."

* * *

On the outskirts of the capital, where trees rose as the true champions of nature and the wind blew violently but with grace, two individuals camped, resting for the fight to come. The,y had traveled close to the onslaught, so that they could participate in the conflict.

"So…. Your plan is to wait for your moment, and strike?" Anise looked at the robot quizzically.

"Indeed!" A smile plastered on the monitor with a vigorous nod.

"Do you know what your moment is?"

"In show business and jazz, sometimes you just got to _feel_ the moment." Penny said it while expanding her wiry fingers and wiggling them. Anise wasn't impressed.

"So you have no idea."

"Do you?" The friendly robot inquired.

She hated robots.

Without saying a word she got up from the campfire that the Penny unit had made 'out of kindness.' It constantly wanted to follow her around, no matter how much she claimed wanting to work alone. To sort everything out on her own.

She chose that for herself a long time ago. To let someone help required there to be trust. She had none of that left to give anyone.

"Are you going to hunt more Grimm? There will certainly be an onslaught coming soon! If we can't pick our moment to strike at Nickel's forces, the least we can do is keep slaughtering the creatures of darkness! Especially since we are so near the capital!" Penny withdrew the dual swords attached to her back, as they glowed green, the static smile on the monitor never shifting or moving.

"Let the capital fall, that's not my concern."

The wind blew as snow continued to drift from the sky. No birds sang, only branches blew in harsh wind. Winter was starting to fully arrive, the great frost over encompassing every acre in the kingdom. It was a cold she remembered, but no matter how the temperature was literally the same, it still felt colder. It felt darker. It felt harsher. She turned around to see that static face, that unmarred pristine screen, switch to a frown.

"Then why are you even here?" She knew the answer to that one.

"To bury what has been left alive here. Get closure… at least that's what it was at first, now…." She grasped her own weapons. "It's to stop…. That. That disgusting, horrid, twisted abomination of science and aura. What must be Atlas's greatest sin… and that's saying something." Anise remorsefully chuckled at that. "Regardless, there is no point for you being here. This is purely a personal mission."

"…Is it because you want to be alone, or that I am also a disgusting, horrid, twisted abomination of science and aura?" Anise stopped at that remark and gritted her teeth, expelling air in a hiss.

"The first one," the grip on her weapons tightened, not out of sense of danger but out of annoyance, "you're not a maniac."

"Well, it depends on your definition of a maniac, which, to me, is an individual expressing traits or habits that are incredibly wack. For instance, I probably have some form of multiple personality disorder due to-"

"My definition of maniac is someone who is mentally unstable and DANGEROUS to society! A threat to innocents…. You seem too sickeningly cheerful to be like that… when you aren't being annoying."

"So if Nickel was stable, would you let him tear down the kingdoms?" Penny queried. "Isn't that what Ironwood was? A stable man taking over?"

"You ask way too many questions." Penny had been following her for days. Never shutting up, but never interrogated her so closely until now. Anise didn't enjoy it.

"You know, aren't robots supposed to be all-knowledgeable? All the answers programmed into their heads? Nickel was acting like that's the case."

"I respect people's privacy…" Penny looked off into the distance, "I was originally a hospitality A.I. for Pandora Labs. I handled censored documents between parties and stored them. I never looked at them." She then looked at Anise. "Doesn't mean I've never been curious, but I my mind has been designed for intelligence scrutiny, and being kind to people, and such even with an aura that has granted me a personality, such are my impulses." Penny shrugged.

"Then why do you ask so many damn questions?" A scarred eyebrow was raised.

"Because as someone on the field, cooperating with you, this is information is potentially vital in us working together. Besides…. I said I was curious." Penny's face shifted into a smile.

"Well, you'll stay curious."

"Shame."

Anise started walking, and as expected, she heard the footsteps behind her. She groaned.

The footsteps then stopped immediately, the sheer force of the metal shoes burying into the snow causing Anise to jump.

"Grimm approaching!"

Anise smirked, drawing her weapons. Penny was annoying but she was useful in a fight. "What else is new?"

"…. Massive amount of Grimm approaching…. Class M Grimm emerging." The robot's voice inflected only slightly, logic being used in the absence of calm.

Anise froze. "Class…. M Grimm. Class Mythical? As in…. the most dangerous types of species of Grimm Class M?"

"Yes."

"…..Oum dammit." She withdrew her Rothai Pionnai. "Penny, I might actually be happy you're here…. How many can you split into?" She'd seen the robot split into as many as sixteen.

"It's unknown. Nickel has unrestrained power on Pyrrha's semblance, so in theory so do I with Flynt's, however, the side effects….."

"….very well." Anise knew better than anyone how side effects on aura experimentation can fuck someone up. "…but it won't matter if you and I die, so…."

Penny withdrew her own dual weapons. "Let's raise the roof on this playhouse!"

* * *

The light of the stars could not be seen. The void above them was muted by the blinding street lights; security spotlights swayed back and forth scouting to see any upcoming assaults. The streets of Atlas were barren, curfew being demanded to the civilians by the Atlas military.

The campus, the hub of where defensive provisions were stocked, was dead. Students either slept or waited in their posts, weapons at the ready; silent. Waiting for something. Anything. The specialists that remained and could be easily contacted were concentrated in.

Dr. Glass sat atop the CCT tower, away from Ironwood's office. Slide-rule was ready. He was ready. This was where Nickel would show up. Their enemies used the CCT tower in Vale as the symbolic centerpiece of the kingdom and of the school of Beacon. It would only make sense that an ideologue like Nickel would do the same thing.

At the base of the tower, students being accompanied by specialists guarded the entrance, and a number of specialists joined him here. While the elevator was shut down, Nickel could move metal, including an elevator, with minimal effort. To believe such a measure would stop him would be idiotic.

"When do you think he'll finally arrive?" Ciel asked, her voice quivering either from the fact that he did attack her a couple days prior, or she was realizing they were waiting for Nickel.

"We wait atop this tower in shifts 24/7 until he does. If he doesn't show up here, well…. at least he doesn't show up at the CCT." The doctor sighed, the last few days draining even his sarcasm from him. It only took him less than a week to feel the corrupting influence of Ironwood, the brutal coldness of power corroding the very thing he valued about himself.

Maybe after this whole mess was over he could surrender power, live a peaceful life of loneliness and maybe spend the most of his life spending money on hookers and drugs. The Qrow life. That man had it all figured out, giving up on everything he respected about himself. Pluto should've tried that out long ago.

But alas, he had a duty, a duty to protect these kids and the employees of the Atlesian Special Forces, along with the powerless civilians.

 _BEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!_

His scroll vibrated violently, a beeping could be heard not too much unlike his battery harness when his regulators were low on power. It started echoing, not because the room was vast and acoustic, but because every specialists scroll was raging with shrill beeps. Pluto pulled out his scroll and looked at it.

 _MAJOR GRIMM DETECTED! MASSIVE SWARMS OF GRIMM COMING TO CAPITAL! CLASS M GRIMM REPORTED! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! EVACUATION RECOMMENDED BY PREDICTION MODELS!_

"What the…" Pluto looked aghast, quickly dialing a number on his scroll. "Hey! Watch-guys, what the hell are the sensors picking up?" Pluto looked up to see the soldiers looking at him, eyes wide.

 _"Devilhorns, Beowulves, Creeps… the usual… but there are also readings of a Promontory."_

"….A Promontory?" Dr. Glass pinched his nose. It wasn't even like an over-rated one like Slaggeaters. Promontories were literally the largest Grimm species ever recorded, and likely period. It wasn't like something larger could hide….. ah… there was the sarcasm again!

"You mean…" one of the younger specialists that weren't Ciel whimpered, "… one of those crab mountain things?"

Pluto groaned, and nodded. "Okay, from which front is this thing coming in from?"

 _"Northeast, from the ruins of Pandora!"_

"How appropriate…" the coming danger bringing back the Pluto he himself knew and loved… and everyone else hated. "Okay, thank you, stand down, I'll handle this." He hung up, and started walking towards the stairwell. "I'm taking the Tube to my former home, I'm putting Ciel in charge…"

"Wait, what?" Ciel and the older huntsmen objected.

"Trust me you old bastards… who are still younger than me…." Dr. Glass chuckled, "Ciel is more organized than any of you been. It's her damn semblance to remember things. Trust me…. she'll be better than the Schnee girl." He winked as he fled down the stairwell.

After a couple flights, the door opened loudly with a screechy tone. "You can't be serious!" Ciel's voice called down. "Are you going to fight that thing alone? Promontories are normally fought by small armies of huntsmen! Not… alone…."

Dr. Glass sighed, and looked up, not seeing Ciel through the concrete stairs. Still, he knew she could hear him. "I've done things Ciel…. Things that have made me suffer. Things that have drafted a debt I need to pay." He ran his hand along the tubes beneath his sleeves. What will happen to him? Was this a crapshoot? Probably.

Nevertheless, he had to try.

"But maybe these things will give me undeserving good karma, a chance to do some good." He sighed as he turned around and rushed down the stairs, not even giving more moments to wish them luck. They would need it.

He didn't need luck. He had himself.

A monster to fight the beast.

* * *

Weiss stood at her post. Flynt stood beside her. They watched.

"So…." Weiss sighed, "…this is it."

"It sure is." Flynt's voice had nervousness that he rarely showed.

"We've been through a lot." Weiss turned her face to look at Flynt, who still held onto the cane like Ozpin did to his. Other than that Flynt was completely of a different demeanor to Ozpin. Despite the fear hiding beneath the sunglasses, he looked less rigid and more fluid, leaning on his can rather than propping himself upright.

"Some more than others…." Flynt returned the head turn. Their eyes met.

"You had your back broken." Weiss pointed out.

"You traveled the wilderness." Flynt disputed.

"You searched through secret documents."

"You fought a maiden."

"You babysat a criminal."

"You had to sit through Neon awkwardly singing to you outdoors out of the blue."

"Okay, that was tough…" Weiss smiled slyly as Flynt jokingly tapped Weiss's shoulder.

They continued looking at each other's eyes.

"So…. When this is over…." Flynt started.

"No." Weiss firmly objected, her face shifting to a hard glare. Flynt's eyes widening in shock. Especially when Weiss's hand reached out and grasped the man by the collar. "How about something now?" He pulled Flynt's face into hers.

It was a quick yet forceful kiss, but it made its point. Weiss let go as Flynt looked wobbly, and he immediately limped over his cane, his face glossed over. However, it wasn't one of happiness, but confusion.

"….I was going to say you come to my place and rebuild some bridges with my folks…." Flynt said faintly. "….not…. anything like THAT."

Weiss contemplated Flynt's words, and then her face suddenly was consumed with a fiery blush. She thought… that this could be the end. Not only for him but for HER, and she was…. she was thinking that she should live but…. Ooh…. Uh…. What had she done? What would WINTER say?

"Well I was just trying to be polite," Weiss shrugged it off, before forcing her face to stare away from Flynt's. The cold of Atlas nothing compared to the heat in her cheeks. The trumpeter chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, I enjoyed it, and if I die tonight… I go out knowing that I seduced a Schnee." Flynt started laughing.

"I hate you…." Weiss groaned.

"No you don't…. just feel lucky Neon wasn't anywhere near this to see it." Flynt was one of the few people other than Yang who could make an audible smirk. Weiss bowed her head.

"Damn fear of death." Weiss mumbled, "making me sloppy…"

"It seemed pretty precise if you ask me."

"Flynt," Weiss finally finding the courage to face the tan man, "if you tell this to ANYONE, I will hurt you. BADLY."

"I know…" Flynt smirked, "but you've already shoved me into lava, so there's not much you could do to top that. Other than beat me, which…" the smirk widened, "… you can't."

The alarm caught their attention, their scrolls buzzing violently, spouting warnings about advanced Grimm sightings right outside the capital, after a moment, however, the warning subsided, informing them that a party has been dispatched to match the threat.

Flynt and Weiss remained alone at their post, awaiting orders, or for something to fight.

…

The armies had arrived, under cover of night. The trees were dense and the populous all the more clueless to their presence. Nickel used his insider troops to mess with the signal towers a ways off, to affect their ability to detect his army, at least from the distance he left them in.

He would be going in alone, requesting that a 'signal' be awaited and then they march forward into the greater capital area. He was making his move.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

He wasn't entirely alone. Beryl Simpson accompanied him.

As they walked, cloaked underneath through the buildings, and flying through the air, the woman held by his arm, they approached his goal.

The CCT tower.

"To do what you do best, that is all."

* * *

 **A/N: Longest wait, shortest chapter? THAT makes sense! Also, Weiss kissing a boy? THAT makes even LESS sense... wait, that one guy who celebrates Flynt X Weiss is cheering wildly... hi one guy! Sorry if you think that's OoC for Weiss, but think about it, Weiss isn't sure if she's going to survive. She probably hadn't even kissed a boy, and considering her reaction to Neptune, it doesn't seem TOO crazy to sneak a kiss before a life-or-death situation. Or maybe I'm just wrong. That's also a possibility.**

 **This week has been busy, BUT I'm having two days off in a row since the longest time happening after my shift at work tomorrow. I've been working overtime every week recently. Why?... Staffing problem, and one of the new guys quit!**

 **So, if I'm going to HOPE to finish this before Volume 4, which is unlikely, I decided to do this. One short chapter to set up the battle. Two chapters deal with the battle. One chapter wraps up the story. Focusing on writing those two chapters on my days off. Sound like a plan? Well, it is one.**

 **Also, I wasn't going to start this story until I finished this one, but I have a new one, if you haven't seen it. The Pickpocket and the Fraud. It's rated M and is a romance fic between Jaune and Emerald, with NO smut. I know, another Jaune fic, but I thought of the story and I wanted it on paper.**

 **I'll be honest, this story is getting harder and harder to write, probably because I made it too complicated and too much of an undertaking. It started off as fun but it ballooned and…. well, it doesn't get as much support as my other fics. However, I will finish it, even if not before Volume 4 premieres. I promise.**

 **Until then, Fave! Follow! Review!**


End file.
